Desastre Dimensional
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Un científico obsesionado por hacer historia, crea una maquina dimensional atrapando a varios personajes tanto históricos como ficticios en distintos universos, se forjaran amistades que sobrepasaran el tiempo y el espacio, algunas mas que amistades. Héroes y villanos se unirán para derrotarlo y volver a casa. Primera historia de Smash Bros. últimos Oc: ShalyUriel y Yuu-Link
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TODOS, SOY NUEVO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FIC PERO TENGO UNO DE FNAF, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE SMASH BROS. SIN EMBARGO TAMBIÉN INCLUIRÉ PERSONAJES DE OTROS VÍDEO JUEGOS COMO MORTAL KOMBAT, ASSASSINS CREED, ETC. SOY NUEVO REPITO ASÍ QUE NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR, OH CIERTO ACEPTARE OC EN ESTA HISTORIA, TAMBIÉN INCLUIRÉ AL MÍO, DARÉ DETALLES CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA, ABAJO DEJARE LAS ESPECIFICACIONES DE LOS OC SI QUIEREN INCLUIRLOS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: Nada me pertenece solo la trama y mi Oc que aparecerá mas adelante.

Capitulo 1: La hermandad

Damasco, Siria, Siglo XII

En la ciudad de Damasco, Siria, se encontraba Altaïr (Assassin's Creed) en la sede de la hermandad que ahora el mismo dirigía, con ayuda de sus más fieles amigos y también de Malik (Assassin's Creed), quien se volvió el mejor amigo de Altaïr después de lo que sucedió.

Malik: Novato, ¿que estas haciendo ahí?- le replicó su amigo.

Altaïr: Nunca cambias ¿Verdad?- preguntó riendo un poco- ¿Cómo van los novatos?- preguntó.

Mailk: Ven a verlo tu mismo- dijo.

Altaïr salió al campo de entrenamiento donde vio a los jóvenes reclutas desde el segundo piso, entrenando duro y dando lo mejor de si.

Malik: Esta generación promete mucho- dijo viendo a los novatos.

Altaïr: Así se empieza- dijo tranquilo- Todos fuimos novatos alguna vez- contestó el sirio.

Malik: Tu aun lo eres- dijo bromeando.

Después el cielo se tornó gris oscuro y la tierra empezó a temblar, Altaïr pensó que algo no estaba bien, así que fue abajo. Al avanzar una espiral azul con el centro blanco se abrió y absorbía lo que estaba cerca, un novato estaba siendo arrastrado por la espiral, Altaïr fue corriendo a ayudarlo tomándolo de la mano.

Altaïr: Resiste- dijo haciendo fuerza. Jalo al joven lejos de la espiral, pero Altaïr fue absorbido, al momento en que entro en la espiral de cerro, dejando a todos desconcertados.

Malik: ¡Altaïr!- gritó su compañero- ¿que haremos ahora?- se preguntó.

Roma, Italia, 1499.

Ezio (Assassin's Creed II) se encontraba en el techo de una construcción admirando la ciudad, aún seguía dolido por la muerte de su tío, pero logró detener a los templarios y la hermandad estaba creciendo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una espiral azul con el centro blanco se abrió encima del coliseo romano, fue directo hacia ahí y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a una persona con un traje blanco con algunos cinturones para armas e inconsciente, Ezio fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo y se lo llevo a hacia donde se encontraba su hermandad, la persona empezó a despertar.

¿?: ¿D-donde estoy?- preguntó.

Ezio: ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?- preguntó el italiano.

¿?: Eso creo pero, ¿dónde estoy?- preguntó de nuevo.

Ezio: Tranquilo amigo, estas en Roma, Italia- dijo tranquilo.

¿?: ¡¿Que?!- gritó sorprendido- ¡¿Cómo diablos llegue a Roma?!- gritó.

Ezio: Wow, chaval, cálmate- dijo Ezio tranquilizándolo- Dime amigo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto.

¿?: C-Connor... Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed III)- se presentó. (Creyeron que era Altaïr verdad).

Ezio: Mucho gusto Connor, yo soy Ezio Auditore- se presentó cortésmente- por tu atuendo veo que eres uno de los nuestro- dijo señalándolo.

Connor: ¿Un asesino?, si lo soy- dijo sonriendo- solo que no de este país- aclaro.

Ezio: Eso puedo notarlo, ¿de donde eres?- volvió a preguntar.

Connor: Vengo de la ahora independiente Estados Unidos de Norteamérica- dijo orgulloso.

Ezio: ¡Un revolucionario!, me agradas amigo- dijo contento el italiano.

Ezio y Connor salieron al exterior para que supiera moverse en la cuidad, Connor miro alrededor y vio que las vestimentas de las personas se veían muy antiguas en comparación con las de su nación.

Connor: Oye Ezio, ¿qué año es este?- preguntó.

Ezio: Vaya que estas perdido chaval, estamos en 1499- dijo.

Connor: ¡¿Que?!- volvió a gritar- ¡¿Cómo que 1499?!- preguntó.

Ezio: Wow, amigo relájate, ¿que sucede?- preguntó.

Connor: Ezio, la guerra de mi país fue en 1750- dijo, eso confundió al italiano.

Ezio: ¡¿Cómo dices, entonces ni siquiera tu tatarabuelo han nacido aun- dijo exaltado.

Connor: Y tu has de tener como mas de 300 años de edad- gritó el americano- Esa espiral que me absorbió debió dejarme en el pasado- dijo pensando- lo bueno es que me encontró un asesino y no un templario- dijo dando un suspiro.

Ezio: Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces que otras anomalías podrían aparecer- se preguntó el asesino.

París, Francia, 1797.

Se ve al asesino independiente Arno Víctor Dorian (Assassin's Creed: Unity) y a su compañera Elise de la Serré (Assassin's Creed: Unity), en las catacumbas de París luchando contra Germein, este con la espada del Edén, teniendo una enorme ventaja con un arma de increíble poder.

Germein: Cuando aprenderás Arno, nada puede detenerme-dijo atacando a Arno.

En ese momento cuando Arno choco espadas contra Germein surgió una enorme explosión que dejo a Arno atrapado por un escombro grande, Elise estaba tratando de ayudarlo cuando vio a Germein escapando.

Elise: ¡Germein está escapando!-gritó.

Arno: Déjalo, lo atraparemos después- dijo Arno intentando quitarse la roca que lo aplastaba, cuando vio a Elise abrió los ojos sorprendido- Elise ¡no!- gritó, pero no pudo evitar que Elise empezara a pelear contra el maestro de los templarios.

Cuando Elise perdió su espada, Germein empezó a cargar poder dirigido hacia ella, cuando de repente una espiral azul y blanca se formó en el cielo y de ella cayo Altaïr, aterrizó encima de Germein haciéndolo perder la espada y dandole mas tiempo a Arno, que se había liberado al fin para rescatar a Elise.

Arno: ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!- le replicó molesto a la pelirroja.

Elise: Tenía que detenerlo a cualquier costo, incluso mi propia vida- dijo Elise.

Arno: Bueno, al menos saliste con vida, ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó el francés al ver a Altaïr levantándose lentamente.

Altaïr: Auch, eso dolió, ¿en qué caí?- dijo para darse cuenta que cayo encima de alguien- Oh, lo siento señor, no fue mi intención- dijo antes de que Arno le hablara.

Arno: Oye tu, no te disculpes, el es un templario- cuando dijo eso, Altaïr se sorprendió, no parecía un templario de su lugar de origen.

Elise: Muchas gracias, si no hubieras caído del cielo, el me abría matado- dijo agradeciendo a Altaïr.

Germein estaba a punto de escapar cuando Arno se le adelanto.

Arno: ¿Buscas esto?- dijo mostrándole la espada.

Germein: Devuélvemela maldito- dijo enojado.

Arno y Germein empezaron a pelear por la espada del Edén, Altaïr y Elise vieron el combate.

Altaïr: ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?- preguntó el sirio.

Elise: No lo creo, sin la espada del Edén es un combate justo- dijo Elise.

Altaïr: Tal ves este no sea el mejor momento señorita pero, ¿dónde me encuentro?- preguntó el asesino.

Elise: En las catacumbas de París, Francia- dijo viendo el combate.

Altaïr: ¡Francia!- gritó llamando la atención de todos- ¡Pero hace unos momentos estaba en Damasco!- volvio a gritar.

Arno: ¿Damasco?- preguntó Arno confundido.

Elise: ¿Damasco?, ¿la ciudad de Siria?- preguntó la pelirroja, Altaïr asintió.

Germein trato de atacar por la espalda a Arno cuando Altaïr le clavo la hoja oculta en el cuello a una velocidad superior a la de Arno o Elise matándolo al instante.

Arno: No tenias por que hacer eso, ya lo tenía- dijo el francés.

Altaïr: Claro que lo tenias, pero atrás de ti- dijo de manera burlona.

Arno: Gracias amigo, pero ¿quién eres?- preguntó Arno.

Altaïr: Mi nombre es Altaïr, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad- contestó.

Arno: E-eso es imposible- dijo sorprendido.

Elise: ¿Porque?- preguntó Elise.

Arno: Porque él lleva siglos muerto- contestó el francés.

Altaïr y Elise: ¡¿Que?!- dijeron en unísono.

Arno: Debo ir por unos documentos con la orden, sin embargo me expulsaron, así que va a ser difícil- dijo.

Altaïr: ¿Que año es este?- preguntó el Sirio.

Elise: Es 1797- contestó.

Arno: Es el siglo XIX- contestó- aquí tu llevas seis siglos muerto, una leyenda para la orden- dijo.

Elise: Eso debe funcionar- dijo de repente.

Arno: ¿Que cosa Elise?- preguntó.

Elise: Es considerado un héroe por la orden, si lo llevamos quizá le entreguen la información que necesitamos- respondió.

Altaïr: No creo que realmente piensen que he vuelto de entre los muertos después de seis siglos, en especial si ustedes fueron expulsados de la orden- dijo.

Elise: Vale la pena intentar ¿no?- dijo la pelirroja.

Arno: No puedo decirle que no ha ella amigo, andando- dijeron abandonando las catacumbas.

Llegaron a la orden donde fueron detenidos por los demás asesino y sus viejos compañeros.

Asesino 1: Eres muy valiente para volver aquí Arno, ¿O serás muy estúpido?- dijo uno de los guardias asesinos.

Arno: Tal ves soy ambos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- no estoy aquí para juegos, necesito los entrar a la biblioteca- dijo.

Asesino 2: ¿Porque deberíamos dejarte?- preguntó otro.

Altaïr: Porque necesito esa información- dijo poniéndose delante de Arno.

Asesinó 3: Tu no pareces ser de aquí, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

Elise: El es Altaïr In-b- al, ah- no podía pronuncia bien el nombre.

Altaïr: Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad- respondió sin mas, los asesinos empezaron a reír.

Asesino 1: Que buena broma- paro su risa de golpe- ¿Crees que somos idiotas?, esto es 1797, el dejo de existir hace siglos- dijo molesto.

Altaïr: Hazme una prueba- dijo desafiándolo.

Asesino 1: Bien, según nuestros libros, Altaïr, asesino a un hombre que solo tenía un brazo, ¿cómo se llamaba y como perdió el brazo?- dijo mirando a "Altaïr".

Altaïr: Malik, y el nunca murió, el también era un asesino, fue herido en el brazo por el templario Roberto de Sable- dijo callando al asesino.

Arno: Wow- dijo viendo a Elise.

Elise: Eso debió probar que si es el- dijo viendo como los asesinos se arrodillaron.

Asesino 1: No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven, ¿cómo es posible?- preguntó arrodillado.

Elise: Se abrió una espiral en las catacumbas donde el cayo- respondió Elise.

Asesino 2: ¿Que hacían ustedes 2 en las catacumbas?- pregunto.

Altaïr: Mataron a un Gran Maestro Templario- dijo el sirio.

Arno: Venimos por datos que ayuden a Altaïr- dijo el francés.

Asesino 3: Pasen entonces- dijo cediendo el paso.

Biblioteca de los asesinos.

Se encontraba al fin en la biblioteca (la verdad no se si en el juego tienen una en la orden así que la puse), buscaban algún libro que diera información sobre Altaïr.

Elise: Encontré algo- dijo llamando la atención de ambos.

Arno: Siempre se me adelanta- dijo sonriendo.

Altaïr: Me ha pasado amigo- contestó sonriendo igual.

Arno: ¿Que encontraste?- preguntó.

Elise: Miren esto, son los mayores asesinos de la historia- dijo mostrándole un libro con información de varios asesinos.

Altaïr vio uno que le llamó la atención.

Altaïr: ¿Quién es este?- dijo viendo la imagen de un asesino con el pelo rubio-castaño con dos porta pistolas y dos espadas a los costados.

Elise: Dice aquí que se llamaba... Edward Kenway, un asesino Gales, es reconocido por ser el primer asesino que se convirtió en pirata, muy respetado y temido por todos, incluso por el mismo Barabanegra- comento la pelirroja sorprendiendo a Altaïr, ¿un asesino pirata?, sin duda la orden cambiaba con el tiempo.

Altaïr: Wow, nunca creí que un asesino se pudiera convertir en pirata- dijo sorprendido- ¿Que inventos se han hecho después de mi?- preguntó.

Elise: Primero que nada, ya no es necesario cortarse un dedo para usar la hoja oculta- dijo viendo la mano de Altaïr.

Altaïr: Diablos- se quejó.

Arno, Las hojas fantasma también- dijo mostrándole dicha arma.

Elise: Armas de fuego- dijo.

Arno: Bombas de humo- continuó.

Altaïr: Ya es suficiente- dijo.

Elise: Creo que le afecto- dijo riendo.

Arno: Aquí esta- dijo mostrando una imagen de Altaïr- Bien veamos, Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, considerado como el asesino mas fuerte, sabio y el más importante en la historia de los asesinos, nacido el 11 de enero de 1165 en Siria, hijo del Asesino musulmán Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, y de Maud una mujer cristiana.

Su madre Maud murió durante el parto y su padre Umar fue ejecutado durante el Primer Asedio de Masyaf por venganza de asesinar a un noble sarraceno- Altaïr, al escuchare eso se sintió algo triste, recordaba ese día- Altair vio como ejecutaban a su padre y en remordimiento le echo toda la culpa a Ahmad Sofian por haber delatado a Umar bajo tortura sarracena. Con el peso de la culpa encima, Ahmad visito al joven Altair y con una sonrisa en el rostro se suicido delante de el- también recordaba eso.

Elise: Creo que por el momento es suficiente, mejor llevémonos el libro para seguir investigando, no creo que Altaïr sea el único que ha salido de esos portales- dijo la pelirroja.

La Habana, Cuba, 1725.

Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag), un pirata retirado se encontraba en La Habana, luego de haber asesinado a Torres en el Observatorio, se encontraba en el muelle ya que un barco había anclado, Kenway, fue hacia ahí para recibir a su hija.

Jennifer (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag): ¡Papa!- corrió a abrazarlo.

Edward: ¡Jenny!- dijo emocionado el asesino.

Jennifer: Te extrañe mucho- dijo feliz.

Edward: Yo también- dijo aun abrazándola.

Adéwalé (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag): Menuda suerte la tuya amigo- dijo su ex Primer Oficial.

Anne (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag): Y que lo digas- dijo la pelirroja viendo la escena.

Esos momentos fueron interrumpidos cuando el cielo se volvió gris.

Adéwalé: Creo que se acerca una tormenta- comento viendo el cielo, luego contigo un temblor- ¿Que diablos?-.

Edward: Ay que irnos de aquí- dijo tomando la mano de su hija, Anne y Adéwalé estaban en la orilla y el muelle de estaba destruyendo, Kenway en un intento desesperado por salvar a su hija la lanzo con sus amigos cayendo el a la espiral cerrándola.

Jennifer: ¡Papá!- gritó la niña.

Roma, Italia, 1499

Ezio y Connor se encontraban discutiendo en el Coliseo Romano la situación, y de paso sus aventuras.

Ezio: Repasemos, tu padre se convirtió en templario y tu en asesino, tu abuelo también era un asesino, vienes de una villa indígena norteamericana y ayudaste a tu país a salir del control de Inglaterra- resumió Ezio.

Connor: De hecho- contestó el americano.

Ezio: Wow, tienes buenos aliados- contestó.

Con or: Tu no te quedas atrás, conociste a Leonardo Da Vinci, el es muy reconocido en América- dijo el americano. Su charla fue interrumpida cuando vieron la misma espiral abrirse de nuevo en el coliseo.

Ezio: ¿Por qué todo tiene que caer en el Coliseo?- se quejó el asesino.

Ambos fueron al coliseo para encontrarse a un hombre que estaba consciente pero adolorido.

Edward: Auch, no sentía un dolor así desde que caí mal al saltar del mástil del barco al agua- se quejó el galés.

Ezio: Oye amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

Edward: Si, estoy bien, ¿quien eres tu?- preguntó.

Ezio: Mi nombre es Ezio Auditore- se presentó.

Edward: Mucho gusto, yo soy Edward Kenway- dijo.

Ezio: K-Kenway- dijo sorprendido- emmmm Connor- dijo viendo a su amigo mirando sorprendido al pirata.

Connor: ¿E-Edward Kenway?, ¿ padre de Haytham Kenway?- preguntó sorprendido.

Edward: Si, ¿quién pregunta?- dijo.

Ezio: Él, amigo mío es Connor, Connor Kenway- dijo el italiano presentando a su amigo ya que este seguía sorprendido- Tu nieto- finalizó.

Edward: ¿M-mi nieto?- preguntó sorprendido.

Connor: Esto no lo puedo creer- dijo aun sorprendido.

Edward: Yo tampoco, yo no conocí a mi nieto- dijo acercándose.

Connor: Mi padre no me hablo mucho de ti, creo que para un templario, tener un padre asesino era una vergüenza- contestó sintiendo rencor hacia su padre.

Ezio: Bueno bueno chavales, no es momento para recordar malos momentos, tenemos que averiguar esos portales que están apareciendo- dijo el italiano.

Edward: Oh claro, ¿y cómo le hacemos para saber quien los hizo y cuando aparecerán- dijo antes de que otro portal se abriera encima del Kenway mayor haciendo que algo, o alguien cayera del portal.

Connor: ¡Abuelo!- gritó el americano.

¿?: Ay, ¿que diablos paso?- dijo la persona que cayo encima del asesino.

Connor: ¡Oye tu!- le recriminó el asesino al ser que aterrizo.

Ezio: Tranquilo Connor, cayo del portal, no sabia donde iba a caer- dijo Ezio.

¿?: ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo la persona.

Ezio: Yo soy Ezio Auditore, el es Connor y al que aplastaste es su abuelo, Edward Kenway- dijo el asesino- ¿Y tu?- preguntó.

¿?: Mi nombre es Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)- respondió el ser del infierno.

Edward: Mucho gusto Scorpion, pero ¿podrías quitarteme de encima?- dijo el galés aun siendo aplastado por el ninja.

Scorpion: Lo siento- se disculpó.

Ezio: Y dime Scorpion, ¿que te trae a Roma?- preguntó.

Connor: Vino de un portal Ezio, el no quizo venir aquí- respondió su amigo.

Ezio: Touche- respondió vencido.

Scorpion: Si, recuerdo un portal, sin embargo, no son como los de mi mundo, y dudo que ustedes también hayan hecho esos ¿cierto?- contestó el ser.

Edward: Correcto, yo estaba en La Habana con mi hija, cuando uno de esos portales apareció y me trago- dijo el galés.

Connor: ¿La tía Jenny?- preguntó su nieto.

Edward: La misma- dijo sonriendo.

Scorpion: Debemos averiguar quien es el que está causando esto- dijo decidido poniendo su mano enfrente de el- ¿alianza?- preguntó, los asesinos de miraron entre ellos para después poner sus manos arriba de la de Scorpion.

Asesinos: Alianza- respondieron en unísono.

París, Francia, 1797.

Arno, Elise y Altaïr se dirigían a las catacumbas, ya que ahí fue donde se abrió el portal en primer lugar.

Arno: Aquí es donde caíste, si deducimos como se creo el portal es posible que vuelvas a tu época- dijo.

Elise: O termines en otro mundo con otro tipo de seres- completo la pelirroja.

Altaïr: Gracias ¬¬- dijo sarcástico el sirio. Después de eso empezó a temblar de nuevo y se volvió a abrir un portal, de este cayo un humano con traje negro u azul con una mascara.

¿?: Wow, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo levantándose.

Arno: Ey tu, ¿quien eres?- el ser miro hacia un lado.

¿?: Oh vaya, menuda suerte la mía, personas- se acercó a ellos- Un gusto caballeros, y dama- dijo mirando a Elise- mi nombre es Bi-Han, mejor conocido como Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)- dijo el Lin-Kuei.

Altaïr: No parece un peligro para nosotros, bienvenido viajero, mi nombre es Altaïr- contrsto.

Elise: Yo soy Elise De La Serre- contestó la mujer.

Arno: Y yo soy Arno Dorian- contestó el asesino.

Sub-Zero: Un gusto, solo que no se donde diablos estoy- contestó.

Elise: París, Francia, año 1797- contestó.

Altaïr: Espéralo- le susurro a Arno.

Sub-Zero: ¡¿QUE?!- gritó confundido.

Altaïr: Listo- dijo en modo de burla.

Sub-Zero: ¿Cómo rayos llegue a Francia?, ¡No estaba ni cerca de este continente cuando fui absorbido por ese portal- grito desesperado.

Elise: Tranquilo Bi-Han, no eres el único que cayo en esta época, Altaïr también cayó de un portal- respondió la ex-templaría calmando al ninja.

Sub-Zero: Bien, pero debemos saber de donde vienen esos portales- dijo decidido.

Elise: Eso mismo estábamos a punto de averiguar- dijo.

Arno: Sub-Zero tiene razón, quien quiera que esté jugando con el tiempo y el espacio no debe tener nada bueno entre manos- respondió el francés.

Sub-Zero: Si el enemigo tiene algo para crear portales dimensionales, necesitaremos más ayuda que solo nosotros- dijo poniendo su mano frente a el- ¿Alianza?- preguntó como Scorpion.

Asesinos: Alianza- dijeron juntando las manos.

Otro lugar.

Se ve una silueta con forma humana viendo lo que había logrado.

¿?: Wow, no esperaba esto, los asesinos mas grandes de la historia reunidos, esto será interesante- dijo moviendo unas palancas de una máquina de aspecto extraño- ¿Quién será o serán los siguientes?, no importa, con esto haré historia- dijo maliciosamente mientras seguía observando.

YYYYYYYYY BUENO AQUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAP, SE QUE AUN NO SALEN LOS PERSONAJES DE SMASH BROS, PERO REPITO, SOY NUEVO EN ESTO, Y QUE ALLÁ PUESTO A LOS ASESINOS PRIMERO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SOLO SE CENTRARÁN EN ELLOS, VARIOS PERSONAJES APARECERÁN EN ESTE FIC, TAMBIÉN DEJARE LOS DATOS DE LOS OC POR SI QUIEREN INCLUIRLOS EN ESTA HISTORIA.

Requisitos:

Nombre:

Genero:

Gustos:

Color de pelo:

Color de ojos:

Tez:

Atuendo:

Personalidad:

Habilidades (artes marciales, hacker, manejo de armas de fuego):

Poderes:

Edad:

Historia:

Pareja:

BUENO, HE AHÍ LOS REQUISITOS DEL OC, NO LE LIMITARÉ CON LOS PODERES, ASÍ QUE PONGAN EL QUE QUIERA, PUEDE TENER UN MÁXIMO DE 4 PODERES, PUSE LA OPCIÓN DE PAREJA PARA ALGÚN PERSONAJE TANTO DE SMASH BROS COMO LAS DEMÁS SAGAS (SALVO ARNO Y ELISE, LOS AMO A ELLOS DOS), CREO QUE POR EL MOMENTO ESO ES TODO, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.


	2. Operativos negros en París

Operativos negros en París.

HEY HOLA, ME REPORTÓ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, AGRADEZCO A Leozx95, NO ME LA CREO QUE HAYAS COMENTADO, TODOS TUS FIC ME HAN SACADO VARIAS RISAS, BUENO, CON RESPECTO A LO QUE DIJISTE, CON MI MODO DE ESCRIBIR, LA VERDAD ES QUE ME PARECIÓ MÁS ESPECÍFICO, SIN EMBARGO NO HE PROBADO OTRO TIPO DE ESCRITURA, LA APLICARE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, SI SE ME HACE MAS SENCILLO LO SEGUIRÉ USANDO, TAMBIEN TENIAS ALGO DE RAZÓN CON LAS ACLARACIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES, ES ALGO TEDIOSO ANDANDO PONIENDO LOS NOMBRES, PROBABLEMENTE DEJE LAS ACLARACIONES HASTA EL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO A Nicole Kawaii y a hugotheflower13 YA QUE ELLOS ME HAN SEGUIDO DESDE EL FIC ANTERIOR, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EN ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIEN CHICOS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP.

Aclaración: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y mi Oc, Nicole le pertenece a Nicole Kawaii.

Operativos negros en París.

Mundo Real (Es donde esta el científico)

-Bueno, eso fue inesperado, no me imaginaba que el lin-kuei mas poderoso se hiciera una alianza con el asesino francés- dijo viendo al ninja- tampoco del ser del infierno- dijo ahora viendo al espectro- ¿Que otras sorpresas me esperan?- dijo viendo los siguientes sujetos de pruebas.

Portador Naval Obama, año 2025

Se encontraba el militar David Masón entrenando con Cloe, más conocida como "Karma" o también "La salvadora del mundo", tras arrestar a Raúl Menéndez y piratear el gusano del Celerio y evitar que Menéndez escapara, ambos en el ring de boxeo, cuando David bajo la guardia recibiendo un golpe de lleno en la cara por parte de la rubia.

-Estas muy distraído David- dijo Cloe recargándose en las cuerdas- ¿Que te sucede?, derrotamos a Menéndez, la presidenta está a salvo y las cosas están mejorando en el mundo, ¿Que te tiene así?- preguntó viendo como David no decía nada, ahí se le prendió el foco- Es por Harper ¿verdad?- dijo, David asintió.

\- Si, fue el primero que me brindo confianza cuando me en liste, la decisión fue difícil, pero valió la pena- dijo levantándose- Eso no me detendrá, que dices ¿otra ronda?- le pregunto a su compañera.

-¿El perdedor paga el almuerzo?- preguntó la rubia.

-Por dos semanas- dijo poniéndose en posición.

30 minutos después.

\- Ahorrare mucho dinero estas 2 semanas- dijo feliz Cloe y tras haber derrotado a David.

-Si claro, tuviste suerte- dijo él Masón menor.

-No eres un buen perdedor, aunque admito que estuvo muy parejo, sin embargo soy mejor que tu- dijo la rubia con un toque ligeramente engreído.

-Por eso te salve en en el resort ¿cierto?- dijo catando a la tecnisista.

Iban a la zona de aterrizaje cuando Cloe, sintió un temblor.

-¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, un temblor, eso fue raro- dijo el militar, en eso una espiral se abrió tragándose a Cloe rápidamente- ¡Cloe!- gritó el militar, afortunadamente había una caja de armas aun lado de el, rápidamente tomo 2 armas, granadas de fragmentación y tácticas y sin perder mas tiempo se lanzó al portal antes de que se cerrará.

Neo-París, Francia, 2084.

La tecno-ciudad de París se encontraba tranquila, hasta que una chica salió corriendo perseguida por otras patrullas, cuando la acorralaron, empezaron a pelear, sin embargo ella los derrotó a todos.

-Hay que aburrido, creí que durarían mas- dijo la joven jugando con su cabello, en eso llegaron mas oficiales acorralándola, cuando una espiral se abrió arriba de unos oficiales, 2 cuerpos cayeron encima de 3 dejándolos inconscientes- Jajajajaja- empezó a reír la chica- eso estuvo asombroso- dijo distrayendo a los oficiales el tiempo suficiente para disparar contra ellos con un extraño guante de metal que le cubría todo el brazo.

-Auch, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo aturdido David.

-No se, pero no quiero volver a repetirlo- dijo Cloe, sobándose la cabeza.

-Oigan, si no quieren que les pongan precio a sus cabezas será mejor que me sigan- dijo la chica llamando la atención de los dos.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Cloe, no pudo responder porque otras patrullas llegaron apuntándoles a los tres.

-No se muevan o abrimos fuego- dijo un oficial apuntándoles.

-Tranquilo oficial, somos sargentos de la armada estadounidense- dijo David.

-Sargentos dices- comento el oficial.

-Efectivamente señor, el es el Capitán David Masón, de los operativos negros de Norteamérica, yo soy su compañera, la sargento Cloe- dijo la rubia con un saludo militar, no duro mucho ya que se empezaron a reír de ellos.

\- Jajajajaja, pobres ignorantes, América ya no tiene a los operativos negros en función, dejaron el programa hace décadas, así que ustedes serán arrestados- antes de ponerles una mano encima, la chica castaña lo mato disparándole un rayo de su guante, tomo a los otros dos y salió corriendo del lugar, sin embargo les iban pisando los talones.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para perderlos- dijo viendo la patrulla acercándose.

-Lo tengo- dijo David antes de soltar una granada PEM a la calle, después de que impactó a las patrullas, en una curva no podían girar y murieron en el choque, la chica se quedo impresionada, los llevo a un sitio seguro, donde no los encontraron, los soldados pudieron ver mejor a la chica, tenía el pelo castaño y largo hasta donde acababa la espalda con mechones morados y con un flequillo emo, tez pálida y de ojos verdes, llevaba puesta una blusa morada, unos jeans rotos negros, unas botas altas negras y una chamarra lila hasta la cintura, tenía un guante de metal que le cubría todo el brazo derecho con un semicírculo blanco y uno naranja mas pequeño que el otro a unos 6cm. del cuello.

\- Hola extraños, mi nombre es Nicole- se presentó la chica.

-Mi nombre es David Masón y ella es Cloe- dijo señalándola a la mencionada- caímos por una especie de portal y aterrizamos aquí, ¿donde es aquí?- preguntó el soldado.

\- Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Neo-París, Francia del 2084- contestó sin mas

-¡¿QUE?!- gritó exaltado el capitán- ¿Cómo que el año 2084?- dijo confundido.

-David, cálmate, ese portal debió transportarnos al futuro- dijo Cloe algo calmada- en todo caso Nicole, ¿dónde nos encontramos exactamente?- preguntó viendo a su alrededor.

-Esta es la ciudad de París, o lo que alguna vez fue- dijo viendo el lugar- este sitio yace debajo de la ciudad, así que esos idiotas no nos encontraran- dijo confiada.

-¿Quienes eran esos oficiales?- preguntó el Masón menor.

-Bueno, ellos son oficiales de una corporación llamada Memorize, es una empresa que guarda los recuerdos de la gente- fue interrumpida por David.

\- ¿Los recuerdos de la gente?- preguntó confuso.

-Déjame terminar, vaya no sabe comportarse frente a una dama- dijo indignada.

-No tienes idea- respondió Cloe.

-En fin, aquí en Neo-París se le introdujeron a la gente unos implantes neuronales llamados sen-sen, la gente aquí puede modificar sus recuerdos, borrarlos o venderlos, no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, solo se quienes son lis dirigentes de Memorize- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó Cloe.

-Mis padres- contestó seria.

-Si se supone que te borraron la memoria, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?- preguntó el militar.

-Por que acabo de escapar de ahí- respondió callándolo- me convertí en una cazadora de recuerdos, y por eso y otras cosas, Memorize me persigue- dijo.

-Bueno, necesitas ayuda, y nosotros necesitamos volver, que te parece si ta ayudamos con tu problema- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Harían eso por mi?- preguntó la joven.

-Cualquiera que luche por el bien de la ciudad merece tanto mi respeto como mi apoyo- dijo tendiéndose una mano- Andando- dijo cargando su arma.

-¿Que clase de arma es esa?- preguntó extrañada viendo el rifle.

-Es una M27, de las mejores de nuestro tiempo- dijo.

-Nicole, ¿no has visto portales abrirse por la ciudad?- preguntó Cloe.

-Contándolos a ustedes dos, van 2 veces que veo uno- dijo confundiendo a los militares.

\- ¿Cómo que dos?, ¿donde se abrió el otro?- dijo antes de que otro portal de abriera ariba de el aplastándolo.

\- Tres- dijo riendo Nicole.

-Hay, ¿que paso?- preguntó un muchacho de unos 17 años, pelo corto y oscuro, tenía una playera negra con un águila en ella, una sudadera blanca con capucha, tenía una bolsa con correa detrás de el, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos azul oscuro, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo y unos ojos ámbar- ¿Que demonios sucedió?- preguntó confuso.

\- Oye amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó David viendo al muchacho.

\- Si eso creo, ¿quién pregunta?- dijo viendo a las personas enfrente de el.

\- Soy el capitán David Masón, ella es mi compañera Cloe, y ella es Nicole- dijo señalándolas a las féminas.

\- Un gusto- se presentó la rubia.

\- Hola- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa típica en ella.

\- Hola, me presento, mi nombre es Desmond Miles- comento el joven.

\- Un gusto Desmond, ¿tu de donde eres?- preguntó el capitán.

\- Emmmm, de la ciudad de Nueva York- respondió serio, aunque se le notaba nervioso.

\- Bien, hay que movernos, Nicole, tu conoces la ciudad, iras al frente conmigo- dijo levantándose.

\- Wow, Wow, Wow, ¿que rayos pasa aquí?- preguntó confundido.

\- Te explicare en el camino, hay que movernos pero ya- dijo Cloe empujando "amablemente" al muchacho, dirigiéndose a la cede central de Memorize.

\- Wow- volvió a decir Desmond- Memorize se parece un poco a Abstergo- dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Abstergo?- preguntó la castaña confundida.

\- Te explico luego- fue lo único que dijo.

En Memorize

\- Bien, buscamos tus recuerdos, sin llamar la atención y-

\- ¡Banzaiiiiiii!- salió gritando la chica interrumpiendo a David y disparando a lo que sea.

\- Hay Dios- David se dio un Facepalm, mientras el y Cloe, disparaban a los guardias, usando las granadas EMP, los dejaban inmovilizados y los eliminaban sin problemas, Después de unos minutos se les acabaron las municiones y Nicole fue atrapada por dos guardias, David y Cloe se arrodillaron poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

\- Fuiste muy estúpida al venir aquí niñata- comento un guardia apuntándole a la castaña. Nicole espero que le dispararan cerrando los ojos, el disparo no llego, abrió los ojos y vio a Desmond a lado de el con su brazo rodeando el cuello del guardia y su mano abierta y pegada a la mejilla del guardia, Nicole no entendió que pasaba hasta que Desmond saco su mano y Nicole noto una cuchilla que también salía de la cabeza del guardia, este solo cayo al piso muerto, después Desmond mato a los guardias que la sujetaban y ella quedo libre, fueron por David y Cloe, y salieron corriendo de la corporación, hacia la antigua ciudad de Paris en el sub-suelo.

\- Gracias por salvarnos Desmond- dijo David agradecido.

\- Si, creí que habías escapado dejándonos a nuestra suerte- dijo la rubia- pero, ¡¿Donde diablos estabas?!- gritó la rubia molesta- fallamos en recuperar los recuerdos de esta niña- dijo señalando a la castaña, quien seguía como en una especie de shock.

\- ¿Fallamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona mientras sostenía una especie de cápsula con una nota pegada que decía "Nicole, hija", al verla a Nicole se le paro el alma.

\- ¿C-Como, l-lo, lograste?- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Gracias a la distracción que generaron, puede entrar a la sala donde estaban los recuerdos, no fue difícil acallar los tuyos, estaban separados del resto, como si fueran los más importantes de todos- respondió.

\- Aun, así, debieron tener bien salvaguardado ese lugar ¿no es así?- preguntó David- No escuchamos las alarmas, así que lo sacaste de una manera sumamente silenciosa- dijo ahora con una mirada seria al muchacho- Para ser un simple muchacho newyorkino, sabes moverte sin ser detectado, ¿nos dirás quien eres?- preguntó serio, Desmond estaba nervioso.

\- D-déjalo David, nos ayudo, podemos confiar en el- dijo Nicole ayudando al chico.

\- Confío en el Nicole, pero, ¿el confía en nosotros?- dijo mirando al muchacho, este se quedo cayado, de pronto un portal se abrió detrás de el, eso lo asusto un poco ya que los estaba absorbiendo, se agarro de la banca en la que estaba sentado pero no podía aguantar mucho.

\- ¡Desmond!- gritó la castaña ayudando al joven, sin embargo ambos fueron tragados por el portal.

\- ¡Nicole!- no pudo decir mas ya que David la tomo bruscamente y ambos se introdujeron en el portal, cuando entraron, el portal se cerro.

París, Francia, 1979.

Arno, Altaïr, Elise y su nuevo compañero Sub-Zero, se encontraban caminando por las calles de París, lo increíble es que la gente los veía como si nada (ósea, ¿como?, son dos sujetos con túnica y capucha, una templaría pelirroja y un tipo con un traje ridículamente detallado y ¿nadie les hace caso?), estaban platicando sobre la situación actual, hasta que Elise se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Emmm, Bi-Han, ¿Por qué te llaman Sub-Zero?- preguntó la pelirroja viendo al mencionado.

\- Bueno, ese era el sobrenombre de mi hermano, pero cuando el murió yo tome su sobrenombre, la razón de por qué nos pusieron así es por...- se detuvo.

\- Es porque...- Elise quería que continuará.

\- Si vas a ser un aliado será mejor que no haya secretos Bi-Han- dijo el asesino sirio a Sub-Zero.

\- De acuerdo Altaïr, es por esto- todos lo vieron, el coloco sus manos en posición de lanzar algo, cuando una especie de energía azul en forma de esfera se formó en sus manos y salió disparada hacia una carreta de heno y esta quedo completamente congelada.

\- ¡¿Pero que cara- Elise le tapo la boca antes de que terminara la palabra.

\- ¡¿C-como, h-hiciste eso?!- preguntó el sirio.

\- Es la habilidad de los Lin-Kuei, podemos controlar el hielo y el frío- dijo serio.

\- Bueno, eso nos será útil- dijo Elise, dejando a Arno, después le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Arno.

\- Por tu lenguaje- dijo simplemente. Sub-Zero le susurro algo a Altaïr.

\- ¿Así son siempre?- le pregunto al asesino.

\- No tengo idea, llevo con ellos solo este día y ya me he llevado muchas sorpresas- contestó viendo extraño a la pareja, inconscientemente Elise le recordó a Maria, ambas eran templarías y eran pelirrojas, parecía que Arno era la versión se podría decir moderna de Altaïr, solo que casi la misma historia de relaciones románticas, lo único que los diferenciaba era que Elise salió viva gracias a Altaïr, cosa que no pudo hacer con Maria.

\- Ya te dije que lo siento, solo que me sorprendió de que la pila de heno fuera congelada- dijo Arno, aun soportando los regaños de su novia. En eso otro portal se abrió y dirigieron su vista a el.

\- Otro portal- gritó Arno.

\- No, ¿enserio?, creí que era una estrella fugaz- dijo Sub-Zero con sarcasmo sacándole una risa a los demás, de ella cayeron 4 personas, 2 de ellas eran mujeres.

\- No creo que uno se adapte a esos aterrizajes- dijo Cloe.

\- Pff, aburrida, eso fue lo mas divertido que he hecho en mi joven vida- dijo Nicole levantándose y sacudiendo se el polvo.

\- Oigan, caí en algo suave que amortiguo mi caída, ¿en qué caí?- preguntó Desmond.

\- ¡Caíste encima de mi idiota!- dijo David siendo aplastado por Desmond- ¡quítateme de encima!- gritó.

\- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo quitándose.

\- ¿En donde nos hallamos?- dijo la rubia mirando el entorno.

\- Parece una ciudad de una época sumamente antigua y nada interesante- dijo Nicole.

\- Oigan, ustedes- gritó Arno corriendo junto con su grupo.

\- Diablos, deben ser oficiales, corran- dijo Desmond corriendo seguido de los otros.

\- Hey esperen-dijo Altaïr.

En ese momento, Desmond escaló las paredes de las casas con suma facilidad, sorprendiendo a ambos grupos y mas que nada a cierta castaña.

\- Wow, escala esos muros como uno de los nuestros, Altaïr, a el- dijo el francés escalando las casas y persiguiendo al chico.

Después de unos minutos el grupo de Desmond fue atrapado por el grupo de Arno.

\- Fue difícil- dijo Elise recuperándose de la carrera.

\- Si, y mucho- dijo Sub-Zero.

\- Bien, ya nos atraparon, ¿nos van a disecar?- preguntó Nicole.

\- No, que asco- dijo Elise- solo les haremos unas preguntas-

\- Empezaremos que el muchacho, niño, ¿eres de los nuestros?, ¿un asesino?- preguntó Arno. Eso dejo sorprendido al chico, eran asesinos.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- dijo viendo a los dos asesinos- El mío es Desmond Miles- respondió.

\- Yo soy Arno Dirian- respondió el mencionada.

\- Yo soy Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad- respondió el asesino, dejando impactado al muchacho.

\- ¿A-Altaïr Ib-bn, L-La-Ahad?- preguntó el muchacho.

\- Emmm, si, ¿porque?- preguntó confundido.

\- Bueno, veras, yo... Soy en parte descendiente de ti- dijo ahora sorprendiendo a Altaïr.

\- !U-un descendiente?, esto no, no lo puedo creer- dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Sub-Zero viendo al resto.

\- Soy el capitán David Masón, ella es mi compañera Cloe y la chica castaña de cabello raro es Nicole- dijo ganándose un gruñido de la castaña.

\- ¿Te has visto en el espejo últimamente?- OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH

\- Mhm, adolescentes- dijo dejando de ver a la muchacha, le ganó.

\- Bueno, ya que no son una amenaza, será mejor soltarlos- dijo Elise.

\- Espera Elise- dijo Sub-Zero- ¿De qué mundo vienen?- respondió el

Lin-Kuei, viéndolos como escaneándolos.

\- Cloe y yo venimos de la ciudad de Washington D.C en Estados Unidos en el año 2025- dijo el militar.

\- Y yo vengo de la ciudad de Neo-París, Francia del año 2084- respondió la chica.

\- Oh, ¿eres francesa?- preguntó Elise.

\- ¿Tu pelo es naturalmente rojo?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa- ¿qué ciudad es esta?- preguntó ahora la joven.

\- París, Francia, año 1979- respondió Elise con una sonrisa, sin duda ella y Nicole se llevarían bien.

\- Bien, chicos, después de interrogar a Desmond, tanto él como su grupo entraron en un portal en el mundo de Nicole- respondió Arno, por el momento,debemos investigar quie es el gracioso que esta jugando con el tiempo y el espacio.

Mundo real.

\- Parece que el descendiente del mejor asesino se encuentra con el en persona, ¿qué pasaría si Ezio también lo conoce, probemos- dijo el científico moviendo una palanca, abriendo un portal enfrente del grupo de Francia, sonrío al ver como entraban sin pensarlo dos veces.

Roma, Italia, 1499

Scorpion y su grupo de asesinos se encontraban en el coliseo, los Kenway se encontraban entrenando entre ellos, Ezio y Scorpion discutiendo el asunto de los portales.

\- ¿Entonces estos portales no son como los de tu mundo?- preguntó Ezio.

\- Si, esto no es obra de los de mi mundo, ya lo han intentado antes pero fracasaban, así que dejaron de hacerlo, debe ser alguien que debe estar completamente loco para andar jugando con tanto poder- dijo Scorpion.

\- Créeme amigo, incluso en esta época las personas buscan un poder que no se puede controlar, dicen que es para el bien y el orden de la humanidad cuando solo se benefician a ellos mismos- dijo Ezio recordando a los templarios. Vio que arriba de Connor y Edward se abrió otro portal- Connor, Edward, ¡cuidado!- los mencionados reaccionaron a tiempo y evitaron a los viajeros, que al ser muchos, abría dolido... Mucho.

\- Enserio, no podemos tener una aterrizaje normal- dijo Cloe levantándose.

\- Wow, Nicole, tenías razón, se vuelve divertido después- dijo Desmond ayudando a la castaña a levantarse.

\- Gracias Desmond, ALGUIEN aquí si se sabe divertir- dijo Nicole resaltando el alguien que iba dirigido a Cloe.

\- Oigan, ¿que es este lugar de forma extraña- preguntó Altaïr.

\- Es el coliseo romano maestro- dijo Desmond- nos encontramos en Roma, Italia, pero, ¿de qué año?- preguntó confundido.

\- Es 1499- respondió Masón- La computadora lo registro.

\- ¿Computadora?- respondieron confusos los franceses y el sirio.

\- ¿Sub-Zero?- respondió alguien detrás de el- ¿Eres tu?- preguntó.

\- Scorpion- dijo el ninja, dirigiéndose al otro con una mirada llena de odio- nos volvimos a encontrar- dijo aun con la mirada fija en el espectro.

\- Y precisamente en un campo de batalla- dijo el espectro, los demás los vieron algo preocupados.

\- C-creo que se odian- dijo Desmond.

\- ¿Se matarán?- preguntó algo asustada Elise.

\- Sub-Zero- respondió neutral Scorpion.

\- Scorpion- dijo de la misma forma el Lin-Kuei.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Frosty?- dijo Scorpion "Feliz"(?), al ver a su amigo ahí.

\- Y tu calaverita, ¿dónde te habías metido?- dijo dándose un abrazo de colegas (esos qe tomas su mano y se pegan con el hombro con una palmada en la espalda). El resto, tanto los del grupo de Ezio como los de Arno se quedaron con cara de "WTF" al verlos hablándose como los mejores amigos jamás creados.

\- Emmm, ¿que paso aquí?- preguntó Ezio.

\- Oh cierto, chicos, el es mi amigo, Bi-Han, mejor conocido como Sub-Zero, Bi-Han, ellos son Ezio Auditore, Connor y Edward Kenway- dijo presentándolos, al oír los nombres de ellos 3, Desmond se desmayo, al igual que Elise, ella leyó sobre todos ellos, curiosamente se los topo.

Después de que despertaron, Desmond les contó que también era descendiente de los 3 asesino, ahora los mencionados se desmayaron así que tuvieron que esperar mas, los asesinos se vieron entre ellos, y por pura diversión para Nicole, ella los acomodo por edad, para trollearlos un poco.

\- Bien, Altaïr fue y sigue siendo mejor que todos ustedes combinados- dijo refiriéndose a Auditore, los Kenway y a Dorian, estos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos- Ahora sigue Ezio, el más loco de los asesinos que parece el papa con ese atuendo- dijo señalándolo, este la siguió mirando feo- Bien, ahora Connor, que conoció al señor "Dollar" y al señor "centavito", que le dio la victoria a su país y aún así ni siquiera lo pusieron en un billete- dijo burlándose del asesino- aquí al asesino que se copio en estilo y personalidad de Jack Sparrow- dijo a Edward, este la miro confundido pero también molesto- y tenemos a un francés que dice que el no sigue a los templarios pero su novia templaría le dice que hacer- dijo viendo a Arno, este la vio con cara de "te odio"- y por ultimo, Desmond, el único asesino que conozco que se mantiene moderno- a él fue el único que no lo trolleo- ganándose la mirada asesina de todos los asesinos anteriores (válgame la redundancia).

\- ¿Cómo la aguantaron todo el recorrido?- preguntó Scorpion a David y a Cloe.

\- No tenemos idea amigo, es como una niña pequeña- dijo viendo a Nicole siendo perseguida por todos los asesinos menos Desmond- pero sin la dulcera ni inocencia- finalizó el soldado.

Mundo real.

\- ¡Esto es asombroso!- gritó el científico con ojos de desquiciado- con esto definitivamente haré historia, solo necesito reunir más sujetos de pruebas y traerlos aquí, seré reconocido por eternidades en la historia, no, la historia no me recordara a mi, YO recordare a la historia, YO soy la historia, YO soy la mente más brillante que este estúpido mundo haya tenido jamás- contestó sin una pizca de cordura mientras veía a los demás personajes en el coliseo romano- creo que buscare mas sujetos- dijo moviendo mas palancas- ¿ese chico peli azul y el adicto a las armas me parecieron interesantes?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

BUENO, CAPITULO DIS TERMINADO, AL IGUAL QUE EN MI FIC. ANTERIOR PONDRÉ AVANCES DE LO QUE TENGO PLANEADO HACER, COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO LAS ACLARACIONES LAS DEJARE AL FINAL DEL FIC. ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTÁN.

Cloe y David pertenecen al juego Call of Duty: Black Ops 2

Desmond pertenece a la saga de Assassins Creed.

Nicole le pertenece a Nicole Kawaii quien la transformo en un personaje de un juego existente llamado Remember Me.

OTRA COSA PARA ACLARAR ES QUE EL OC NO TIENE QUE SER A FUERZAS DE UN JUEGO, EL PUEDE TENER SU HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE ORIGINAL, ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN PONERLO DENTRO DE UN JUEGO EXISTENTE, HÁGANLO NO HAY NINGÚN PROBLEMA, SOLO QUERÍA ACLARAR ESE ASUNTO Y TAMBIENMI OC, PONDRÉ LOS DATOS ABAJO PARA QUE SEPAN.

Nombre: Rex Benkward

Edad: 21 años

Genero: Hombre

Tez: No tan pálida

Gustos: La música y la electrónica

Actitud: Es serio la mayor parte del tiempo, al entrar en confianza con alguien es mas abierto y alegre, siempre daría la vida por sus amigos de ser necesario, no le gustan los abusos, y es muy respetuoso con las mujeres, no asesina a nadie por mas que este se lo merezca.

Color de ojos: Rojo

Color de pelo: Azul

Vestimenta: Playera roja, chaqueta de cuero sin mangas negra, pantalón de mezclilla semi-rasgados, tenis Puma EvoPower (los que son rosa de un pie y azul del otro), tiene guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal en el dorso de la mano, tiene unos cubre antebrazos de metal con un ligero filo, lleva una bufanda azul oscuro que le tapa la hasta la nariz, atado hacia atrás, con los extremos sueltos.

Poderes: Controla fuego y agua a su antojo.

Habilidades: Ninjitsu, manejo de armas de fuego y blancas ya que tiene una espada, sabe de electrónica, tocar cualquier instrumento musical.

Historia: Rex, es un ninja de control elemental sobre el agua y el fuego, fue desterrado injustamente por culpa de su ex-novia, vago por el bosque subsistiendo de lo que lograba cazar, al ser desterrado de su clan, lo mandaron matar, cosa que no pudieron lograr, Rex empezó a usar sus poderes para detener ladrones y asesinos, Rex, tiene una espada de aspecto extraño, y oculta la mitad de su cara bajo su bufando porque tiene un cicatriz cerca del lado izquierdo del labio, no le gusta mostrarlo, a pesar de que fue engañado por si novia, no siente remordimiento, el es muy maduro en ese aspecto, le dolió pero intenta superarlo.

Pareja: Lana (Hyrule Warriors).

Avances: Hyrule tiene vistas.

\- ¿Donde cai?, ¿qué lugar es este?-

\- Hola extraño, ¿te encuentras tras bien?-

\- Eso creo, ¿quién pregunta?-

\- Mi nombre es Lana, ¿y el tuyo?-

\- Soy Rex, un gusto-

En otro lugar.

\- ¿Que clase de lugar es este?-

-Hey tu, ¿quien eres y que haces aquí?-

\- Emm, yo fui tragado por una espiral y de repente cai aquí, ¿donde cai exactamente?, ¿y quien eres tu?-

\- Esta en Hyrule, y yo soy Ganondorf, futuro rey de Hyrule, ¿te me unes?-

\- Depende, ¿lo tratas de liberar?-

\- Emm, si, de la tiranía de la auto proclamada princesa Zelda-

\- Entonces acepto-

-Perfecto-

Próximo capítulo: Hyrule tiene visitas.

BUENO CON ESTO CONCLUYÓ ESTE CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.


	3. Hyrule tiene visitas

Hyrule tiene visitas

HOLA, AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE HA GUSTADO A VARIAS PERSONAS Y HE RECIBIDO ALGUNOS OC CON HISTORIAS SUMAMENTE INTERESANTES, SERÉ HONESTO, CUANDO BUSCO INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA ME PONGO A DIBUJAR CUALQUIER COSA COMO A LOS OC INVITADOS, PERO DEBO PEDIR AUTORIZACIÓN DE LOS CREADORES, ME SALÍ DEL TEMA, AQUÍ APARECERÁ EL VETERANO DE SMASH BROS Y DOS OC, UNO DE ELLOS ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, Y QUIERO DECLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE MI OC ES LA ORIGINAL, LA QUE LE PUSE AL CREARLO, Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y mi Oc Rex, Alan, le pertenece a frank74.

Hyrule tiene visitas.

En un lugar oculto, lejos de la visión de los ojos mortales se encontraba una chica paseando por el bosque, se veía contenta, tarareaba una melodía mientras caminaba por esa pradera llena de árboles, un sonido extraño interrumpió sus pensamientos se dirigió a donde escucho el ruido y vio una espiral azul con blanco, ella miro curiosa la espiral cuando un cuerpo cayo de esa misma espiral hacia el piso, parecía inconsciente, pero después empezó a abrir los ojos adolorido.

\- Auch, eso dolió, ¿dónde estoy?- se preguntó el joven.

\- Te encuentras bien extraño- dijo la chica detrás de un árbol asomándose.

\- Si eso parece, ¿porque te escondes?- preguntó levantándose y viendo a la chica- no voy a hacerte daño- dijo intentando acercase.

\- ¿quién eres?- preguntó la chica algo temerosa pero mas que nada curiosa.

\- Mi nombre es Rex, Rex Benkward- respondió cortésmente y con una alabanza en señal de respeto. Rex vio a la chica, era alta, no mas que el, pelo celeste con una coleta de caballo alta y tenía una gema y un adorno raro en la cabeza, ojos violetas y tez ligeramente pálida, llevaba un atuendo raro, un top azul con detalles dorados, unos atuendos para los brazos, una falda blanca con lila, unos mallones de un lila claro casi blanco con detalles dorados a los costados, unas botas azules con detalles dorados con adorno de plumas en ambos costados, y una capa blanca con detalles azul con dorado. La chica se quedo sorprendida por lo caballeroso que fue, ningún varón había sido así con ella, salvo Link, pero el era su amigo.

\- Oh, bueno, hola Rex, mi nombre es- no termino porque escucho un grito.

\- ¡Lana!, ¡¿en donde te metiste?!- respondió una voz femenina.

\- Diablos, me tengo que ir, ¿te veo luego?- preguntó inocente.

\- Oh claro, no te preocupes, estoy en una dimensión distinta de la que no conozco un centímetro, y que probablemente quede perdido antes de que alguna bestia salvaje intente devorarme- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- No era necesario el sarcasmo, el problema es mi hermana Cia, ella no confía en los extraños- dijo la chica.

\- Mhm, eso es un problema, bueno, creo que me las puedo arreglar para pasar la noche en el bosque, me haré un refugio en ese árbol de ahí- dijo señalando un árbol grande.

\- Emm, si, verás, a Cia no le gusta que talen los árboles de la zona- dijo algo tímida.

\- ¿Quién dijo que usare madera?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba otra chica, idéntica a Lana, solo que con la piel bronceada, con ojos rojos, cabello corto y blanco y un vestido morado (nota: Es el vestido blanco que ella usa solo se lo cambie a morado con detalles dorados por que ese color le queda mejor, según yo XD), se encontraba buscando a Lana cuando escucho unos ruidos, al estar lejos, no podía oír muy bien.

\- A Cia no le gusta que talen los árboles- esa era la voz de Lana, pero ¿con quien hablaba?.

\- ¿Quién dijo?- oyó una voz masculina, pero no logro oír todo- Usare árboles- eso fue lo que escucho cuando salió disparada a castigar a su intruso.

\- Nadie toca estos árboles- respondió enojada viendo al chico cerca de sus árboles y de su hermana- Lana, aléjate de el ahora- dijo en tono autoritario.

\- No Cia espera no entiendes- dijo pero no fue escuchada, vio como su hermana empezaba a pelearse con el chico. Sin mas que hacer se puso a ver el combate (que cómoda ¿no?), se sorprendió al ver que Rex esquivaba ataques con suma facilidad al punto de estar jugando con Cia, ella al tener muy poca paciencia se empezó a desesperar, hasta que en un movimiento rápido Rex la desarmo de su báculo, deslizó su pie haciendo que ella caiga, dio una vuelta y le apunto a Cia con su propio báculo, Lana, quedo sorprendida, ese chico derrotó a Cia de una manera muy rápida y sin sudar una gota.

\- ¿Me dejaras hablar ya?- preguntó mientras veía a Cia (jejeje salió verso) asentía lentamente, Rex le entrego el báculo y la ayudo a levantarse- Mi nombre es Rex Benkward, un ninja desterrado injustamente de mi clan, mientras seguía mi camino una espiral se abrió tragándome en el proceso, caí en este lugar y me encontré a tu hermana aquí, le dije que me haría un refugio en ese árbol de allá- dijo señalando el mismo árbol- ella me dijo que no te gusta que talen árboles aquí, así que le dije que no usaría madera- finalizó.

\- Owww, así que no querías talar árboles, jejeje, ups, mi culpa- se disculpó la hechicera.

\- Bueno, ya que mi hermana te debe una disculpa por haberte atacado, ¿que tal si pasas la noche en nuestro hogar?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo un poco y su hermana la vio de manera asesina.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias, optaré por crearme el refugio- dijo rechazando la propuesta.

\- ¿Y como la harás?- preguntó Lana. Luego vio como Rex movía sus manos como esperando algo, y empezó a hacer movimientos con todo su cuerpo, luego se impresiono al ver como fluidos de agua aparecían y se movían alrededor de el, Rex empezó a dirigir el agua hacia el árbol bajo la mirada atenta de Lana y Cia y después de juntar una buena cantidad de agua le empezó a dar forma de una choza pequeña, después apretó su puño para que el agua se volviera hielo haciendo firme la choza (nota: Rex, al controlar el agua también lo hace en sus tres estados, sólido, liquido y gaseoso).

\- Listo, las veo mañana- dijo subiendo al árbol rápidamente.

\- Rex espera- dijo Lana aun sorprendida- ¿Que ha sido todo eso?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos a tope.

\- Bueno- miro el sol- Meh aun tengo tiempo, les contare- se bajo del árbol y se junto con las féminas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

A diferencia de la pradera donde aterrizó Rex, el sujeto que cayó por el otro portal se encontraba inconsciente en lo que parecía ser un desierto, unas mujeres lo vieron y lo tomaron para llevarlo directo al castillo.

Castillo.

El muchacho empezó a despertar con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que parecía migraña.

\- Ay, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose en un castillo que daba miedo- pregunta mas importante, ¿en donde estoy?- dijo viendo el castillo, casi no había ventanas, y había muy poca luz.

\- Veo que ya despertaste extraño- el muchacho volteo y vio a un hombre alto, con la piel verde oscuro, pelirrojo con cabello largo y una armadura negra con detalles dorados, no tenía muy buena cara- Bienvenido a mi castillo- dijo sin sonreír.

\- Emm, gracias, supongo, pero, ¿en donde me encuentro?- preguntó curioso el muchacho.

\- Te encuentras en el reino de Hyrule, y yo, soy Ganondorf, el futuro gobernante de este reino- dijo levantándose de su trono, mostrando que era más alto todavía.

\- ¿Futuro?, ¿planeas liberarlo o algo por el estilo?- dijo mas que nada en tono de burla, pero después vio la cara del hombre y se quedo callado- O es enserio- dijo.

\- Efectivamente mi estimado invitado, trato de liberar este reino de una dictadura cruel y corrupta- dijo de manera muy convincente- sin embargo, los espías del reino han hecho fracasar mis buenas intensiones- dijo fingiendo estar dolido- ¿quisieras unirte a esta noble causa?- dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿quién es el enemigo?- preguntó con la mirada seria, Ganon, sonrío, había picado el anzuelo.

\- Solo no te confundas por su apariencia, ella se apoderó del reino engañando a toda la gente, trato de liberar este reino de la tiranía de la auto proclamada princesa Zelda- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Una chica engañando eh- dijo pensando- no creo que ella sola lo haya hecho ¿verdad?- preguntó.

\- Eres muy listo amigo mío, efectivamente ella no lo consiguió sola, tiene aliados y odio admitirlo, muy poderosos, ellos la cuidan con su vida, así que para llegar a ella, hay que deshacerse de sus aliados- dijo acercándose al muchacho.

\- ¿cómo son sus aliados!- preguntó el muchacho, Ganondorf se la paso explicándoselo muy detalladamente sus "enemigos" así que fue por el más cercano, Lana.

Mientras tanto con Rex.

El se la paso hablándole a Lana y a Cia su historia, de su destierro por parte de su ex-novia, que lo intentaron matar varias veces, sus poderes y habilidades, Cia preguntó el porque usaba la bufanda tapándole el rostro, ahí Rex prefirió no contestar, había anochecido y Rex se fue a su refugio y las chicas a su guarida, le agrado Lana, aunque parecía que era muy inocente, y Cia, bueno, ella parecía que lo odiaba a muerte, no pensó mas en eso y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Lana fue la primera en despertar, se quedo con muchas dudas con respecto a Rex, así que fue rápidamente a buscarlo al bosque, iba tan distraída que no noto que alguien la estaba siguiendo, fue hacia donde se encontraba la choza para ver que ya no estaba ahí, eso la preocupo un poco, ¿Rex se abra ido?, se perdió en sus pensamientos que oyó un estruendo, como una explosión, el susto la salvo de milagro, solo quedo herida en el brazo, ella nunca había sentido un dolor así, era mas fuerte e insoportable, soltó un grito de dolor sonoro y vio como su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, eso la asusto mas, de repente vio como un chico salía de los arbustos tenía el pelo corto y negro, con ojos rojo carmesí casi como Rex, solo que Rex los tenía un poco mas claros, su tez era algo pálida pero no tanto, tenía una ramera negra de manga corta con una chaqueta roja con bordes naranja, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas militares negras, sostenía una arma de fuego desconocida para ella, era un rifle de francotirador BALLIESTA, la miraba como si fuera su presa y Lana estaba sumamente asustada, el chico le apunto nuevamente con el arma, ella se asusto pero después vio como el chico salió volando estampándose contra un árbol, vio mejor a su salvador y vio que era Rex, había salido de la nada para salvarla, ella cayo desmayada por el susto, Rex, si perder mas tiempo tomo a Lana y se fue corriendo del lugar antes que el atacante se recuperará, Rex dio con la guarida de Lana y Cia y entro en ella, Cia estaba ahí, cuando vio a Lana gritó asustada y preguntó que había pasado, Rex le contó lo poco que sabia, que alguien de la nada le disparó sin razón aparente, después de unas horas Lana despertó, al intentar levantarse sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, vio que estaba vendado, eso la hizo creer que no fue un sueño, la habían atacado, y que Rex la salvo, Cia y Rex entraron a verla.

\- ¡Lana!- dijo su hermana abrazándola- ¿en qué pensabas al salir al bosque?- preguntó si hermana regalándola.

\- Cia, déjala, no debes moverla mucho- contestó Rex.

\- ¿qué fue lo que me hizo?, ¿por qué me ataco?- preguntó la peli celeste asustada.

\- Si esa persona te disparo sin razón aparente entonces es un mercenario- dijo serio.

\- ¿Mercenario?- preguntaron las gemelas.

\- Así es, un mercenario es una persona que secuestra y/o asesina personas, claro que se le contratan sus servicios, debe trabajar para alguien que la quiere o las quiere muertas- dijo pensando, las gemelas se vieron y dijeron.

\- ¡Ganondorf!- dijeron las dos en unísono.

\- ¿Ganondorf?- preguntó Rex.

\- Es un tirano, la personificación de la maldad, ha intentado conquistar este reino desde hace milenios, siempre reencarna y el héroe de este mundo tiene la responsabilidad de detenerlo, así ha sido siempre- dijo Cia recordando a su platónico (psss es Link).

\- Bien, si las ataco a ustedes, de seguro ira ahora por sus amigos o aliados, ¿alguno en mente?- preguntó.

\- Si, Link y Zelda- respondió la peli celeste asustada.

\- Bien, me dirigiré al castillo e intentare advertí a la princesa- dijo confiado el peliazul.

\- No te creerán, iré contigo- dijo Cia.

\- Yo también iré- dijo Lana.

\- No, tu te quedas aquí- dijo Cia.

\- Cia, Zelda ya sabe que has cambiado, pero no toda la gente de la ciudadela, si voy contigo confiaran un poco en ti- dijo la ojivioleta haciendo entrar en razón a su hermana.

\- Bien, partiremos de inmediato- cedió finalmente Cia.

Mientras tanto con Ganondorf.

\- Entonces, ¿no pudiste deshacerte de ella?- dijo Ganon dandole la espalda al muchacho que se encontraba ahí.

\- No, tuvo buenos reflejos al esquivar mi ataque, después la deje inmóvil, pero antes de que terminara alguien vino a ayudarla- dijo el peli negro.

\- ¿Alguien?, ¿como era?- preguntó Ganon.

\- Era alto, tenia el pelo azul y ojos rojos, era fuerte- dijo recordando el golpe que le dio.

\- No hay nadie en Hyrule con el pelo así, debe ser otro de los que cayeron por los portales, ellos también tienen un aliado- dijo pensando- Desaste de el si tienes oportunidad- dijo sin mas.

\- Si señor- dijo saliendo de la sala.

\- Ese intruso no me detendrá, conquistare Hyrule- dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono de nuevo.

Ciudadela de Hyrule

Rex vio la ciudadela, era bonita, gente en los puestos vendiendo cosas, niños jugando, uno que otro perro por ahí, algunas parejas de enamorados también ahí, eso le hizo recordar a su ex-novia, antes eran así, hasta que la descubrió, no sentía remordimiento hacia ella, dolió lo que le hizo pero no se iba a lamentar toda la vida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Rex?- preguntó Lana al chico ya que lo vio muy decaído.

\- Emmm, si, solo estaba pensando- Lana empezó a sospechar.

\- Estas mintiendo, yo se cuando una persona se siente decaída, así que dime- dijo la chica:

\- Lana, ya vi a Link- dijo Cia- vamos con el- dijo, pero Lana la detuvo.

\- Si quieres ve tu Cia tengo que hablar con Rex- dijo viendo al mencionado algo nervioso.

\- De acuerdo pero no lo mates, no antes que yo- dijo en tono burlón.

\- Me dirás ahora si- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura en forma acusatoria.

\- No lo se- ella se le acercó con el ceño fruncido, más que dar miedo se veía adorable.

\- No juegues conmigo Rex, confía en mi- dijo un poco triste.

\- Lo siento Lana, no estoy seguro de decirte- entonces ella uso el movimiento mas tramposo de una mujer, ojos de cachorro, ella al tener los ojos violetas, era imposible negársele- No hagas eso, no harás que te diga- dijo resistiendo el ataque mientras ella abría mas los ojos con mucho brillo dentro de ellos y hacia temblar sus labios dando la ilusión de que iba a llorar- esta bien te diré- dijo cediendo.

\- Gracias- dijo sonriendo.

\- Bien, veras, en mi clan, yo tenía una novia, su nombre era Gabriela, una chica linda y muy amable con todos, estuvimos juntos por 1 año y 4 meses, después de un tiempo ella empezó a cambiar, se volvió más egocéntrica y presumida, sumamente celosa y contralora, hasta el punto que llego a engañarme, la deje pero no se lo tomo bien, he ideo un plan para desterrarme, yo era, bueno soy muy curioso, empezaba a investigar sobre tecnología, eso uso Gabriela en mi contra, como ellos no sabia nada de eso ella dijo que era una bomba. Por eso me consideraron una amenaza y fui desterrado. Por la misma razón trataron de asesinarme, he estado vagando por el mundo escapando de mi clan, este parece ser un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo- finaliza sentado en una banca junto a Lana.

\- Lana, Rex- Cia los llamo, venia seguida de un muchacho rubio.

\- Hola Lana- saludo el joven.

\- Hola Link- respondió la ojivioleta contenta- Link, el es Rex Benkward, Rex, el es Link- dijo Lana mientras los presentaba. Rex vio al muchacho, alto como el, cabello rubio con unos mechones rebeldes saliendo de su gorro, ojos azules, tenía un atuendo completamente blanco, que cubría todo su cuerpo salvó su cabeza, manos y pies, arriba de esta tenía una malla metálica, que le llegaba a medio muslo, arriba de esta una túnica verde con bordes amarillos de la misma altura con un cinturón entrecruzado y otro normal con unos bolsos en la parte de atrás, unos guantes azules sin dedos y unos protectores para los antebrazos de piel café, unas botas altas de café, tenía una protección de metal en el hombro izquierdo y también llevaba una bufanda como Rex, solo que en un azul mas claro y no le cubría la cara, tenía una espada y un escudo detrás de él guardados.

\- Hola Rex, como dijo Lana, mi nombre es Link- dijo el elfo viendo a Rex, su ropa era extraña para el, pero no le tomo importancia- Lana, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo viendo el brazo vendado de la hechicera blanca.

\- Es por eso que hemos venido Link, Ganondorf contrató a alguien para destruirnos uno por uno- dijo Cia, viendo como Link se mostraba serio- Necesitamos hablar con Zelda sobre el ataque- dijo Cia.

\- Y viendo el equipo que el mercenario uso, podría atacarla dentro del castillo a una gran distancia- cuando dijo eso sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Oh Dios, la princesa esta en peligro- dijo corriendo hacia el castillo, ni siquiera fue a la puerta, de sus manos y pies empezó a salir fuego y voló alrededor del castillo buscando a la princesa.

\- Escuche bien o dijo "Dios"- comento Cia.

\- Yo también lo escuche, tal vez al ser de una dimensión distinta, el tiene otras deidades- dijo Lana.

\- ¿Como no se quema al tener sus manos incendiadas?- comento el rubio, después de eso fueron corriendo al castillo, a ellos los dejaron pase sin problemas, encontraron a la princesa en su despacho, atendiendo asuntos del reino, cuando las hechiceras y su mejor amigo entraron rápidamente al despacho y se lanzaron hacia ella poniéndola contra el piso.

\- ¡¿Y a ustedes que rayos les pasa?!- gritó confundida y algo molesta la princesa, todos se levantaron, al hacerlo Rex apareció como si nada atrás de ellos.

\- Chicos, falsa alarma, no detecté a nadddddie- dijo notando como la princesa lo miraba confundida, ¿como entro al castillo?.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la princesa desconfiada.

\- Z-Zelda, el es Rex, lo conocí en el bosque- dijo la peli celeste avergonzada.

\- ¿Y que hace aquí?, ¿Y que te paso en el brazo? ¿Y- no termino.

\- Princesa, hay un mercenario que viene por usted y sus amigos- respondió Rex.

\- ¿Un mercenario?- preguntó incrédula.

\- Si, alguien a quien le pagan por deshacerse de personas, creemos que Ganondorf lo contrató- respondió el ninja.

\- Tiene un equipo extraño, con ese equipo me hirió el brazo- dijo Lana mostrando su brazo.

Rex escucho un sonido y rápidamente empujo a Lana y a Zelda, cayendo arriba de Lana a escasos centímetros de su rostro, una bala entro por la ventana, atravesándola y rompiéndola, por fortuna no daño a nadie.

\- Zelda- gritó Link ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Lana- gritó Cia no precisamente por el susto del arma, sino por que Rex cayo encima de su hermana. Los demás se levantaron, Rex vio donde cayo la bala, empezó a seleccionarla y movió su brazo en línea recta hacia la ventana.

\- Esta ahí- gritó Rex quien logró divisar una figura cerca, brinco de la ventana y voló hacia el objeto, los demás salieron del castillo persiguiéndolo. Lograron dar con Rex, el estaba viendo serio y en posición de combate a un muchacho menor que el, le calculaba que tenía unos 18 años, este lo veía molesto apuntándole con el arma, pero después la tiro a un lado y saco una espada, con la punta señalando hacia Rex en forma de duelo, este acepto, al momento en que Link le iba a dar la espada maestra, se lo evito, extendió su mano con la palma abierta como esperando algo, después una energía roja y azul se formaron en forma espiral creando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, pero en rojo y azul, después hubo un destello y se transformó en una espada de aspecto raro (dibujare el arma y la subiré a mi perfil de Facebook), y empezaron el combate, ambos chocaban espadas con la mirada fija en el otro, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, solo que Rex, los tenía un poco mas claros, ambos retrocedían planeando una estrategia, Rex corrió hacia el pero se detuvo, giro sobre sí mismo para darle con la espada, el chico reaccionó rápido y evitó el filo de la espada, esto se había tornado personal, coloco su espada frente a el con el filo frente a Rex, deslizó su mano por la hoja de la espada, cuando retiró su mano, la espada empezó a prenderse en fuego, salvo en mango de la misma, el muchacho se dirigió hacia Rex, al chocar la espada saltaban chispas mas grandes, Rex se sorprendió, ¿como encendió su espada?, lo descubriría en unos momentos, no retrocedió y empujó al muchacho, cuando este se levanto no encontró a Rex, empezó a girar buscándolo pero no lo hago, hasta que miro al suelo y vio una sombra algo grande, miro hacia arriba y vio a Rex en el aire, sosteniendo la espada con ambas manos, Rex empezó a girar sobre sí mismo en el aire, fuego empezó a rodearlo, hasta crear un ovalo de fuego dirigido hacia el muchacho, el solo se cubrió con su espada aun en llamas. El impacto generó una enorme explosión en el bosque, Link, Zelda, Cia y Lana se escondieron detrás de unos árboles para evitar la explosión, al asomarse vieron a Rex recargando su espada en su hombro mientras había fuego en el lugar donde estaba el muchacho.

\- ¿L-lo mataste?- preguntó temerosa Lana.

\- No, pero supongo que lo deje inconsciente- respondió, se dio la vuelta para ir con sus amigos cuando un ruido lo detuvo, miro hacia atrás y vio al chico, se veía molesto, su cabello literalmente estaba encendido, sus ojos eran negros con pupila roja (Uy salió Ghoul), este parecía furioso- Tal vez no- dijo regresando a su posición, empezó a pelear ahora apuño limpio el chico usaba el fuego contra Rex, así que el tambor decidió hacer lo mismo, fuego contra fuego, eso estaba causando problemas tanto para los combatientes como para el bosque en donde estaban, aunque el chico era fuerte, Rex lo etapa venciendo muy apenas, el chico era fuerte había que admitirlo, pero también su poder sobre el agua la ayudo mucho, el muchacho estaba muy cansado, Rex se acercó a él, pero un ataque de magia lo mando a volar golpeándose contra un árbol, Rex vio a su atacante, alto y pelirrojo, Link lo reconoció.

\- ¡Ganondorf!- gritó furioso Link lanzándose contra el gerudo, este saco su espada y empezó a pelear contra el héroe, Rex miro al muchacho parecía desesperado, como asustado, vio como su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando, eso llamo la atención de Rex quien rápidamente fue a socorrerlo, su cuerpo ardía, Rex uso el agua que había en el aire para ayudarlo, pero al quemar el bosque era difícil.

\- Lana, eres hechicera ¿no?- preguntó a la peli celeste, esta asintió- Necesito un hechizo de agua rápido- dijo viendo al muchacho quien gritaba agonizando.

\- ¿Por qué ayudarlo?, el intento matarnos- dijo Cia cruzada de brazos.

\- ¡Háganlo de una vez!- gritó enojado, Lana hizo el hechizo apagando al chica.

\- Cofcof, agh, ¿q-que pasó?- preguntó confundido hasta que vio a Rex dandole agua- ¿q-que haces?, ¿porque me ayudas?, soy tu enemigo, yo intente matarlos y acabar con su tiranía- fue lo único que dijo el chico (esto se va a poner bueno).

\- ¿Tiranía?- preguntó Rex confundido- ¿que tiranía?- volvió a preguntar.

\- L-la tiranía de la auto proclamada princesa Zelda- dijo algo confuso.

\- Ohhhh ya entiendo que paso aquí- dijo Rex riendo- el idiota de color pantano (refiriéndose al color de piel de Ganon) te engaño, no hay tiranía, el es el tirano, lo averigüe cuando fui a la ciudadela, el es la personificación de la maldad y el rubio de ahí- dijo señalando a Link que aun peleaba contra Ganondorf- es el héroe de esta dimensión, todo fue un engaño- termino Rex viendo al chico- ¿Cual es tu nombre amigo?- le pregunto amistosamente (como si su combate nunca hubiera pasado).

\- Y-yo soy Alan Ignis- contestó- y me puedes pasar mi arma por favor- dijo señalando el rifle.

\- Una BALLIESTA, buena elección para matar a alguien- dijo viendo el arma.

\- Si, soy un experto en estas bellezas- dijo tomando el arma. Link retrocedió hacia el grupo mientras Ganon, le seguía.

\- Vuelve aquí cobarrrrr- no termino ya que vio a su "aliado" con el arma.

\- Así que, liberando el reino ¿no?- dijo cargando el arma poniendo nervioso al gerudo.

\- Emmm, jejeje- dijo algo asustado.

\- Algo que odio son los engaños, y tu me engañaste para conquistar a un reino entero- dijo como si nada- no saldrás vivo de aquí- dijo prendiendo de fuego TODA el arma apuntándole.

\- Oh diablos- dijo antes de que todos y digo TODOS se le fueran encima, Rex, Zelda, Link, Lana, Cia, Alan, Chuck Norris, en fin, Ganon termino sumamente herido e inconsciente.

\- Creo que nos pasamos chicos- dijo Rex viendo al tirano.

\- Nah, se lo merecía, Emm chicos, lo siento por intentar matarlos- dijo disculpándose.

\- No hay problema Alan, el te engaño, tu no sabias nada de este reino- contestó Zelda con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno ahora que hacemos- preguntó Link algo cansado. Luego vieron como un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos.

\- Eso fue lo que me trajo aquí- dijo Rex viendo el portal.

\- También a mi- dijo Alan- es probable que volvamos a nuestros mundos si lo atravesamos, pero también existe el riesgo de que acabemos en otro mundo con criaturas distintas- dijo el muchacho de 18 años.

\- ¿Te iras Rex?- preguntó la hechicera blanca algo triste.

\- Aun no lo se, me gusta este lugar, pero que tal si otros mundos requieren mi ayuda, tengo que ayudar, eso es lo que hago- respondió viendo el portal.

\- Entonces iré- dijo Lana.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- respondió el resto.

\- Por supuesto que no iras- dijo Cia- No son mi- dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

\- Y sin nosotros- dijeron Link y Zelda.

\- ¿Que hay del reino?- preguntó Alan.

\- No te preocupes, mira esto- Link empezó a silbar como llamando a alguien, en una velocidad increíble llego un mensajero- Hola amigo quiero que lleves esto al consejo del castillo- después de darle una carta y las rupias para pagar, el cartero se fue de inmediato.

\- ¿Que decía la carta?- preguntó Alan.

\- Que Zelda y yo ayudaremos en una misión de tiempo indeterminado, que pondremos al capitán Charles a cargo del reino, el es la persona con más confianza que le tenemos- contestó Link- entonces andando chicos- contestó Link al resto mientras los 6 entraban al portal.

Mundo real.

\- E-esto es increíble, sabia que el peliazul no me decepcionaría, y el adicto a las armas, son los mejores espécimen hasta el momento, y juntarse con los portadores de la trifuerza es asombroso, esto se pone cada vez mejor, ¿quién será el siguiente?, ¿podría ser los agentes de la BSAA, o ese erizo azul rápido?- se quedo pensando, luego sonrío de manera siniestra- Creo que el príncipe Lowel, tendrá visitas de cierta joven zorro, esto será interesante, probemos- dijo moviendo las palancas y abriendo mas portales.

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, UNA ACLARACIÓN, CIA NO MURIÓ, SOLO SE VOLVIÓ BUENA COMO LANA PERO CON SU MISMO ASPECTO, Y LAS PUSE COMO HERMANAS, CIA LA MAYOR Y LANA LA MENOR, TAMBIÉN ELLAS AL POSEER LA TRIFUERZA DEL PODER SE LA DIVIDÍ A AMBAS, ASÍ QUE LANA TIENE UNA MITAD DE LA TRIFUERZA DEL PODER Y CIA TIENE LA OTRA, BUENO UN AVISO CREO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DEJAR DE RECIBIR OC ASÍ QUE LOS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR AUN HAY TIEMPO, YA ME LLEGARON UN TOTAL DE CUATRO DE LOS CUALES YA HE PUESTO DOS (NICOLE Y ALAN), APARTE DE LOS DOS ANTERIORES, CREO QUE HAY CUPO PARA UNOS DOS O TRAS MÁS, NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, OH CIERTO LAS ACLARACIONES.

Link, Zelda, Cia, Lana y Ganondorf pertenecen al juego de Hyrule Warriors, se que así no es el aspecto de Link, Zelda y Ganondorf pero esos estilos me encantaron.

Alan es propiedad de frank74, su historia es original y no pertenece a ningún juego, tampoco mi Oc Rex, el me pertenece.

BUENO SIN MAS, LOS AVANCES.

Confiando de nuevo.

\- ¿que son esas espirales que se están formando en el cielo?-

\- Señor hemos capturado un objeto de esas espirales, sigue con vida-

\- ¿Con vida?-

Mas tarde.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!-

\- Wow, tranquila, no voy a a hacerte ningún daño, relájate-

\- ¿Porque confiar en ti?-

\- Porque evite que la gente de este reino te queme viva-

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿C-como dices?, ¿Como que quemarme viva?-

\- Lo iban a hacer hasta que llegue, puedes confiar en mi-

\- ¿C-cual es tu nombre?-

\- Soy Marth, Marth Lowel, ¿Y tu?-

\- Y-yo soy Suu-

\- Un gusto Suu, ¿crees que puedas responderme algo?-

\- S-si, claro, ¿Cual es?-

\- ¿Porque tienes una cola de zorro?-

\- ¡...!-

Próximo Capítulo: Confiando de nuevo.


	4. Confiando de nuevo

Confiando de nuevo.

HEY HOLA ¿COMO ESTÁN?, ME PRESENTO CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, AUN HAY CUPO DE OC, LEVO 6 QUE HAN ENVIADO, ACEPTARE 2 MAS, BIEN, AHORA LE TOCA A LUCI.. DIGO DIGO MARTH, ES EL TURNO DE MARTH, AUN QUE EL NO SERÁ EL ÚNICO DE FIRE EMBLEM QUE SALDRÁ EN ESTE CAP. NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR SALVO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: Solo me pertenece la trama y mi Oc Rex, Suu es de Animeseris.

Confiando de nuevo.

En el reino de Altea, se encontraba un joven, alto, peliazul, con una tiara en la cabeza, tenía un traje azul claro que se dividía en cuatro al final con bordes amarillos, unos pantalones azul oscuro, unas botas hasta la rodilla café claro, unos guantes azul oscuro que llegaban hasta el codo y sin dedos, tenía un protector en la zona del pecho y en los hombros, también una gran capa azul por fuera y roja por dentro, tenía facciones finas y ojos azules y tenía una espada de oro con una gema roja en el centro, estaba en el balcón de su castillo pensando.

\- ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?, ¿qué son esas espirales del cielo?- se preguntaba el joven príncipe hasta que un guardia se le acercó y se arrodilló detrás de el.

\- Majestad, hemos capturado un espécimen de esas espirales, aun esta con vida- dijo el guardia.

\- ¿Con vida?- preguntó el príncipe confundido.

\- Si, aunque la gente planea quemarla viva, no es precisamente humana- respondió el guardia aun arrodillado.

\- Entiendo, iré de inmediato- dijo el príncipe- diles que no hagan nada hasta que yo vaya- dijo el joven peliazul.

\- Como ordene majestad- el guardia de fue.

El príncipe se fue directo al pueblo y diviso una criatura, parecía inconsciente, y también parecía una chica adolescente, no pudo divisarla bien ya que la gente estaba furiosa, que no era humana, tuvo que intervenir.

\- Haber cálmense, ¿qué sucede?- dijo el príncipe calmando un poco a la gente.

\- Hay un monstruo en la jaula, debemos quemarlo- respondió un pueblerino.

\- ¿Porque habría que quemarlo?, ¿por ser diferente?, ¿porque no se parece a nosotros?-dijo el príncipe frunciendo el ceño- Señores, no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada- dijo el príncipe- llevare el sujeto al castillo para saber qué es y como cayo aquí, hasta entonces sigan con sus actividades, daré el reporte en cuanto termine- dijo el príncipe calmando finalmente a la gente.

En el castillo

El príncipe decidió investigar al objeto el mismo, no había guardias, se quedo viendo al espécimen, era una chica, se unos 15 años o tal vez mas, su tez era clara, tenía el cabello de color caramelo amarrado en una trenza que llegaba a su espalda, tenía un vestido blanco corto, sin mangas de cuello chino con adornos dorados, unas fajas sobre la cintura y tenía una vaina con una espada enfundada, guantes cafés largos a unos centímetros de los hombros unas medias cafés y unos botines del mismo color, lo que mas destacaba era un unas orejas de aspecto felino y una cola de pelaje dorado con las puntas blancas. La chica empezó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue que estaba en una jaula y afuera de ella había un muchacho que la miraba de forma curiosa, se asusto y retrocedió hasta donde pudo, al llegar a una esquina de la jaula se acurrucó y abrazo su cola asustada.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!- gritó asustada.

\- Wow, tranquila pequeña, no te haré daño- dijo Marth viendo la actitud de la chica.

\- ¡¿quién eres tú?!- volvió a gritar solo que un poco mas bajo.

\- Mi nombre es Marth- dijo.

\- ¡¿quién eres tú?!- volvió a responder.

\- Emm, mi nombre es- no termino.

\- ¡¿quién rayos eres tu?!- dijo ya jugándole una broma.

\- ¡Ya te dije que me llamo Math!- gritó el príncipe un poco molesto por la testarudez de la chica.

\- Ok, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿porque me trajiste a este lugar?- dijo viendo alrededor.

\- Este es mi castillo, al parecer caíste en unas espirales que se han estado abriendo por estos lares- explicó el príncipe.

\- ¿E-espirales?- preguntó la chica algo confusa.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó el joven monarca.

\- M-mi nombre, Emmm- Noé ataba segura de decirle su nombre.

\- Vamos, confía en mi- dijo Marth.

\- Confiar- esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de la chica, empezó a recordar cosas y no precisamente bonitas, recordó que huyó de casa, en el bosque estuvo a punto de morir, unos caza recompensas intentaron darle caza, hasta que la acorralaron en un acantilado, cayo y fue tragada por el portal. Marth vio como una lagrima salía de su ojo y empezaba abrazar su cola.

\- Si no estas lista no me lo digas, esperare a que me tengas un poco de confianza- dijo el príncipe mirando a la chica- por el momento te quedarás aquí, pero te sacare de esa jaula, oficialmente eres mi invitada- dijo Marth retirándose de la sala con una reverencia. Eso confusión a la joven, ningún noble que conociera se había comportado así con ella, no se confió y salió de su jaula con su forma completamente humana, vio que aún tenía su espada con ella así que salió a recorrer el lugar, un temblor impidió su recorrido, fue al balcón y vio una espiral como la que la trago y estaba dejando algo a las afueras del castillo, salto del balcón para tomar su forma animal e ir más rápido, se sorprendió al ver a Marth cerca de ella, iba literalmente a un lado de ella, era muy rápido, ambos llegaron al lugar y la chica tomo de nuevo su forma humana sorprendiendo a Marth, quien la veía sorprendido.

\- Soy Suu- respondió la chica sin ver al príncipe.

Vieron a lo que cayo del portal, era un grupo de unas 5 personas, dos eran peliazules, dos eran albinos y último era pelirrojo.

\- Auch, eso dolió, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Parece que una especie de portal se abrió y nos trago a todos- dijo el joven albino.

\- Si pues, no quiero repetirlo- dijo un "joven" peliazul de estatura pequeña y con una máscara.

\- Vamos Marth, fue divertido- dijo el otro peliazul, el era el más alto de todos.

\- ¿"Marth"?- dijo la chica zorro confundida para luego ver al príncipe que tenía la misma cara de confusión que ella.

\- Chicos, miren personas- dijo la chica albina, luego de ver bien a sus acompañantes tanto ella como su gemelo se les heló la sangre- Oh oh- dijo ella.

\- ¿Que te pasa her- no termino porque también vio al sujeto junto a ellos- Oh oh- dijo ahora el chico albino.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa pero, ¿quién de ustedes es Marth?- preguntó el príncipe algo molesto.

\- Yo soyyyyyyy- respondió "el" peliazul de baja estatura- Ay no- dijo algo asustado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú amigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo confundido.

\- Mi nombre es Marth Lowel, príncipe de Altea- dijo serio mientras el peliazul alto y el pelirrojo se sobresaltaban viendo al supuesto "Marth".

\- Emmmm jejeje, que cosas ¿no?- dijo algo asustado, de repente la chica zorro camino por detrás de el y vio algo en su cabello, se lo quito y se descubrió que tenía el pelo largo, este se asusto pero fue tomado rápidamente del brazo del príncipe y lo encaro.

\- ¿Quien eres realmente?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Emmm, yo, Emmm, ¿ya dije Emmm?- dijo en tono sumamente nervioso. Suu ya no aguanto y le quito la mascara descubriendo que era una chica y no un chico, todos los presentes se quedaron impactados.

\- ¿E-eres u-una ch-chica?- preguntó confundido el príncipe soltándola y disculpándose- perdón por ser muy rudo- dijo inclinándose, eso sorprendió todavía más a Suu, ¿qué no la que debería disculparse era la chica por robar su identidad?.

\- Emmm, n-no t-tienes que disculparte, y-yo tome tu identidad- dijo la chica avergonzada.

\- Bueno, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Suu curiosa.

\- Yo soy Robin- dijo el chico albino- ella es mi hermana gemela, Daraen- dijo señalando a su albina hermana.

\- Mi nombre es Roy Eliwood- respondió el joven.

\- Yo soy Ike Griel- respondió el mercenario.

\- M-mi nombre e-es L-Lucina- respondió aun avergonzada por encontrarse con el que la inspiro a convertirse en guerrera.

\- Bueno ella es Suu- dijo señalando a la chica- ¿de dónde vienen?- preguntó Marth.

\- Ike y Roy cayeron en nuestro mundo, al parecer un portal los trajo al nuestro, nos paso lo mismo cuando íbamos por el bosque y aterrizamos aquí- respondió Lucina.

Fueron al castillo de Marth, estaban hablando de la situación de los portales, que Suu había caído en uno de ellos, por otra parte Suu estaba hablando con Lucina y Daraen, mas que nada interrogándose unas a otras.

\- Entonces, ¿de qué mundo vienes?- preguntó la albina.

\- De un mundo distinto a este en muchos aspectos- contestó fríamente- Ahora yo, ¿por qué te disfrazaste de Marth?- le pregunto a Lucina.

\- Emm, yo, este- no quería decirlo.

\- Porque ella lo veía un símbolo de esperanza ante la gente que creía todo perdido- respondió su amiga albina.

\- Le pregunte a ella- dijo algo molesta Suu.

\- Bueno entonces respóndeme esto, ¿Porque tienes cola de zorro?- preguntó Lucina.

Suu se sorprendió, vio su cola, había salido involuntariamente, eso la avergonzó y empezó a abrazarla, Lucina y Daraen la miraron curiosa pero después Lucina tenía un ENORME brillo en los ojos.

\- Se... Ve tan... ADORABLE- Lucina salto encima de Suu abrazándola como si un muñeco se tratase, Sui se sintió extraña, ese tipo de acción no le molestaba en absoluto, después le siguió el juego a la peliazul.

Mientras con los chicos.

Ellos ya se tenían una confianza tan grande como los camaradas de México (que rápido ¿no?, bueno siendo hombres es más fácil hacer amigos, nosotros por cualquier cosa hacemos amigos), reían y hablaban de cosas sin sentido para las mujeres, Ike de pollo frito, Roy de competencias y Marth, bueno el se mantenía al margen de lo que salía de la boca de sus invitados. Después oyeron un grito, parecía el de Lucina y Daraen, los chicos fueron rápido y se quedaron metafóricamente congelados al ver a Lucina, Daraen y Suu enredadas hasta los cabellos de estambre, lo curioso y lo mas gracioso era que quedaron colgadas del techo, Lucina y Daraen quedaron boca abajo, Suu, bocarriba.

\- Emmmmm- fue lo único que salió de Marth.

\- No preguntes- dijo Suu, ella se veía graciosa, tenía las manos enfrente y no podía moverlas, al hacerlo también levantaba sus piernas hacia atrás, su cabello estaba colgando de unas cuerdas, parecía que estaba flotando, en cuando a Lucina y Daraen, sus manos quedaron amarradas detrás de su espalda y con algo de estambre en sus bocas dando la ilusión de que estaban amordazadas.

-¿Jugaron al secuestro de nuevo?- preguntó Roy mirando a las chicas con cara de "no inventen".

\- ¿Como sucedió esto?- preguntó Ike.

\- Bueno, Lucina empezó a tratar a Suu como una mascota, le dio una bola de estambre, curiosamente Suu le siguió el juego y después de eso terminamos así- comentó Daraen.

No pasaron 2 segundos antes de que todos los chicos empezaran a carcajearse, incluso Marth, aunque no tan sonoramente como Roy y Ike, las chicas los miraron molestas.

\- Bueno, sean caballerosos y ayudemos- dijo Lucina molesta.

\- Como ordene la princesa- dijo Ike haciendo una reverencia en modo de burla, saco su espada y la dirigió al techo- chicos después de esto hay que salir corriendo de aquí- dijo el mercenario.

\- ¡NO IKE ESPERA NO!- gritaron desesperadas Lucina y Daraen cuando el mercenario corto el hilo de estambre del techo haciendo que caigan, Lucina y Daraen, al estar boca bajo cayeron de cabeza, Suu solo cayo de senton, Marth la ayudo a levantarse, las otras dos al ver el acto de caballerosidad de Marth, subieron su mano esperando a que alguien las ayudara, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que nadie las ayudaba.

\- Ike, ¿no me vas a ayudar?- preguntó la peliazul.

\- ¿Eh?, ah cierto- fue con la peliazul y la cargo como costal de papas.

\- ¡Hey bájame idiota!- gritó Lucina.

\- ¿Quién te entiende?, querías que te ayudara y eso hice- dijo el peliazul.

\- A levantarme- dijo indignada la peliazul.

\- Pero casi no pesas nada, me ayudarías así- respondió el mercenario.

\- ¿Como exactamente te ayudaría?- respondió la peliazul confusa.

\- Así- el mercenario la volteo y empezó a hacer pesas con la peliazul, ósea con una mano en su hombro y otra en su rodilla empezaba a levantar y a bajar a la peliazul, esta se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con un puchero infantil.

\- Roy, ¿me ayudarías?- preguntó Daraen inocente.

\- Claro- el si lo hizo bien.

\- Gracias Roy- agradeció la albina.

\- ¿Porque el y no yo?- preguntó su hermano.

\- Porque tu eres tan amable como un león a un gacela- respondió su hermana cruzada de brazos.

\- Bueno, que tal un paseo- sugirió Marth.

\- Ok- dijeron todos.

En el bosque.

Se encontraban reunidos en el bosque todo muy bien, había un hermoso lago, con agua fresca y cristalina, en modo de venganza Lucina intento empujar a Ike hacia el lago, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro, este la vio negándole la cabeza, la chica empezó a sudar frío, Ike la alcanzo a tomar de la capa antes de que escapara y la volvió a cargar.

\- ¡NO NO NO NO SUÉLTAME NO NO NO!- gritaba la peliazul pataleando al aire mientras Ike se acercaba lentamente al lago.

\- Esto se va a poner feo- dijo Robin. Después sintieron otro temblor se abrió una espiral arriba del lago haciendo que Lucina y Ike cayeran al agua, seis cuerpos cayeron del agua al mismo tiempo salpicando a todos.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Marth todo empapado.

\- No se pero me mojo toda- dijo Suu escupiendo agua como una fuente, Marth río ante eso, la joven era adorable cuando se enojaba.

\- Wow, lo bueno es que caímos en agua ¿no es así?- dijo un muchacho peliazul de ojos rojos.

\- Si, esta agua esta deliciosa- dijo ahora una chica de pelo celeste-

\- Demasiado fresca para mi gusto- dijo otra chica de piel bronceada y pelo blanco.

\- Siempre te quejas de todo Cia- dijo un joven de pelo rubio.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Link, nada te tiene contenta- dijo un muchacho de pelo negro.

\- Ya chicos, que tengan razón no quiere decir que se lo restrieguen en la cara a Cia- dijo otra joven, rubia y llevaba un vestido rosa.

\- ¿Que es este lugar?- preguntó el joven peliazul.

\- Oigan ustedes- oyeron a un grupo de personas que les hablaban.

\- Oh, que bien, una dimensión con personas- dijo contenta la peliceleste.

\- Hola extraños, mi nombre es Rex- dijo el joven peliazul.

\- Emmm, hola, este, ¿quienes son?- preguntó un pelirrojo.

\- Viajeros de otra dimensión- dijo la albina bronceada.

\- No inventes que especifica, mejor descripción no hubiera escuchado nunca- dijo Ike en tono sarcástico.

\- Rex, ¿puedo golpearlo?- preguntó Cia.

\- No, no venimos a pelear, además, creo que si tu pelearas contra el, te ganaría- dijo ayudando a la ojivioleta a levantarse.

\- ¿Crees que este orangután de inteligencia inferior puede contra mi?, soy una hechicera elegida por las diosas de mi mundo- contestó indignada.

\- Si, soy un mortal y te derrote en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo- respondió simplemente callando a la hechicera negra.

\- En fin, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Marth.

\- Mi nombre es Rex Benkward, ella es Lana- dijo señalando ala peliceleste- Ella es Cia, hermana de Lana- dijo señalando a la mencionada quien estaba cruzada de brazos- Ella es la princesa Zelda- dijo a Zelda la cual hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo- El es Link- dijo señalando al rubio- Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Alan- dijo mencionando al peli negro con su arma- Estábamos en el reino de Zelda cuando se abrió un portal y decidimos entrar- contestó Rex- creemos que alguien los esta haciendo, y quien sea que juegue con la realidad, no debe tramar nada bueno- dijo finalmente Rex.

\- ¿Ósea que esas espirales están siendo creadas por alguien?- preguntó el albino, Rex solo asintió.

\- Si, no sabemos qué clase de otras criaturas han salido del portal- dijo Alan.

\- Oigan, ¿Y Suu?- preguntó Lucina buscándola por todas partes.

\- No lo se, estaba aquí hace unos momentos- dijo la albina igual que su amiga.

\- Hay que buscarla- dijo preocupado Marth.

\- La encontré- dijo Rex de repente.

\- Pero ni siquiera te has movido- dijo Roy.

\- Síganme- dijo Rex adentrándose en el bosque seguido de los otros.

Empezaron a seguir a Rex dentro del bosque, y vieron a la chica asustada, en una red dentro de una carruaje con caja conducida por un joven de aspecto de noble.

\- ¿Que sucede aquí?- respondió el príncipe de Altea.

\- Marth, ¡ayúdame!- gritó la chica entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Cállate!- le gritó el joven- He venido por la princesa de Iüye, para regresarla a casa- dijo en tono autoritario.

\- Y con que derecho vienes a MI reino a llevarte a Suu- respondió el príncipe molesto remarcando el MI.

\- No necesito un permiso para llevármela, la llevare a SU casa- dijo ahora el noble remarcando el SU- Ella está comprometida conmigo, así que me la llevaré- dijo volviendo al carruaje.

\- ¡ELLA NO ES UN TROFEO!- gritó furioso Marth- ¿Ella cedió a eso voluntariamente?- preguntó Marth aun molesto.

\- Por supuesto que-

-¡NO!, yo no cedí a eso, por eso escape, yo NO quiero casarme- dijo la chica en la red.

\- ¡Tu cállate!- Le gritó el noble asustándola, Marth furioso se lanzó contra el con una patada, el noble se enojo y desenfundo su espada, para empezar un combate contra el príncipe, al principio a Marth no le tomo el tiempo de desenfundar su espada, empezaba a evitar las estocadas del noble, lo alejó de nuevo con una patada y logró tomar su espada empezando el combate justo, hasta que el noble llamo a unos soldados que trajo, los demás cubrieron a Marth; Ike, Link, Rex, Robin y Alan se encargaban de los mas pesados, Roy y las chicas se encargaron del resto, los espadachines y lanceros.

Marth estaba derrotando al noble de manera sencilla, hasta que el en un acto sucio, le pateo tierra en la cara, cegándolo.

\- ¡Marth!- Gritó la chica asustada, vio como el príncipe se tallaba los ojos mientras el noble se le acercaba con la espada al aire. La chica no resistió mas y se transformó en zorro mordiendo las sogas, creaba ilusiones para ayudar a Marth, hasta que se acordó de algo, abrió su boca y escupió algo de fuego liberándose por completo, y aun con su forma animal se lanzó hacia el noble, cayendo encime de el y rugiendo furiosa, el noble se asusto un poco pero después con sus pies la tiro de el haciéndole un rasguño en su pata delantera izquierda, Marth logró recuperarse, tomo al noble y lo lanzo lejos de la chica, mandándolo a volar, tomo su espada y se lanzó contra el noble, empezó la lucha de nuevo, Marth atacaba de manera sumamente rápida y precisa, varias veces le hacia cortes aunque no profundos en los brazos y piernas, desarmándolo, el noble quedo arrodillado y Marth de pie apuntándole con su espada.

\- Hazlo, ¡mátame!- dijo el noble bajando la cabeza. Sin embargo Marth solo enfundo su espada.

\- No lo haré, no soy como tu- dijo dandole la espalda, el noble furioso tomo su espada ideando un ataque a traición hacia Marth, Marth en un movimiento rápido y sujetando con mucha firmeza su espada, choco espadas contra el noble rompiendo la espada de este, ante tal fuerza el noble salió volando y cayo inconsciente (Wow que fuerza), Ike y los demás terminaron con los otros, no los mataron pero si los dejaron heridos, al final se reunieron en grupo.

\- Wow, chicos son asombrosos- dijo Ike al grupo de Rex.

\- ¿Y ustedes que?, son increíbles, tienen un increíble manejo de espada y una técnica muy bien definida- dijo Rex.

Con los torto.. Digo, con Marth y Suu.

\- Gracias por ayudarme Marth- dijo la joven volviendo a su forma humana, salvo por sus orejas y su cola de zorro.

\- No hay de que Suu- dijo sonriendo y rascándose la nuca.

Inserte silencio incomodo.

Espera

Espera

Un poco mas

Darío cuando te gane (tenía que ponerlo, es de un rap de Keyblade).

\- Entonces, Princesa de Iüye ¿eh?- dijo el príncipe.

\- Emmm, si este, Emmm- No sabia que decir (jejeje pasó mucho tiempo con Lucina jejeje).

\- No hay problema, puedes decirme cuando confíes en mi- dijo el príncipe sonriendo. En eso la chica le dio un abrazo, eso lo sorprendió.

\- Me llamo Susan, una Kitsune criada por humanos, fui entrenada hasta convertirme en la mejor guerrera del reino de Iüye, huí de casa al intentar comprometerme con varios nobles, en desesperación los reyes de Iüye, mandaron a buscarme, al encontrarme, me acorralaron en un acantilado, caí de el, y un portal me trago, lo bueno es que caí contigo y no con nadie mas- dijo feliz, aun abrazándolo y soltando una lagrima.

\- Se que apenas estamos aquí pero, ¿quién es la chica?- preguntó Rex a Ike.

\- No se, tampoco la conocemos mucho- dijo Lucina

Mas tarde.

\- Entonces alguien está creando portales dimensionales trayendo criaturas de otras realidades- dijo Robin confundido.

\- Efectivamente mi albino amigo- dijo Rex- ese sujeto ha estado jugando con muchos de nosotros, no sabemos cuando abra otro portal- sin embargo ningún portal apareció.

\- Bueno, por el momento están invitados a mi castillo, si esto se prolonga por más días necesitaremos más ayuda, mañana buscaremos mas portales entraremos en ellos y buscaremos mas aliados- dijo decidido el príncipe.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Marth, buscaremos mas portales, es mejor prepararnos- dijo Rex serio.

Por otro lado con las chicas se encontraban en un cuarto hablando muy amigablemente.

\- Jajajaja, no puedo creer que te hayas hecho pasar por Marth- dijo riendo Lana, Lucina estaba algo avergonzada.

\- Jejeje, si yo tampoco podría creer que se le haya ocurrido esa idea, oh esperen, ¡Ike, Roy, mas vale que no estén espiándonos!-dijo viendo un armario en un muro, camino hacia el y lo abrió descubriendo al peliazul y al pelirrojo, estos empezaron a reír nerviosos, las chicas los vieron molestos, pero se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron de manera siniestra.

\- ¿C-chicas?- dijo Ike nervioso.

\- ¿Que están pensando?- dijo Eliwood. El y Ike gritaron, se escucho en todo el castillo.

Mientras con los chicos restantes

\- ¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Link.

\- De seguro Ike y Roy espiaron a las chicas de nuevo, conociéndolos están inconscientes y a punto de ser maquillados- dijo Robin, después se escucho el grito de Ike.

-NNnnnnnoooooooooooooo- después de eso no se escucho nada.

\- Momento de silencio para nuestros compañeros caídos- dijo Rex poniéndose la mano al pecho cerrada, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, los demás lo imitaron, en eso entran las chicas al cuarto de chicos.

\- Muchachos, quieren un cambio- dijo Daraen con una mirada diabólica, los chicos tragaron saliva duro.

\- Me voy- dijo Rex convirtiéndose literalmente en pura agua mojando el piso y desapareciendo, dejando a los chicos a merced de las chicas.

\- E-esperen chicas, no t-tienen que hacer esto- dijo Marth nervioso.

\- Chicas, déjenme al príncipe- dijo Suu en tono macabro pero a la vez juguetón, Marth trago de nuevo saliva.

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- todos los chicos (salvo Rex quien escapó) gritaron mientras las chicas se los llevaron arrastrando al cuarto de las chicas. En eso Rex vuelve a aparecer suspirando de alivio.

\- Por poco y no la cuento- dijo recargándose las manos en las rodillas respirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Seguro?- contestó una voz en la puerta es lo asusto, vio a Lana, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa siniestra. Rex sudo frío.

\- Emm, hola Lana, ¿que cuentas?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Nada, paseando por ahí, escapaste antes de que te hagamos una transformación asombrosa- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra aun en su rostro. Lana se lanzó contra el, afortunadamente la esquivo y ella lo persiguió hasta que lo atrapo, ella cayo arriba de el muy cerca uno del otro, para su mala suerte llego Cia.

\- Lana, ¿en donde esssss- no termino cuando vio a Rex y Lana en una posición algo comprometedora, los otros dos la miraron asustados.

-RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEXXXX- gritó CIA persiguiéndolos por el castillo.

\- ¿Paso algo Lana?- preguntó Suu asomándose encontrándose con la hechicera blanca sumamente roja, tan roja que el cabello de Roy se vería pálido en comparación- Aahhh ya entendí, bueno, no te juzgare pero creo que te molestare con eso por un tiempo- dijo riendo- Oh mejor aun, se lo digo en cuanto vuelva- dijo con una carita traviesa (:3 esta), asustando a la hechicera.

\- ¿D-decirle que?- preguntó asustada Lana.

\- Tu sabes... ¡REX A LANA LE GUSTAS!- se fue corriendo persiguiendo al ninja y a la hechicera negra que seguía persiguiéndolo, Suu era perseguida por Lana.

\- ¿Que paso?- preguntó Robin asomándose.

\- Cosas de mujeres- respondió su gemela.

\- Pelearse por cosas sin sentido para nosotros- dijo Ike.

\- Tener el orgullo mas grande que el universo- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Controlarnos de manera sumamente sutil- dijo Link.

\- Chocar la camioneta- dijo Alan, ganándose miradas de confusión por parte de sus compañeros- ¿que?, es un medio de transporte de mi mundo- dijo.

\- Yo se que paso- dijo Zelda.

\- ¿Que paso?- dijo Lucina. Zelda les dijo todo lo que paso, no tardo mucho en que los chicos se empezaran a reír y las chicas lanzan suspiros ilusionadas.

Mientras se ve a Rex esquivando los hechizos de Cia mientras Lana persigue a Suu, todo por las perderás de Altea.

CON ESTO TERMINO ESTE CAPITULO, Y DOY DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME HAN MANDADO SUS OC, ACEPTARE UN TOTAL DE OCHO, ASÍ QUE SE ESTA ACABANDO EL ESPACIO, ESTA HISTORIA TENDRÁ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS, OTRA COSA, ESTOY HACIENDO DISEÑOS DE LOS PERSONAJES, SOLO QUE NO EN COMPUTADORA NI EN IPAD, SINO EN UN SIMPLE CUADERNO Y LÁPIZ A LA MANO, HE TERMINADO EL DE NICOLE Y SUU, CUANDO TERMINE LOS DISEÑOS LOS PONDRÉ EN MI PERFIL DE FACEBOOK, OTRA COSA ES QUE PUSE A ROBIN Y A DARAEN COMO HERMANOS.

Aclareichon Time:

Marth, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Daraen y Roy pertenecen a la saga de Fire Emblem

Suu, le pertenece a Animeseris.

Alan le pertenece a frank74

SIN MAS QUE DECIR. LOS AVANCES:

StarBSAA

\- ¿qué lugar es este?, parece olvidado-

\- Fox, tienes que moverte de ahí, detecto enemigos acercándose-

\- Mira ahí hay personas, les pediré ayuda.

Mientras en otro lugar.

\- Nos encontramos en posición, me copias Hunnigan-

\- Te copio Leon, pero detecto otras formas de vida-

\- ¿Formas de vida?, ¿otra creación de Unbrella?-

\- No, no tiene el virus, esto es raro, investígalo Leon-

\- Entendido-

Mas tarde.

\- ¡¿Que clase de criaturas son esas?, Falco, ¿Donde estas?-

\- Detrás de ti, parece que esas cosas me querían morder-

Cerca de ahí.

\- Leon, ¿Donde te encuentras?-

\- Emmm, Hunnigan, creo que encontré las formas de vida-

\- Excelente, ¿cómo son?-

\- Un zorro y un halcón antropomórfico-

-...-

-...-

\- Haha, que gracioso Leon-

\- Pero es cierto-

\- Solo termina tu misión y ya-

\- Mhm, mujeres-

Próximo Capítulo: StarBSAA

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.


	5. StarBSAA

StarBSAA

HOLA A TODOS, SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A ESTE FIC, COMO DIJE EN EL REVIEW QUE DEJE, AUN HAY CUPO DE UN OC MAS, BUENO, UNOS ME LO PIDIERON, MI FACE ES... EL QUE PONDRÉ AL FINAL DEL CAP XD, EN FIN, LOS DEMÁS OC QUE FALTAN, NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTOY BUSCANDO EL MUNDO PRECISÓ PARA PONERLOS, PARA NO PONERLOS EN UN MUNDO CUALQUIERA Y QUE TENGAN MUCHA PARTICIPACIÓN, EN FIN, DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración (la verdad andar poniendo la declaración es algo tedioso): Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y mi Oc, Dave pertenece a foxbellikostar and kristal O.

StarBSAA

Washington D.C., 2013

Leon Scott Kennedy, agente del servicio secreto norteamericano, se encontraba escapando de la Casa Blanca con su compañera Helena Harper, después de a duras penas asesinar al presidente quien se convirtió en un ser deforme, sin embargo no iban solos, lograron rescatar a una chica, amiga de Leon e hija del difunto presidente, Ashley Graham, seguía a Leon y a Harper, a quien no le tenía mucha confianza.

\- Leon, hay enemigos a las afueras de la Casa Blanca- dijo su compañera e informante Hunnigan.

\- Entendido Hunnigan, necesitaremos otra ruta de escape- dijo el agente.

\- Yo conozco una ruta secreta- dijo la joven rubia.

\- ¿En donde?- preguntó Harper.

\- Por aquí, síganme- dijo Ashley, corriendo por un corredor algo estrecho, se paró frente a un gran cuadro, lo quito, pero sólo había una pared como cualquier otra.

\- Emmm, ¿donde esta?- preguntó la castaña, Ashley solo levanto la mano, diciéndole que esperara, de repente ella toco la pared y se oyó un sonido de escaneo, después la pared se abrió mostrando el pasaje secreto, los tres entraron al oír unas ventanas romperse y oír lamentos de ultratumba, al entrar la compuerta se cerro, caminaron por todo el pasillo y terminaron en las calles de Washington.

Mientras lejos de ahí.

Un portal se abrió en el cielo de la nada, era una nave blanca con unas enormes placas de acero color azul, la nave se estrelló en las vuelve calles causando un enorme ruido, después le siguió otra nave igual, solo que callo aun lado de el, los pilotos salieron algo heridos pero sin nada roto, estaban solo golpeados.

\- Auch, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó uno de los pilotos.

\- No se, solo recuerdo que estábamos combatiendo a StarWolf y después una espiral nos trago- dijo el otro piloto.

\- Fox... Falco... Me copian... Cambio- se escucho en sus comunicadores.

\- Slippy, te copio, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?- dijo, el que se llamaba Fox.

\- No tengo idea, la espiral se cerro en cuanto ustedes entraron, no tengo datos sobre su ubicación- respondió el sujeto al otro lado del comunicador.

\- Mira, hay unos sujetos por ahí- dijo señalando unas figuras a lo lejos- veamos si nos pueden ayudar a orientarnos- dijo el zorro.

Mientras tanto en las calles cercanas a los otros dos.

Leon y sus acompañantes salieron por una alcantarilla, Leon les ayudo a subir a ambas, luego cargo su pistola y se fue a pie con las otras dos féminas siguiéndolo, después escucharon unos disparos, pero no se oían como cualquier arma que el haya escuchado o disparado antes.

\- Deben ser sobrevivientes- dijo Leon, corriendo hacia donde escucho los disparos.

\- Leon, detecto formas de vida cerca de tu posición- dijo Hunnigan.

\- ¿Formas de vida?, ¿Otro B.O.W.?- preguntó Leon.

\- No parece, no detecto que sea enemigo, esto es extraño- dijo la morena en el comunicador.

\- Bueno, investigare que son, chicas siganme- dijo Leon a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Alguna vez podrías decir por favor?- dijo Helena.

\- O preguntar, ¿chicas, me harían el honor de acompañarme a donde se escuchan esos disparos, donde probablemente nos juguemos la vida?- dijo la rubia.

\- ¬¬ - Leon solo las vio- solo vengan conmigo- fue lo único que dijo, las otras dos gruñeron frustradas, siempre es lo mismo con el.

Donde se oyeron los disparos.

Fox y su compañero Falco, se encontraban disparando a los seres con los que Fox fue a pedir información, se llevó un susto al ver que estaban con la piel podrida, sangrando y con los ojos vacíos, uno intento morder a Fox pero Falco le disparó en la cabeza, después de eso les vieron acorralados por varios de esos sujetos, al tener blasters no necesitaban cartuchos, así que si tenían algo de ventaja, Leon llego a la escena sin ser detectado junto con las chicas, todos vieron confusos la escena, zombis estaban intentando atrapar a un zorro de pelaje castaño-rubio y a un halcón azul antropomórficos, quienes disparaban armas láser de aspecto futurista.

\- Emmm, chicas, ¿ven lo mismo que yo o esa planta medicinal de la Casa Blanca no era medicinal?- preguntó Leon confuso.

\- Si, también lo vemos- dijo Harper.

\- Bueno, Hunnigan, encontré a las formas de vida que detectaste- dijo por el comunicador.

\- Eso es genial Leon, ¿qué son?- preguntó la mujer esperando una respuesta.

\- Un zorro y un halcón antropomórficos- contestó simplemente el agente (Wooow otro verso).

-...-

-...-

\- Leon, supuse que eras un agente serio- dijo Hunnigan en la otra línea.

\- Pero es cierto, los estoy viendo frente a mi- dijo Leon.

\- Si claro, como la vez que me dijiste que Claire se tiño el pelo de morado- dijo la mujer algo molesta.

\- Ok, tal vez ahí si te haya jugado una broma, pero esta vez es enserio- dijo el agente jurando.

\- Tu... Solo termina tu misión y lleva tus mascotas a un lugar seguro- dijo Hunnigan cortando la comunicación.

\- Mhmm, mujeres, ni ellas mismas se entienden- dijo algo fastidiado.

\- ¡¿Disculpa?!- preguntaron/gritaron ofendidas Ashley y Helena.

\- Hoy no es mi día- dijo el agente, pensando en como aquellos monstruos del inframundo creados por un ser demoniaco que ahora esta muerto lo iban a comer vivo... A si, también en como escapar de los zombis XD.

\- Vengan chicas, hay que ayudar a eso sujetos- dijo disparándole a otros zombi es ayudando a Fox y Falco- Hey ustedes, siganos si quieren vivir- dijo Leon matando a otros zombis.

\- ¿Vamos con ellos Falco?- preguntó el zorro.

\- ¿Tenemos opción?- preguntó si amigo.

\- Bien- diciendo eso se fueron corriendo hacia los que lo ayudaron. Ambos se les acercaron, y se presentaron.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Fox McCloud, líder del equipo de mercenarios starFox, el es mi compañero Falco Lombardi- dijo señalando al halcón, este solo se limitó a levantar un ala en señal de saludo.

\- Bueno, uno diría que esto seria raro- dijo Ashley.

\- Es raro- dijo Harper.

\- Ok si es raro, pero estos seres parecen ser buenas personas... O buenos animales- dijo la rubia.

\- Ok ya nos presentamos, si que bonito y todo eso pero, nos podrían decir ¿en donde diablos estamos?- dijo el halcón algo molesto- ¿y porque esas cosas intentaron comer a mi amigo?- dijo el halcón ahora si molesto.

\- Es una larga historia y aquí no es el lugar preciso para hablar, vamos, ahí que salir de aquí- dijo Leon guiando a los visitantes.

Mientras tanto en Edonia, Grecia

Se encontraba un chico, alto, de cabello muy corto, casi rapado y pelirrojo, se encontraba en lo que parecía un edificio abandonado, tenía una manzana a la mano y una inyección, se la inserto en el cuello y presionó el botón, liberando lo que sea que estuviese en el, luego vio a sus compañeros hacer lo mismo, solo que estos empezaron a gritar y agonizar, su cara empezó a deformarse, el los veía de forma burlona.

\- Les dije que no era buena idea- dijo mientras uno de ellos se acercaba a el- sabes, aquí entre nos, te queda bien ese aspecto- dijo aun burlándose, el tipo con su navaja intenta hacerle un corte, sin embargo solo corta la manzana a la mitad- Ok amigo, tu lo pediste- se puso a pelear con el tipo, lo derrotó fácilmente, sin embargo apareció una chica, un poco más baja que el, de pelo corto y rubio, le apuntaba con una pistola- Oye tu- le dijo la chica- ¿qué les has hecho?- dijo viendo como el cuerpo del ser eñes desvanecía hasta quedar solo ceniza.

\- ¿Tu que crees?, sobreviviendo- dijo el muchacho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, en eso se ven otros seres iguales al anterior- Hay que salir de aquí- dijo el muchacho escapándose por un ducto de ventilación (y que se encuentre a Toy Bonnie ¿no?) la chica lo sigue. Cayeron al drenaje, se levantaron rápidamente y se presentaron- Soy Jake, Jake Müller- dijo el joven pelirrojo.

\- Agente Sherry Birkin del servicio secreto estadounidense- dijo sacando una placa, eso hizo reír al muchacho.

\- Wow, no creo que América metiera sus narices donde no le llaman- dijo Jake en burla- Tampoco creo que te hayan enviado para enfrentarte a esas cosas- dijo el mercenario.

\- Hay estas en lo correcto, no vengo por esas cosas, vine por ti- dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Por mi?- preguntó confundido.

\- Si, hemos estado investigándote y descubrimos que tu eres inmune al virus C, por los anticuerpos que posees, el gobierno necesita tu sangre para crear una cura- dijo la rubia en plan decidido.

\- Si, veamos, tengo una pregunta- dijo el joven.

\- ¿Cual?- respondió la rubia.

\- ¿De cuanto estamos hablando?- dijo Jake.

\- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó confundida.

\- Mira preciosa, entiendo que estén pasando por una crisis, yo también, y nada en este mundo es gratis, así que te repito, ¿de cuanto estamos hablando?- dijo ahora en plan de "estas comiendo de mi mano".

\- Hijo de...- Sherry se calmo- ¿cuánto quieres?- preguntó algo (muy) molesta.

-Mhmmmm, 50 millones- dijo el mercenario sacándole provecho al asunto (no se ustedes, pero Jake, es mi personaje favorito, lo siento Leon).

\- ¡¿50 millones?!- respondió la rubia molesta, al final suspiro derrotada- de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer, hasta entonces, estas bajo mi custodia- dijo la rubia.

\- Yo no necesito niñera- dijo el pelirrojo ofendido.

\- No lo soy, solo quiero que estés con vida hasta llegar a E.U.A- dijo la rubia siguiendo su camino, hasta que toparon en una ciudad destrozada, y con infectados en ellas, los dos se prepararon para combatirlos, fue muy difícil, ya que eran muchos, al final acabaron con todos, pero una bestia gigante con un brazo mecánico, se les habían terminado las municiones y estaban a merced de la criatura, hasta que una espiral se abrió arriba de ellos dejando pasar una nave parecida a la de Fox que arrasó con los infectados de enfrente, Sherry y Jake se quedaron perplejos.

\- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Sherry.

\- No se, pero quiero uno- dijo Jake viendo la nave, hasta que la escotilla se abrió dejando ver al piloto, ambos lo vieron, era humano, de cabello casto, tez blanca, tenía un traje negro de dos piezas con detalles en gris, un par de cinturones cruzados en la cadera, unos tenis deportivos gris claro y una chaqueta azul claro con cuello blanco, los hombros y las mangas igual de blanco con una línea que los une, parecía consciente pero adolorido.

\- Auch, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó adolorido el chico.

\- Hey amigo, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el mercenario.

\- Eso creo, pero ¿ustedes quienes son?- dijo confundido bajando de su nave.

\- Mi nombre es Jake Müller y la oxigenada es Sherry- dijo señalando a la rubia.

\- ¡¿Como me llamaste?!- dijo molesta, apenas llevaba unas horas con el y ya lo quería seis metros bajo tierra.

\- Un gusto, mi nombre es Dave, y pertenezco al equipo de mercenarios StarFox- dijo saludando.

\- Un mercenario, eres como yo- dijo Jake agarrando confianza.

\- Apenas puedo con uno y llega otro- dijo Sherry con la mano en su cara.

\- ¿Siempre es así de dramática?- preguntó Dave a Jake.

\- Llevo con ella unas horas, déjala, seguro esta en sus días- dijo Jake sacándole una risa al joven.

\- ¿Terminaron de hablar mal de mi?- dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos.

\- Espera espera, casi acabo- dijo Jake- oye amigo otra cosa, parece que no es rubia natural- Eso fue la chispa que encendió el barril.

\- ¡AHORA SI MÜLLER- la chica se lanzó contra el mercenario, este solo la cargo como costal de papas mientras ella le daba golpes en la espalda que no le dolían pero si eran molestos.

\- Oye para, es molesto- dijo sujetando a la chica, Dave los seguía por detrás- Y dime amigo, ¿cómo caíste aquí?- preguntó Müller.

\- No lo se estaba con mi equipo cuando una espiral se abrió y se los trago, luego otra se abrió y me trago a mi, el choque me afecto- dijo sobándose la cabeza- ¿cual es el plan?- preguntó.

\- Me enviaron un reporte, me encontrare con mi amigo Chris, en las afueras de Edonia, hay que moverse- dijo al fin bajando del pelirrojo y dirigiéndose con Chris.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí

El capitán Chris Redfield se encontraba en la misma ciudad que Sherry, solo que en una misión de la BSAA, recibieron reportes de que varios B. estaban sueltos y fueron enviados a liquidarlos, sin embargo, una mujer de vestido azul, apareció y trajo con sigo varios mutados del virus C, quienes atacaron a los militares.

\- Piers, cúbreme, necesito algo de tiempo- dijo Chris, mientras cargaba el arma.

\- Entendido capitán- comentó su compañero.

Después de poco tiempo, Chris cargo un arma que parecía un lanzacohetes, al dispararlo volaron en pedazos los mutados, sin embargo du victoria no duro mucho ya que un helicóptero que no era de los suyos dejo caer un B.O.W de tamaño inmenso.

\- Odio estas cosas- dijo Chris fastidiado de tanto luchar y no avanzar nada.

Mientras a unos kilómetros de ahí.

Se abrió otra espiral y de ella salieron dos jet que eran iguales, pero de color distinto, uno era azul como Fox y el otro era rojo, parecía estar peleando hasta que vieron a su alrededor.

\- ¿Que lugar es este?- preguntó la piloto del jet azul.

\- No lo se, pero es un asco- dijo el otro piloto. Después vio a lo lejos el mutante mastodonte y eso llamo la atención- ¿que es eso?- preguntó al ver al B.O.W

\- No lo se pero si es enemigo, hay que liquidarlo- dijo decidida la piloto.

\- Tu lo vas a liquidar, yo me voy- dijo el piloto.

\- Bueno vete, pero ¿A donde?- preguntó en burla, eso cayó al piloto del jet rojo.

\- Te odio Krystal- dijo con rencor en su voz.

\- Gracias Wolf, no te hubieras molestado- dijo Krystal en tono de burla, ambos pusieron en marcha sus airwings en marcha- Buscaremos su punto débil, ya sabes lo que dicen, mientras mas grande es el objetivo- dijo la chica.

\- Más fuerte cae- completo el otro sujeto.

Chris miro sorprendido con dos jets de aspecto raro aparecieron de la nada a ayudarles con el monstruo.

\- Bien muchachos, no se si son amigos o enemigos, pero mientras nos ayuden a detener a ese monstruo, debemos ayudarlos, andando- gritó Chris seguid de sus hombres, la mujer logró escapar, con la mirada llena de odio al ver como esos jets aparecieron de la nada y atacaban a su "mascota", se fue sin ser detectada por los demás militares, los demás empezaron a disparar a la criatura gigantesca, los jets ayudaron, mucho, ambos eran como moscas, atacaban en los puntos precisos y con cargas de energía para causar más daño, al final el monstruo escapo y ahora si empezaron a celebrar su victoria, los pilotos aterrizaron sus naves y de ahí salieron los pilotos, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que eran un zorro de pelaje gris y una gata de pelaje azul con morado.

\- Hola personas, mi nombre es Krystal- dijo la gata saludando amablemente.

\- Yo soy Wolf- dijo el lobo cruzado de brazos y sin el más mínimo entusiasmo.

\- Bu-bueno, Emmm, gracias extraños por ayudarnos, yo soy el capitán Chris Redfield de la BSAA- dijo el capitán presentándose, en eso llegan Jake, Sherry y Dave.

\- ¡Chris!- llamo la rubia, pero luego se quedo catada al ver a una gata y a un lobo antropomórficos, sin embargo, a Dave no le sorprendió.

\- ¡Krystal!- dijo el muchacho corriendo con su compañera.

\- ¡Dave!- dijo feliz abrazando a su amigo.

\- Emmm, ¿se conocen?- dijo Sherry.

\- Si, es mi compañera de mi equipo- dijo Dave aun con su amiga aun lado.

\- Otra mercenaria, esto es genial- dijo Jake.

\- Bueno, al menos es mujer- suspiro aliviada Sherry.

\- ¡Sherry!- dijo ahora Chris acercándose con su compañero Piers, luego vio a Jake y frunció el ceño (modo sobre protector: On)- ¿quién es el?- preguntó viendo fijamente al muchacho, este lo veía igual.

\- El es Jake Müller, me mandaron por el, al parecer sus anticuerpos destruyen el virus C- comento la rubia.

\- Y ¿que es el?- preguntó Piers.

\- Soy un mercenario soldadito- dijo provocando a ambos.

\- Esto se va a poner bueno- comento Wolf con unas palomitas.

\- ¿Y esas palomitas?- preguntó Krystal.

\- Se las quite al idiota de allá- dijo señalando al militar noqueado.

\- Ni siquiera en otra dimensión cambias- dijo Krystal haciéndose un Facepalm.

\- Basuras como tu son con las que tenemos que lidiar- dijo Piers molesto al saber que era mercenario.

\- Me tengo que ganar la vida, yo soy mi jefe, no sigo ordenes, y si vine con la oxigenada fue por que se hacer negocios- en ese momento Chris vio a Sherry.

\- Sherry, ¿qué trato hiciste con el?- preguntó el.

\- Bueno, para que lograra cooperar, a cambio de su sangre quiere...- trago saliva esperando el regalo por parte de Chris- 50 millones de dólares- dijo.

\- Wow, este sujeto me agrada- dijo Wolf.

\- Tu también mi camino amigo- dijo Jake con su sonrisa burlona marca Müller.

\- Agh, mercenarios, esta bien, aceptamos tu oferta, tomen ese helicóptero, los llevara a Estados Unidos- dijo Chris.

\- Dave, ¿vas con ellos?- dijo viendo como su amigo los seguía.

\- Si Krystal, iré para ayudarlos en caso de que las cosas se pongan difíciles, quédate aquí con Wolf y ayúdalos a ellos, veré si me puedo comunicar con Fox o los demás- dijo abordando por la compuerta.

\- Bien señores empaquen, nuestro siguiente objetivo es China- dijo Chris a todo el mundo.

\- Ya oíste gatita, andando- dijo el lobo abordando, Krystal lo escucho y subió sin mas.

Con Jake, Sherry y Dave.

Sherry se encontraba hablando por teléfono con sus superiores, Jake y Dave hablando entre ellos.

\- Entonces, ¿esos seres eran tus amigos?- preguntó Jake entablando conversación con el muchacho.

\- Así es, ellos me ayudaron cuando lo necesite- dijo el joven con rostro melancólico recordó a su hermana, pero darla por muerta le dio fuerzas para seguir- ¿Y que hay de ti?- preguntó el chico.

\- No hay mucho que saber de mi, mi padre nos abandonó a mi y a mi madre a nuestra suerte, así que decidí convertirme en mercenario, para mantenerla, sin embargo, hace poco murió de enfermedad- dijo Jake.

\- Lo siento amigo, yo también perdí a un familiar querido, y por culpa de un científico loco, por eso me uní a StarFox, a pesar de ser mercenarios, trabajan con honor- dijo orgulloso.

\- El mundo tiene una mala imagen de los mercenarios, sin embargo, nosotros tenemos mas lealtad hacia nosotros que los militares que traicionan a los suyo- dijo viendo a Sherry, ella logro escuchar eso y frunció el ceño, de repente Dave empezó a hablar con alguien.

\- Fox, Fox amigo ¿estas bien?- preguntó recibiendo respuestas por el otro lado del comunicador- ¿En donde dijiste que estas?, que bien, yo voy camino allá, te hablo lue- una explosión lo distrajo- ¿qué fue eso?- su comunicador estaba encendido.

\- Es esa cosa de nuevo- dijo Jake peleando con la criatura de brazo mecánico.

\- ¡Jake cuidado!- dijo Dave disparando su Blaster. Después el helicóptero donde estaban se ladeo y Sherry se iba a caer pero fue sujetada a tiempo por Jake, sin embargo el Ustanak, logró destruir el helicóptero haciendo que los tres tengan una caída libre, afortunadamente Dave logró agarrar dos paracaídas, en el aire intento llegar hasta Jake y Sherry, los alcanzo y les dio un paracaídas, Jake se lo puso y amarro a Sherry junto a el, Dave se puso el otro, lo abrieron a tiempo, pero el avión exploto y partes del mismo rompieron los paracaídas, salieron vivos, el Ustanak escapó y Sherry estaba herida, un escombro le atravesó un poco la espalda.

\- ¡Sherry!- dijo Jake llegando con la rubia- Oh Dios, resiste, estarás bien- dijo intentando no moverla bruscamente.

\- Quítala- dijo Sherry en tono adolorido.

\- Pero empezara a sangrar- dijo Jake desconfiado.

\- Hazlo- dijo decidida, Jake cedió y retiró el pedazo de escombro, Sherry soltó un grito agudo y la herida empezó a sangrar.

\- Te lo dije- aseguró Jake, pero luego vio como la herida sanaba y cicatrizaba como si nada hubiera pasado- Wow, ¿pero que rayos?- dijo confundido.

\- Es una larga historia- dijo la rubia levantándose duras penas- ¿Y Dave?- preguntó buscando al muchacho.

Mientras algo lejos de ahí.

\- Agh, ¿qué no puedo tener un aterrizaje normal?- preguntó adolorido levantándose y viendo a su alrededor- ¿Jake?, ¿Sherry?, ¿Chicos donde están?- gritó entre la tormenta de nieve- necesito un lugar para refugiarme- entonces vio una cueva y entro en ella- los buscare cuando la tormenta termine- dijo el muchacho descansando.

Con Fox.

Leon llego a una iglesia con sus acompañantes, había sobrevivientes ahí y les sorprendió ver a un zorro y un halcón antropomórficos, pero tenían mayores problemas que ese, se había liberado un monstruo que expulsaba el virus en forma de gas infectando a la gente, Fox y Falco ayudaron con sus Blasters, sin embargo, mucha ente se transformó y fue más difícil derrotarles, pero lo consiguieron, luego Fox recibió una llamada en su comunicador, era Dave.

\- Dave amigo, ¿como estas?, ¿y en donde estas?- preguntó el zorro aun peleando, empezaron a hablar cuando terminaron, pero Fox noto algo raro, empezó a oír a Dave con otras personas, parecían estar bajo ataque- Dave, ¿que sucede?- lo ultimo que escucho fueron unos gritos y después se corto la comunicación.

\- Fox, ¿que paso?- preguntó su compañero, Fox solo se quedo cayado y puso la mirada seria y fría- Leon, ¿quien creo estas cosa?- dijo claramente molesto.

\- Una corporación, sin embargo hay personas que les viene valiendo la vida humana y experimentan con ellos- dijo disparándole al ultimo zombi.

\- Acabaremos con esto- dijo el zorro decidido.

\- Estoy contigo- dijo el halcón igual que su amigo.

Mundo real.

\- E-esto es... ¡SIMPLEMENTE ASOMBROSO!, los agentes de la BSAA y los mejores mercenarios del Lyat Sistem juntos, esto definitivamente me pondrá en la historia, seré un Dios para la humanidad.

Con Rex.

Rex estornudo de la nada llamando la atención de sus amigos.

\- Rex, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Marth.

\- No se, alguien se esta creyendo Dios- dijo simplemente.

Volviendo con el loco.

YO soy la humanidad, ¿qué pasaría si mi querida nieta se encuentra con el grupo de Rex?, será mejor descubrirlo- dijo marcando un numero- Hola querida, ¿donde estas, me gustaría que me ayudaras en un proyecto, si te aseguro que te va a encantar, bien te veo en unas horas- dijo colgando, esto cada vez se pone mas interesante- dicho esto espero a su nieta.

Unas horas más tarde.

\- Hola abuelo- dijo una chica de pelo castaño con varios mechones de colores.

\- Hola cielo, mira, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo haciendo que la chica se acerque a la maquina, el tipo abrió un portal enfrente de ella.

\- Wow, ¿qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa.

\- Una prueba que prepare para ti- dijo sonriendo de forma sádica.

\- ¿Una prueba?, ¿cual?- respondió la chica de forma inocente, sin embargo su abuelo la lanzo dentro del portal.

\- Si sobrevives estaré al tanto, nos vemos linda- dijo sonriendo sin cordura en su ser- Espero que mi nieta no me decepcione- dijo mirando la pantalla con la que vigilaba las dimensiones.

CON ESTO TERMINO ESTA PARTE CON LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL, CON RESPECTO A MI FACE ES SIMPLE, BÚSQUENLO COMO Edson Garza, ESE TAMBIÉN ES MI NOMBRE, AUN NO LOS TERMINO, PERO EN CUANTO ACABE SUBIRÉ LAS FOTOS DE LOS DISEÑOS, OTRA COSA ES QUE TIENE LA IMAGEN DE UN KAKASHI CON UN REVOLVER (OK SE QUE ES EXTRAÑO PERO ES DE UNA PARODIA DE NARUTO CREADO POR UN ANIMADOR LLAMADO Hagen Wolfhowl), TAMBIÉN OTRA COSA QUE ME PREGUNTARON EN UN REVIEW, LOS CAPITULOS LOS SUBO CUANDO LOS TERMINO, AVECES ESCRIBO DOS CAPITULOS EN UN DÍA, PERO ESO ES PORQUE ME LLEGA LA IMAGINACIÓN E INSPIRACIÓN Y POR TENER A OERDER ESA MISMA INSPIRACION LOS TERMINO, PERO SOLO SUBO UN CAPÍTULO CASI A DIARIO, LO MÁXIMO QUE ME TARDO EN TERMINAR UN CAPÍTULO SON COMO UNOS DIS O TRES DÍAS, BIENO, OTRA COSA ES QUE YA NO HAY CUPO DE OC, EL ÚLTIMO LO RECIBÍ ANOCHE POR PARTE DE Leozx95, ESOERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO ACABA AQUÍ, STARFOX LES ESPERA MUCHAS COSAS POR PARTE DE NUESTROS AMIGOS DE RESIDENT EVIL, AH CIERTO, LAS ACLARACIONES.

Leon, Helena, Ashley, Chirs, Piers, Sherry, Hunnigan y Jake, pertenecen a la saga de Resident Evil.

Dave le pertenece a foxbellikostar and kristal O.

Zeldagenlink le pertenece irónicamente a Zeldagenlink, tranquila amiga, tendrás mas participación en el próximo cap.

SIN MAS QUE DECIR LOS AVANCES.

Las desgracias del pasado y la nueva amiga.

\- Rex, llevamos tres días caminando y no hallamos mas portales-

\- Tranquilo Alan, no creo que el sujeto que nos trajo aquí nos deje para siempre-

\- El tiene razón, hay que hallarlo-

\- Oye Marth, ¿donde esta Suu?-

\- Dijo que fue a cazar algo, bueno, es en parte zorro, tiene que comer-

Mas tarde.

\- Hola Rex-

\- Hay no, no no no no no, de todas las dimensiones donde pudiste haber caído, ¿tenias que ser en la misma que yo?-

\- ¿No te alegra verme?-

\- Rex, ¿quién es ella?-

\- Nadie que me importe en absoluto Lana, será mejor irnos-

\- ¿Me dejaras aquí desamparada?-

\- Tu hiciste lo mismo conmigo, ¿recuerdas?, ¿porque ser amable contigo?-

\- Auch, tiene un buen punto-

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?-

\- Desgraciadamente la nieta del loco de los portales-

\- ¡¿QUE?!-

Próximo Capítulo: Desgracias del pasado y la nueva amiga.


	6. Las desgracias del pasado y la nueva ami

Desgracias del pasado y la nueva amiga

HEY HOLA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTA HISTORIA QUE HA GUSTADO A MILLONES DE PERSONAS.

\- No es cierto-

¡CÁLLATE!, EN FIN CON RESPECTO AL REVIEW DEL DUEÑO DE DAVE, PUSE QUE KRYSTAL ERA GATA POR QUE, APARTE DE QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, ESTABAN EN EL MUNDO DE RESIDENT EVIL Y DECIR ZORRA TENÍA EL DOBLE SENTIDO, OTRA COSA ES QUE NO ESPECIFICASTE O TAL VEZ NO ME LLEGO EL INBOX DE LOS PODERES DE DAVE, EN ESPECIAL SI ERAN A LO DRAGÓN BALL, AHÍ DEBISTE SER MAS ESPECIFICO, YA QUE ESOS TIPOS SON DIOSES, EN FIN AMBOS NOS EQUIVOCAMOS, ASÍ QUE AHIRA SOLO ME LIMITARE A QUE LEAN EL CAP. DE HOY.

Aclaración: Nada me pertenece, solo mi Oc, como dije en el capítulo anterior, Zeldagenlink le pertenece a Zeldagenlink, Alan le pertenece a frank74.

Desgracias del pasado y la nueva amiga.

Mientras Fox dio por muerto a su amigo (como el a su hermana), Rex y su grupo estaban paseando por los bosques aun por los territorios de Marth, habían partido hace tres días y no encontraban nada aun y algunos se estaban estrenando.

\- Oye Rex, llevamos 3 días caminando y no encontramos nada todavía, me estoy cansando, aparte no dormimos nada- dijo el peli negro algo cansado.

\- Tranquilo Alan, no entiendo de que te quejas- dijo Rex despreocupado.

\- Nos levantaste a las 4:30 de la mañana- respondió molesta Cia.

\- Es tu culpa por desvelarte- le replicó su hermana.

\- No es cierto, no estoy acostumbrada a dormir a la intemperie- dijo la hechicera.

\- Bueno, pelear entre nosotros no hará que aparezca un portal enfrente de nosotros- dijo Zelda, pero no paso nada.

\- Yo no veo ninguno- dijo Suu.

\- Es lo que dije, no iba a aparecer uno si seguíamos peleando- repitió la princesa de Hyrule, caminaron por el bosque por un rato y lograron encontrar un lago como el anterior, la diferencia es que ese tenía peces, ideales para cazar.

\- ¿Alguien quiere pescado?- dijo Suu lamiendo su boca.

\- ¿Como los cazaremos?- dijo Marth antes de que se escuchara a alguien aventándose al lago- ¿qué fue eso?- volvió a preguntar, luego miro e lago y vio a Suu en su forma de zorro persiguiendo a los peces,luego la chica salió con unos cuantos peces en su hocico.

\- ¿Que?- fue lo único que dijo la chica cuando todos la vieron de forma rara.

\- Pudimos hacer esto- dijo Rex moviendo sus manos, haciendo que el agua empiece a moverse, siendo específicos haciendo una columna de agua con los peces en el- agarren los que quieran- dijo, los demás agarraron un pez- Bien ahora falta la fogata. Ike y Link, vayan por leña, chicas, descansen acamparemos aquí- dijo Rex guardando los peces.

Los chicos volvieron con leña adecuada para una fogata de 13 personas- Bueno, ¿quien la enciende?- preguntó, Alan levanto la mano.

\- Permiteme amigo- dijo el chico antes de dejar una granada, todos empezaron a gritar hasta que el se empezó a reír- jajaja ¿realmente creyeron que encendería una fogata con una granada? Jajaja ilusos- dijo riendo- lo haré con esto, dijo con un bote de gasolina.

\- Exactamente ¿como?- preguntó Daraen.

\- Así- dijo el chico rociando el liquido en la leña, luego tomo su arma y disparo, el sonido asusto a algunas chicas, mas a Lana por la experiencia que tuvo, ella desarrollo una ligera fobia a las armas de fuego, se abrazo de la persona que tenía más cerca, el cual era Rex, este se sonrojo un poco y Cia lo veía de forma asesina, la fogata estaba encendida y empezaron a cocinar los peces, después se la pasaron hablando de sus mundos y sus anécdotas, Rex omitió la parte de su ex novia, después se pusieron a contar historias de terror, algunas tenían que ver con los bosques (CofcofSlendermanCofCof), solo digamos que ninguna de las chicas saldrá al bosque en la noche, cosa que Alan usaría a su favor para vengarse por maquillarlo.

\- Oye Rex, ¿qué tal si cantas algo?- Dijo Lana inocente.

\- ¿Rex canta?- preguntó Cia confusa.

\- Emmm, Lana, no tengo mi guitarra- dijo intentando escaparse del asunto.

\- Ten esta- dijo Marth sacando una de su maleta (¿por eso se llevo una maleta grande?).

\- Emm- Rex estaba nervioso, Lana volvió a usar su cara de perrito abandonado, pero ahora las chicas la imitaron, salvo Cia que se creía muy madura (amargada)para hacer eso, incluso los chicos lo hicieron- Esta bien, pero dejen de hacer eso- dijo cediendo, siempre funciona, agarro la guitarra y empezó a tocarla.

(Creyeron que por que es un FIC de SMASH BROS no iba a poner canciones, Pff, entonces ni me conocen, esta se llama "Gunslinger" de Avenged Secenfold)

Yeah, you've been alone

I've been gone for far too long

But with all that we've been through

After all this time I'm coming home to you

Never let it show

The pain I've grown to know

'Cause with all these things we do

It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes

My heart's always with you now

I won't question why so many have died

My prayers have made it through yeah

'Cause with all these things we do

It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

Letters keep me warm

Helped me through the storm

But with all that we've been through

After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes

My heart's always with you now

I won't question why so many have died

My prayers have made it through yeah

'Cause with all these things we do

It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

I've always been true

I've waited so long just to come hold you

I'm making it through

It's been far too long, we've proven our

love over time's so strong, in all that we do

The stars in the night, they lend me their light

to bring me closer to heaven with you

(Bring me closer)

But with all that we've been through

After all this time I'm coming home to you

I reach towards the sky I've said my goodbyes

My heart's always with you now

I won't question why so many have died

My prayers have made it through yeah

'Cause with all these things we do

It don't matter when I'm coming home to you

And with all that we've been through

After all this time I'm coming home to you

Rex termino, y los demás aplaudieron, Rex escucho algo en el bosque pero no le tomo importancia. Estaban decidiendo como iban a dormir.

\- Ok, ya hicimos refugios para pasar la noche- dijo Marth viendo sus refugios hechos de madera, lo bastante grandes para los chicos, y otro para las chicas- que descansen- dijo el príncipe metiéndose al refugio seguidos por los chicos, las chicas tenían otros planes. Antes de dormir estaban hablando de cosas de chicas, y por cosas de chicas me refiero a Suu fastidiando a Lana.

\- Chicas, les tengo que decir un secreto de Lana- dijo llamando la atención de todas y que Lana se le lanzará encima, callándola, las demás vieron raras y divertidas la escena, hasta que Suu mordió la mano de Lana soltándola.

\- Auch, salvaje- dijo Lana tomando su mano mordida.

\- Te lo buscaste, en fin lo que les tengo que decir es-

\- Que a Lana le gusta Rex, todas lo saben- dijo Cia.

-...- la chica mitad zorro se quedo callada- Muchas gracias Lana, tenias que ser tan obvia- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil, cruzada de brazos, y Lana, bueno, ella estaba muy roja como los ojos de Cia.

\- No te preocupes Lana, de seguro no eres la única que tiene a alguien que le gusta, ¿no es así Suu?- dijo Lucina ahora devolviéndole la broma a la Kitsune, esta se quedo callada.

\- ¿D-d-de q-que hablas Lucina?- dijo ahora ella roja.

\- Vamos, todas vimos como mirabas a cierto príncipe- dijo Zelda siguiéndole el juego a la peliazul.

\- Bueno chicas, tenemos que dormir, luego las fatídica nos en la mañana- dijo Daraen intentando dormir.

En la media noche, cierto pelinegro salió de su refugio hacia el de las chicas, disfrazado de forma extraña, se fijó donde estaban las chicas y pego una hoja de papel en la pared junto a la chica más cercana, en este caso Daraen, luego dio un pequeño silbido para despertarla, la chica despertó y vio la nota, la leyó.

\- El te mira, sin ojos- leyó lo que decía, y vio al personaje dibujado en la nota, se parecía al de la historia, eso la asusto un poco y despertó al resto de las chicas- ¡Chicas!- dijo despertándolas a todas.

\- ¿Que pasa Daraen?- preguntó Lucina somnolienta.

\- Miren lo que encontré pegado a la pared- dijo mostrando la nota a sus compañeras, estas la leyeron y también se asustaron.

\- No creerán que realmente ese monstruo podría- dijo Cia algo asustada.

\- Bu-bueno, la historia decía que habitaba en los bosques, es imposible que sean de otra dimensión- dijo Zelda igual que sus compañeras, luego vio por la puerta en dirección al bosque y vio una figura ridículamente alta (que era Alan parado sobre unas cajas que escondió detrás de los arbustos) y sin rostro (tenía una mascara)que las veía de forma macabra- Ch-chicas- dijo asustada la princesa, las demás también vieron a la criatura y soltaron un grito que despertó a los chicos, entraron corriendo al refugio de las chicas quienes seguían asustadas.

\- Chicas, ¿que pasa?- preguntó Ike asustado.

\- La criatura de la historia, la vimos- dijo Daraen abrazando a su hermano.

\- ¿Slenderman?- dijo Rex- chicas esa es una historia- dijo calmando las chicas, aunque el también sabia de la broma de Alan- aunque, está basada en hechos reales- eso volvió a asustar a las chicas.

\- Bueno, tal vez esa criatura sea verdadera- dijo Roy-... Bueno adiós- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo del refugio de las chicas seguido de los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas estaban con ojeras, sumamente cansadas y muy paranoicas, para mala suerte de los chicos tuvieron que cargarlas para no dejarlas atrás.

\- Creo que te pasaste con tu broma Alan- dijo área viendo a su amigo.

\- Nah, se lo merecían, aparte, nunca sabrán que yo fui el de la broma- dijo confiado.

\- ¡Conque fuiste tu!- dijo Cia, quitándose de Ike, quien la cargaba- chicas,dejen de fingir, encontramos al culpable- dicho esto las chicas se quitaron de sus "carruajes" por así decirlo sorprendiendo a los chicos, se encontraban frescas y llenas de energía.

\- ¿no estaban en condición deplorable?- preguntó Marth.

\- No, solo fingimos hasta dar con el culpable- dijo Zelda.

\- Es increíble lo que puedes hacer con un poco de tierra y talento para maquillar- dijo Suu quitándose la pintura de la cara.

\- Alan, amigo, si aprecias tu vida corre- dijo Rex, el chico corrió perseguido de unas cuantas chicas- ¿Ustedes no van?- dijo viendo a las que se quedaron, Lana, Suu y Zelda.

\- No, nos vengaremos cuando vuelva- en eso Rex escucha otro sonido detrás de el, se voltea y grita.

\- ¡Ya se que estas siguiéndonos, ya te encontré, así que muéstrate!- gritó hacia un árbol, de el salió una chica, como de la edad de Rex, cabello castaño con las puntas rubias, tenía una blusa de tirantes celeste que dejaba un poco descubierto su abdomen, unos jeans ajustados negros y unas normas altas de tacón, ojos negros y unos guantes sin dedos hasta los codos.

\- Hola Rex, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-preguntó en forma coqueta.

\- Hay no, no no no no, Dios, que hice para recibir semejante castigo no, ¿por qué de todas las dimensiones donde pudiste haber caído, tenía que ser conmigo?- dijo claramente molesto.

\- ¿Quién es ella Rex?- preguntó Suu.

\- Nadie que me importe Suu, no quería topármela- dijo aun molesto.

\- ¿Que tienes cariño?, ¿no te alegra verme?- dijo aun en tono coqueto.

\- No, no me alegra verte, eso es lo que querías que te respondiera, ok, NO me alegra verte- dijo furioso, nadie vio Rex actuando así frente a una chica, el era muy respetuoso con ellas, eso era raro para ellos.

\- Rex, será mejor irnos- dijo Lana, ella ya sabia quien era (recordar que Rex le contó su vida a Lana, ella es la única que sabe quien es Rex).

\- Tu no te metas fenómeno, esto es entre Rex y yo- dijo molesta al ver a aquella chica cerca de Rex.

\- Señorita, por favor relájese- dijo Suu, intentando calmar a la chica nueva.

\- Ew, que asco, fuera perro faldero- ahora si la enojo.

\- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE MALDITA?!- preguntó furiosa la chica siendo sujetada por Marth, basta que un sonoro grito de Rex cayó a todos.

\- ¡YA BASTA!- gritó asustando a todos- chicos nos vamos, ignoremos que algo de esto paso- dijo pasando de largo a la chica castaña.

\- ¿Me dejaras aquí desamparada?- dijo fingiendo pena.

\- Hiciste lo mismo conmigo ¿recuerdas?, ¿por que yo no debería hacerte lo mismo?- dijo sin verla.

\- Auch, eso dolió, tiene un buen punto- dijo otra voz que no era conocida para nadie, de los arbustos salió una chica de cabello castaño con varios mechones de varios colores, rubio pajoso, rosa, azul y verde, unos ojos de color azul cobalto, Rex algo pálida pero no mucho, tenía un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas una especie de licra negro debajo de este, unas botas de cuero fiuscha con tacón, y también una blusa de tiras en azul, con una bermuda de jean ajustada de color gris, y unos converse negros- Hola extraños, mi nombre es Zeldagenlink McCloud- dijo la chica como si nada, después todos vieron a la princesa de Hyrule y a Link, estos se encogieron de hombros.

\- Emmm, ¿de donde saliste?- preguntó Ike.

\- Oh ya sabes, del bosque, o también del idiota de mi abuelo que me empujó hacia el portal que hizo- eso sorprendió a todos.

\- ¡¿TU ABUELO ES EL LOCO QUE ESTA JUGANDO CON TODO ESTO?!- preguntaron todos, ella solo asintió.

\- Si, se le zafo un tornillo, esta obsesionado con hacer historia que creó una maquina de portales dimensionales y me envió como su puto conejillo de indias- dijo la chica molesta, sin darse cuenta que su abuelo la estaba monitoreando.

Mundo Real.

\- Niñata malagradecida, todavía que le dejo formar parte de mi trabajo y se la pasa insultándome- dijo indignado (alguien mas esta de acuerdo con el... Nadie... ¿Solo Justin Bieber?, a bueno, nadie lo quiere).

Con Rex.

Después de que se presentó la chica siguieron con su otro problema, la chica que enojo a Rex.

\- Chicos, ya, es suficiente, necesito pensar- dijo corriendo al bosque, aunque era seguido por la chica de ojos negros, todos en ese momento incluida Zeldagenlink (Gen, para el grupo) miraron a Lana.

\- Lana, parece que tu sabes lo que le pasa a Rex, ¿qué le pasó?- pregunto Link.

\- Ella es... La ex novia de Rex (Wow, soy bueno en esto de los versos XD)- cuando dijo eso todos empezaron a hablar sin control.

Mientras con Rex.

El estaba pensando en el lago, la chica que lo daño en el pasado, volvía a toparse con el justo cuando la había superado, aunque ella lo haya dañado, no tenía que dejarse llevar por la ira, el no es así, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien lo abrazo por detrás, sin embargo no era la persona que esperaba.

\- ¿Que quieres?- dijo frío.

\- Quería pasar tiempo contigo, ¿no recuerdas como éramos antes?, ambos éramos felices- dijo la chica dolida.

\- Si, tu misma lo dijiste, éramos, hasta que empezaste a cambiar, ya no eres la chica que ame en el pasado- dijo aun sin verla.

\- ¿Porque no empezar de nuevo?- preguntó.

\- No lo creo, yo ya no siento nada por ti- PUM, en toditita tu cara.

\- ¿Como que ya no sientes nada por mi?, como me superaste- dijo enojada.

\- No lo hice, ma ayudaron- dijo con una sonrisa bajo su bufanda.

\- Es por la peliceleste ¿verdad?- dijo molesta.

\- ¿Por Lana?- preguntó incrédulo- Es probable- dijo simplemente (Wow, decirle eso a una ex novia es tener valor y del bueno).

\- ¿Que tiene ella que yo no?- dijo molesta, sin embargo la hechicera estaba buscándolos y escuchando algo de la conversación.

\- Empezando, es precisamente lo que tu no eres, una buena persona, que ve primero por los demás antes que para si mismos- dijo viéndola al fin, la chica lo veía molesta.

\- Rex, ¿estás aquí?- dijo Lana saliendo de unos árboles.

\- Hola Lana, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Rex.

\- Los demás me mandaron a buscarte- dijo simplemente (en parte es cierto).

\- Bueno, será mejor- BOOM, un temblor sacudió cerca de donde estaban.

\- ¿Rex?- dijo la ojivioleta asustada al ver una grieta abrirse bajo sus pies, la tierra se abrió y Lana iba a caer, logró sujetarse de la orilla y Rex fue a su rescate, logró sujetarle la mano antes de que cayera, Rex vio como un portal se abrió, pero era diferente, en vez de ser azul con el centro blanco, ese era dorado con el centro negro, Gabriela se quedo viendo como Rex ayudaba a su "competencia", los dejo ahí.

\- ¡Gabriela!, ¡Ven y ayúdame!- dijo Rex intentando sacar a la hechicera, el portal absorbía mas fuerte que los comunes, Rex no podría salvarla sin ayuda, sin embargo Gabriela pensó un poco, si ambos caen es posible que lleguen a algo, en cambio si ella cae con Rex... Empezó a sonreír siniestramente y fue a "ayudar" a Rex. Estaban sacando con éxito a la hechicera hasta que Gabriela vio que Rex estaba en buena posición para no caer, soltó a Lana haciendo que fuera absorbida.

\- ¡Lana!, sin perder tiempo se lanzó hacia el portal cerrándolo al momento en que ambos entraron.

\- ¡RAYOS!- gritó la castaña enfadada, en eso llega el grupo de Rex y ven una grita gigante y a Gabriela en la orilla y no estaban ni Rex ni Lana- E-esperen, no creerán que los tire ahí ¿cierto?- luego detrás de ella se abre un portal común.

\- Te mataríamos si no fuera por ese portal- dijo Suu viendo molesta a la chica, ignorándola olímpicamente, atravesaron el portal. Gabriela también lo hizo.

Skyworld, año indeterminado.

Se encontraba una mujer alta, muy hermosa de cabello verde increíblemente largo, con una túnica blanca con detalles dorados, tenía un adorno extraño de oro en la cabeza, también un collar con más adornos de oro (con tanto oro seguro es rapera XD), su túnica se abría de un costado mostrando su pierna izquierda, unos cubre antebrazos de metal dorados un centro de aspecto extraño otra cosa que resaltaba de ella era un halo azul verdoso casi transparente detrás de ella, se encontraba ¿tomando el té?, con otra chica notablemente más joven y pequeña que ella, al igual que ella tenía el pelo verde claro, ojos verdes oscuros, tez blanca, eran casi idénticas, las diferencias eran la altura y vestuario, tenía dos cintas verde oscuro en cada lado de la cabeza, una corona de perlas, una chaqueta manga corta hasta las rodillas color verde agua, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color, la chaqueta está adornada con cintas, mangas (separada de la chaqueta) semitransparente color verde y un collar de oro con 3 símbolos, se encontraban en una mesa de cristal tomando el liquido de sus tazas de porcelana.

\- Y dime, ¿como fue que caíste aquí?- preguntó la mujer mayor.

\- Pues, estaba en casa, en mi jardín, cuando el cielo se nubló, empezó a temblar y luego una espiral se abrió tragándome en el proceso- dijo la chica con voz calmada.

\- Bueno, últimamente ha habido eventos extraños entre los multiversos, lo se, yo soy una diosa, a mi no me sorprenden estas cosas, pero, lo que si me sorprende es la cantidad de seres distintos que caen de ahí-dijo la diosa pensando.

\- Muchas gracias por recibirme en tu mundo Palutena- agradeció la chica.

\- No hay de que Lucero- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa, de repente paso lo que dijo Lucero, el cielo se nubló, empezó a temblar llamando la atención de ambas féminas, vieron en el típico campo de batalla donde entrenaban los guerreros de Palutena, del portal callaron unos cuerpos, que aterrizaron bien.

\- Chicos, ¿que es este lugar?- preguntó Link.

\- No se, tal vez morimos y fuimos al cielo- dijo Alan.

\- No lo creo, si fuera así, Gabriela estaría en el infierno- dijo Gen (ya lo dije es Zeldagenlink).

\- Entonces, ¿qué lugar es este?- de repente una luz dorada envergadura aleación y lograron ver a una mujer muy hermosa en ella.

\- Hola extraños, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes?- de repente Gen, se le acercó, como inspeccionandola- Emmm, ¿sucede algo pequeña?- preguntó la diosa confundida.

\- Sip, definitivamente no es natural- dijo agarrando su cabello- su tinte debe ser muy bueno- dijo jalando un poco incomodando a la diosa.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de David

Estaban aún en Roma, cuando Nicole sintió un escalofrío y grito.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Nicole?- preguntó Desmond, ella levanto la cabeza y dijo algo en tono sombrío.

\- Alguien esta molestando a alguna persona inocente en alguna parte, cuando la encuentre la destruiré, nadie, repito NADIE molesta a nadie, solo YO puedo hacerlo- dijo en tono sombrío asustando a todos.

\- ¿Por qué caímos con ella?- se quejaba Arno.

Mientras con el grupo de Link

Ellos se empezaron a disculpar por la conducta de su compañera.

\- En serio lo lamentamos señorita, ella es algo hiperactiva- se disculpaba Robin.

\- Si,no querrá saber lo que ocurrió cuando la conocimos- dijo Ike algo asustado recordando cuando conoció a la chica.

Flasback.

La chica había caído cerca del grupo confundiéndolos a todos.

\- Entonces, tu abuelo es el que ha creado todos estos portales entre las dimensiones- dijo Robin.

\- Exacto, el hijo de su mima madre me lanzo por el portal para su estúpido proyecto de ciencias- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Wow, eso es inhumano- dijo Ike, en eso la chica se le acercó MUY cerca.

\- Hola, y ¿tú quién eres?- dijo en tono coqueto. El mercenario se puso nervioso.

\- Emmm, soy Ike, Ike Griel- dijo algo penoso al tener a la chica así de cerca.

\- Ike ¿eh?, sabias que tu nombre significa "lindo" en griego- dijo la chica.

\- ¿Enserio?- preguntó el peliazul.

\- No, pero quería decirlo para agradarte- dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Wow, y yo que creía que Cia era la loca- dijo Marth.

\- ¿Yo qué? Principito- dijo la albina broceada insultada.

\- ¿Que con la anciana?- dijo Gen.

\- ¡¿COMO ME LLAMADTE NIÑATA?!- preguntó/gritó Cia.

\- Bueno extraña, ¿qué sabes de tu abuelo que pueda sernos útil?-preguntó Daraen.

\- Bueno, el quiere hacer historia y se creo una maquina que abre portales o que se yo, solo se que se le zafo no uno, ni dos, parece que su cerebro se canso de el y lo abandono- resumió la chica- y lo peor es que estaba en la última noche del Five Nights at Freddy's 4- dijo molesta.

\- ¿Five Nughts at que?- preguntó confundido Roy.

\- ¿Eh?, ah si, otra dimensión, es un juego- se limitó a decir la chica.

\- Oigan, Lana ya se tardo ¿no?- preguntó Daraen.

\- Si, vamos a buscarlos- dijo Marth.

\- ¡Yo pido al rubio!- dijo Gen tomando a Link, mas bien aferrándose a el.

\- Ok- luego le susurro al chico más cercano, ósea, Roy- ayúdame- dijo casi suplicando Link.

(Lo que pasó después ya lo saben, se encontraron con Gabriela, vieron la grita y no vieron a Lana y Rex).

\- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A LANA Y REX?!- preguntó/gritó Zelda.

\- Y-yo no hice nada, una grita se abrió junto con una espiral dorada con negro y se los trago- dijo la chica.

\- ¿una espiral dorada con negro?- preguntó Suu- pero si los portales son azul con blanco- dijo la Kitsune.

\- Gen, ¿sabes algo al respecto?- preguntó Ike.

\- Siendo honesta no, si le das una computadora a el es como darle una cerveza a un borracho- dijo la chica pensando.

\- Y no sabes, ¿cómo y cuándo abrirá uno?- preguntó Marth.

\- La verdad no, pero conociéndolo creará uno en... Ya- y cuando dijo eso se abrió un portal común atrás de la chica- ¿van a entrar?- preguntó con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

\- ¿La seguimos?- preguntó Roy.

\- No hay opción- dijo la princesa de Iüye.

Fin del Flashback.

-...-

-...-

\- Y, ¿Y ya?- preguntó la diosa.

\- Pues si, pero su actitud es maasss, ¿como decirlo?- la albina pálida buscaba la palabra.

-Molesta- dijo Link.

\- Acosadora- dijo Ike.

\- Arrogante- dijo Suu.

\- Fastidiosa- dijo Marth

\- Chiflada- dijo Roy.

\- Degenerada- dijo Robin.

\- Se los agradezco bastante- dijo la chica agradecida.

\- Ok, ¿y no saben en donde están sus compañeros?- preguntó Lucero.

\- Desgraciadamente no- dijo Cia triste por su hermana.

Mundo Real.

El científico sonreía de manera psicopatía logro potenciar el portal para cruzar esta dimensión, después, el mismo portal que absorbió a Rex y Lana se abrió frente a el y de ahí mismo salieron Rex y Lana, al levantarse empezaron a ver en donde estaban.

\- ¿Que rayos es este lugar?- preguntó Rex ayudando a Lana.

\- Bienvenidos viajeros dimensionales, es un gusto por fin conocerlos- dijo el científico a los viajeros, los dos viajeros lograron ver al tipo que les ha causado tantos problemas, era notablemente viejo, con una gran barba gris y con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, largo y gris, unos grandes lentes circulará una bata de científico y debajo de esta una camisa de botones blanca con una corbata roja, unos pantalones de vestir negros, y zapatos negros, tenía una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, Rex puso a Lana detrás de él protegiéndola- tranquilos, no les haré daño, ustedes me son útiles, los necesito para hacer historia, tú- dijo señalando a Rex- necesito tu poder para mejorar mi maquina- dijo señalando el artefacto, Rex lo miro serio- vamos coopera conmigo- dijo él lunático.

\- Enviaste a tu propia nieta a esos misteriosos lugares, ¿como le puedes hacer eso a tu propia sangre?- dijo Rex molesto.

\- No tengo tiempo para estupideces, vas a ayudarme, quieras o no- dijo el maniaco. Rex aprovecho y le lanzo fuego para distraerlo, luego lanzo otra bola de fuego al muro, este se rompió, tomo a Lana y salió corriendo hacia el exterior, perdiéndose de la vista del científico- ¡Maldita sea!, mis mejores espécimen han escapado, bueno, no creo que lleguen muy lejos, este mundo, no se compara a lo que ellos conocen- dijo volviendo a presta atención a la maquina- ¿Que tal si el erizo y el fontanero se unen de una vez?, y ¿porque no agregar al androide azul y a la bola amarilla?,uy, eso será interesante, probemos- dijo moviendo las palancas.

Mientras con los otros dos.

Ellos corrían por las ciudad y tanto ellos con las otras personas los miraban raro, su forma de vestir (aunque Rex se vestía mas o menos igual que ellos, pero su pelo era raro), seguían corriendo hasta llegar a un callejón donde descansaron un poco.

\- Eso... Fue... Intenso- dijo Rex recuperando el aliento.

\- Lo... Lo... Lo se- dijo la hechicera cansada.

\- Tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche- dijo recuperándose.

\- Si, y otra ropa- dijo Lana viéndose a si misma- aquí mi ropa es extraña- dijo la hechicera blanca avergonzada.

\- Te ves bien así- dijo Rex haciendo que ambos se sonrojen- pero buscar mas ropa es buena idea, ser mejor salir de aquí- dicho esto fue vi la hechicera a buscar un refugio en ese nuevo y loco mundo.

\- ¿Como estarán los demás?- se cuestionó la hechicera.

\- No lo se, pero conociéndolos, de seguro nos están buscando- dijo el peliazul corriendo con la chica por las calles de esa ciudad.

Mientras con el grupo.

Se encontraban con la diosa y la chica que se parece a ella en su palacio, hablando del tema de los portales.

\- Entonces, alguien los está creando- dijo la chica peliverde mas joven.

\- Si, por lo que sabemos es el abuelo de ella- dijo señalando a Gen- el idiota quiere hacer historia, pero no se puede jugar con semejante poder, es estúpido en todos los sentidos- dijo Lucina.

\- Un científico de mi mundo una vez dijo, " La estúpidez humana no tiene limites"- dijo la chica recitando a Einstein.

\- Y vaya que ese sujeto tenía razón- dijo Marth.

\- Bueno, yo puedo convocar portales como esos, pero nunca aprendi como ya que lo considere innecesario- dijo la peliverde pequeña.

\- ¿Tu también puedes crearlos?- preguntó Cia esperanzada.

\- E-eso creo, pero necesito aprender a crearlos, puede que lleve un tiempo- dijo algo apenada.

\- No importa, esperaremos a que lo domines, chicos, acamparemos aquí- gritó Daraen al resto.

\- Estoy segura de que sus amigos están bien- dijo Palutena con una sonrisa maternal.

\- Eso espero, y también que el idiota de Rex no se propase con mi hermana- dijo Cia con unos celos de hermana notorios.

\- Vamos Cia, ya conoces a Rex, el tiene de caballero, lo que Ike tiene de amor hacia el pollo frito- dijo Roy, calmando un poco a la albina bronceada, Cia solo sonrió y ayudo a instalarse en el lugar.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CON ESTO ACABO OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA FIC, AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS OC, LAMENTABLEMENTE YA NO HAY CUPO, Y LAS HISTORIAS QUE TIENEN LOS OC SON SIMPLEMENTE ASOMBROSAS, REALMENTE SE LOS AGRADEZCO, AHORA UNA NOTICIA PARA Nicole Kawaii, TU PERSONAJE YA LO TERMINE, TANTO DE DIBUJAR COMO DE PINTAR, QUIERO CHECAR SINLO PUEDO PONER EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION, SI NO PUEDO PUES LO SUBO A MI FACE, COMO SEA SOLO QUERÍA AVISARTE, AHORA LAS ACLARACIONES.

Zeldagenlink le pertenece a la autora con el mismo nombre.

Lucer le pertenece a Estela R. N.

Palutena pertenece a la saga de Kid Icarius, pronto saldrán más personajes de esta saga, sin mas que decir los avances.

Rivalidades de 8 bits.

\- Wow, ¿en donde caí?, ¿que es este lugar?, ¿y porque casi todo tiene forma de champiñón?-

Lejos de ahí

\- Ayyyy, ¿que paso?, ¿dónde estoy?-

\- Hola amigo, ¿te perdiste?-

\- Eso parece, ¿quién eres tú?-

\- Mi nombre es Mari, ¿y el tuyo?-

-Yo soy Meganan-

En otro lugar

\- Princesa Peach-

\- ¿Que sucede Toadette?-

\- Encontramos una cosa rara en el bosque-

\- ¿Que cosa?-

\- Es una bola amarilla que solo dice "Waka Waka"-

\- ¿Enserio?-

\- Si, pero parece que no es peligroso-

\- Bueno, tráiganlo aquí por favor-

\- Como ordene princesa-

Próximo Capítulo: Rivalidades de 8 Bits.


	7. Rivalidades de 8 Bits

**Rivalidades de 8 bits.**

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?, lamentó el retraso pero no estaba en casa y esta semana estará algo ocupada para mi, pero creo que tengo tiempo para uno o dos capítulos más de esta historia, una cosa que aclarar es que probablemente este sea de los capítulos más largos que haya escrito, ya que he dejado a varios personajes en un mismo lugar, el grupo de Nicole ha estado algo olvidado, así que se me ocurrió una brillante idea, ¿cómo suena un combate entre Nicole y Zeldagenlink?, loco ¿no?, obvio no será un combate a muerte, será como una rivalidad para ver quien es la mas loca de las dimensiones, otra cosa conforme a mis intros, empezare así desde ahora, ya que escribir con pura mayúscula me quita mucho espacio, y por ultimo, acepte dos últimos Oc, a pesar de que ya había llegado al limite, el caso es que en parte fue mi culpa ya que no actualice el sumary, sin mas que decir empecemos con el cap.**

 **Aclaración: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y mi Oc, Nicole pertenece a Nicole Kawaii, Zeldagenlink pertenece a ella misma, Alan a frank74, Lucero a Estela R. N, Cristian pertenece a pokemaniacrafter, Suu pertenece a Animeseris, Daniel, pertenece a ShalyUriel, o si,aquí aparecerán casi todos, aunque en universos aparte.**

Rivalidades de 8 bits.

Mientras Rex y Lana quedaron atrapados en el "Mundo Real", las cosas iban a empeorar cuando el científico abrió 3 portales mas en otro universo distinto.

\- Esto... Será... Asombroso- dijo viendo lo que sus portales creaban.

Reino Champiñón.

El Reino Champiñón siempre ha sido un reino próspero, donde la paz está presente todos los días (si, claro, y Chuck Norris no es genial), en fin, la princesa de ese reino, la princesa Toadstool, mejor conocida como la princesa Peach, era una gobernante joven y bella a los ojos de cualquiera de sus súbditos, muy bondadosa y amable con todos, sin embargo siempre había una oveja negra del rebaño, ese era el Rey Koopa, o también conocido como Bowser, una criatura con aspecto de tortuga con cuernos, el no se cansaba de atacar el reino, secuestrar a la princesa y tomarla como esposa, para su mala suerte, el reino tenía un héroe o mejor dicho dos, los hermanos Mario, un par de plomeros del reino que han dedicado a la seguridad del reino y a derrotar al tirano en más de una ovación, sin embargo, ni ellos ni nadie estaban preparados para lo que se avecinaba.

\- WOOOAAAAW- gritó un ser que cayó en un lago de un bosque, salió a la orilla cansado- Agh, ¿qué fue eso?- dijo levantándose adolorido, miro a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque- ¿en donde diablos estoy?- después empezó a gritar nombres- ¡Tails!, ¡Knuckles!, ¡Amy!, ¿chicos, donde están?- gritó con la esperanza de que alguien lo ollera, afortunadamente eso sucedió, pero no las personas, o seres que él esperaba.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Otro ser cayó por los portales, aterrizó en un lugar como de invierno, hielo y nieve por todos lados (pareciera el lugar ideal para Sub-Zero jejeje), en fin, el no sentía frío, de hecho, no podía sentir nada, se quedo mirando el lugar por unos momentos.

\- ¿En donde me encuentro?- dijo el joven viendo a su alrededor- ¿Será obra del doctor Willy?- se preguntó a si mismo.

Por otra parte.

Se encontraba una niña, de aspecto raro, tenía un enorme champiñón risa con puntos blancos en el, seguido de otros champiñones iguales más pequeños que daba una ilusión de coletas, iba caminando feliz por el bosque hasta que el cielo se nubló, empezó a temblar y una espiral se abrió delante de ella. Del portal salió un se completamente amarillo, de forma redonda, con unos brazos con guantes de boxeo rojos y piernas con una botas, igual rojas, parecía inconsciente, así que lo llevo con la princesa, como no podía cargarlo se le ocurrió llevarlo rodando (que delicada ¿no?).

Volviendo con el sujeto de la nieve.

El joven había salido del lugar de nieve, curiosamente ahora se encontraba en una especie de costa playera, eso lo extraño mas, hace unas horas todo estaba repleto de nieve, afortunadamente se encontró con un ser humano cerca de ahí.

\- Emmm, disculpe señor- dijo llamando la atención del sujeto- ¿Me podría decir en donde me encuentro?- preguntó el joven.

\- Oh, hola amigo, ¿te perdiste?- respondió el otro sujeto amistosamente.

\- Se podría decir que si, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el muchacho.

\- Mi nombre es Mario, ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó Mario.

\- Un gusto Mario, Yo soy Megaman- respondió el androide.

Con la cosa amarilla.

La cosa amarilla ya había despertado, pero noto que estaba rodando si razón aparente, hasta que noto a una niña pequeña que le estaba dando vueltas, ella notó que ya estaba despierto así que dejo de rodarlo para que el se parara solo.

\- Hola extraño, ¿cómo estás?- dijo la niña amigable- Yo soy Toadette, te encontré en el bosque, estabas inconsciente y decidí llevarte con nuestra soberana- dijo la chica sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Waka- fue lo único que dijo la cosa, la niña se quedo confundida.

\- ¿Solo dices eso?- preguntó curiosa, el sujeto asintió pero también dijo otra cosa- Pac-Man- fue lo que dijo.

\- ¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntó de nuevo la niña, el sujeto asintió- Un gusto Pac-Man, veo que no puedes hablar otro idioma, pero entiendes el nuestro, interesante, razón de más para llevarte con la princesa- dijo tomando la mano de Pac-Man, y caminando rumbo al castillo.

Con el sujeto perdido.

El sujeto corría a una velocidad sorprendentemente alta, dejando una estela azul a donde iba mientras pensaba.

\- Necesito encontrar a alguien que me ayude a saber en donde estoy- dijo el sujeto- también una libreta para acordarme de las cosas que debo y lo que no debo hacer- dijo recordando- Ah si, también acordarme de dejar de hablar solo- dijo callándose y volviendo a correr, hasta que chico con algo, o mejor dicho con alguien, miro bien u vio a un gorila gigante, lo curioso es que este gorila tenía una corbata roja con las iniciales "DK", iba acompañado de un simio, con una camisa de tirantes roja con estrellas amarillas y una gorra roja.

\- Ah, ah ah ah ah- dijo el chico ligeramente intimidado por el mastodonte que tenía enfrente- l-lo siento amigo, me perdí- dijo algo nervioso. El gorila lo trapo con su mano, y se lo llevo con el- ¡HEY!, ¡AYUDENME!- gritó el sujeto, afortunadamente alguien paso por ahí y lo oyó.

\- Hay no- fue lo que dijo antes de ponerse enfrente del gorila- Kong malo, Diddy malo, déjenlo- dijo el sujeto, sorpresivamente los primates le obedecieron- Lamento eso, ¿estas bien amigo?- preguntó el tipo al otro sujeto, hasta que lo vio bien era un erizo antropomórfico azul, solo el pecho, los brazos y alrededor de la boca no tenía pelaje, sus ojos eran verdes, unos tenis rojos con una cinta blanca y una hebilla amarilla, tenía 6 púas hacia atrás muy puntiagudas.

\- Gracias amigo, mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog, el erizo más rápido del universo- dijo algo orgulloso.

\- Bu-Bueno amigo, mi nombre es Luigi, perdona a estos dos, les pareciste extraño- dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Que soy extraño?, ellos son unos simios con corbata y gorra, ¿que se supone que les cubre?- dijo Sonic, DK, y Diddy Kong lo veían algo molestos.

\- Bueno Sonic, será mejor que te lleve con la princesa, de seguro ella te aclarara todo- dijo el fontanero de verde.

Con Mario y Megaman.

Ellos se encontraban hablando muy amigablemente entre ellos.

\- Entonces, ¿dices que una espiral te absorbió y acabaste en este lugar?- dijo Mario intentando entender al chico castaño que encontró.

\- De hecho, estaba tranquilo con mis amigo y de repente solo se abrió esa espiral y me trago- dijo él androide- solo que no se quien lo hizo- dejo confundido.

\- Bueno, si lo que dices es cierto, tenemos que hacer algo para detenerlo- dijo el fontanero, sin que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado al castillo de la princesa seguido de los otros- Luigi- dijo feliz el fontanero al ver a su hermano, luego vio a los primates y a un erizo azul antropomórfico- emmmm, Luigi, ¿quién es el?- preguntó si hermano al ver al erizo.

\- Mario, te lo presento, Sonic el es mi hermano Mario, Mario, el es Sonic, tuvo un encuentro algo tenso con Donkey y Diddy- contesto Luigi presentándolos.

\- Hola chicos- dijo Toadette con Pac-Man a lado de ella- ¿cómo están?- dijo feliz, luego noto como los hermanos veían raro a la bola amarilla- Oh, cierto, chicos, el es Pac-Man- presento a la bola.

\- Waka- fue lo que dijo.

\- ¿Waka?- preguntó confundido Mario.

\- Eso es lo único que el dice, bueno eso y su nombre- dijo la niña.

\- Bueno, vamos con la princesa- dijo Mario.

En el castillo de Peach

La princesa estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en su reino, últimamente Bowser no atacaba, y eso la preocupaba, si no tenía tanta actividad es porque estaba planeando algo grande, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Toadette entro.

\- Majestad, Mario, Luigi y yo encontramos uno seres extraños en las zonas del reino- dijo la niña haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¿Seres extraños?- preguntó confundida la princesa.

\- Así es majestad, un erizo azul antropomórfico, un androide humanoide y una bola amarilla que solo dice "Waka"- dijo la niña.

\- ¿Enserio?, quisiera verlos- pidió la princesa amablemente.

\- ¡Chicos!, ¡Tráiganlos!- gritó la niña, Mario, Luigi y los Kong trajeron a Sonic y a Megaman, estos se arrodillaron como muestra de respeto, Mario y Luigi también.

\- Princesa Peach, un gusto verla- dijo Sonic.

\- Igualmente- dijo Megaman.

\- Oh, vaya, Emmm, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntó la princesa amablemente.

\- Mi nombre es Sonic The Hedgehog- dijo el erizo.

\- Yo soy Megaman- respondió el androide.

\- Un gusto Sonic y Megaman, sean bienvenidos a mi reino- dijo la soberana con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Nicole.

Para la mala suerte de TOOODO su grupo, Nicole empezó a actuar de una forma sumamente fastidiosa e insoportable, a Altaïr no dejaba de llamarlo "anciano", a Arno le decía "sometido", Ezio lo llamaba "fracasado", a Connor lo llamaba el "olvidado" (referencia a que ni lo reconocieron en la independencia de su país), Edward era de los más fastidiados llamándole "copia barata", Desmond era el único de los asesinos que se salvaba, también Elise.

\- Chicos, ya me canse- dijo fastidiada la chica de estar en el Coliseo.

\- No hay nada que hacer Nicole, estaremos aquí por- Un portal se abrió- siempre- terminó Desmond- ¿entramos?- preguntó.

\- Es mejor que aquí- dijo la castaña.

\- Oye- se quejó Ezio, a todos les valió y entraron al portal.

Skyworld, tiempo indefinido.

El grupo de Alan se encontraba entrenando en el campo de Palutena, los gemelos hechiceros y Cia, le enseñaban a Lucero, afortunadamente la chica aún conservaba sus libros de magia, la ayudaron en algunos símbolos extraños, Cia, al ser una hechicera elegida por sus diosas, conocía a la perfección cualquier símbolo o pronunciación, y pues Daraen y Robin la ayudaban a perfeccionar su técnica.

\- ¿Están seguros?- dijo insegura la chica.

\- Un 85%- dijo Daraen

\- ¿Y-y e-el o-otro 15%?- preguntó temerosa la chica.

\- Emmm, puedes deformar en una criatura grotesca- dijo Robin asustando a la chica- Nah, mentira, solo es probable que provoques una explosión letal para un mortal- fue lo que dijo el albino, de repente el cielo se nubló.

\- Chicos, se abrirá un portal- dijo Cia, todos se prepararon para ir cuando de ella cayeron varios cuerpos en total 12.

\- Esto se vuelve cada vez más tedioso- dijo David algo adolorido.

\- Tu estas acostumbrado al dolor mas tiempo que yo- se quejó la rubia.

\- Chicos, creo que tenemos compañía- dijo Elise viendo al grupo de personas que los veían- Arno, diles algo- susurro la pelirroja a su novio.

\- ¿Porque yo?- preguntó antes de que su novia le diera un beso en los labios- Ok, diré algo- Nicole lo molesto de nuevo.

\- CofCofSometidoCofCof- dijo la chica haciendo reír a algunos cuantos.

\- Emmm, hola extraños, mi nombre es Arno Dorian, ellos son mi grupo, caímos en un portal que nos ha estado enviando a través del tiempo y el espacio- dijo el francés.

\- ¿Ustedes también?- preguntó Link- Que bien, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- dijo el elfo.

\- ¿Ayuda?, ¿para que?- dijo el sirio.

\- ¿Que no lo saben?- preguntó Marth- Hay alguien creando los portales, hasta donde sabemos, es el abuelo de ella- dijo señalando a Gen, los demás la vieron serio.

\- Entonces tu abuelo esta metido en esto ¿no?- dijo Sub-Zero acercándose a la chica de manera amenazante, antes de que llegara, Ike se interpuso entre el Lin-Kuei y la chica.

\- Ella no tiene la culpa, si propio abuelo la lanzo aquí con nosotros- dijo el mercenario.

\- Si es así, entonces tu debes de saber mas que solo que tu abuelo los está creando no es así- preguntó Nicole seria, y todos saben que cuando Nicole esta seria incluso el diablo le tiene miedo. Sin embargo Gen, se molesto.

\- No, no se nada mas, así que me dejan en paz- dijo frente a Nicole, ambas eran iguales en altura- No quieres conocerme enojada- la miro un poco- teñida- dijo haciendo referencia a su cabello, Nicole se ofendió.

\- ¡¿Yo teñida?!, ¿ya te viste?, ¿quien te vomitó?- dijo señalando su cabello.

\- Hay no- fue lo que dijo Desmond antes de correr a esconderse en el pilar más cercano, su grupo lo imito.

\- ¿Y a estos que- no termino ya que escucho una explosión, voltearon a donde se encontraba Gen y la corto jalarse el pelo contra Nicole mientras se insultaban.

\- Eres tan idiota que creíste que el "6" era una letra del abecedario- dijo Gen.

\- ¿A si?, pues tu eres tan bruta que le pediste a tu mama las llaves del carro y te llevaste la moto- dijo Nicole jalándole el pelo.

\- ¡Pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas!- gritó Alan emocionado.

\- Chicos hagan algo- les grito Zelda a los chicos.

\- Zelda tiene razón- dijo Alan serio-... ¡Apuesto 20 dólares a que gana Gen!. Curiosamente después de eso todos los chicos de los dos grupos se le juntaron apostando, los del grupo de Gen, apostándole a Gen, y los de Nicole, apostándole a ella.

\- Apuesto 5 rupias rojas- dijo Link sacando el cristal.

\- Apuesto 2000 reales- dijo Edward hacia su compañera.

\- Apuesto 6000- esta vez fue Connor.

\- Apuesto 450 dólares- dijo Alan.

Después de una batalla de insultos épica, ambas chicas estaban cansadas, sin embargo, seguían insultándose.

\- Eres... Tan fea... Que no te dejaron entrar a un concurso de feas porque no aceptaban profesionales - dijo Gen exhausta.

\- Tu eres... Tan bruta... Que en un concurso de brutas- Gen la interrumpió.

\- Ese es viejísimo, ya se que lo gano- dijo aburrida.

\- N-no, lo pierdes... Por bruta- NICOLE WINS... FATALITY.

El equipo de Gen se quedo congelado.

\- G-ga-gane- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa.

-...- Gen se quedo callada.

\- Perdí 27 rupias rojas- se lamentaba Link.

\- Y yo perdí 700 dólares- dijo Alan.

\- Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros- dijo Kenway con su típico sarcasmo pirata.

Una recuperación mas tarde.

Ambas chicas estaban exhaustas, se encontraban en una casa de campaña del campamento de Link, la primera en levantarse fue Nicole.

\- ¿En donde diablos estoy?- preguntó confundida, luego vio a Gen tirada en la bolsa de dormir, parecía medio muerta, Nicole la vio aburrida- Ah ya me acorde- en eso entra Desmond acompañado de Marth.

\- Oh, veo que ya despertaste- dijo Marth.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- gritó Nicole.

\- Soy Mar-

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!- volvió a gritar.

\- Ni lo intentes, ya me se esa broma- dijo el príncipe haciendo callar a la chica- Soy Marth, príncipe de Altea- se presentó cortésmente.

\- Si, el y su grupo nos ayudo después de que tu y la chica de allá se desmayaron- dijo Desmond señalando a la chica que seguía medio muerta- creo que esta muerta- dijo Desmond.

\- No, solo esta dormida- dijo despreocupado el príncipe, sacaron a Nicole de la tienda y le explicaron todo el asunto, los portales, qué dos de sus compañeros desaparecieron en un portal dorado con negro, Nicole empezó a hacer amigos (y con eso me refiero a trollearlos a todos, como con su grupo).

\- Haber- dijo viendo a los personajes de Hyrule- tenemos a la versión gay de Peter Pan- dijo hacia Link, este se enojo con ella- Ahora, tenemos a una chica que usa un escote de acero, Auch, ¿qué idiota haría esa cosa?- dijo la chica.

\- Yo lo hice- dijo Zelda ofendida.

\- Ah, con razón, eso explica todo- dijo mientras otros trataban de que Zelda no matara a la chica- creo que ella era peor que Gen- bien, ahora tenemos a una prostit-ejem, perdón a una... Suelta, indigna, más fácil que la tabla del uno- le dijo a Cia- esta se ofendió, pero le regreso la broma.

\- Al menos es natural- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Nicole la miro molesta.

\- Y además se tatúa- dijo señalando las pinturas que poseía.

\- ¡AHORA SI MOCOSA!- gritó Cia siendo sujetada por los chicos.

\- Continuemos- vio a los guerreros de Altea- Tenemos a un príncipe con impulsos gay- Marth la molesto después Gen se le une.

\- Oye, el otro peliazul es Uke- dijo burlándose con Nicole de Ike.

\- Si, y ahora tenemos a una travesti- le dijo a Lucina.

\- Aquí tenemos- miraron a Roy, luego se vieron entre si- Un gay seguro- dijeron en unísono, enfureciendo a Roy.

\- Y por ultimo y menos importante tenemos...- dijo Gen en modo de burla.

\- Incesto- dijo Nicole y Gen enojando a los hermanos mellizos.

\- Bien sigue...- miro a Alan- ¡Un Narco!- gritó Nicole saliendo corriendo- Ah si, y una chica-arbol- le dijo a Lucero haciendo referencia a su cabellos, Cia fue con Karma.

\- ¿la han aguantado todo este tiempo?- preguntó la bruja.

\- Si- dijo Ezio bajando la cabeza, Cia pone la mano en su hombro.

-Mi mas sincero pésame- dijo la bruja insultando a Nicole.

\- Dijeron que dos de sus compañeros habían desaparecido- dijo Altaïr- ¿tienen idea de en donde están- preguntó el asesino sirio.

\- No, no sabemos nada de su paradero, o si siguen vivos- dijo Suu, afortunadamente ella se salvó del trolleo.

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Real.

Rex y Lana compraron ropa para pasar desapercibidos por ese extraño mundo para ellos, Rex se compro una camisa de cuadros azul con los primeros botones desabrochados, al tener buena condición física por su entrenamiento le quedaba algo ajustada en la parte de los brazos, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y unos zapatos negros, con una gorra y unos lentes de sol.

\- Listo, se siente cómodo- dijo moviendo un poco los brazos, luego oye una voz femenina.

\- Ya estoy lista Rex- dijo Lana alegre, ella tenía una blusa de solo una manga larga, descubría un poco su abdomen de color azul oscuro con brillos, unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados y unas botas altas con un poco de tacón, tenía el cabello como siempre, solo que se dejo el pelo sujeto a un simple atado, que dejaba su pelo suelto, no pudo tener nada para ocultar su cabello, Rex, al verla se sonrojo un poco, se veía hermosa a sus ojos, Lana también se sonrojo al ver a Rex vestido de esa forma.

\- Bu-bueno, será mejor irnos- dijo pagando y saliendo del local, sin embargo, miro un poste, se acercó a él y miro que era un retrato de el con la palabra "Se Busca" y vio una recompensa por su captura- Hay no, esto es malo- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Que pasa Rex?- preguntó Lana.

\- Nos están dando caza- dijo Rex, será difícil buscar un lugar para dormir si les están dando caza, bueno, al menos a el, lo bueno es que era el como se veía antes, la nueva imagen le ayudaría, fueron a un hotel grande, y fueron a la recepción.

\- Buenas tardes señorita, quisiera rentar un cuarto- dijo, sin embargo, la recepcionista ni siquiera le dirijo la mirada.

\- Si, ¿de que clase?- preguntó

\- Emmmm- se quedo pensando- ¿qué opciones tiene?- preguntó.

\- Bueno, parece que no son de por aquí ¿cierto?, bueno- dijo al fin viendo a Rex junto con Lana, la recepcionista era una adolescente y al verlos a ellos dos, sus ojos sé iluminaron- Bueno, tenemos una habitación bonita, tiene muy buena vista, este es el precio- dijo mostrándole la nota, sin embargo, Rex no leyó el título de la nota, el precio era alto, sin embargo, logró alcanzarle- Aquí tienen su llave- le entrega la tarjeta, disfruten su estadía juntos- dijo confundiendo a Rex, pero le restó importancia, ambos subieron al cuarto, era bonito, cortinas elegantes, sofás blancos, tenía un baño completo, una azotea con barandal con vista al mar (Hay que bonito :3), en fin, era el cuarto perfecto para.

\- ¡¿Una pareja?!- preguntó Rex al fin leyendo el título del cuarto.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó Lana confundida.

\- E-este cuarto, normalmente lo rentan las parejas, la descripción lo deja muy claro, por eso hay solo una cama- dijo viendo la nota aun (espera dijo ¿"una cama"?), luego se sonrojo un poco- Bueno, t- tenemos que dormir, mañana será un día largo- dijo yendo a la cama.

\- Bu-bueno, antes de eso será mejor bañarnos- dijo la hechicera, Rex se sonrojo mas, por fortuna la hechicera no lo vio, luego la hechicera se sonrojo también cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- E-es decir, emmm- Lana estaba muy roja y avergonzada, solo se fue corriendo disparada al baño y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Rex empezó a acomodarse, tenían un maleta donde compraron mas ropa, Lana, al estar muy avergonzada se le olvido que ropa ponerse, Rex saco solo su ropa y la demás se la dejo en la maleta a Lana, toco la puerta del baño y Lana le dijo del otro lado- ¿S-si?- dijo avergonzada.

\- Lana, te puse la maleta adentro del baño para que te cambies, dijo Rex del otro lado.

\- G-gracias Rex- dijo la chica nerviosa.

Luego de que Lana acabara de ducharse se vistió con su pijama que era un blusón rosa que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y un short negro corto, todo su pelo se lo dejo suelto y estaba descalza siendo aún más pequeña que Rex, le llegaba a los hombros, con su ropa le llegaba hasta la nariz. Ahora Rex se metió a bañar saco ropa y no tardo mucho, su pijama consistía en un pantalón de dormir negro y una playera sin mangas blanca, Rex se dispuso a dormir y Lana estaba a lado suyo, uno muy cerca del otro.

\- Bu-buenas noches Lana- dijo Rex nervioso.

\- Buenas n-noches Rex- dijo la hechicera sonrojada, al final ambos se durmieron.

Mientras tanto en el Reino Champiñón.

Los tres viajeros se quedaron como huéspedes de la princesa, al enterarse que eran héroes en sus dimensiones Mario les empezó a agradar, hasta hacían competencias entre ellos, Sonic era el mas veloz, pero no era muy fuerte, Pac-Man era el mar resistente, pero era algo lento, Megaman era el mas fuerte, pero le faltaba resistencia y Mario estaba nivelado, era fuerte, rápido y resistente pero no mucho, lo que los dejaba casi parejos.

\- Bien chicos, ya vimos nuestras habilidades, ¿qué dicen de un combate amistoso?- dijo Mario.

\- Buena idea, un poco de acción no me haría mal- dijo el erizo confiado.

\- Seria un buen entrenamiento- dijo Megaman.

\- Waka- dijo Pac-Man, no le entendieron pero parecía que estaba de acuerdo, así empezaron la pelea.

Mario y Sonic se daban puros golpes,, Sonic, al ser el más rápido, le dificultaba al plomero esquivar todos, pero al ser algo carentes de fuerza, no lo dañaban tanto, Pac-Man contra Megaman era un combate muy parejo, la resistencia de Pac-Man le daba cierta ventaja sobre el androide, este tenía que pensar muy bien su técnica, el era lento, así que lo atacaría con embestidas rápidas y precisas, luego se cambiaron los oponentes, Sonic contra Megaman y Pac-Man contra Mario, la pelea entre Sonic y Megaman era muy reñida, Sonic aprovechaba su velocidad para confundir al androide, cuando este no se dio cuenta Sonic se encontraba en el aire y se hizo una bola azul y salió disparado hacia el androide, sin embargo, este lo atrapo con su mano, eso puso nervioso a Sonic, lo coloco justo donde se encontraba su cañón y para no hacerle un daño grave al erizo solo le lanzo agua que congelo al instante dejando al erizo pegado al suelo, mientras que con Mario y Pac-Man, esa tardo mas, la resistencia de Pac-Man era un estrés para el fontanero, sin embargo, Mario tenía algo que a Pac-Man le faltaba, paciencia, Mario desespero a la bola amarilla y después le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó fuera de combate, ahora solo quedaban Megaman y Mario, ambos se preparaban para el combate, el primero en atacar fue Mario, daba embestidas rápidas hacia el androide, este las esquivaba pero no noto que es era lo que Mario quería, lo derribó y lo tomo por las piernas, empezó a darle vueltas, parecía que lo iba a soltar pero solo lo halló y volvió a darle vuelta, el truco era dejarlo sumamente mareado y lo logro, Megaman estaba a merced del fontanero, este solo le dio un pequeño empujón al androide y este cayo mareado dandole la victoria al fontanero, luego Mario le ayudo a levantarse, después del combate entraron al castillo a comer algo.

\- Wooow, eso fue increíble- dijo Sonic.

\- Lo se, fue una buena técnica la que usaste Mario, algo extraña, pero funciono- dijo el androide.

\- Waka- dijo Pac-Man- de repente Toad, entro asustado.

\- Mario, Bowser ataco de nuevo- dijo asustado el niño.

\- ¡No!, ¡Maldita tortuga!- maldijo el fontanero.

\- Mario, ¿quién es Bowser?- preguntó Sonic confuso.

\- Es un tirano, ha secuestrado a Peach para tomarla por esposa, tengo que detenerlo- dijo el fontanero decidido.

\- No, no tienes, no sin ayuda- dijo el androide poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Enserio me ayudaran?- dijo Mario.

\- Waka- dijo Pac-Man poniéndose de pie junto con Sonic.

\- Solo necesito una carreta- dijo Sonic confundiendo a todos, luego unos Toads le dieron una- Bien chicos, súbanse- dijo.

\- ¡¿Que?!- preguntó Mario confundido.

\- Solo háganlo- dijo el erizo, los tres se subieron y Sonic empezó a hablar- Gracias por preferir TransportesHedgehog, no nos hacemos responsables por daños a la persona o la muerte instantánea- dijo asustando a sus tripulantes. Luego el erizo corrió a una velocidad sorprendente, los otros tuvieron que sujetarse muy fuerte para no salir volando de la carreta, al final llegaron al castillo de Bowser, al bajarse lo primero que hicieron fue.

\- Tierra, dulce y sagrada tierra- dijo Mario besando el piso, luego escupió- Bagh, ¿porque hice eso?- dijo el fontanero.

\- Pff, no aguantan nada- dijo el erizo. Entraron al castillo, tuvieron varios percances, las trampas estaban muy bien elaboradas, sin embargo, la experiencia de Mario, la velocidad de Sonic, la fuerza y los artilugios de Megaman y la resistencia de Pac-Man, les permitieron llegar de una manera sumamente rápida.

\- Bien chicos, es hora- dijo Mario decidido, abrió la puerta y entraron, el pasillo era oscuro, sin embargo lograron encontrar la sala, y se hallaron con Bowser frente a ellos y a la princesa en una jaula- ¿Así es como la quiere tomar por esposa?- dijo Sonic viendo a la princesa, luego se hecho a reír- JAJAJAJAJAJA, es tan estúpido, uno diría que la amenazaría con algún chantaje o algo por el estilo, ya sabes lo típico, pero esto es JAJAJAJAJA, viejo, consíguete una vida- dijo Sonic riendo.

\- ¡¿Quien te crees fenómeno?!- dijo el Koopa molesto, lanzó fuego de su boca, sin embargo, el erizo lo esquivo, empezó el combate, Megaman, lanzaba proyectiles a los robots bomba de Koopa, Pac-Man, destruía la jaula de la princesa sin dañarla, Mario y Sonic se enfrentaban a Bowser, Sonic lo hacía desesperase insultándolo, eso ayudaba mucho. Bowser se harto y algo empezó a pasar, empezaba a emanar una aura negra rodeándolo, la aura lo cubrió por completo, el aura se hizo más grande, luego se dispersó viendo a Bowser mucho mas aterrador, su transformación: Giga Bowser, la bestia era mas fuerte y rápida, les costó trabajo, al parecer no escuchaba nada, los insultos de Sonic no bastaban, así que usó su velocidad para confundirlo.

\- ¡Mario!, necesito que me cubras por un momento- dijo Megaman.

\- Ok- Mario evitaba que algo tocara a Megaman mientras el cargaba algo en su caños.

\- Mario, Pac-Man y yo no aguantaremos mas- dijo el erizo cansado al igual que la bola amarilla.

\- ¡Listo!- dijo el androide- Chicos, atrás de mi- dijo, los demás tomaron a la princesa y se colocaron atrás el androide, este empezó a carga una energía multicolor en su cañón, esta salió disparada en un tamaño mas grande que Giga Bowser, el rayo lo cubrió por completo, Meganan empezó a gritar de dolor, sus compañeros lo sujetaban para darle fuerzas, cuando el rayo termino, Bowser estaba en su forma normal inconsciente.

\- Se acabo chicos- dijo Mario exhausto.

\- Será mejor irnos, se han ganado un pastel- dijo la princesa contenta. Llegaron al castillo y Peach hizo una fiesta en agradecimiento por salvarla, con un pastel que alcanzaría para todo el reino.

Mundo Real.

A pesar de que sus mejores espécimen escaparon, eso no lo detendría, miro lo que logró con los otros sujetos que trajo.

\- ¡Esto es asombroso, su fuerza es sorprendente, pero necesito a Rex para potenciar mi maquina, debo hallarlo, pero quiero ver si mi nieta le gana a la castaña, tendré que esperar- dijo alejándose de la maquina, salió del edificio, pero no vio que alguien lo estaba vigilando.

\- Con que tu eres el que está causando todo esto- dijo un chico pelinegro, de piel morena y ojos cafés, zapatos puntiagudos negros, pantalón negro y un suéter azul marino casi negro y en los bordes de las mangas y partes bajas del mismo es rojo esta abierto revelando una camisa cafe, miraba al científico como si fuera su presa- Podría matarte en este momento, sin embargo, tus portales serían muy inestables y causarían un completo caos, seré precavido, por el momento te vigilare- dijo abriendo un portal, solo que el de el era verde con el centro negro.

Con los tort... Ejem digo, con Rex y Lana.

Rex, al ser un ninja, tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano, Laba seguí dormida, así que decidió salir sin despertarla, salió a la calle para poder moverse mejor, vio a un montón de jóvenes en una tienda, como esperando a que abrieran, paso cerca de ahí y vio algo que lo extraño, había una caja de color azul, y lo que vio lo sorpresa dio mas.. ¡eran, Link, Zelda y Lana en la portada!, eso lo confundió bastante, ¿como los conocían?, vio a un muchacho y decidió preguntar.

\- Oye amigo, ¿qué están haciendo?- preguntó al joven.

\- ¿No lo sabes?, a los que compren el juego de Hyrule Warriors, se les dará 4 laqueares descargables- dijo el joven emocionado, Rex lo miro raro- ¿porque?- preguntó.

\- No no, por nada, olvídalo- Rex se fue pero escucho algo.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre amigo?- preguntó el joven curioso.

\- Soy Rex- dijo intentado no decir su nombre completo por los carteles de "Se busca".

\- Un gusto Rex, yo soy Daniel- dijo el chico peligris.

 **Hasssssta ahiiiiiiiiiiiii, bueno, creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que haya escrito, ya actualice mi summary, así que ya saben, solo acepte 2 Oc mas por ese error, bueno, espero que les haya gustado la épica batalla ente Giga Bowser y el grupo de Mario, y también la cortisima rivalidad entre Nicole y Gen, siento algo de pena por el grupo de ambas, están condenados, apenas podían con una y se encuentran a otra, ¿estarán más locas que el científico?, tal vez, ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toadette, Toad, Donkey y Diddy Kong pertenecen a Mario Bros.**

 **Megaman pertenece a su serie Megaman.**

 **Sonic a Sonic The Hedgehog**

 **Pac-Man a Pac-Man.**

 **Los Oc ya puse su aclaración arriba.**

 **Sin mas que decir los avances.**

¿Que somos a los ojos de este mundo?

\- Rex, estas muy serio, ¿qué te sucede?-

\- Vi algo que me extraño-

\- ¿Que fue?-

\- Ven conmigo, y será mejor que te ocultes bien-

En el centro.

\- N-no, no es verdad-

\- Lana tranquilízate-

\- No puedo tranquilizarme, ¡¿Soy un personaje ficticio?!, ¡No soy real!, todo lo que hice o recuerdo, es una farsa-

\- Lana, eres real, sientes igual que ellos, lloras igual que ellos, TU... ERES ... REAL-

\- ¡No es verdad!, deja de decirme mentiras-

\- ¡Lana!-

En otro lugar.

\- Hola Rex-

\- Ahora no Daniel-

\- ¿Que sucede?-

\- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?-

\- Claro, ¿a quién se lo diría?-

\- Ven conmigo-

Mas tarde

\- ¡Lana!-

\- ¡¿Que quieres?!-

\- Wow, lo que dijiste es cierto, pero ¿como?-

\- Daniel, luego te explico, por el momento, necesito ayudar a Lana con su crisis existencial-

\- No soy real-

Próximo Capítulo: ¿Que somos a los ojos de este mundo?


	8. ¿Que somos a los ojos de este mundo?

**¿Que somos a los ojos de este mundo?**

 **Hola, ¿cómo han estado?, bueno, lamentó el retraso, solo que estos últimos 3 días los he tenido bastante ocupados, en fin, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, como puse en los avances, nuestra querida hechicera blanca sufrirá una crisis existencial debido a cierto juego popular, Animeseris, tenías razón, no me di cuenta que era parecido a lo de Barbilla Roja XD, como sea, espero que les guste el capítulo, ya que no solo me centrare en el problema de Lana, sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap.**

 **Aclaración: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y mi Oc, Daniel le pertenece a ShalyUriel.**

 **¿Que somos a los ojos de este mundo?**

Después de que Rex se halla presentado con el chico que le explico porque Lana estaba en una portada de un juego de video, este estaba muy preocupado, ¿cómo reaccionaría Lana?, ¿cómo recibiría esa noticia?, ¿será tal y como ella es a pesar de todo?, mil preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, decidió decírselo de una vez, eso seria mejor que ella lo descubriera sola, fue a su cuarto de hotel, Lana estaba en el barandal viendo el océano, volteo y vio a Rex y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Rex, ¿cómo te fue?- su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que Rex la miraba serio, pero mas que nada triste, algo ocurrió para que se sintiera así- ¿Te encuentras bien?- se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Lana... Yo, descubrí algo de este mundo que de seguro no te gustara, es posible incluso que cambie tu forma de verte a ti misma- dijo bajando la mirada.

\- Rex, m-me estas asustando, ¿qué descubriste?- preguntó asustada la hechicera.

\- Ven conmigo, y, será mejor que te cubras bien, nadie debe reconocerte- dijo serio, la chica obedeció. Ambos salieron del hotel, Rex tenía una playera roja, una sudadera negra con capucha, tenía una gorra debajo de esta, y una bufanda que le tapaba medio rostro (como la suya), unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis deportivos. Lana tenía una blusa roja, algo ajustada, unos pantalones de vestir negros, unos zapatos con poco tacón, una sudadera blanca con capucha, se puso unos lentes de sol y se tapo el cabello con una tela de vestir para que no se le notara, aparte de que se lo ato para que cupiera en la capucha de su sudadera, salieron a donde Rex había visto el juego, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dicho juego ya no estaba.

\- ¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?- preguntó extrañada la hechicera.

\- No, no lo es, era mucho peor- dijo Rex viendo la tienda- tal vez aún este alguna copia dentro- entro a la tienda seguido de Lana, busco pero no encontró nada, el no quería que Lana sufriera si se enteraba por su cuenta, para mala suerte de ambos en las pantallas del establecimiento pasaron los gameplays de varios juegos donde pasaron el de Hyrule Warriors, Lana se vio a si misma, y su cara mas que de asombro era de miedo.

\- ¿E-esa, s-s-soy yo?- dijo asustada.

\- Lamento decirte que... Si- dijo Rex bajando la cabeza, sin embargo Lana reaccionó de una forma muy contraria a la de ella, se veía molesta.

\- Tu lo sabias, ¿porque me lo mostraste?- dijo molesta.

\- Y-yo supuse que si no te lo decía y lo descubrías por ti sola te dolería más- dijo Rex nervioso.

\- ¡Me iba a doler de todas formas!, ¡¿no te paso por la cabeza que tal vez no quería saber eso?!- dijo furiosa la hechicera.

\- Era necesario- intentaba justificarse el peliazul.

\- No, no lo era- se veía molesta, mucho, luego Rex vio como una lagrima salió de la hechicera.

\- Lana, por favor, esto es otro mundo, somos otras personas, otros seres completamente distin- no termino porque la hechicera le dio una bofetada.

\- Estas mintiendo, en este mundo, yo no soy real, tu por otro lado, no veo tu imagen aquí- dijo la hechicera con algunas lagrimas rebeldes saliendo pero aún estaba furiosa- No quiero verte- dijo molesta y saliendo del lugar (Y nadie escucho el griterío que tuvieron, Wow, todos nos iremos al infierno XD).

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Alan.

Cia seguía enseñándole a Lucero las técnicas adecuadas para controlar su poder dimensional, de repente sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, dio un sonoro grito y todos fueron con ella, incluso vieron que salían unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

\- ¡Cia!, ¡¿Que te pasa?!- preguntó Lucero ayudando a su "mentora" por así decirlo, los demás se le acercaron.

\- ¡¿Que rayos paso aquí?!- dijo Alan preocupado.

\- ¡N-no lo se, e-ella solo se cayo y empezó a gritar- dijo asustada la chica peliverde.

\- L-Lana- dijo CIA sosteniendo su pecho (no sean malpensados), los demás la vieron extraña.

\- ¿Que pasa con Lana, Cia?- dijo la princesa.

\- E-esta dolida, lo siento en mi, algo debió romperle el corazón- se quedo pensando- Rex- dijo molesta.

\- El no haría eso- dijo Alan- el nos ha demostrado que es muy respetuoso con las mujeres- luego vio a Gabriela- bueno, con casi todas- dijo molestando a la ex de su amigo.

\- Además, creía que era evidente que el también sentía algo por tu hermana- dijo Suu.

\- No se que le haya pasado a Lana, pero si Rex le rompió el corazón, no importa que, lo matare, y mas vale que no intenten detenerme en caso de que sea cierto- dijo en tono macabro.

Con Rex.

El intento disculparse con Lana, pero no la hallaba en ningún lado, pero se encontró con el mismo chico del día anterior, no fue muy difícil, el chico tenía el pelo plateado, traía una camisa blanca con chaqueta negra y pantalón azul marino, con unos tenis deportivos negros, el ojiazul lo saludo como si nada.

\- Hola Rex- saludo el chico, este casi lo ignoro.

\- Ahora Daniel- dijo algo molesto.

\- Oye, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó extrañado el chico.

\- ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?- preguntó, el chico asintió, Rex le contó toda la verdad, quien era el y quien era Lana, al principio el chico no le creyó hasta que Rex le mostró sus habilidades con el fuego, eso aparte de que lo sorprendió la callo- Bien, ya sabes quienes somos, no conozco nada de este lugar y quiero que me digas si mis amigos también son personajes ficticios, pero primero, vamos por Lana- dicho esto se la pasaron buscando a la hechicera por todos lados, hasta que Rex se acordó de algo, puso sus manos en la sienes y cerró los ojos, Daniel lo veía confundido.

\- Emmm, ¿qué haces?- preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

\- La encontré- dijo corriendo siendo seguido por el joven.

En el parque.

Lana se encontraba en el parque, se sentía destrozada, todo lo que vivió, sufrió y conoció era un simple juego de video de otra dimensión, sentía que ella era falsa, que no tenía vida propia, todo lo que salía de su boca estaba ensayado, estaba triste, después escucho una voz detrás de ella.

\- Lana- dijo Rex detrás de la chica.

\- ¿Que quieres?, ya me hiciste sufrir mucho no lo crees- dijo sin verlo.

\- Wow, no creí que realmente fuera ella- dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿quién es el?- dijo la hechicera aun molesta.

\- Su nombre es Daniel, un amigo, se ofreció a ayudarme con esta situación- dijo Rex.

\- Exactamente ¿como?- dijo Lana, desconfiando por primera vez en Rex (Otro verso mas).

\- Bueno señorita, para que lo sepa, es cierto, usted es un personaje ficticio en este mundo- eso deprimió a Lana- Pero no lo es en el suyo- completo- además, en este mundo su personaje es de los más queridos alrededor del mundo (válgame la redundancia)- Eso confundió a la hechicera.

\- ¿De los más queridos?- preguntó confundida.

\- Así es, han habido mucha polémica con respecto a usted, varios cosplays, e incluso la querían incluir en un juego de peleas- dijo intentando subirle el animo a la hechicera- aunque también dicen que su diseño estaba ligeramente inspirado en Miku Hatsune- dijo el muchacho confundiendo a la chica.

\- ¿Miku Hats-que?- dijo confundida.

\- Otro personaje ficticio- dijo Daniel.

\- En fin Lana, tu eres como ellos, tu sientes, tu lloras, tu ríes, así que tenlo grabado. TU. ERES. REAL- dijo Rex ayudando a Lana.

\- Bueno, todo lo que me dijiste a me reconforta un poco- dijo Lana embozando una sonrisa otra vez- sin embargo, siento que todavía me siento irreal- dijo triste.

\- Daniel, ¿nos permites unos momentos?- Rex le pidió amablemente a su amigo que se retirará, este le obedeció- Lana, mírame, ya hemos pasado por mucho, ese loco nos esta dando caza, si en este mundo tu y yo no somos reales eso no debe preocuparte, tu sabes que eres real, nadie mas puede decidir sobre tu destino, tu lo forjas- dijo sujetando con ambas manos los mejillas de la hechicera, esta seguía triste.

\- Lo se Rex, este mundo es diferente al mío en todos los sentidos- dijo bajando la mirada- ¿Que pasa si en otro juego yo muero?, ¿moriré en mi mundo?- dijo con unas lagrimas en sus ojos- Yo simplemente no me siento real- dijo triste, Rex bajo la cabeza unos momentos y se arriesgó, hizo que Lana lo mirara y la beso en los labios, Lana se quedo metafóricamente congelada, con los ojos abiertos y sumamente sorprendida, después correspondió al gesto, después de unos momentos se separaron y Rex hablo.

\- ¿Eso se sintió real para ti?- dijo viendo a la hechicera, esta estaba cabizbaja, pero Rex logró notar una sonrisa, Lana lo abrazo y empezó a llorar en su hombro, solo que de alegría.

\- Si, si lo fue- dijo sin mas, siguieron abrazados por un poco mas hasta que Daniel los interrumpió.

\- Ejem, interrumpo algo- dijo con una sonrisa picarona, los otros dos se separaron avergonzados- Rex, Lana, tengo una idea que tal vez les pueda servir en su travesía- dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Cual es?- preguntó Rex.

\- Habrá una convención en unos días, tal vez tengan respuestas ahí- respondió el muchacho.

\- ¿Que hay precisamente en una "convención"? (Convención, la convención la convención, jejeje, tenía que ponerlo XD)- preguntó la hechicera curiosa.

\- Es un centro donde ponen muchas cosas de videojuegos, animes, etc. En fin, tal vez ahí sepas si tus amigos también son personajes de un videojuego- dijo Daniel convenciendo a los otros 2.

\- ¿Cuando será esa convención?- preguntó Rex.

\- En dos días- dijo Daniel.

\- Entonces nos vemos en dos días- dijo Lana recuperando su humor de siempre.

\- Ah otra cosa, no se preocupen por el color de pelo, si vas como tu misma creerán que tienes un muy buen disfraz de Lana, confía en mi- dijo despidiéndose.

\- Entonces Lana, ¿como te sientes?- preguntó Rex a la hechicera.

\- Me siento... Real- dijo alegre.

\- Eso es bueno... ¿Tienes hambre?, vamos a comer algo- dijo tomando la mano de Lana y caminando hacia el centro de la cuidad, fueron a comer pizza a un restaurante, a Lana le encanto la pizza, terminaron de comer se pusieron a recorrer el lugar, fueron a un zoológico, Lana se sorprendió al ver animales para ella, raros, ya que en Hyrule, no habían de esos animales, las arañas eran más pequeñas y no tenían una calavera en la espalda, el lagarto mas grande que vio fue un cocodrilo, pero no era bípedo, y se veía aterrador, pero no portaba armas de guerra, su animal favorito fue un Koala al que le permitieron abrazarlo, ella al tener al marsupial en sus brazos era una sensación muy agradable, era como una gran cojín súper suave, a pesar de que "superó" su crisis existencial, había algo que la confundió, ¿quien era el personaje en el que le encontraban parecido?, aún seguía con esas dudas en su cabeza, Rex seguía ayudándola a superarlo, ella ya estaba convencida de que ella era real.

Pasaron los dos días y a vos se vistieron para ir a la convención, Rex se puso su ropa de siempre pero sin su bufanda, Lana uso su ropa de siempre también, en la entrada del edificio se encontraron a Daniel vestido de forma extraña, tenía una playera negra de manga larga ajustada, también unos pantalones negros ajustados y zapatos negros, no tenía guantes y en su cabeza tenía una mascara que no le cubría el ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho parecía que lo cubría un parche, tampoco cubría su cabello y el resto tenía el dibujo de una boca con dientes, también tenía un ziper en la parte de los dientes (supongo que ya saben quien es).

\- Hola chicos- dijo saludándolos como si nada, los otros lo vieron raro- ¿que?- dijo simplemente.

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres?- dijo Lana confusa.

\- Pregunta mas importante: ¿por qué te disfrazaste?- preguntó Rex confundido.

\- Es que a los que tienen disfraz no les cobran la entrada- dijo con una sonrisa, Lana suspiro aliviada y Rex bajo la cabeza diciendo un "rayos" en forma de queja.

\- Ok, ¿quién dices que eres?- preguntó Lana incrédula.

\- ¿Como que quién?- preguntó indignado- Soy el mitad Ghoul, mitad humano mas asombroso que haya sido creado- dijo con orgullo- Soy Daniel Kaneki- dijo orgulloso. Rex y Lana solo entraron, Rex fue el único que tuvo que pagar. Sin embargo, no todo estaba bien, el científico también fue, conocía muy bien a sus espécimen, ellos vendrían aquí por respuestas, le sería muy difícil ya que en más de una vez confundió a Lana, con una chica disfrazada de Lana, eso sería complicado. Lana por otra parte de sentía normal, un poco incomoda por la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar y también las chicas que se disfrazaban de ella, chico con una niña de unos 15 o 16 años, está la vio sorprendida.

\- Wow, buen disfraz de Lana, pero la capa esta en el lugar incorrecto- dijo la chica, ella tenía la capa en su brazo derecho, la chica se fue y Lana solo alcanzó a decirle.

\- La capa esta bien- gritó la hechicera, pero la chica ya se había escapado, Rex solo ser río por lo bajo y empezó a buscar a sus amigos, sólo logró encontrar a Marth, y los de Fire Emblem, solo que en distintos juegos, no encontró a Suu ni a Alan, eso lo calmo un poco.

\- Lana, ya averigüe, únicamente de nuestros aliados, solo Alan y Suu no están aquí- dijo Rex cabizbajo.

\- Rex, no te preocupes, tu mismo lo dijiste, somos seres distintos, aquí, nosotros somos otras personas- dijo la hechicera contenta (y hace dos días estaba mas deprimida que Barbilla Roja XD).

Se la pasaron ahora divirtiéndose hasta que Lana se encontró con una chica disfrazada de forma extraña, en la opinión de Rex, se parecían, ambas con el pelo celeste, solo que Lana en comparación lo tenía corto, su atuendo era diferente, Lana se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- Emm, disculpa amiga, ¿de quien te disfrazaste?- preguntó la hechicera con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Como que de quien?, soy la gran Miku Hatsune- dijo la chica a la peliceleste, pero vio a Lana y entonces se dio cuenta de por qué preguntaba- Ohhh, te disfrazaste de Lana, buena elección, pero yo soy mejor- dijo en tono de burla.

\- Si, claro- dijo siguiéndole el juego, luego Rex estaba corriendo en dirección a ella, parecía escapar de alguien.

\- Lana, nos encontraron, tenemos que irnos- dijo el peliazul, tomando a la hechicera y corriendo, la chica los miro confundido.

\- ¿Lana?- preguntó la chica confundida, no le dio importancia al asunto y volvió a la convención.

\- Rex, ¿que pasa?- preguntó la hechicera corriendo.

\- Nos hallaron, el loco, tiene gente buscándonos- dijo Rex, luego paro porque los acorralaron unas camionetas, parecía una agencia secreta, de ella salió un hombre con traje negro y unas gafas igual de negras, también bajo el científico, pero estaba esposado y se veía golpeado- ¿Que le hicieron?- preguntó Rex al ver al hombre en estado deplorable.

\- El se lo busco, robo tecnología del F.B.I, para crear su maquina extraña,no creímos que realmente lograría hacerla funcionar- dijo el hombre sin emoción alguna en su rostro- Ya que ustedes son los únicos espécimen que el pudo traer a esta realidad, serán llevados a nuestra base para diagnosticarlos- después de eso Rex lo interrumpió.

\- Es mentira, quieren hacer experimentos con nosotros- dijo Rex poniéndose en defensa con Lana detrás de el.

\- Eres bueno, leíste mi mente, eso necesitamos en uno de nuestros agentes, coopera con esto y tu y tu amiga volverán a sus respectivos mundos- dijo el agente aun calmado.

\- Sigues mintiendo, quieren usarnos para crear armas, de paso les digo que no, no cederemos- dijo Rex firme.

\- Ese es el problema niño, no tienen opción- después de eso Lana cayo inconsciente, Rex vio que en su nuca tenía un dardo, eso lo enojo y ataco al agente, estaba derrotándolo cuando mas agentes lo detenían, Rex furioso, elevó su temperatura corporal para que lo soltaran, se veía molesto, sus ojos se tornaron rojos con un brillo azul en la pupila y el resto del ojo. Una aura color rojo con azul empezó a rodearlo, algunas nubes empezaban a aparecer y dejaban caer un aguacero- ¡Crees que un poco de agua me detendrá!- Rex en esos momentos ya no tenía voluntad en si mismo, una escénica lo estaba controlando- Tomen a la chica y vámonos de aquí- gritó el acento, tomaron a Lana y estaban arrancando, salieron del callejón donde estaban y Rex, o al menos su escénica los perseguía, el aura se empezó a agrandar y tomo forma física en un monstruo de aspecto reptil humanoide, tenía los brazos largos y robustos, con unas garras del tamaño de un carro standard, tenía una cola con 2 púas de cada lado, tenía unos cuernos en su cabeza, sus ojos eran un brillo rojo con la orilla azul, unos dientes filosos,pero estaba hecho de agua, ósea que era semi transparente, sin embargo, cuando atacaba parecía estar hecho de material sólido. Rex se encontraba inconsciente en su estómago, los demás seguían en la camioneta, los civiles cercanos corrían al ver a la criatura, este los ignoraba, tal hecho no pasó desapercibido para la gente, en pocos momentos se encontraban volando por la zona helicópteros de noticias que grababan a los autos y a la criatura que los perseguía, en la camioneta el científico no mostraba ningún temor hacia la criatura, mostraba admiración.

\- E-esto es increíble, su aura tomo forma física, su poder es sorprendente, pudo haber potenciado la maquina para traer a mas espécimen a este mundo, ¡Ustedes lo arruinaron!- gritó furioso.

\- Viejo loco, esa cosa nos va a matar y tu sigues con lo de tu maquina, te mataríamos si no supieras controlar esa maquina- gritó un agente de ahí.

\- Investigue a Rex por un tiempo, conozco mucho de el, pero esto es nuevo, sin embargo, no es la primera vez que esto ocurre- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿A que se refiere?- preguntó el agente.

\- Rex es una caja de sorpresas, esta transformación sucedió cuando atacaron a Lana, la criatura protege tanto a su portador como a la persona que aprecia en este caso, Lana- dijo el científico.

\- Esta diciendo que esta chica puede controlar a esa bestia- preguntó el agente.

\- Algo así, Rex puede controlarla, sin embargo, la bestia controla a Rex cuando éste se encuentra sumamente enfadado y pierde su fuerza de voluntad para encerrar a la bestia en si mismo, se podría decir que Lana es el puente entre Rex y la bestia, ella hace posible una convivencia pacífica entre Rex y su aura- finalizó el científico.

\- ¿Necesitamos despertar a la chica para que lo controle?- preguntó nuevamente.

\- No, ella tiene que calmar a la bestia, si este los ve los atacara aunque Lana este ahí- dijo el científico.

\- ¿No es más fácil traer una criatura del mismo poder o tal vez superior para que lo derrote?- preguntó una superior.

\- Claro, si quiere que toda la ciudad sea destruida, una cosa que tiene la bestia es el control sobre el agua, puede derrotarlo antes de que el combate empiece, puede extinguir la vida de este planeta si así lo desea, la fuerza bruta no funciona contra Rex- dijo molesto el científico- no necesita estar en un lago o una playa para usar el agua, el usa el agua del aire, así logra encontrar personas, el puede verlo todo por el agua, es así como lee sus pensamientos, el cuerpo humano al ser 3/4 de agua, puede controlar su cuerpo por el tiempo que el quiera, y el cerebro al ser 74% agua, es así como lee sus pensamientos- dijo él científico- Ya saben lo que dicen, si controlas el agua, lo controlas todo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Entonces despierten a esa chica- dijo el agente, Lana despertó.

\- Mhmm, ¿que paso?- preguntó para encontrarse en un lugar extraño para ella- ¡¿Donde estoy?!- dijo asustada.

\- Tranquila señorita, necesitamos su ayuda para detener a Rex- dijo el agente.

\- ¿Detenerlo?, ¿porque?- preguntó confundida.

\- Mírelo usted misma- dijo el agente, Lana vio a la bestia y Rex en su interior.

\- Ese no es R-Rex- dijo asustada.

\- Si lo es Lana, tienes que calmarlo antes de que alguien salga herido- dijo el científico.

\- ¿Que se supone que debo hacer?- preguntó asustada.

\- Hablar con el, si estoy en lo correcto, se transformó cuando te secuestraron, tu eres lo mas importante para el, intenta calmarlo- Lana bajo decidida y encaro a la bestia.

\- H-hola Rex, soy Lana, ¿me recuerdas?, soy tu amiga- dijo acercándose a la bestia que se le quedo mirando, Lana parecía tranquila- Vamos, perdónalos, no fue su intención quererte transformar en esto, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí- dijo acercándose a la criatura tocando su garra, seguían viendo los ojos de la criatura para calmarlo, la bestia se arrodillo para quedar mas o menos a la altura de Lana- jijiji, así esta mejor, vamos, eres fuerte, tu puedes con esto-dijo dandole un beso en la nariz a la criatura, esta empezó a disminuir de tamaño y se fue convirtiendo nuevamente en aura, Rex cayo inconsciente pero entonces empezó a despertar, Lana se le acercó- Rex, ¿estas bien?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- E-eso creo- dijo Rex cansado, luego el agente se le acercó.

\- Espero que estés contento con el desastre que causaste idiota- dijo el agente, eso molesto a Rex y Lana.

\- ¿Lo que yo cause?, ustedes son los idiotas que quieren controlar un poder inmenso e INcontrolable- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Si, ustedes lo transformaron, debería darles vergüenza- dijo Lana, luego varias camionetas y helicópteros de la zona empezaron a llegar, los agentes solo lograron llevarse al científico, Rex y Lana fueron rápidamente rodeados de camarógrafos.

\- Nos encontramos en el centro de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California por una impactantes persecución de una bestia a unas camionetas del gobierno, las camionetas se han marchado del lugar pero afortunadamente nos encontramos con la bestia en persona- dijo al reportera poniéndose frente a Rex- Dígame, ¿planeaba destruir la ciudad?- preguntó de la nada.

\- ¿Destruirla?, no, claro que no quería destruirla, fue involuntario- dijo Rex algo nervioso, hasta ahí llego su vida de incógnito.

\- ¿Esta diciendo que puede transformarse en esa bestia cuando quiera y no podría controlarla?- dijo la reportera viendo a Rex con los ojos entrecerrados, Lana respondió por el.

\- Solo ocurre cuando algo o alguien me daña, la bestia tiene la obligación de proteger a su portador y a la persona mas importante del portador- dijo Lana interponiéndose entre Rex y la reportera, con un ligero toque de celos.

\- Entonces tu lo controlas, perfecto, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?- preguntó la reportera.

\- Demasiadas preguntas- Rex tomo a Lana y creo una neblina muy densa para que no los encontraran, cuando la neblina desapareció, Rex y Lana también desaparecieron.

Rex y Lana se encontraban en su cuarto de hotel cansados, Rex le pregunto a Lana.

\- Así que, me transforme cuando te atacaron- dijo Rex.

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Lana.

\- Estoy consiente de que me transforme, sin embargo no llego a saber las razones de porque me transforme hasta poco tiempo después, no es la primera vez que ocurre Lana- dijo Rex serio- me transforme hace años en mi clan, solo que ahí mataron a mi mejor amigo, me descontrole, la bestia tomo posesion de mi y...- Lana vio como salió una lágrima de Rex- Yo casi llevo a mi clan a la extinción- dijo llorando- casi mato a una niña pequeña, pero la bestia se detuvo, vio a la niña que no le miro con miedo, su madre salió corriendo y la dejo ahí, la niña tomo la garra y la abrazo, la bestia disminuyó de tamaño, y volví a ser yo, desde ese día los de mi clan usaron a la bestia que hay en mi para derrotar y conquistar otros clanes, cualquiera de mi clan que se negara era considerado traidor y moría en mis manos, me he sentido culpable desde entonces, he manchado mis manos con sangre inocente, soy un asesino- dijo ahora llorando, Lana lo miro triste, su propio clan lo uso como un asesino.

\- Rex, tu no eres un asesino, sino tu clan, tu no manchaste tus manos, ellos se limpiaron en las tuyas, tu no eres culpable de nada- dijo la hechicera abrazándolo.

\- El científico, ¿que paso con el?- preguntó.

\- El F.B.I. Se lo llevo, quien sabe donde estén- respondió Lana.

Cuarteles del F.B.I.

El científico se encontraba trabajando, lograron traer su maquina a los cuarteles, el objetivo era traer mas seres de otras dimensiones y usarlos como armas, sin embargo, necesitaba a alguien para potenciarla, al usar distintos combustibles no lograba nada.

\- ¿Aún no tienes algo?- preguntó un agente molesto.

\- Ya se lo dije, necesito la fuerza del aura de Rex para potenciarla- dijo el científico- lo único que puedo hacer es seguir trayendo a mas criaturas de distintas realidades para juntarlas y traerlas a todas en un solo portal, lo bueno de esa convención es que me encontré con personajes ficticios que serían fantásticos para este proyecto- dijo el científico.

\- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿como es que existen esos personajes ficticios?, ¿no se supone que eso son, ficticios?- dijo el agente.

\- Señor, su ignorancia es increíble, he comprobado la teoría dimensional, la cual establece que el universo tiene infinidades de realidades, cualquier cosa inventada por la imaginación de una persona puede crearse en una realidad aparte, todo personaje ficticio y su mundo pueden ser creados en otra dimensión, y esta maquina es lo único que nos permite averiguarlo, si quiere sus súper soldados, necesitamos tiempo para juntar a los que quiera y también necesitamos a Rex para traerlos aquí, así de simple esta el asunto- dijo callando al agente- aunque, en una realidad que vi, la obsesión de crear súper soldados solo causó la extinción de la humanidad- dijo el científico.

\- Usted cállese y siga jugando a ser Dios- dijo el agente molesto.

\- Veamos, ¿que puedo juntar?, creo que la caza recompensas necesita una nueva aventura, y porque no traer a la rata amarilla, creo que también al androide parecido al otro que encerré en el Reino Champiñón me sería útil , probemos- dijo creando otros portales.

Con Rex.

Lana se encontraba dormida, Rex no lo estaba, el se encontraba en el barandal, miro la luna, escuchaba susurros, voces en su cabeza, diciéndole cosas como; "tu nos mataste", "monstruo", "eres el diablo", Rex empezó a recordar lo que hizo, pero el solo se dijo a si mismo.

\- Yo no los mate- luego oyó una voz en su interior.

\- Tienes razón muchacho, YO lo hice- dijo la voz- Esa chica es lo mas importante para ti ¿no es verdad?- dijo la voz.

\- Así es, la protegeré de lo que sea- dijo decidido.

\- ¿Incluso de ti mismo?- dijo en tono burlon.

\- Je, eso no me afecta, ambos sabemos que no puedes dañarla, ella es la que nos mantiene vivos tanto a ti como a mi- dijo callando a su voz interior.

\- Ella SI es diferente a Gabriela- dijo la voz.

\- Si, lo es, por eso lograste ser calmado por ella, bueno, será mejor descansar amigo- dijo caminando hacia la cama.

\- Sabes que algún día me liberare de ti Rex- dijo la voz.

\- Y yo esperare con ansias ese día... Hellemental (súper original el nombre ¿no?)- dicho esto el peli azul se durmió.

 **Bueeeeeeenoo aquí acaba este capítulo, lamentó el retraso, estuve algo ocupado la semana pasada y esta lo estaré un poquito también, pero creo que tendré algunos capítulos más, con respecto a los universos, también aceptare sugerencias, ¿que otros mundos les gustaría agregar?, algún juego que quieran incluir, o lo que sea, de cualquier modo, espero sus reviews y sugerencias, ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **Daniel le pertenece a ShalyUriel**

 **Por el momento eso es todo, ya que no aparecieron otros personajes, por el momento, en el próximo incluiré otros dos mundos y un nuevo Oc, que no me pertenece, así que disfruten los avances.**

Poketroid Zero ZX

\- Auch, ¿que diablos, en donde estoy?, Zero, Zero, ¿me escuchas?-

\- Piplup-

\- Wow, ¿que es eso?-

\- Piplup-

En otro lugar.

\- Adams, estoy en posición, ¿me copias?-

\- Te copia Aran, según el informe, Ridley capturó a un ser extraño y lo usa para dar energía a su nave, tienes que quitárselo, parece ser un ser vivo-

\- Entendido-

En otro lugar.

\- ¿Donde te metiste amigo?-

\- Olvídalo Lucario, no veo nada aquí que nos ayude-

\- "Me sorprende lo optimista que eres Mewtoo"-

\- Tu cállate pequeño estorbo-

\- Alto ahí, ¿quienes son? O mejor dicho, ¿que son ustedes?-

\- Tranquilo señor, solo somos viajeros que extraviaron a sus amigos-

\- Identifíquense-

\- Yo soy Lucario, el pokemon "aura"-

\- Yo soy Mewtto, el pokemon "psíquico"-

\- "Yo soy Mew, el pokemon "psíquico"-

Próximo Capítulo: Poketroid Zero ZX.


	9. Poketroid Zero ZX

**Poketroid Zero ZX**

 **Hey, hola, ¿como están?, lamentó el pequeño retraso, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, leyendo los reviews me parecieron muy buenos personajes los que recomiendan, así que los incluiré en el próximo, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez, haga una que otra pelea entre ellos, no se tal vez Alex Mercer contra Ezio, Dante contra Scorpion o tal vez Kratos contra Cristian, en fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que una lectora me pidió que actualizara de manera sumamente amable... Ok Zeldagenlink ya lo dije ahora baja el arma.**

 **Zeldagenlink: ¡No!, ¡Hasta que termines el fic!- Me apunta con una SPAS.**

 **Ok, ya lo estoy haciendo, solo no presiones.**

 **Aclaración: Nada me pertenece, solo la trama y mi Oc, Stu le pertenece a Leozx95.**

Poketroid Zero ZX.

Después de la transformación de Rex en el mundo real, el loco, se preparaba para seguir jodiendo a mas personas.

Planeta Tierra, lugar y tiempo indefinido.

2 personas se encontraban corriendo, si es que se le puede llamar personas a dos androides, bueno, a un androide y a un cyborg, el primero era un androide con un casco azul oscuro casi negro con detalles en rojo y una gema triangular verde, una especie de chaleco de metal rojo, debajo zafe este se encontraba lo que se podría decir su cuerpo, también en azul oscuro, tenía unos cubre antebrazos rojo con amarillo, y también unas botas rojas con suela morada, tenía pelo largo y rubio; el otro era un chico de unos 22 años, cabello negro hasta los hombros un mechón le tapaba parte de la cara, ojos grises con grandes ojeras (me recuerda a "L"), tiene unas gafas rectangulares negras con armazón rojo, traía puesta una playera de manga larga con una "Y" roja en la parte posterior, arriba de esta tiene una camisa abierta con un cráneo con alas negro en la espalda (Eso me recuerda al logro de Avenged Sevenfold), un pantalón de mezclilla con unos zapatos/patines negros con detalles en rojo, en fin, ambos parecían estar buscando a alguien.

\- Oye Zero, ¿habías visto alguna vez esos portales que se han estado creando?- preguntó el pelinegro.

\- No, la verdad no, la primera vez que vi uno, fue cuando tu caíste en mi mundo- respondió el androide rubio.

\- Y, ¿que buscamos exactamente?- preguntó.

\- A un amigo, hasta donde se, fue absorbido por esos portales de la nada, debemos saber que son esos portales, también que otras criaturas salen de el- contestó Zero, en eso un portal se abre delante de ellos- ¿Que dices Stu?, ¿una carrera?- preguntó Zero.

\- No se si debe-HAY TE VES- dijo corriendo.

\- Oye, que tramposo- dijo el androide rubio.

Nave Botella, tiempo indefinido.

Se encontraba la mejor caza recompensas del universo, Samus Aran, en una misión cooperando con la Federación Galáctica, averiguando que hacia esa nave tan cerca de la Federación Galáctica, también buscando a una mujer llamada Madeline Bergman, su oficial, Adam, se encontraba dandole instrucciones a Samus.

\- Samus, detecto enemigos cerca de tu zona, desaste de ellos, no son muchos- respondió el militar a Samus.

\- Copiado, no son problema- dicho esto los elimino sin problema alguno eliminó a los monstruos de ahí, siguió caminando hasta encontrar al pirata espacial Ridley, con una criatura encerrada en una cápsula, encendía una maquina que lastimaba a la criatura, la caza recompensas salió de su escondite y encaro al monstruo- ¡Ridley!, ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- preguntó molesta la chica.

\- No te enseñaron a no meterte en los problemas de otros Aran, gracias a esta criatura extraña, he podido potenciar nuestra nave y el armamento de los piratas espaciales, con esta criatura, seremos invencibles- dijo el lagarto (para mi, Ridley es como un lagarto).

\- No te lo permitiré- dijo Aran, preparándose para pelear. La caza recompensas empezó a atacar a Ridley con diversos misiles y esquivando las embestidas de este, la criatura en el interior de la cápsula miro al sujeto que lo estaba ayudando de esa bestia, intento ponerse en pie, y su cola empezó a brillar, dio un golpe a la cápsula y la rompió liberándose para ayudar a la rubia, se le acercó ya que estaba herida.

\- Maldita sea, ya no tengo energía- dijo mirando sus estatus, la criatura entendió a la chica y le lanzo un rayo, Samus, al sentir el golpe noto como sus barras de energía aumentaban literalmente en un segundo, hasta sintió una sobrecarga- No se que hayas hecho amiguito, pero estoy segura de una cosa- dijo mirando al roedor- eres una ternura- dijo acariciando al pokemon- Ahora, acabemos con Ridley- vio como la criatura asentía y sacaba pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas, Ridley, bueno, el estaba algo asustada, vio como el traje de Samus brillaba de el exceso de energía, se distrajo de eso que no noto que la criatura le dio con su cola, sintió un terrible dolor, como si lo hubieran golpeado con hierro (ya saben cual ataque uso), empezó a pelear con la criatura, sin embargo, era sumamente escurridiza, se olvido por completo de la caza recompensas- Oh Ridley- dijo en tono dulce y algo macabro, Ridley vio como Samus cargaba una láser que con la energía del roedor aumento de un tamaño enorme (imaginen un Rasengan del tamaño del Big Show), el disparo le dio de lleno al pirata y lo destruyo por completo- Bueno amiguito, ¿cual es tu nombre?- dijo quitándose el casco, este se le quedo viendo raro- ¿No hablas?- preguntó.

\- Pikachu- contestó el roedor eléctrico.

\- ¿Pikachu?, que raro, en fin hay que irnos de aquí, vámonos- dijo corriendo con la criatura siguiéndola de un lado.

Mientras tanto no tan lejos de ahí.

Un grupo de seres extraños cayó cerca de donde se llevaba a cabo la misión de Samus, parecían estar buscando a alguien.

\- Te digo, mejor dejemos alese estorbo y volvamos por donde vinimos- dijo un ser de aspecto felino blanco.

\- No podemos dejarlo aquí, ya perdimos a varios de los nuestros por esos portales, Charizard, Greninja- dijo otro ser pero de aspecto canino de color azul con negro.

\- "También a Piplup y a Pichu"- dijo el ser más pequeños de ellos, identico al primero solo que en color rosado, era pequeño y flotaba.

\- Exacto, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte aquí- contestó nuevamente el ser perruno.

\- Agh, ya que, solo espero que realmente estén aquí Lucario- contestó el ser blanco.

\- "Tranquilo Mewtoo, están aquí, logró sentirlos"- contestó el ser rosado.

\- Yo también siento sus auras, confía en Mew y en mi, los encontraremos- dijo Lucario.

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

Un portal se abrió y de el cayo el cyborg, sin embargo venia solo, su compañero no estaba por ahí, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que su compañero no estaba.

\- ¿He?, ¿que paso?, oye Zero, ¿tienes idea de donde esssss-, ¿Zero?, Zero, ¿Donde estas?- preguntó el cyborg viendo a su alrededor.

\- Piplup- se escucho.

\- Wow, ¿quien dijo eso?- preguntó.

\- Piplup- se volvió a escuchar.

\- Wow, ¿que es eso?- dijo cuando vio a la criatura enfrente de el, sumamente pequeña, con aspecto de pingüino, lo veía raro.

\- Piplup- dijo el ser confundiendo al cyborg.

\- Supongo que ese es tu nombre- dijo el chico, la criatura solo asintió.

\- Bueno, no se si me entiendas, pero mi nombre es Stu- dijo presentándose.

\- Piplup- dijo feliz el pingüino.

\- No, no Piplup, Stu- dijo viendo a la criatura, este se veía pensando.

\- Mhhmmmm... ¡Piplup!- gritó feliz, Stu solo se callo estilo anime.

\- Bueno, esta claro que solo dices eso, ven, encontremos a tus amigos, o quien sea que se haga responsable de ti- dijo caminando y Piplup siguiéndole.

Con Samus.

Ella ya se encontraba con el escuadrón de la Federación Galáctica, estos, al ver a Samus con una criatura amarilla les estraño eso y se atrevieron a preguntarle a la caza recompensas.

\- Emmm, disculpa Samus, ¿que es eso?- dijo Adam viendo al animal.

\- El es Pikachu, era lo que usaba Ridley para potenciar sus máquinas, por alguna extraña razón puede crear electricidad, supongo que es natural- dijo viendo al roedor quien novia su nariz solamente (¿quien se resiste a eso? :3).

\- Es increíble- dijo uno de los soldados de ahí- esa criatura tiene la habilidad de crear energía, nos sería útil- dijo viendo a Pikachu con una sonrisa perturbadora, sin embargo Samus se interpuso.

\- Nadie tocara a Pikachu, el es mi responsabilidad- dijo cargando a Pikachu, el rápidamente se colocó en las hombreras de Samus en señal de que ella le pertenecía, frunciendo el ceño y sacando pequeñas chispas de sus mejillas.

\- No entiendes la gravedad del asunto Aran, necesitamos energía para derrotar a los distintos seres del universo- dijo el sargento aun con su sonrisa, luego un rayo de plasma le dio en la espalda dejándolo inconsciente, todos voltearon y vieron al androide rubio conocido como Zero, sostenía una pistola de plasma, que no era de el.

\- Agh, odio a estos sujetos- se limitó a decir, todos los oficiales le apuntaron.

\- ¿Quien eres?- preguntó Adam molesto.

\- Mi nombre es Zero- contestó simplemente.

\- ¿Y por qué razón atacaste a uno de nuestros comandos?- preguntó el capitán.

\- Simple, el esta loco, si quiere usar un ser vivo como un arma, es igual al criminal a quien le quitaron el arma- contestó callando al sargento.

\- Al fin alguien que usa el cerebro- contestó Samus- Hola Zero, mi nombre es Samus- contestó la rubia (rubia y rubio, jejeje).

\- Bueno, hola, oigan, ¿de casualidad no se han encontrado con un chico de unos 20 años, pelo negro hasta los hombros y unas gafas rojas?- preguntó el androide.

\- No, ¿porque?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Esque el y yo entramos a un portal azul con blanco pero al parecer caímos en lugares separados- dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Portales?- preguntó confundida Samus, sin embargo Pikachu se sobresalto.

\- Si, bueno, si ven uno me avisan- dijo, pero Pikachu salto de Samus y le hizo señas al androide para que lo siguiera, este le hizo caso, también Samus. Luego de correr por un largo rato, mas bien usar la nave de Samus para no cansarse, Pikachu se encontraba pegado al parabrisas para señalar hacia donde debían ir.

Mientras tanto con los otros 3.

Lucario sentía el aura de Pikachu muy cerca, pero fueron emboscados por otro escuadrón de la Federación Galactica, estaban armados, así que un combate no era la mejor opción.

\- Alto, criaturas extrañas, identifíquense- gritó un soldado apuntándoles.

\- Calma oficial, no venimos en plan de guerra- contestó calmado Lucario con las manos(?) aribas.

\- Si señor,solo somos viajeros que extraviaron a sus amigos- dijo Mewtoo.

\- "Si oficial, no queremos problemas"- dijo el pequeño.

Luego vieron una nave naranja arriba de ellos y de ahí bajaron Samus, Zero y Pikachu, este último al ver a sus amigos salgo corriendo hacia ellos.

\- "¡Pikachu!"- gritó Mew volando hacia su amigo.

\- Es bueno verte amigo- dijo Lucario feliz.

\- Hasta que apareces molestia- dijo Mewtoo indiferente.

\- Emmm, ¿ustedes conocen a Pikachu?- preguntó Samus.

\- ¿Quien es usted señorita?- preguntó Lucario.

\- Soy Samus Aran, salve a Pikachu de un monstruo hace unas horas- dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Eso es cierto eso Pikachu?- preguntó Lucario a su amigo, este solo asintió contento.

\- Hasta un simple humano te tiene que salvar- dijo Mewtoo.

\- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Samus ofendida.

\- Lo que oíste oxigenada, este ser es tan débil que necesita a alguien que lo cuide- dijo Mewtoo enojando a la chica.

\- Wow, eso fue duro viejo- dijo Zero a Mewtto.

\- ¿Y tu que escoria humana?- dijo Mewtoo con despreció, Zero solo río- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- dijo molesto.

\- ¿Que?, creas que soy humano, aunque sea artificial, soy mas humano y mas eficiente que tu en todos lo sentidos conocidos por la ciencia- dijo Zero molestando al pokemon psíquico .

\- ¿Como te atreves pequeño saco de- Zero saco su sable apuntando al pokemon que quedo sorprendido ante la velocidad en que hizo tal acción.

\- Como te dije, no soy del todo humano- dijo guardando el sable.

Mientras tanto con Stu y Piplup

Ellos seguían caminando, tampoco es que tuvieran una gran platica.

\- Entonces, ¿porque "Piplup"?- preguntó el cyborg.

\- ¡Piplup!-contestó el pokemon, luego se detuvo de golpe.

\- Oye, ¿que te sucede?- dijo antes de escuchar algo.

\- Pichu- se escucho en unos arbustos, parecía asustado.

\- ¡Piplup!- dijo el pokemon agua antes de salir corriendo hacia los arbustos.

\- Oye espérame- gritó Stu siguiendo a su amiga. Corrieron por una zona boscosa hasta que ayudaron a lo que gritó, era idéntico a Pikachu, solo que mas pequeño, Piplup salió y vio a su amigo rodeado de criaturas, parecían unas medusas, solo que grandes.- ¡¿Que rayos son esas cosas?!- dijo Stu mirando a los monstruos, solo vio como Piplup los alejaban con agua, así que decidió ayudarla, su mano cambio hacia un cañón, y empezó a disparar a cada medusa que veía, sin embargo, esas cosas parecía no afectarle su sable de luz, entonces optó por usar sus disparos de plasma, eso afecto en parte a los monstruos- Vaya, esas cosas son fuertes, Piplup- dijo llamando la atención de su amiga- Retirada- dijo tomando a Pichu y a Piplup, saliendo corriendo con ambos pokemon en sus brazos. Llegaron a las orillas del lugar, un enorme precipicio, las cosas se seguían acercando, Stu preparo su cañón, Piplup, lanzó un ataque de hielo, eso le dio a uno y fue destruido, Stu noto que solo el hielo funciona contra esas cosas- Lo tengo, Piplup, utiliza todos tus ataques de hielo, todos los que poseas- dijo, Piplup utilizo todos sus ataques de hielo (flojera poner todos), así fueron cayendo uno por uno, aún así eran superados en numero y Piplup se estaba cansando- Diablos, no creí que necesitaría esto para derrotarlos de una vez- dijo cuñaos empezó a cargar una especie de energía diferente en su cañón empezó a concertarla cuando la nave de Samus aparece, Zero abre la compuerta y salta hacia las medusas, al atacarlas con su sable, estas parecía afectarle de manera enorme, eso confundió a Stu.

\- Hola amigo, ¿te diviertes sin mi?- preguntó en tono burlón.

\- Jeje, lo siento, sabes que los problemas me persiguen- dijo jugando.

\- ¿Terminaron su fiesta de te, o que?- preguntó Mewtoo molesto.

\- ¡Pika Pi!- gritó feliz Pikachu al ver a su pre-evolución sano y salvo.

\- ¡Rápido Zero!, ¡Tenemos que irnos!- gritó la rubia.

\- Ven amigo, hay que irnos- dijo Zero ayudando al cyborg a abordar la nave junto con los otros pokemon restantes, al final lograron escapar de los monstruos y lo primero que hizo Stu fue tirarse en el asiento más cercano reflexionando sobre la situación.

\- ¡¿Que diablos eran esas cosas?!- preguntó el pelinegro exhausto.

\- Esos eran los metroid, seres que se alimentan de la fuerza vital de sus víctima, literalmente los dejan hechos polvo, aunque son fáciles de derrotar siempre y cuando no vengan en manada y utilices algo de hielo contra ellos- dijo la rubia simplemente.

\- No puedo creerlo- dijo Stu, esas cosas casi lo liquidan y estuvo a punto de usar "eso", estuvo meditando la situación cuando un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos, Samus paro la nave.

\- ¿Que es eso?- preguntó Samus.

\- Eso fue lo que nos trajo aquí- dijo Stu.

\- También a nosotros- respondió Lucario.

\- Entonces, esos portales los traen de distintas realidades, Pikachu, ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó la rubia al roedor, este asintió con los ojos cerrados- Bueno, veamos que tenemos por ahí- respondió con una sonrisa.

\- E-espera un momento, ¿no entraras como si nada o si?- preguntó Zero nervioso. La rubia solo soltó una carcajada que puso nerviosos a todos, incluido Mewtoo, la rubia solo acelero e ingresó al portal.

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Alan

Cia dejo de sentir el dolor en su pecho, Lana y ella al ser prácticamente la misma persona, pueden sentir el dolor de la otra, aunque solo el sentimental, dejo de sentirlo, así que siguió con el entrenamiento de Lucero, había avanzado mucho, sin embargo, no lograba hacer que sus portales fueran estables, se estrenaba fácilmente y eso lo dificultaba, las otras chicas entrenaban, Zelda con su magia, Suu, ella practicaba con Lucina esgrima, derrotando en más de una ocación a la peliazul, Gen, bueno, ella también entrenaba, pero entrenaba en como darle cáncer a la existencia de Link y Ike, estos últimos días los ha estado fastidiando al punto de que se volvió molesta y le pusieron cinta adhesiva hasta nuevo aviso, Nicole casi sufre lo mismo por parte de Arno, pero a ella la rociaban con agua como si fuera un gato, eso le fastidio.

\- Chicos, ¿ya puedo salir de aquí?- dijo Nicole en una casa como las de los perros, ella estaba adentro, no era muy pequeña, la chica cabía perfectamente, pero no le gustaba que la tratarán como un animal, para eso estaban sus padres, Desmond se le acercó para hacerle compañía- Desmond, ayúdame a escapar- dijo la chica con ojos de cachorro.

\- Lo siento Nicole, pero tu como la chica multicolor- dijo señalando a Gen, que estaba pegada en un árbol con cinta adhesiva, tanto en la boca como en el cuerpo para que no escapara- Necesitan una lección, aun no puedo creer que realmente la pegaran al árbol- dijo Desmond- al menos te dieron una bonita casa- dijo el muchacho jugando con su amiga.

\- Haja, si claro, aun no se, ¿porque estoy aquí?- dijo aburrida.

\- Tal ves por que casi haces que Alan le dispare a Arno, que Altaïr casi pierda la mano cuando jugabas con su espada, también cuando tomaste una granada PEM de David e hiciste que todo aparato electrónico dejara de funcionar, luego te lamentaste de que tu teléfono no funcionaba, que murió y nos obligaste a punta de pistola que le hiciéramos un funeral, al que TU faltaste, también cuand-

\- Ok ok ok ya entendí- dijo la castaña molesta- Es solo que estoy aburrida- dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- Oye, ¿recuerdas esto?- dice mostrándole sus memorias.

\- ¿Mis memorias?, ¿cuando me las quiste?- preguntó.

\- Cuando casi matas a los dos Kenway al jugar con su Tomahawk y con la espada del Edén de Arno, cuando tomaste la espada de Elise y-

\- Solo quería saber cuando, no los detalles- dijo haciendo otro puchero.

\- ¿Que tal si vemos como eras antes?- preguntó Desmond.

\- ¿Habrá palomitas?- dijo la chica con esta cara (:3).

\- Si, abra palomitas- dijo Desmond riendo.

Con David.

\- Oye David, ¿no crees que ya fue mucho tiempo ahí?- preguntó Cloe a su compañero al ver a Gen dormida aun pegada al árbol.

\- Tal vez tengas razón Cloe, será mejor bajarla- dijo sacando a la chica de su "castigo", ella despertó.

\- Emmm, ¿que paso?, ¿ya puedo acosar a Link y a Ike otra vez?- preguntó somnolienta.

\- Emmm, tal vez sea mejor dejarla ahí- dijo David antes de que la chica se quedara dormida otra vez.

\- Déjala, es solo una adolescente- dijo Cloe.

\- Chicos- grito Cia para que la oyeran- Lucero domina por fin su poder de crear portales, es hora de buscar a Lana- dijo Cia contenta.

\- Ejem- dijo Zelda frunciendo el ceño.

\- Agh, también buscar a Rex- dijo a duras penas (como que no le cae bien ¿no?).

\- Bien, Lucero, ¿crees poder crear unos cuantos mas?, será más fácil si nos dividimos por grupos- dijo David.

\- Oye genio, ¿y cómo le haremos para movernos hacia otra dimensión?- dijo Cia.

\- Fácil- dijo David- tomen esto- dijo entregándoles comunicadores.

\- ¿Que es esto?- preguntó Elise.

\- Con esto nos podremos comunicar, si necesitamos ir a otra dimensión, le comunicamos a Lucerro,si es que ella puede lograrlo- dijo el militar.

\- Si, si puedo- dijo la chica decidida.

\- Bien, ahora voy a formar equipos- dijo serio.

\- Yo pido a Ike y a Link- dijo Gen, molestando a una rubia princesa.

\- Dije, yo voy a formar los equipos, seran 3 equipos de 9 personas- dijo David. Luego hablo Gen.

\- Pero yo siempre saco 7 en la escuela-(badum tss).

\- ¿Por que así David?- preguntó Palutena.

\- Porque somos 27, es lo más equitativo que hay- dijo el militar

\- Pero somos demasiados- dijo Nicole.

\- Lo siento pero no puedo dividirlos en más equipos- dijo el sargento.

\- Oh, eso se puede arreglar- dijo la diosa, dio un potente silbido y en unos segundos apareció un chico de unos 16 años aparentemente, cabello castaño con una especie de adorno en la cabeza, una toga blanca con detalles dorados, y dos alas blancas detrás de el, el solo fue corriendo hacia la diosa ignorando a todos los demás, cuando llego con ella dome arrodillo.

\- ¿Me hablo Lady Palutena?- preguntó el ángel aun arrodillado.

\- De pie Pit, necesitamos tu ayuda, ellos son viajeros de otras realidades, pero nos hace falta un integrante, y solo los más fuertes tienen el honor de entrar- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso Gabriela se va, ¿cierto?- preguntó Nicole con un brillo en los ojos

\- ¿Porque no mejor dejar a la rara y a la teñida aquí?- dijo la pelinegra.

\- Porque ellas son un billón de veces más útiles que tu- respondió Desmond, la pelinegra solo gruño molesta.

\- Si los más fuertes pueden entrar entonces, ¿porque llevar a ese debilucho?- respondió una voz desconocida para todas menos para la diosa y su ángel.

\- Ah, Pitoo, tiempo sin verte- respondió Pit en tono burlón.

\- Deja de llamarme así maldito, soy mas fuerte que tu, si alguien merece estar en ese grupo soy yo- dijo mirando con odio al ángel, todos los veían raro, eran idénticos, solo que el llamado Pitoo, tenía el cabello, ojos, alas y toga completamente negros, Nicole no tardo en trollearlo.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, y,y,y,y, y yo que creí que lo emos humanos eran raros pero esto,JAJAJAJAJA, hay, hay Dios, que risa- la chica seguía carcajeándose, Gen no tardo en unirsele.

\- Ahh, la vida es solo un balde de sufrimiento que no merece siquiera describir, mírenme, estoy malhumorado todo el tiempo, escribo poemas en cementerios y me corto las venas (favor de no intentar eso, es estúpido en todos los niveles conocidos por la humanidad y los no conocidos también) por que soy un idiota sin alma- dijo en tono emo muy convincente, eso hizo reír a todos menos a los asesinos (salvo Desmond y Elise), a David y pues, a Pitoo.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mi?- se escucho una voz de una niña, y de la nada apareció efectivamente una niña de unos 12 años aparentemente, tenía un vestido extraño rojo con unas raíces (literales), y su cabello era rubio platinado, casi blanco y largo y unos ojos ámbar.

\- Oh Viridi, que gusto verte- dijo Palutena.

\- Hola Palutena, escuche un ruido intenso estos últimos días y vine a ver que era, luego escuche de unos viajeros de otras realidades, y quise asegurarme de que no dañaran mis bosques- luego olfateo un ruido extraño, eso le disgusto- Agh, que es ese horrible olor- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco- huele a (respiro profundo)... Pólvora, ¿quién fue el idiota que usa armas?- gritó molesta, en ese momento, Alan y David se le acercaron intimidando un poco a la diosa.

\- Nosotros usamos las armas- dijeron en unísono.

\- Si, ellos son los idiotas que usaron las armas- dijo Gen.

\- ¡Gen, cállate!- gritaron en unísono los mencionados.

\- Bueno, no quiero que las usen- dijo la niña molesta.

\- ¿Y quién eres TÚ, para prohibirnos usarlas?- respondió Alan.

\- Soy Viridi, La DIOSA de la Naturaleza- dijo en tono autoritario pero sin intimidar a los dos hombres.

\- Emm, Viridi es muy estricta con respecto a la naturaleza, mis disculpas David y Alan- dijo la diosa de la luz haciendo una alabanza- Viridi, aunque no te gusten las armas, tienes que controlarte, las necesitan para enfrentarse a los diferentes peligros de otras dimensiones- dijo Palutena.

\- Agh, bien, pero quiero participar en esta aventura- dijo con voz firme.

\- ¿Podemos llevarla?- preguntó Gen.

\- ¿Porque?- preguntó Roy.

\- Es que es tan Kawaii- completo Nicole con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Bien, eso nos da un total de 30 personas, serán 6 grupos de 5 personas- dijo David.

En fin, así estarán los equipos.

Grupo 1

Arno Dorian

Sub-Zero

Elise De La Serré

Nicole

Desmond Miles

Grupo 2

Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad

Ezio Auditore

Viridi

Link

Zelda

Grupo 3

Scorpion

Connor Kenway

Edward Kenway

Marth

Suu

Grupo 4

Ike

Lucina

Zeldagenlink

Roy

Daraen

Grupo 5

David

Cloe

Alan

Gabriela

Palutena

Grupo 6

Cia

Robin

Lucero

Pit

Dark Pit

\- Bien, es hora de irnos, Lucero, ¿nos harías los honores?- dijo Robin en tono caballeroso, la peliverde joven se sonrojo un poco y se concentró, el resultado fueron 6 portales, pero los de ella eran verdes azulado con el centro blanco.

\- Hora de irnos muchachos- dijo Alan entrando con su grupo a su portal respectivo. Robin antes de entrar con su grupo fue jalado de la túnica por su hermana gemela.

\- Idiota, ¿porque con ella te comportas tan amable y caballeroso y conmigo no?- dijo su hermana molesta.

\- Bueno, la respuesta es simple hermanita... Ella es mas linda- dijo corriendo alejándose de su hermana que era arrastrada por su equipo gritando.

\- Cuando nos encontremos me las pagaras Robin- gritó molesta.

\- ¿Que le dijiste Robin?- preguntó Lucero.

\- Nada Lucero nada, cosas de hermanos- dijo rascándose la nuca, sin mas todos entraron a sus respectivos portales.

Mientras tanto con Samus.

La "tripulación" de Samus entro por el portal, y se toparon con un reino muy hermoso, con bosques, lagos, y un gran castillo, les pareció un lugar muy lindo, para no llamar la atención, Samus se escondió en una parte del bosque, y activo un camuflaje en su nave haciéndola invisible, Samus fue la primera en bajar, no tenía su casco y aún tenía a Pikachu en sus hombros.

\- Bueno chicos, este lugar es seguro, pueden bajar- dijo haciéndole señas a los demás, estos bajaron admirando el lugar.

\- Entonces, así se ve una tierra sin tecnología- dijo Zero mirando el bosque.

\- Wow, nunca imagine un lugar tan hermoso- dijo Lucario.

\- Y Pacífico- respondió Mewtoo.

\- "Alguien se acerca"- dijo Mew.

\- Retiro lo dicho- dijo Mewtoo.

Todos se pusieron en posición de combate, luego vieron quien venían, eran dos chicas, una niña de unos 12 años y una adolescente de 19, la primera tenía el pelo, los ojos, su vestuario y sus botas en color verde, la otra era una chica con unas mallas negras, un short con tirantes adicionales, una playera color azul rey y tennis tipo convers color negro, cabello castaño largo que cubría sus orejas (que eran de raza hyliana) y unos ojos púrpura, al verlos, ellas simplemente los miraron con cara rara, nunca habían visto seres así, excepto por la chica rubia con cuerpo de metal (para ellas).

\- Emm, Saki, ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?- preguntó la niña peliverde.

\- Si Saria, lo veo- dijo la joven igual que su amiga.

\- Chicos, estas personas no son peligrosas- dijo Lucario.

\- "Parecen buenas personas"- dijo Mew flotando cerca de ellas.

\- Bueno, si no son peligrosas, será mejor presentarnos, hola chicas, yo soy Samus Aran, y el es Pikachu, Pikachu saluda- el pokemon salida con su pata diciendo "Pika pi".

\- Yo soy Lucario- dijo el pokemon- ellos son Mew y Mewtoo- dijo señalando a los mencionados.

\- Yo soy Zero, y el es mi compañero, Stu- dijo señalando al pelinegro.

\- Y ellos son Pichu y Piplup- dijo señalando a los pokemon mas pequeños del grupo.

\- Bueno este, emmm, bienvenidos al reino de Hyrule, y-yo soy Saria, y ella es mi amiga Saki Niel- dijo señalando a la joven.

\- Hola- saludo la joven- y ¿que hacen aquí?- se atrevió a preguntó.

\- ¿No lo saben?, unos portales se han estado creando en distintas realidades, ¿o acaso creen que ellos son de mi misma realidad?- dijo Zero señalando a los pokemon.

\- Buen punto, pero, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Saria.

\- Con esto- dijo Samus rebelando su nave dejando impresionadas a las chicas- Por lo que veo, esta época es antigua, no creo que conozcan lo que es una nave espacial- dijo la rubia- en fin, chicas, ¿como se llama este lugar?- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

\- Estamos en los bosques perdidos, en la pradera sagrada de estos mismos, saliendo de aquí entraran a mi villa, la Villa Kokiri, siganme- dijo la niña guiando a los viajeros y de camino a la Villa Kokiri.

 **Y este fue el capítulo del día de hoy, perdón el retraso, fui a Brownsville otra vez y no tuve tiempo de escribir, gracias por la espera y por seguir apoyándome con este fic, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y viendo los diversos mundos y personajes que han enviado, me parecen muy buenos, pero tengo que elegir bien el mundo donde podrían encajar mas o menos bien, como sea, espero mas sugerencias y reviews. ZarcortFan25 fuera. Paz. Ah si las aclaraciones las pondré ahora abajo.**

 **Nada me pertenece, solo la historia y mi Oc.**

 **Palutena, Viridi, Pit y Dark Pit (Pitoo, pa'la banda), son del juego Kid Icarius, su aspecto es el de Uprising.**

 **Lucario, Pikachu, Mew, Mewtoo, Piplup y Pichu son de la saga de Pokemon.**

 **Samus pertenece a la saga de Metroid y su aspecto es el de Other: M**

 **Zero pertenece a la saga de Megaman, su aspecto es de entre la saga Zero y ZX.**

 **Alan es de frank74**

 **Zeldagenlink le pertenece a si misma (literalmente).**

 **Lucero le pertenece a Estela R. N**

 **Saki Niel le pertenece a Yuu-Link**

 **Stu le pertenece a Leozx95.**

 **Bien nos vemos en la próxima, ahora si Zeldagenlink, baja el arma y te juro que tendrás más momentos con Ike.**

 **Ike: Yo no cedí a eso-**

 **Yo: Tu cállate o hago YAOI contigo y Roy.**

 **Zeldagenlink: Hecho-**

 **Yo: ¿Bajaras el arma?**

 **Zeldagenlink: No, que hagas el YAOI con Ike y Roy.**

 **Ike y Yo: ¡Maldita sea!**

 **Yo: Olvídalo, no lo haré-**

 **Zeldagenlink: Ah no lo haras (carga el arma).**

 **Yo: Bueno, con esto me despido, ahora correré de los disparos de Zeldagenlink, nos leemos en el otro capítulo, pero antes los avances, ¡Nicole!, si muero no tendrás tus momentos con Desmond.**

 **Nicole: Detente Gen (se lanza hacia Gen)**

 **Yo: Por poco y no la cuento.**

 **Avances: Nuevo Hyrule, mismos problemas, 2 son mejor que uno.**

 **\- Este lugar es hermoso-**

 **\- Y esperen a ver la villa... Hola Link-**

 **\- Hola Saaaaaaaa-**

 **\- Oh cierto, Link, ellos son viajeros de otro mundo, como Saki-**

 **\- Oh, bueno, hola extraños, soy Link-**

 **\- Link es el héroe de este mundo-**

 **\- Pero es un niño-**

 **\- Pero el esta lleno de sorpresas-**

 **Mas tarde.**

 **\- Oigan, miren, hay unos niños flotando ahí-**

 **\- Es cierto, hay que rescatarlos-**

 **Poco después.**

 **\- Miren, se parece a Link-**

 **\- Si, pero el es mas cabezón, y mira esos ojos, parecen aceitunas-**

 **\- Auch, ¿que paso?-**

 **\- Amigo, ¿estas bien?-**

 **\- Eso creo-**

 **\- ¿Cual es tu nombre amigo?-**

 **\- Soy Link-**

 **\- ¡Eso es imposible!-**

 **\- ¿Por qué?-**

 **\- Por que yo soy Link-**

 **\- ¡¿QUE?!-**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Nuevo Hyrule, mismos problemas, 2 son mejor que uno.**


	10. Nuevo Hyrule, mismo problema, 2 son mejo

**Nuevo Hyrule, mismo problema, 2 son mejor que uno.**

 **Hey hola, aquí reportándome con otro capítulo que causara controversia en el mundo.**

 **Gen: No te cansas de mentir, ¿verdad?-**

 **No, la verdad no, ¿tú te cansas de acosar a Ike y a Link?.**

 **Gen: Touche-**

 **Bueno como sea, en este capítulo habrá DOS Link, si de por si Samus se encontró con Pi"kawai"chu, ahora encontrara dos niños que son técnicamente la misma persona, no quito mas tiempo, que disfruten el cap, como dije anteriormente, las aclaraciones las pondré abajo.**

 **Nuevo Hyrule, mismo problema, 2 son mejor que uno**

Hyrule (época del héroe del tiempo)

Después de que el grupo de Alan se haya dividido, las cosas con Samus eran buenas, al menos para ella, las dos chicas que se encontraron eran muy amables, los trataron bien.

\- Bien chicos, siganme, los guiare hasta mi aldea- dijo Saria con una sonrisa. Caminaron exactamente por donde caminaba Saria, luego escucharon a un niño, tocando una flauta, tenía dos hadas, una morada con la orilla roja y la otra era amarilla- ah, Skull Kid, hola- saludo la niña.

\- Jijijiji, hola Saria- después vio a Samus y se asusto- ¿q-q-quien es ella?- dijo asustado.

\- Oh no, Skull Kid, tranquilo, ellos no son malas personas- dijo Saria intentando calmarlo.

\- "Si amigo, tranquilo"- dijo Mew.

\- ¿que eres tu?- preguntó curioso- no pareces un hada.

\- SI, ¿quien eres?- preguntó Tael.

\- Mejor pregunta, ¿que eres?- preguntó si hermana.

\- "Soy Mew, el Pokemon psíquico"- dijo el ser flotando cerca de ellos.

\- Bueno, yo soy Skull Kid, ellos son mis amigos Tael y Taya- dijo presentando a sus amigos.

\- Bueno Skull Kid, debo llevarlos a la villa, tal vez con Zelda también, nos vemos- dijo la Kokiri. Luego entraron a la villa Kokiri, todos vieron sorprendidos la aldea, solo había niños, y se veían muy felices, estaban caminando y algunos Kokiri los veían extraños, Saki, se encontraba hablando con Samus muy cómodamente cuando Saria llamo a un chico- ¡Hola Link!- gritó la niña, el chico fue con ella, los demás lo vieron, de la misma estatura de Saria, ropas verdes, tenía un escudo azul con los bordes grises y una espada con la hoja multicolor (Nota: Link tiene el armamento de Majora's Mask, ya que este es la secuela de ocarina of Time, así que el tiene el armamento ahí). El niño la saludo.

\- Hola Saaaaaaaa- dijo viendo a los demás raro- ¿quienes son tus amigos?- preguntó.

\- Oh cierto, Link, ella es Samus, Zero, Stu- Y así la niña fue presentando a todos los demás.

\- Bueno un gusto, mi nombre es Link- dijo el chico cortésmente.

\- Link es el héroe de este reino- dijo Saki con una sonrisa.

\- Pero es un niño- dijo Zero.

\- Sip, pero esa lleno de sorpresas, oye Link, ¿un duelo?- preguntó la chica sacando su espada (La lectora aclaró que su espada es como la Master Sword, pero yo le pondré los colores a ver si gusta), tenía el mango gris plata con los detalles dorados en vez de verde, su gema no era amarilla, era roja, el resto sigue igual.

\- Ya estas- dijo El niño decidido.

\- Pero Link, hoy teníamos que ir con Ruto- dijo Saria- además seria buena idea que nuestros invitados conozcan el reino, llamare a Zelda- dicho esto, la niña junto sus manos, un aura verde empezó a rodearla y desapareció de la vista de todos.

\- ¿C-como hizo eso?- preguntó Mewtoo sorprendido.

\- Lo sabrán en el lago- fue lo único que dijo Saki.

Castillo de Hyrule.

Se encontraba la aun muy joven princesa Zelda, en su jardín, gracias a Link, su padre no murió a manos de Ganondorf,el rey demonio fue encerrado y la paz gobierna en Hyrule, luego noto una fuerza conocida detrás de ella, volteo y vio a la sabia del bosque, ambas eran muy amigas, así que la recibió con un abrazo.

\- Hola Saria, que gusto verte por aquí- dijo la princesa feliz.

\- También me alegra verte Zelda, pero no vine de visita- dijo la niña.

\- ¿Entonces a que?- preguntó la joven soberana.

\- Veras, estaba en la pradera sagrada, con Saki, cuando vi a unos seres extraños- contó la niña.

\- ¿Seres extraños?- preguntó la princesa confusa.

\- Si, una era un mujer adulta, rubia, muy bonita, pero su cuerpo, parecía tener una armadura- dijo Saria- otro era un chico con el cabello rubio y largo, con un casco y al parecer una armadura mas pequeña que la de la chica, otro era un chico pelinegro con unas gafas, y el resto buenos eran criaturas distintas, uno es una rata amarilla, otro es un perro bípedo, en fin, son muchos, te los quería presentar en el lago Hylia, ¿Vienes?- preguntó la niña.

\- Claro, encantada- dijo la princesa.

\- Bueno, nos vemos en 2 horas- dicho esto, Saria se fue.

Con Link.

El les había explicado a todo el grupo de Samus sus aventuras, tanto en Hyrule como en Termina, Mewtoo aun no se lo podía creer, un niño hizo todo eso por ambas ciudades, el ser se animo a preguntarle.

\- Entonces Link, ¿recibiste ayuda en todas tus aventuras?- preguntó el pokemon blanco.

\- Claro, ¿realmente crees que solo un niño de 12 años puede derrotar a un rey demonio y a un Dios loco, recibí ayuda, ya sea de los gorons y los zora, los gigantes o Skull Kid también, y ustedes, ¿de dónde vienen exactamente?- preguntó Link curioso.

\- Yo vengo de un mundo espacial, donde soy una caza recompensas, estaba en una misión ayudando a la Federación Galáctica, supimos de algo que le daba energía a un enemigo, resultó ser Pikachu, lo libere y salimos de las instalaciones, después me encontré con Zero, fuimos por su compañero Stu y luego nos encontramos a Lucario y el resto- contestó la caza recompensas.

\- Wow, eso es increíble- dijo Saki- No puedo creer lo que has dicho, no se han preguntado, ¿qué clase de otros seres hay en los diferentes mundos?- dijo la chica pensando.

\- Hasta que no hayan mas, no me preocupare- dijo Mewtoo.

En el lago Hylia.

Habían hecho un picnic, a lado de la plataforma con el símbolo del templo del agua, los visitantes se quedaron viendo maravillados el lugar, Zero y Stu lo miraban mas sorprendidos, no habían visto una tierra tan natural y sin tecnología, el ambiente era pacífico, luego vieron a Link con un sándwich, cuando algo salto del agua asustándolo, hizo qu tirara su sándwich y el ser estaba encima de el, como abrazándolo.

\- ¡Hola Link!- dijo un ser, que parecía una niña, mas bien un pez humano, era la princesa Ruto- Te atrape- dijo la niña en modo de burla.

\- Si, Emmm, Ruto, ¿te podrías quitar?- dijo el niño nervioso porque la niña estaba MUY cerca de el.

\- Pero estoy muy cómoda- dijo abrazándolo y acurrucándose en Link, Saki solo lo veía divertida, el resto confusos, para mala suerte del muchacho, en ese momento llegaron Zelda y Saria, y lo veían muy molestas (celosas), Link solo sudo frío.

\- H-hola Z-Zelda, h-hola S-Saria, ¿como las trata la vida?- dijo nervioso.

\- Link, tienes 10 segundos para correr- dijo Zelda apretando sus pequeños puños.

\- Que sean 5- dijo tronándose los nudillos enojada. Link empezó a correr por su vida, los otros seguían confundidos.

\- Emmm, Saki, ¿qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Lucario.

\- Se los resumo- dijo viendo que las 3 niñas perseguían a Link- A las tres les gusta Link, Ruto es la princesa de los Zoras, Link la rescato para obtener una piedra espiritual que le ayudaría a salvar al reino, para su mala suerte, esa piedra es como un anillo de compromiso, digamos que esta inconscientemente comprometido con Ruto, ahora, Saria fue la única amiga que Link tuvo, todos los demás Kokiri lo odiaban por no tener hada, Saria fue un caso diferente, ella aceptó a Link tal y como era, después de un tiempo Saria se enamoro en secreto de Link, ahora, la princesa Zelda, conoció a Link cuando este evito a toda la guardia del castillo para hablar con ella, se hicieron amigos, y sucedió lo mismo que con Saria, después de un tiempo Zelda también se enamoro de Link, sin embargo, Link es demasiado inocente-

\- O muy idiota- dijo Mewtoo.

\- Si tal vez, en fin, el no quiere lastimar a ninguna, por lo que lo único que hace es resistir las palizas que las tres le dan al mismo tiempo- dijo Saki. En eso llegan las tres niñas cargando a Link, que estaba amarrado y amordazado, lo dejaron en el piso y le dijeron algo a Saki.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿cuanto fue?- preguntó Saria recuperando el aliento.

\- Fueron... 1 minuto y... ¿Que?, ¡45 segundos!, chicas, están perdiendo velocidad- dijo Saki, Link por otro lado, estaba celebrando aun amordazado.

\- No puedo creer que haya durado mas tiempo- dijo Ruto.

\- Tal vez el se esta volviendo rápido, chicas, tenemos que esforzarnos- dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Y ahora de que están hablando?- preguntó Stu.

\- Bueno, nosotras siempre perseguimos a Link cuando hace una tontería, la ultima vez solo duro 30 segundos- dijo la princesa.

\- Están diciendo que ¿ustedes se divierten con la desgracia y la mala suerte de este niño de aquí?- preguntó Zero.

\- Básicamente- dijo Saria.

-...-

-...-

\- ¡Eso es asombroso!- gritó Stu- Duro 1 minuto con 15, amigo, mis respetos- dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Link, este ya estaba liberado y levanto su pulgar; Zelda, Saria y Ruto lo veían molestas, como con Link.

\- Hay no, Stu, corre- dijo Zero, sin embargo Stu quizo avivarles el fuego a las niñas (todo el que las haga enojar a propósito se merece una estatua de oro en una plaza).

\- Vamos Zero, no creo que estas niñas realmente me puedan atrapar, es decir, míralas, una es una princesa, otra una niña obsesionada con el color verde, y otra es una chica pez, no podrán conmigo- en ese momento Ruto se lanzó hacia el pero Stu se agacho, la niña cayo al agua- Vengan por mi, Samus, tu registra el tiempo- dicho eso se fue corriendo escapando de las niñas.

\- Ok, ¡oye!, ¿si mueres me das tus gafas?- preguntó la rubia.

\- ¡Yo quiero tus patines!- gritó Zero.

\- Si no resisto mas de 5 minutos si- dijo el chico.

Después de un tiempo, las niñas lograron atraparlo, Ruto usó su poder sobre el agua para agarrarlo, lo amordazaron como Link y lo tiraron.

\- Samus, ¿cuanto fue?- dijo Saria exhausta.

\- Fueron...4 minutos con 58- dijo la rubia.

\- Ha, tus patines son míos- dijo Zero.

\- Y tus gafas son mías- dijo Samus. Sin embargo, Lucario noto algo raro, Stu no se movía, y detectaba su aura.

\- Aguarden, ese no es el, no detecto su aura- dijo Lucario.

\- Hey chicos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon y vieron a Stu en la cima del árbol del lugar, con una sonrisa burlona.

\- P-pero, ¿C-c-como?- dijo Zelda. En ese momento Stu, presión unos comandos en su brazo mecánico y el Stu que atraparon no era mas que un tronco de madera, eso confundió a todos.

\- ¡¿Que diablos?!- dijo Mewtoo- ¿Como hiciste eso?- dijo el pokemon.

\- Simple, en un momento de distracción, tome un tronco, y solo cree un holograma que cuando lo atraparan no lo atravesaran- luego vio si cronometro digital y lo detuvo- Oh miren... 6 minutos con 25- dijo en tono burlón, tanto Zero como Samus estaban deprimidos, después se empezó a nublar.

\- Mhm, creo que llovera- dijo Link. Después de eso tembló, los niños, al ser más pequeños se cayeron, y Stu, al este en el árbol cayó al lago, dañando su brazo un poco, mas no lo suficiente para que dejara de funcionar, después se abrió una espiral en el cielo, y dos cuerpos cayeron al lago, Samus los vio y quizo ir, pero tomaría tiempo quitarse su traje.

\- ¡Piplup!, ve por uno de ellos- dijo Lucario, Piplup asintió y se lanzó al agua- Ruto, ve por el otro antes de se ahoguen- dicho eso, Ruto se lanzó al agua, ambos al ser el agua su elemento llegaron a los cuerpos de manera rápida, aunque el sujeto era grande para Piplup, logró llevarlo a la orilla, se reunieron al rededor de los sujetos que salvaron, los estaban checando.

\- Miren, se parece a Link- dijo Saki, viendo al niño, era idéntico a Link, ambos eran rubios, tenían ropajes verdes, pero ese era mas cabezon, sus ojos eran grandes, pero al estar cerrados, no sabían como eran, la otra era una chica de piel bronceada, rubia, tenía una vestidura no muy femenina que digamos, estaba igual de inconsciente, empezaban a reaccionar, la primera en hablar fue la niña.

\- Auch, por Din, ¿Qué rayos paso?- dijo adolorida.

\- No se Tetra, solo recuerdo una espiral, tu y yo en el barco, después de la batalla contra Ganondorf, después de eso no recuerdo nada- luego oyeron las demás voces.

\- Miren chicos, si se parece a Link- dijo Saki.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó "Link" curioso.

\- ¿Ti quien eres amiguito?- dijo Samus.

\- Y-yo, s-soy Link- dijo tímido, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con una adulta, en especial cuando todo su cuerpo era de metal.

\- Eso es imposible- dijo Mewtoo con su mirada de calamardo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Tetra viendo al ser.

\- Por que Yo soy Link- dijo el niño rubio de ojos azules, tanto Tetra como "Link", estaban impactados.

\- ¿C-como que tu eres yo?- dijo el Link cabezon.

\- Si, yo soy Link- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- El es el "Héroe del tiempo"- dijo Zelda, solo esa palabra basto para que los otros dos abrieran los ojos a tope, que casi abarcan toda sus cabezas (jejejejeje).

\- ¿E-el h-héroe del t-tiempo?- dijo Tetra sorprendida- O-oye Link, ¿te das cuenta en donde estamos?- dijo la rubia al otro, este solo asintió.

\- No puedo creer que realmente nos encontremos con el héroe del tiempo en persona- dijo el cabezon saltando de alegría bajo la mirada rara de todos.

\- Oigan, ¿qué les pasa?- dijo Saria, el Link cabezon la vio y rápidamente tomo su mano y empezó a agitarla en modo de saludo, pero con la cabeza baja.

\- No puedo creer que conozca a al misma sabia del bosque- dijo ahora árido llamadlas, la Kokiri se sonrojo un poco.

\- Jeje, emm, Tetra, ¿qué le pasa?- después vio a la pirata con cara de "¿estás bromeando?", cuando la pirata ahora se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que su amigo con Link,el rubio estaba igual que su amiga, miraba a la chica raro.

\- Lo siento, es solo que ustedes son leyendas de donde venimos- dijo Tetra alejándose del héroe.

\- Entonces ustedes son del Hyrule futuro, ¿no?- preguntó Zelda.

\- Si, solo que el reino está bajo el agua, o al menos eso era al principio, lo pudimos restaurar, pero a los niños al cumplir cierta edad se le daban ropajes verdes en honor al héroe del tiempo- dijo el Link cabezon.

\- Bueno, será complicado andarlos llamando Link, así que les pondremos apodos- dijo Stu viéndolos.

\- ¿Algo en mente Stu?- preguntó Samus.

\- Piplup- gritó feliz el pingüino.

\- No, no le pondremos "Piplup Link"- dijo Stu.

\- Piplup- dijo ahora triste y bajando la cabeza.

\- Pichu- ahora gritó feliz el roedor-

\- Tampoco le pondremos "Pichu Link", se oye como una grosería- dijo el cyborg..

\- Pika-

\- ¡NO!- gritó Stu- No le pondremos ningún apodo pokemon- dijo callando a los pokemon.

\- Mhmmm, que tal si al cabezon le llamamos "Toon Link", y al otro lo llamamos "Young Link"- sugirió Zero.

\- Me gusta- dijo Young Link.

\- A mi también- dijo Toon.

\- Bueno chicos, ¿qué les parece si nos divertimos el resto del día- dijo Samus, en ese momento un guardia vino corriendo, llegando con la princesa arrodillándose.

\- Princesa, hay problemas, las gerudo intentan entrar al castillos- dijo el guardia.

\- ¡Las Gerudo!, chicos, debemos hacer algo- dijo asustada.

\- Tranquila Zelda, te ayudaremos- dijo Stu.

\- ¿Zelda?- susurro Tetra para que nadie la oyera, también Toon se sobresalto. Al escuchar su nombre, así todos se fueron del lago Hylia corriendo hacia el castillo, al llegar a la ciudadela, vieron a varias mujeres de piel bronceada saqueando todo puesto del lugar, amenazando a filo de espada a cada persona que opusiera resistencia, la gerudo al ver a la princesa fueron hacia ella con intención de atacarla, sin embargo Young Link se interpuso con su espada de las hadas, encarando a la gerudo, Toon se le unió y ataco a la gerudo con su Master Sword versión Toon y ataco a las demás gerudo, los demás no se quedaron parados y ayudaron, Zero y Stu, atacaban a las que estaban en pequeños negocios, Samus, Saki, Lucario, Pikachu y Mewtoo, fueron al castillo por las gerudo que atacaron ahí, los demás se quedaron en la ciudadela, excepto Zelda, Tetra, Young y Toon, ellos fueron al Templo del Tiempo a protegerlo, ya que algunas gerudo entraron para derribar la Puerta del Tiempo, ellos cuatro se encargaron de ellas, ya que no eran muchas, después las gerudo mandaron llamar a un Iron Knight, Young ya se había enfrentado a ellos, pero cuando era adulto, ahora seria un problema, de no ser porque tenía una as bajo la manga, o bajo la túnica, de ella saco nada mas y nada menos que la mascara goron, se la puso y se transformó en un goron bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, Goron Link encaro al Iron Knight en una pelea de poder muscular pareja, el goron aguantaba los ataques mortíferos del guerrero, hasta que logró detenerle un ataque y con un gran puñetazo en la cara lo despojó de su casco, se quedo sorprendido al ver que era Nabooru, una de los seis sabios, no era la primera vez que luchaba con ella estando en una armadura, pero aún así lo sorprendió, le quito toda la armadura y la dejo en el piso, la gerudo se le quedo viendo raro hasta que el goron se quito la mascara dejando descubierto a Link, al verlo Nabooru se quedo sorprendida, no podía creer que peleaba con su amigo.

\- N-n-no puede ser, L-Link, lo siento- dijo la chica disculpándose- perdón, volvieron a controlarme- dijo la chica con la cabeza baja.

\- Tranquila Nabooru, entiendo, no es la primera vez que lo hacen ¿cierto?- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

\- Emmm, Link, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó Toon.

\- Ella es Nabooru, una de los seis sabios del reino- dijo Young, Nabooru al ver a Toon se quedo sorprendida, eran idénticos, Young noto eso y le explico- Oh, Nabooru, el es Link, de 200 años en el futuro- dijo Young contento, la gerudo se le quedo viendo con cara de "¿me estas tomando el pelo?- ¿Que?, es enserio, el apareció de una serie de portales que se han estado abriendo en Hyrule- dijo Young.

\- Wow, eso es malo, pero no es lo mas importante, Ganondorf planea atacar el castillo de un golpe, debemos correr- dijo Nabooru corriendo con los niños al castillo, al llegar vieron a sus amigos heridos, Toon fue a ver que paso.

\- Chicos, ¿que paso?- preguntó preocupado.

\- U-un ser alto, con la piel verde y pelirrojo vino y nos ataco, su poder era inmenso para gh, para un humano- dijo adolorido Mewtoo.

\- Fu-fue Ganondorf,llego y utilizo su poder, esta en el castillo, te esta buscando Zelda- dijo Saki adolorida.

\- Chicos, andando, yo cuidare de ellos, ustedes vayan adentro- dijo la sabia del espíritu a los niños.

En el castillo.

Los cuatro niños entraron, pero Young detuvo a Toon y a Tetra.

\- Chicos, esperen aquí, les daré una señal para atacar, Zelda, espera aquí, diles sus puntos débiles para ganar- dijo Young serio, camino al centro del salón y grito- ¡Ganondorf!, ¡Sal de una vez!- gritó molesto Young, cuando un aura oscura con morado aparecio, de ella salió Ganondorf, no era igual al que Alan enfrentó, el tenía el pelo menos largo, su armadura era diferente y este era narizon.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo niño, pero ahora Yo tengo la ventaja- dijo intimidando al niño.

\- Tu ya no eres lo mas fuerte a lo que le he enfrentado, derrote a alguien con muchísimo más poder que tu, aun con mi forma de niño- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, desenfundo su espada y apunto hacia Ganondorf- Esta tal vez no sea la Master Sword, pero su poder es el mismo, fue forjada por la Gran Hada, así que tiene el poder suficiente para derrotarte- dijo viendo al gerudo.

\- Eso lo veremos- así empezó el combate,c Link atacaba con grandes estocadas al gerudo, este las esquivaba a duras penas, para ser un niño era fuerte, sin embargo, el era físicamente mas fuerte que el, logró tomarlo y lo lanzo hacia donde se ocultaban sus compañeros.

\- Oh no Link, eres mas pequeño, tiene ventaja en tamaño- dijo Zelda preocupada- Usare las flechas de luz- dijo decidida.

\- Young, ahora los dos pelearemos- dijo Toon desenfundando su Espada Maestra.

\- ¡Ganon!- gritó la princesa disparando al ser demoniaco, le dio de lleno, este sintió un dolor inmenso.

\- Agh, maldita mocosa, te matare- fue corriendo hacia la niña, Zelda fallo en un tiro, Ganon tenía la oportunidad perfecta para dañarla, pero otra flecha le dio mandándolo lejos, Zelda vio quien lanzó esa flecha y vio a Tetra con un arco diferente al de ella, pero con las mismas flechas, eso la confundió.

\- ¡¿D-de donde sacaste ese arco y las flechas de luz?!- preguntó la princesa sorprendida.

\- Te lo diré después- fue lo único que salió de la pirata- Toon, Young, ¡Ahora!- dijo y los dos niños salieron corriendo hacia el hechicero, este miro sorprendido.

\- ¡¿Que diablos?!, ¡¿Por qué hay dos de ustedes?!- gritó confundido, en ese momento ambos Link hacían varios cortes en Ganondorf, a una velocidad sorprendente, después ambos estaban en lados contrarios, Young enfrente del hechicero y Toon detrás de el, ambos se vieron, sonrieron y asintieron, corrieron hacia Ganondorf y le hicieron una ultima estocada, Young el el pecho y Toon en la espalda, el hechicero solo se quedo mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida- L-l-los o-o-odio- dicho es solo cayó al piso inmóvil.

\- Uf, que pelea, oye Toon, ¿quieres un vaso de agua, o vamos a comer algo?, yo invito- dijo Young contento saliendo del lugar.

\- ¡Esperen par de idiotas!- gritaron en unísono las dos féminas, mirando a los niños en forma de que esperaban un regalo- ¡¿A donde creen que van?!- dijo Zelda.

\- Emm, íbamos a comer algo, dije que yo invitaba-

\- Eso no idiota- dijo Tetra- ¿Que hacemos con esta basura?- dijo viendo a Ganon.

\- Emm, pueden quedárselo, yo no lo quiero- dijo Toon, a ambas niñas les salió una venita en la cabeza, estaban cruzadas de brazos y se veían sumamente molestas.

\- T-tal vez n-no d-debiste decir eso Toon- dijo Young Link nervios.

\- S-si, c-creo que la regué- dicho eso se fueron corriendo del lugar.

Los demás se habían recuperado e ingresaron al castillo para saber de los niños, escucharon varias explosiones, cuando iban a llegar al pasillo del salón principal, vieron a ambos niños corriendo como alma que se lava el diablo, estos al verlos se pusieron detrás de Samus, esta los vio confundida.

\- Chicos, ¿que pasa?- preguntó para luego ver por el pasillo (que se veía oscuro) dos pares de ojos rojos, parecían demonios, se pusieron en posición de combate esperando al enemigo, se sorprendieron al ver que eran solo Zelda y Tetra, se veían aterradoras enojadas- Chicas, ¿por qué están así?, ¿que paso?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Ya los vimos idiotas, salgan de ahí- gritó Tetra.

\- ¿Nos mataras?- preguntó Toon detrás de Samus.

\- Si- respondió.

\- Entonces no, mejor mas tarde- cuando dijo eso la niña salió disparada hacia la caza recompensas con intención de matar a Toon, Samus la detuvo.

\- Niñas, ya, relájense, son señoritas compórtense- dijo la rubia.

\- Si, háganle caso a la oxigenada- dijo Mewtoo.

\- Oh no, no lo dijiste- dijo Samus ofendida ahora peleando con el pokemon psíquico. Así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que salieron a la planicie de Hyrule, fueron a la nave de Samus, al entrar se abrió un portal enfrente de dicha nave, sin embargo, no era azul con blanco, era verde azulado con el centro blanco, de ahí salió uno de los grupos de David, pero no era el de David, sino el grupo 4, conformado por Ike, Lucina, Gen, Daraen y Roy, no cayeron muy bien que digamos, eso dejo confundidos al resto.

\- Auch, Lucero pudo dejarnos caer en un lago tan siquiera- dijo el mercenario adolorido, mas porque Gen cayo arriba de el- Oye Gen, ¿cómo caíste arriba de mi si ibas a lado de Daraen?- pregunto confundido.

\- Ah, eso, es que quise caer accidentalmente a propósito arriba de ti :3- dijo la chica contenta.

\- Chicos miren, tenemos compañía- dijo Roy, los demás vieron a sus acompañantes, Gen casi se desmaya al ver a los dos niños rubios, se parecían mucho a Link (jejeje).

\- Ch-chicos, veo mal o-

\- ¿Hay dos Link?, si, los hay- dijo Daraen interrumpiendo a Gen. No pasaron ni 15 segundos y Lucina ya había abrazado a ambos Link como si fueran peluches.

\- Lucina déjalos- le regaño Ike.

\- Pero son tan monos- dijo la peliazul aun abrazándolos, Tetra y Zelda la miraban ¿celosas?.

\- Lucina, son personas, no mascotas- dijo Daraen.

\- Tu hiciste lo mismo con Suu- dijo la muchacha.

\- Esa también fuiste tu- dijo la albina molesta.

\- Bueno, emmm, cállate Daraen- replicó la peliazul derrotada.

\- Bien, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Zero.

\- Yo soy Lucina, ella es mi amiga Daraen- se presentó la espadachín.

\- Yo soy Roy- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Yo soy Zeldagenlink- dijo la chica, al igual que la primera vez, se le quedaron viendo raro a la princesa y al héroe, hicieron lo mismo que los otros, solo se encogieron en hombros.

\- Y yo soy Ike- se presentó el peliazul.

\- Hola, yo soy Samus- dijo la caza recompensas en tono algo seductor.

\- Bueno, bienvenidos a la tierra de Hyrule, época del héroe del tiempo- dijo Saki contenta.

\- ¿Héroe del tiempo?- preguntó Ike confundido.

\- Bueno, ya que son viajeros de otras realidades y claramente no son peligrosos- dijo Zelda bueno como Lucina ahora abrazaba a Pichu, Piplup y Pikachu a la misma vez (acéptenlo, cualquier chica adolescente se comportaría así)- como sea, los invito a estar en el castillo hasta que vuelvan a sus respectivos mundos- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias princesa, pero no gracias, nos las arreglaremos para pasar la noche aquí en las planicies- dijo Ike.

\- Eso no es buena idea, por la noche las planicies se vuelven peligrosas, sin embargo, podrían pasar la noche en el lago Hylia, ahí es seguro, vayan al centro de la pequeña isla de ahí y estarán seguros, los veremos en la mañana- dijo Zelda guiando a los viajeros.

\- Oye Toon, vamos a la villa Kokiri, si quieren tu y Tetra se pueden quedar conmigo- dijo el Kokiri feliz, ambos aceptaron.

Bosque Kokiri (Esto se pondrá bueeeeno)

Al entrar Saria estaba ahí, los vio sanos y salvos.

\- Perdón por nos hidrate Link, tuve que defender la aldea- dijo la peliverde triste.

\- No te preocupes Saria, tenias tus motivos, igual Tetra y Toon me ayudaron bastante, también Zelda- dijo Link contento- Tetra y Toon se quedaran conmigo- dijo.

\- Son muchos, si quieres Tetra se puede quedar conmigo- dijo Saria contenta.

\- ¿No te molesta?- dijo Tetra.

\- No, por supuesto que no, hablaremos de nuestros mundos y cosas por el estilo- dijo contenta.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos Toon- dijo Tetra despidiéndose de su amigo.

\- Bien vamos Toon- dijo Young.

\- Y-Young, algo traman, estoy seguro- dijo temblando.

\- Hay vamos te preocupas mucho- dicho esto se fueron a su casa, desafortunadamente se toparon con Mido por ahí.

\- Oye, chico sin hada- dijo en tono burlón- ¿quien te sigue?- se sorprendo al ver a Link, esto mas cabezon y sus ojos- ¿Y este quien es?, ¿otro tonto sin hada?- dijo con arrogancia.

\- ¿Este es el que te molestaba?- dijo Toon, Young solo asintió- Wow, creí que sería más intimidante, no se, mas grande- dijo Toon.

\- ¿Como me llamaste ojon?- dijo molesto, se lanzó hacia Toon, este lo derribó sin ponle mas, en ese momento llega Saria y Tetra.

\- Mido, ¿que te dije de pelear contra las visitas?- dijo Saria con las manos en la cintura.

\- Que no lo hiciera- dijo cabizbajo.

\- Así esta mejor, vamos Tetra, ahí que dormir- dijo la peliverde entrando a su casa seguida de la rubia.

\- Bien Toon, a dormí, tengo sueño- dijo Young bostezando.

\- Bien, pero sigo pensando que traman algo- dijo subiendo y entrando para descansar.

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyy con esto traigo el capítulo de hoy, se que estuve ausente pero fueron causas justificables.**

 **Gen: No mientas-**

 **Shhh, bueno, el caso es que ya casi entro a la escuela y estamos comprar las cosas, en fin, terminamos así que puedo subir más capítulos, otra cosa que quería aclarar, son los grupos, se que he tenido a unos olvidados, pero estoy trabajando en eso, así que no se preocupen, también que he estado trabajando en los diseños de los Oc, hasta el momento he terminado a Nicole, Alan, Zeldagenlink, Suu y Rex, faltan el resto, Pero los terminare. Esa es otra de las razones de porque aun no me comunicado contigo ShalyUriel, es por esos diseños, abriré una cuenta en Devianart para poner ahí los diseños, otra cosa, como algunos Oc tienen espada, no se como es la forma de la espada, así que decidí darles unos diseños únicos, si esos diseños los cree yo, si les gustan la de su personaje puede tenerlos, en fin, cuando abra la cuenta de las pondré para que busquen los diseños de sus Oc, también el armamento, etc. Ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **Solo la historia y mi Oc me pertenece.**

 **Zelda, Saria, Young Link, Mido, Ruto y Nabooru pertenece a la saga The Legend Of Zelda versión Ocarina Of Time y Majora's Mask.**

 **Toon Link y Terra pertenecen a The Kegend Of Zelda versión Wind Waker.**

 **Samus pertenece a la saga Metroid.**

 **Zero le pertenece a la saga de Megaman.**

 **Pikachu, Pichu, Piplup, Lucario, Mew y Mewtoo pertenecen a la saga de Pokemon.**

 **Roy, Lucina, Daraen y Ike pertenecen a Fire Emblem.**

 **Zeldagenlink le pertenece a la "amable" Zeldagenlink**

 **Stu le pertenece a Leozx95.**

 **Bien seguiré con lo avan-¡Gen!, deja en paz a Pikachu.**

 **Gen: Cuando el infierno se congele-**

 **Yo: Ya la oíste Bi Han.**

 **Sub-Zero: Lo siento Scorpion.**

 **Scorpion: No no, espera Sub- (Sub-Zero lo congela)**

 **Yo: Listo, se congeló el infierno ahora suéltalo.**

 **Gen:...-**

 **Bien ahora los avances.**

 **Avances: Jake Müller, ¿Asesino?**

 **\- Sherry, andando, tenemos que encontrar a Dave-**

 **\- Ya voy, este terreno es muy difícil de cruzar-**

 **Mas tarde**

 **\- Agh, ¿dónde estoy?-**

 **\- (sonidos raros)-**

 **\- ¿Que?... Vale, ya voy-**

 **En otro lugar.**

 **\- ¿En dónde estamos-**

 **\- Parece una tormenta de nieve-**

 **\- ¿Te cae?, yo creí que estábamos en la playa-**

 **\- Ya déjala en paz Ezio, este lugar no parece muy seguro, busquemos un sitio para refugiarnos-**

 **Mucho mas tarde.**

 **\- ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!-**

 **\- Tranquilo, somos viajeros de otras realidades-**

 **\- Jake, tienen una niña con ellos, relájate-**

 **\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-**

 **\- Soy Ezio Auditore, el es mi antepasado Altaïr, somos líderes de una hermandad de asesinos, no mal interpretes, peleamos por honor-**

 **\- Wow, suena interesante-**

 **\- ¿En que piensas Jake?-**

 **\- ¿Aceptan mas miembros?-**

 **\- ¡¿QUE?!-**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Jake Müller, ¿Asesino?**


	11. Jake Müller, ¿Asesino?

**Jake Müller, ¿Asesino?**

 **Vuelvo a las andadas, hola, ¿cómo han estado?, se que es algo pronto pero me gustaría compensar los días en que los deje sin capítulos, como sea, aquí se empezara el reclutamiento de mas asesinos, en fin, quiero avisar lo de mi cuenta en Deviantart, búsquenme como RexBenk (creo que sabrán porque el nombre XD), por el momento sólo subí el diseño de Nicole, espero y te guste, en cuanto a los otros lo subiré al terminar de subir este capítulo, cualquier queja o reclamo en cuanto a la historia, favor de pasar a la sección de quejas con mis buenas amigas Zeldagenlink y Nicole.**

 **Hater Común: ¡Odio esta historia!, te odio a ti, odio a los personajes-**

 **Cualquier queja o reclamo favor de pasar a la sección de quejas (el hater va a la sección de quejas).**

 **Hater Común: Hey, vengo aquí a quejarme-**

 **Gen: Ok (le dispara con la escopeta con la que me amenazo en el capítulo anterior)**

 **Yo: ¿Alguien mas tiene una queja?-**

 **Justin Bieber: Yo (Nicole le dispara ahora con una ametralladora ligera, ¿de donde la saco? Quien sabe, pero mola).**

 **Yo: Gracias Nicole**

 **Nicole: Cuando quieras-**

 **Solo por eso ustedes tendrán más momentos con sus respectivos platónicos, como sea, que disfruten el cap. Aclaraciones al final del capítulo.**

 **Jake Müller, ¿Asesino?**

Montañas Nevadas, 2013.

Jake y Sherry no encontraban a su compañero, así que se refugiaron en una pequeña cabaña hasta que pasara la tormenta, ahí se pusieron a platicar.

\- Entonces, ¿desde cuando haces eso Superchica?- dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Superchica?- preguntó confundida.

\- Por tu especie de "poder", ¿desde cuando lo haces?- dijo el mercenario.

\- Donde tengo entendido, lo hago desde que tengo memoria, mis padres me infectaron con el virus G, y pues, me dieron el don de la regeneración, por ese virus el gobierno me reclutó, cuando mis padres murieron, el gobierno se quedo con mi custodia, me entrenaron y me convertí en su agente- resumió la rubia, Jake se veía molesto.

\- Ese estúpido gobierno, creyendo que las personas son títeres que pueden manejar- se veía claramente molesto, luego escucharon pasos cerca de ellos, Jake vio por la ventana- Tenemos compañía- después las paredes fueron perforadas por balas, afortunadamente no le dieron a ninguno, Jaje y Sherry se vieron y asintieron a la vez, salieron y se enfrentaron a los mismos seres que en Edonia, pero vestían trajes y máscaras, acabar con ellos fue tarea sencilla, al derribar a unos usaron sus armas para acabar con los otros, siguieron así hasta derrotarlos, se fueron por una brecha a la que ingresaron.

\- Vamos Sherry, todavía tenemos que encontrara a Dave- dijo el mercenario entrando a la brecha.

\- Ya voy, estos terrenos son difíciles de cruzar- se quejó la rubia.

Seguían caminando hasta que oyeron un ruido detrás de ellos, al voltear se hallaron con el Ustanak atrás de ellos, este le dio un zarpazo a Sherry mandándola a volar unos metros y dejándola inconsciente- ¡Sherry!- gritó Müller peleando a puño limpio contra la bestia sin embargo, más monstruos como los anteriores aparecieron apuntándole, Jake solo se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la nuca, se le acercó una mujer alta, cabello corto y negro, rasgos orientales y facciones finas, con un vestido azul con escote algo pronunciado, se agacho para hablar mejor con el mercenario.

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres el Wesker Jr.?- mas que pregunta parecía una afirmación.

\- ¿Wesker?, te equivocas- dijo el muchacho, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba esa mujer.

\- Les veo el parecido, Albert Wesker fue un completo idiota, que quizo comerse al mundo de un bocado- dijo la mujer confundiendo aun mas al mercenario, después de decir eso la mujer hizo una señal y el Ustanak dejó inconsciente al Jake.

Mientras algo lejos de ahí.

Un portal verde azulado se abrió en la tormenta que se desvió un poco, da ahí cayo el grupo de Ezio, Altaïr, Viridi, Link y Zelda, al caer, sintieron algo de frío por el clima.

\- ¿E-en d-d-donde es-stamos?- preguntó Zelda temblando de frío, bueno, su vestido no ayuda tanto que digamos.

\- Parece una tormenta de nieve- dijo Viridi.

\- ¿Te cae?, creí que era una playa del caribe- dijo sarcástico Ezio.

\- Ya chicos, recuerden a lo que vinimos, a buscar a Rex y a Lana- dijo el sirio a sus compañeros, luego se encontraron a Dave por ahí- Hey, extraño, por aquí- gritó Altaïr llamando la atención del joven.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Quienes son ustedes?- luego los vio mas claro- ¿Que son ustedes?- preguntó confundido.

\- Tranquilo chaval, somos seres de otras realidades, cada uno de nosotros cayo de los portales que se han estado abriendo- explicó el italiano.

\- ¿Ustedes vienen de esos portales?, yo también, pero por el momento busco a mis amigos, un pelirrojo y una rubia, una criatura nos ataco en un helicóptero en el que íbamos y sobrevivimos al impacto, al menos yo, los perdí en la caída- dijo el muchacho.

\- Bueno amigo, pareces que tienes problemas, ta ayudaremos a que des con tus amigos,por cierto me llamo Link- se presentó el elfo.

\- Yo soy Zelda- se presentó la princesa.

\- Yo soy Viridi, Diosa de la naturaleza- dijo con unos aires de superioridad molestos para todos.

\- Yo soy Altaïr y el es Ezio- dijo el sirio presentándose ante el muchacho.

\- Yo soy Dave, miembro del equipo de mercenarios StarFox- dijo el muchacho presentándose.

\- Bien, será mejor buscar a tus amigos- sugirió la princesa. Siguieron caminando cuando se toparon con la escena de Jake y Sherry, ambos siendo llevados por el Ustanak, eso enojo a Dave, iba a salir corriendo hacia el pero Ezio lo detuvo.

\- ¿Que haces?, ellos son los amigos- dijo molesto.

\- ¡¿QUE CLASE DE CRIMEN CONTRA LA NATURALEZA ES ESA COSA?!- gritó la Diosa asustada.

\- Esa es la bestia que nos ataco a mi y a mis amigos- dijo Dave molesto- ¿porque me detuvieron?- preguntó molesto.

\- Para que no te capturaran, y que sepamos donde los llevaran- dijo Altaïr, el muchacho se quedo callado, los siguieron sin ser detectados hasta unas instalaciones, separaron a Sherry y a Jake, los demás estaban ocultos, después de unas horas Jaje empezó a despertar.

Con Jake.

\- Agh, ¿que paso?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?, Sherry- susurro eso ultimo- ¡Sherry!, debo encontrarla- dijo cuando se dio cuenta en donde estaba, la puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, no tenía muchas opciones, así que decidió esperar.

Con el grupo de Ezio.

Ellos se encontraban en una de las bodegas de la instalación, llegaron a ver muchas armas de fuego, Viridi las vio con repugnancia.

\- Agh, que asco, son esas horribles armas de fuego que usan los idiotas de David y Alan- dijo la diosa con asco.

Con el grupo de David

David y Alan habían caído en una dimensión desconocida, no se habían encontrado con ningún ser aun, de repente David y Alan estornudaron.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien chicos?- preguntó Cloe.

\- Alguien nos dijo idiotas- dijo Alan.

\- Viridi- dijo la diosa de la luz.

\- Pues si son idiotas- dijo Gabriela.

\- Me harte niñata, 100 lagartijas ¡YA!- gritó David en tono autoritario, la chica asustada hizo lo que le ordenó (Por eso puede a Gabriela con David, que peor castigo para una adolescente presumida que un entrenamiento militar XD).

Volviendo con el grupo de Ezio.

Sabiendo que esta época era más avanzada que sus dimensiones respectivas, tomaron algunas armas, al ver a Alan usarlas por mucho tiempo, mas o menos aprendieron a como disparar una.

Con Jake.

Se encontraba descansando en el cuarto en que se encontraba, luego, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un total de 4 de los monstruos de hace rato.

\- (Sonidos raros)-

\- ¿Que?- preguntó Jake confundido.

\- (Sonidos raros)-

\- Chaval, no te entiendo ni- no termino cuando le apuntaron y le hicieron señas para que se moviera- ok ok ya vale, ya entendí- se levanta y los sigue al estar en medio del pasillo, golpeó a uno pero fue rápidamente desarmado y amenazaban con apuntarle, le dieron un golpe y se le acercaron, Jake vio hacia arriba, un ducto estaba siendo removido, de ahí salieron Altaïr y Ezio, el italiano mat Altaïr se ocupó del último, Jake se sorprendió, esos sujetos como si nada se lanzaron de un ducto de ventilación de unos 4 metros de altura y mataron a 3 "seres" como si nada, luego noto las hojas ocultas que portaban, luego vio como Dave bajaba del mismo ducto, eso sorprendió al pelirrojo.

\- Dave, amigo, que gusto verte- dijo el mercenario contento de ver a su amigo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Altaïr; Viridi, Link, y Zelda estarán en la salida, la despejaran para salir- respondió el muchacho.

\- Bien, ¿Hay alguien mas que esta atrapado aquí?- preguntó o sirio.

\- Si, Sherry, quien sabe que le haya pasado- dijo el mercenario preocupado.

Con Sherry.

Ella se las estaba ingeniando para salir de ahí, se escondió en un cuarto oscuro, uno de los seres entro por ella), Sherry salto de su escondite y lo desarmo de inmediato, tomo un tubo de descargas (ni idea de como se llaman), y lo elimino.

Jake se fue por su cuenta a buscarla, ella no conocía a Altaïr y a Ezio, eso la pondría nerviosa, Jake le encargo a Dave que se desata de las cámaras de seguridad, tuvo unos problemas, pero nada que no pudiera resolver, al final entro por un ducto de ventilación (¿porque tanto ducto?, no se), al final acabo en unos vestidores donde casualmente Sherry también entro.

\- ¡Jake!- gritó la chica contenta, Jake volteo a verla contento, pero después solo carraspeo la garganta poniendo una mano cubriendo sus ojos y caminando a otro lado, Sherry no entendía hasta que vio como estaba vestida, era un camisón de hospital muy corto y con un escote algo pronunciado, eso sonrojo de sobremanera a Sherry quien rápidamente vio un casillero abierto con algo de ropa, así que fue a cambiarse, Jake abría casilleros buscando ropa el también ya que tenia solo un pantalón, finalmente logró abrir uno que estaba a lado de Sherry.

\- ¿Que te hicieron?- preguntó la chica tomando la ropa.

\- No mucho, me hicieron unas pruebas, después dijeron algo, ¿Te suena el nombre, Albert Wesker?- preguntó tomando ropa.

\- ¡¿Wesker?!- preguntó fingiendo no saberlo.

\- Eso es un si- dijo cerrando el casillero- me dijeron que era un idiota, que yo tengo los mismos anticuerpos que el, que por eso no puedo infectarme con el virus, pero, al parecer mis mismos anticuerpos pueden potenciar el virus- se detuvo por un momento- Que mi nombre es Jake Wesker, que soy hijo de ese bastardo que intento destruir el mundo- Sherry lo miro sorprendida y preocupada, después volvió a su semblante serio- ven, ahí que irnos, Dave apareció con unos nuevos amigos, ahí que moverse, rápido- dijo tomando a la rubia, pasaron los pasillos encontrándose con Dave y el grupo de Altaïr, Sherrlos vio confundida.

\- Bien chicos, tenemos a Sherry, hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Jake.

\- Pero, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Sherry.

\- Mi nombre es Ezio Auditore, señorita- dijo en tono caballeroso.

\- Al fin alguien con modales- dijo la rubia.

\- Yo soy Altaïr- se limitó a decir el asesino.

\- Mi nombre es Link- dijo el hyliano.

\- Yo soy la princesa Zelda- dijo la rubia.

\- Y yo soy la diosa de la naturaleza Viridi- dijo la niña con tono arrogante.

\- ¿diosa?- preguntó confundida Sherry.

\- Como sea, será mejor irnos- dijo Dave, en ese momentos volvió el Ustanak, el grupo de Altaïr, se quedaron viendo con horror a la criatura.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUOCIDAD ES ESA?!- gritó la diosa horrorizada.

\- ¡Esa fue la cosa que nos ataco en el avión!- gritó Dave.

\- Y esta bloqueando la salida- completo Sherry.

\- ¿Alguna idea?- preguntó Jake.

\- Yo tengo una- dijo Esio sacando sus hojas ocultas de ambas manos.

\- Pelear- dijo Link desenfundando su espada maestra, se lanzaba hacía la criatura, esta rápidamente iba a dar un zarpazo pero Link logro retroceder a tiempo, a Jake, Sherry y Dave les sorprendió la velocidad del muchacho, luego vieron a Altaïr y a Ezio correr hacia el Ustanak y atacarlo en donde se supone, estaban sus puntos vitales, el Ustanak logró tomar a Ezio, sin embargo, este lo miraba despreocupado, confundiendo a todos.

\- ¿Un brazo de metal?, wow, esta dimensión lo tiene todo, pero no tiene esto- se quito la hoja oculta de la derecha y la lanzo al ojo de la bestia, este lo soltó por el dolor, se quito la hoja oculta y la lanzo lejos, más específicamente a los pies de Jake, este vio el arma curioso, y la tomo, Altaïr, Link y Ezio, estaban perdiendo, la criatura usaba su masa muscular para sacar ventaja, Link perdió su espada, Altaïr resultó lastimado de un zarpazo en su costado, Ezio empezaba a agotarse, Jake no lo dudo mas y se colocó la hoja oculta y corrió hacia el Ustanak.

\- ¡Jake no!- gritó Sherry.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí- dijo Dave corriendo con su amigo, empezando a pelear contra la criatura, mas monstruos con armas empezaron a aparecer.

\- Oh no, no lo harán- dijo Viridi, con su centro creo raíces para que no interfirieran.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Sherry confundido.

\- Las ventajas de ser una diosa- dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

\- ¿Enserio eres una diosa?- preguntó confundida. Volviendo con Jake, al saltar contra el monstruo logró treparse de el, Dave por otro lado utilizo sus poderes que estuvo ocultando a sus amigos, no era el momento de ocultarlos, aunque sorprendió a Jake al principio, tenían problemas más importantes que un chico con poderes, no es que no haya visto a alguien así, digo, la rubia que los acompañaba se regeneraba, pero ahora no era el momento, ese monstruo los iba a matar, Jake seguía usando la hoja oculta, a los ojos de Altaïr, el chico tenía talento, sin perder mas tiempo, se levanto junto con sus compañeros a seguir peleando, Link utilizo todo su arsenal, bombas, flechas, etc. Ezio optó por pelear ahora con espada, al igual que Altaïr, empezaron a atacar al monstruo en distintos puntos con una precisión asombrosa, Altaïr debía reconocer que el muchacho pelirrojo era talentoso, tenía una buena técnica en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lo noto al ver como el muchacho empezaba a pelear a puño limpio con la criatura, Zelda, desgraciadamente no podía hacer mucho, su energía no era mucha como para invocar una arco y flechas de luz, solo podía ayudar a Viridi y a Sherry a contener a los J'vos, después de unos momentos de intensa lucha, el Ustanak aún seguía de pie, luego se detuvo, como esperando a alguien, luego llego la misma mujer que lo detuvo en las montañas nevadas.

\- Tengo que admitir que no me esperaba estas- pequeña pausa- inesperadas visitas, aunque, serían muy buenos espécimen para el virus C- dijo en tono malicioso.

\- Preciosa, no se de que estas hablando, y no me interesa en todo caso, pero, ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Ezio.

\- Mi nombre, no te interesa- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Carla Radames- dijo Viridi confundiendo a la mujer.

\- ¿C-como lo supistes?- dijo la mujer sorprendida y enojada.

\- Ventajas- se limitó a decir la niña.

\- Como sea, cuando el virus C se esparza por el mundo podré controlar a los B.O.W's, seré una diosa- cuando dijo eso Viridi se empezó a reír sonoramente de ella, enojandola.

\- Lo siento, no la verdad no, pero es gracioso que te creas una diosa, teniendo en cuenta de que luces como una...- la niña quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Suripanta como las de Italia?- dijo Ezio.

\- Exacto- dijo la niña haciendo reír a Dave y a Jake.

\- Me las pagaras pequeña mocosa entrometida- dijo molesta- Ustanak, a ellos- al decir eso, el Ustanak empezó a caminar hacia ellos, sin embargo, un enorme tanque atravesó la pared donde estaban dejándolos a todos confundidos.

\- Uy, olvide decirle a los idiotas que dejaran el tanque, mi culpa- dijo Carla.

\- Bueno chicos, ¡Suban a ese tanque!- gritó Altaïr entrando al tanque y matando a los guardias de adentro, el Ustanak empezó a correr hacia ellos pero Jake logró disparar hacia el techo bloqueando al mastodonte y escapando del lugar. Dave empezó a conducir el tanque saliendo de las instalaciones y dirigiéndose a China, mientras empezaron a hablar dentro del tanque.

\- Bueno, este, ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Jake viendo al grupo.

\- Nosotros, somos viajeros de otras dimensiones amigo- dijo Link exhausto.

\- ¿Cómo Dave?- preguntó Sherry.

\- ¿El vino de uno de los portales?- preguntó la princesa.

\- Si, hasta donde sabemos, tiene un equipo que se dirige a China, pero por el momento, tenemos a esos sujetos persiguiéndonos- dijo Jake.

\- Si me permiten, ¿me podrían decir que cosa era eso de hace unos momentos?- preguntó la diosa.

\- No tenemos idea, nos ha estado persiguiendo desde Grecia- dijo Jake- Oye tu- dijo llamando a Ezio- ¿Que son ustedes?- le pregunto- sus habilidades de combate, y su equipo, no los he visto en ningún sistema de gobierno- dijo viendo la hoja oculta que tomo de Ezio.

\- Altaïr y yo somos parte de una hermandad de asesinos- dijo Ezio, ganándose la mirada confundida de Jake y de miedo de Sherry- No no no, tranquilos, no mal interpreten, si matamos gente, pero solo a personas corruptas, tenemos un código de honor, todo asesino lo tiene que seguir- dijo Ezio.

\- Y, ¿Cuál es ese código?- preguntó Jake interesado.

\- "Aparta tu hoja de carne inocente"- dijo Altaïr.

\- "Se siempre discreto"- continuó Ezio.

\- "Y no comprometer a la Hermandad"- finalizó Altaïr.

\- Wow, asi que tienen honor- dijo Jake.

\- Peleamos por honor, nuestro lema es "Actuamos en las sombras"- dijo Altaïr.

\- "Para servir a la luz. Somos Asesinos"- completo el italiano. Sherry vio la cara de asombro de Jake parecía gustarle esa orden.

\- Oigan les tengo una pregunta- dijo Jake.

\- ¿Cual es?- preguntó Ezio.

\- ¿Aceptab más integrantes?- dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- dijo Sherry exaltada- ¡¿No te basta con ser un mercenario?!, ¡¿ahora quieres ser un asesino?!- dijo molesta- Altaïr, ¿No aceptan mercenarios como asesinos, verdad?- dijo viendo al sirio.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos a un pirata como asesino, así que...- se quedo pensando.

-...- (Sherry)

-...- (Ezio)

\- Bienvenido joven Jake- dijo el sirio.

\- ¡¿Enserio?!- dijo Jake.

\- Si, no importa que seas mercenario, te vi luchar contra esa cosa, realmente tienes lo necesario para ser un representante digno de la hermandad, recuerda "Nada es cierto, Todo esta permitido"- dijo Altaïr.

\- Quédate con esa hoja oculta chaval, con una es mas que suficiente para mi- dijo Ezio.

\- ¿Enserio lo dejaran ser parte de su orden?- dijo Sherry ahora molesta.

\- Cuando encontremos un lugar relativamente seguro, empezaremos tu entrenamiento-dijo Altaïr.

Durante el trayecto se encontraron con algunos problemas, J'avos venían en motos, Jake abrió la compuerta y con la ametralladora del tanque deshaciéndose de los J'avos, llegaron cerca de su destino encontrándose con Chris, Wolf y Krystak ahí, los dos últimos se les otorgaron armas para ayudar mejor, al ver un tanque rápidamente lo rodearon para disparar, Jake salió indicando que eran ellos, Chris ordenó que bajaran armas, luego vio como mas personas bajaron, eso confundió a Chris.

\- Emmm, Sherry, ¿quienes son estas personas?- preguntó confundido el militar.

\- Chris, ellos son viajeros de otra dimensión, como Dave o sus amigos- dijo la rubia.

\- Yo no soy su amigo- dijo Wolf.

\- Bueno Jake, este lugar es bueno para tu entrenamiento, ahora sube a esa construcción- dijo Altaïr.

\- Fácil- dijo Jake.

\- Por fuera- completo el sitio.

\- ¡¿Que?!, ¿te volviste loco?- dijo Jake sorprendido.

\- Tal vez, pero mira esto, Ezio- dijo el sirio mirando a su amigo. Lo siguiente que vio Jake fue a Ezio escalar sin problemas la construcción llegando a la cima- Tu turno- dijo Altaïr. Jake tomo aire, corrió a toda velocidad corriendo un poco por la pared y logró sujetarse de un pequeño bulto de construcción, mientras se sujetaba y ponía fuerza para no caerse Altaïr le hablaba- recuerda, pera ser un asesino tienes que conocer bien tu entorno, cualquier superficie te ayudará a escalar, los asesinos poseemos un sexto sentido conocido como "La vista de Águila" la cual nos permite ver mas de donde los ojos humanos pueden llegar a ver- dijo Altaïr, Chris los observo confundido.

\- ¿Ahora que diablos están haciendo?- preguntó Chris confundido.

\- Al parecer Jake quiere ser parte de la Orden de Asesinos de Altaïr- dijo Sherry con la mano en sus sienes en plan de frustración.

\- ¿Cómo que Asesinos?- preguntó Chris.

\- Si, al parecer son Asesinos que luchan por honor o algo así, dijeron algo de un código- dijo Sherry recordando.

\- Así es señor- dijo Ezio- puede que nuestro nombre no sea el mas inofensivo, pero nosotros luchamos por la libertad de expresión, no nos sometemos a los fines de "salvación de la humanidad" de los templarios- dijo Ezio- El muchacho tiene talento- dijo el italiano viendo como Altaïr sujetaba los pies de Jake mientras el hacia abdominales en la cima de la construcción.

\- ¿Cuantos llevas Müller?- preguntó el sirio.

\- 150, y eso que apenas estoy calentando- dijo continuando.

\- Así se habla- dijo él asesino.

\- Bien, pero, ¿porque aceptaron a un mercenario?- dijo Piers.

\- Tal vez no tenga el trabajo mas honrado, pero no es algo que nos afecte- comentó el italiano.

\- ¿Cómo que no les afectan?- preguntó Piers.

\- Pues, tenemos en la historia de nuestra hermandad a Edward Kenway, el fue un pirata, comparado con Jake, Müller esta unos puestos abajo de Edward- dijo el italiano.

\- Genial, al menos no matara por placer- dijo Chris.

Con Altaïr.

\- Bien Müller, en este poco tiempo has demostrado tener lo necesario para pertenecer a la orden- dijo Altaïr orgulloso- Tu antiguo entrenamiento para mercenario te omitió varias cosas, solo necesitabas los combates con nuestras armas- ten, te la has ganado- dijo entregándole una hoja oculta- ahora para concluir tu entrenamiento, Ezio, ¿la conseguiste?- le grito a su amigo.

\- Si, conseguí la nieve suficiente para hacerlo- dijo el italiano señalando el montón de nieve cerca de la construcción.

\- Bien Müller, para concluir tu entrenamiento, debes realizar un "Salto de Fe", es así- dicho esto Jake vio como Altaïr se lanzaba de la construcción, que estaba medio alta y cayendo al montón de nieve, luego vio como este salía ileso- Muy bien Müller, tu turno- gritó, Jake se veía nervioso.

\- Esto lo tengo que ver- dijo Sherry divertida. Se le quedo viendo a Jake con una sonrisa malévola, mientras los otros le daba ánimos Sherry hacia lo contrario.

\- Venga Jake, tu puedes viejo- le gritaba Dave dandole confianza al casi asesino.

\- Será una laaaarga caída- gritó Sherry ganándose la mirada de odio de Jake, finalmente salto igual que Altaïr y cayó en la nieve, salió intacto y emocionado, oficialmente, era un asesino.

\- Woooow, fue asombroso- gritó Jake.

\- Así fue mi primer salto amigo- dijo Ezio. Dave, por otro lado intentaba comunicarse con Fox para avisarle que estaba vivo.

Con Fox.

Si desgracia no podía haber sido mayor, unos supervivientes los habían rescatado en una iglesia, al resolver unos acertijos de la misma, se abrió una compuerta y de esta salió un ser que desprendía un gas tóxico convirtiendo a quien lo inhalara en un zombis, desafortunadamente los sobrevivientes fueron convertidos y posteriormente asesinados, no Fox, ni Falco podían creer la maldad de este mundo, una cosa era conquistar un planeta y tratar como esclavos a los habitantes, otra muy diferente era que los habitantes fueran convertidos en monstruos y mataban y/o devoraban a los vivos, cuando iban con León, Harper y Ashley hacia China, recibió una llamada de su comunicador.

\- Si- dijo en su comunicador.

\- Fox, Fox amigo soy yo Dave- dijo el muchacho sorprendiendo al zorro.

\- ¿D-Dave?, ¿Q-que te había pasado, te di por muerto?- dijo el zorro sorprendido.

\- Lo sé, una criatura nos ataco en el helicóptero donde estábamos, afortunadamente sobrevivimos, ahora nos encontramos en China- dijo el muchacho al otro lado de la llamada.

\- Genial, vamos en camino, solo una pregunta, ¿a que te refieres con "estábamos" y "sobrevivimos"?- dijo el zorro curioso.

\- Oh eso, bueno me había encontrado con dos personas, al parecer una de ellas era parte del gobierno- dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Y el otro?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Un mercenario, como nosotros- respondió- oh también Krystal y Wolf aparecieron, ellos fueron con los militares, y acaban de aparecer unos seres de otros portales distintos, nos han dicho que los que nos trajeron fueron creados en otra realidad, por el momento es todo lo que se- dijo el muchacho.

\- Bien, voy en camino- dijo el zorro.

\- ¿Que paso Fox?- preguntó Falco.

\- Dave esta vivo, nos dirigimos con el, al parecer más criaturas han caído de otro tipo de portales, también que Krystal y Wolf están con el, espero que estén bien- dijo el zorro.

\- Tranquilo amigo, ellos estarán bien- dijo Leon.

\- Si Fox, tranquilízate- dijo Harper.

\- Leon, ¿cuanto falta?- dijo Ashley aburrida.

\- Como unos 3 días mas o menos- dijo el agente.

\- Oooowwwwww- dijo la chica tirándosela al piso aburrida.

\- ¿No te atrevas a tirarte?- dijo Leon cansado.

\- Muy tarde, ya esta hecho- dijo la chica mira si el techo acostada.

\- ¿Que hice para merecerme esto?- dijo Leon. Y así siguieron con su viaje hacia China.

Cuarteles del F.B.I. (Mundo Real)

El loco se encontraba trabajando en su máquina se podría decir agusto, antes estaba tenso por si el F.B.I. Lo encontraba, pero ahora que el mismo esta cegado de poder era mas sencillo controlarlos para continuar con su proyecto.

\- Así que la pequeña soberana crea portales también, impresionante, sin embargo, eso es peligroso, si llega a encontrar esta realidad seria asombroso, pero también haría que mi trabajo no sirviera de nada, debo detenerla, pero ¿cómo?- se quedo pensando hasta que algo se le cruzo por la mente- ¿ Y si le digo al "fantasma de Esparta" que necesita la sangre de esa chica diciéndole que es una diosa?, si, no creo que su grupo sea lo bastante idiota para enfrentarse a el, que buena idea, probemos- dicho esto creo un portal, sin embargo era obre así por un muchacho sin ser detectado.

\- Eso es malo, no debo permitir eso- se dijo a si mismo.

\- Dejalo, no importa- dijo una voz dentro de el- "El Fantasma de Esparta" se hará cargo de la chica, tu tienes que encontrar al peliazul- dijo la misma voz.

\- Tal vez tengo que capturar a Rex para que su aura no se salga de control, pero no puedo permitir que más gente inocente muera, debo encontrar a su grupo- dicho eso, se creó uno de sus portales e ingresó en el.

Antigua Grecia.

Se encontraba ahí Kratos, mejor conocido como "El Fantasma de Esparta", vagando por el mundo por los pecados que cometió, sin embargo una espiral se abrió del cielo dejando caer un aparato extraño para el, al acercarse apareció un holograma, el creyó que era otro dios a quien ayudar.

\- Hola, Kratos, tengo una misión para ti- dijo el científico en el holograma.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?, no te he visto nunca- dijo viendo el holograma.

\- Mi nombre no importa, necesito tu ayuda, créeme, te ayudara- dijo el científico.

\- ¿Porque confiar en ti?- dijo Kratos.

\- ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para mentirle al "Fantasma de Esparta", créeme, estoy convierte de lo que me puede pasar si llego a mentirte o traicionarte, supe lo que le hiciste a Ares, es el temor que te tengo el que me hace venir aquí- dijo el científico.

\- Te escucho- dijo el guerrero.

\- Hay una diosa que es sumamente peligrosa, tiene un centro que le permite crear portales como los míos para acceder a distintas realidades, sin embargo, note que sus portales son inestables (no es cierto), si algo sale mal, puede destruir tu misma realidad, haciendo que todo lo que has logrado se vaya a la mierda- finalizó el científico.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Kratos.

\- Su nombre es Lucero, Lucero Kazehana- termino el científico.

\- ¿Como es?- preguntó.

\- Tiene el pelo verde claro, ojos azules, tiene un centro, es poderosa, no será fácil vencerla, además, también tiene aliados, y unos muy fuertes- dijo.

\- No hay problema- dijo el guerrero confiado.

\- No la subestimes por su apariencia, es fuerte, quiero que la mates, abriré uno de mis portales para que llegues a ella- finalizó.

\- Así será- dijo Kratos, después de eso, el holograma desapareció- Entonces, otra diosa, bueno, no será problema- luego vio como un portal se abría, Krayos ingreso en el, al hacerlo este se cerro.

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(tomo un respiro)yyyyyyyyy hasta aquí con este capítulo, ojalá y haya gustado, se que la parte en el que el tanque aparece y todos se van en el no sale en Resident Evil, pero como eran un puñado de seres, pues el tanque los llevaría a todos, los asesinos consiguen su primer recluta de otra dimensión, tengan la seguridad de que no será el último, y Kratos fue engañado, Lucero las tendrá difíciles (no la matare Estela, no te preocupes, cierto albino la protegerá), como sea, en los reviews también pueden dejar a que personaje se han imaginado como asesino, también a quien mas quieren que agregue a esta historia, Alex Mercer y Dante aparecerán mas tarde, por el momento en el próximo capítulo me ocupare del grupo de Mario, también con el problema de Lucero, creo que será un capítulo largo, creo que agregare otro universo, en fin, los dibujos de sus Oc ya están terminados y pintados, solo espero que les guste, tuve que hacerlos como mi imaginación me decía, otra cosa, ahora estoy trabajando en los personajes que tenían una transformación como Alan o Cristian, además de que estoy dibujando el armamento que usan los personajes, ahí se verá con mas claridad las espadas que les diseñe a sus personajes, espero que esos diseños les gusten, así que si hay algún error o no les gusta como quedo, mil disculpas, enserio, en fin, las subiré a mi cuenta de Deviantart, ya puse al inicio como me buscaran, mi imagen de perfil es la del grupo de Avenged Sevenfold, en fin, es hora de las aclaraciones y de los avances.**

 **Dave es propiedad de foxbellikostar and Krystal O.**

 **Leon, Ashley, Harper, Chirs, Piers, Jake, Sherry y Carla pertenecen a Resident Evil.**

 **Altaïr y Ezio pertenecen a Assassin's Creed.**

 **Link y Zelda pertenecen a The Legend Of Zelda.**

 **Viridi pertenece a Kid Icarius.**

 **Cristian pertenece a pokemaniacrafter**

 **Kratos pertenece a la saga de God Of War.**

 **Ahora siguen los avances.**

 **Avances: Ejército de un hombre, es mas que suficiente.**

 **\- Bien, la diosa debe estar por aquí cerca-**

 **En otro lugar.**

 **\- Woooaaaaowww, me lleva la, ¿no podemos tener un aterrizaje normal?**

 **\- Ya Sonic relájate-**

 **\- Tu no sientes tanto dolor como nosotros Megaman, ¿verdad Pac-Man?-**

 **\- Waka-**

 **\- Ves, el esta de acuerdo-**

 **En otro lugar.**

 **\- ¿Que lugar es este?, parece que son las ruinas de un imperio-**

 **\- No lo se, pero no bajemos la guardia-**

 **Mucho mas tiempo después.**

 **\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-**

 **\- La persona que pondrá fin a tu vida Diosa-**

 **\- ¿Diosa?-**

 **\- ¡Lucero cuidado!-**

 **\- ¡Robin!-**

 **\- A el muchachos-**

 **\- Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Robin-**

 **\- Lucero, ¿Que te pasa?, ¿de donde salieron esos tornados?-**

 **\- Muestrane lo mejor que tienes-**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Ejército de un hombre, es mas que suficiente.**


	12. Ejercito de un hombre, es mas que sufici

**Ejercito de un hombre, es mas que suficiente.**

 **Hola, ¿me extrañaron?, yo se que si, bueno, quería decirles que ya entre a la escuela y temo no tener tiempo para darles un capítulo, así que empezare con este que incluirá al ser mas asombroso de toda la Antigua Grecia (Y no es Hércules), la tecnología engaño al dios de la guerra, eso es malo, espero que los diseños les hayan gustado, ahora estoy trabajando en el armamento y las transformaciones, tenía una idea para el universo de FNAF, sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro de con quien juntarlos, aparte de que Nicole dejo otros 2 Oc de último momento, veré que puedo hacer, ya que a mi me encanta la saga de FNAF, en fin, espero que les guste este capítulo, no creo estar tan ausente esta semana, uno capítulos máximo en eta semana, tal vez menos, pero como sea, disfruten el cap.**

 **Ejercito de un hombre, es más que suficiente.**

Mientras el grupo de Altaïr esta con el nuevo asesino Jake Müller, las cosas para el equipo de Lucero no iban a ir del todo bien, "El fantasma de Esparta" venía por ella, por otro lado iban a tener visitas mas inofensivas.

Reino Champiñón.

Mario, Sonic, Megaman y Pac-Man, se encontraban caminando tranquilos por las praderas del reino, después de la batalla contra Giga Bowser, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, contaban historias sobre sus respectivas dimensiones, salvo Pac-Man quien solo decía "Waka" y "Pac-Man", Sonic hablo de su tierra natal, donde el con ayuda de sus amigos se enfrentaban a un doctor loco y hasta cierto punto estúpido, Megaman le dijo a Sonic que en su tierra también había un doctor loco. El grupo se dirigía a la zona de playa, estaban muy tranquilos, vieron ahí a Donkey Kong con su sobrino y a Luigi.

\- Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?- dijo Sonic contento a los primates.

\- Este lugar es hermoso- dijo Megaman.

\- Si, es de los lugares más pacíficos del reino- comentó Luigi. De repente llego la princesa sin ropa tan molesta como su vestido, venia mas informal, con su blusa sin mangas con su gema azul característica y unos shorts rosas, con sus tenis rosas, su cabello atado hacia atrás con sus flecos característicos enfrente.

\- Hola chicos- saludo la princesa amigablemente, detrás de ella venia una chica diferente a ella, venían igual vestidas pero en diferente color, ella tenía el pelo castaño, piel ligeramente más bronceada que la princesa y su atuendo era naranja, ella era visiblemente más activa que la princesa- Sonic, Megaman, Pac-Man, ella es mi amiga Daisy, le conté sobre ustedes y quizo conocerlos- al decir eso la chica de naranja corrió tomando la mano de Sonic y sacudiéndola de manera desenfrenada.

\- Un gusto conocerlos al fin, mi nombre es Daisy, soy amiga de Peach- dijo la castaña contenta.

\- Umm bueno, yo soy Sonic, el es Megaman, y el es Pac-Man- dijo el erizo nervioso, esa chica le recordaba a Amy (que por cierto incluiré el mundo de Sonic pronto)- como sea, creo que debe- en ese momento se abrió un portal azul con blanco.

\- Chicos, un portal- dijo Mario viéndolo- ¿entraran?- preguntó el fontanero.

\- No estoy seguro, es decir, tal vez nos regrese a nuestro mundo, pero también puede que caigamos en otro completamente distinto- dijo Megaman.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real.

\- ¿Que esperas maldito androide?, entra- la dijo un agente viendo al androide, pensando que el seria un arma perfecta, sonrío al ver como entraban todos menos las princesas, les dijeron que se quedaran.

Ahora con el grupo de Lucero.

La chica estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con sus compañeros, se enteró del nuevo asesino y los otros Links y Zeldas, desgraciadamente también vio como Gen se batía en un duelo de miradas asesinas contra la caza recompensas, perdiendo... Varias veces.

\- Gen me sorprende cada día mas- dijo la peliverde joven, sus compañeros la vieron curiosos.

\- ¿Que vistes?- preguntó el albino a la chica.

\- Estaba en una guerra de miradas contra una caza recompensas de otra dimensión perdiendo alrededor de unas 25 veces... En 5 minutos- esa respuesta sorprendió a todos, ¿cómo perdió 25 guerras de miradas en 5 minutos?.

Mientras tanto con Kratos.

El dios de la guerra se encontraba cerca del grupo, estaba listo, con lo que le dijo el "dios", tenía aliados sumamente poderosos, así que no debía confiarse, finalmente logró verlos y empezó a estudiarlos, con solo verlos empezó a notar cual de sus aliados eran más fuertes, la primera seria Cia, al ser la mas grande en cuanto edad aparentemente, su centro extraño y si tono y porte autoritario, luego seria el albino, sus ropas, su libro y espada, además de ser visiblemente mas educado, los últimos serían Pit y Dark Pit al ser prácticamente iguales, supuso que sus ataques serian iguales, luego vio a la chica peliverde, no se veía como una diosa de su mundo, sin embargo, el centro extraño y el hecho de que vio como abrió un portal, eso lo sorprendió, sin embargo, su vista de incógnito no duro mucho ya que Cia lo había detectado.

\- Ya sal de ahí, se que nos estas observando- dijo la hechicera negra calmada, el dios de la guerra salió de su escondite.

\- Me sorprendes, casi nadie puede detectarme antes de acercarme a ellos, sin duda pareces un poderoso contrincante- dijo él dios neutro.

\- ¿Contrincante?- dijo Lucero confundida, luego vio como el hombre saco dos espadas grandes y se colocaba en posición de lucha, eso alertó a la chica- E-espera, ¿Que crees que haces?- preguntó asustada.

\- No mucho, solo acabar con sus vidas- eso tenso los nervios de todos.

\- No podrás, somos mas que tu- dijo Pitoo confiado, sin embargo, Pit se veía muy asustado.

\- P-Pitoo, y-yo se quien es el- dijo el ángel asustado.

\- ¿Porque debería interesarme quien es el?- dijo el ángel negro con arrogancia.

\- Porque él ha asesinado a otros dioses, y nosotros solo somos simples soldados- dijo el ángel asustando un poco a su contraparte malvada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso Pit?- dijo Robin.

\- Lady Palutena es una diosa, ella sabe que es lo que sucede con otros dioses, ella sabia de las demás dimensiones, ella le tiene un tremendo respeto a este sujeto, incluso le teme- dijo el ángel.

\- A si, Palutena, la conozco, una diosa muy justa y buena, la única que aceptó y perdono mis pecados, no recibí mejor trato de una diosa en mi vida, eres su soldado, por respeto a Palutena tu puedes irte, sin embargo, no puedo permitir lo mismo de tus aliados- dijo el Dios (nota: Palutena al ser una diosa, sabe de las demás dimensiones, idee que Kratos se la haya encontrado en alguna guerra entre dioses)-

\- L-lamento decirte que no, no dejare a mis amigos a tu merced, se quien eres y lo que has logrado, serás difícil de derrotar, pero protegeré a mis amigos hasta mi fin- dijo el ángel decidido.

\- Bien- el dios se lanzó hacia Pitoo y Pit, pero fue interceptado por Robin con su espada, logró alejar al dios, el hechicero lo observaba.

\- No se quien eres tu, tampoco las razones por las que nos quieres matar, pero no lo permitiré- dijo el albino.

\- Mi objetivo no son ustedes- dijo Kratos- Es ella- con su espada apunto a Lucero, ella lo vio aterrada, Kratos aprovechó la impresión del grupo y salió disparado hacia la chica, esta por el susto tiro su centro, intento tomarlo de pero este estaba algo lejos de ella, miro hacia arriba asustada viendo al dios de la guerra que la miraba neutro- Últimas palabras Diosa- eso la confundió aun mas.

\- ¿D-diosa?- dijo confundida, el dios la tomo violentamente por el cuello y la alzo, la chica luchaba inútilmente para liberarse del agarre de su agresor, su centro estaba lejos de ella y empezaba a sentir la falta de oxígeno en su cuerpo, sin embargo un poderoso rayo mando a volar al dios de la guerra, la chica cayo semi-inconsciente, en ese momento Robin fue corriendo a socorrerla.

\- Lucero, ¿estas bien?, ¿responde?- dijo el albino viendo a la peliverde despertando poco a poco.

\- ¿R-Robin?- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos, eso alivio al albino.

\- Eso fue una buena jugada- ambos voltearon a ver al dios sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?, te di de lleno con mi Toroun- dijo Robin sorprendido.

\- Ese truquito no me hizo ni cosquillas, tienes buenas habilidades, pero son inútiles contra mi- dijo Kratos sacando de nueva cuenta sus espadas- ahora, ¿quién sigue?- dijo asustando a todos, Cia se puso enfrente de su grupo.

\- Yo, soy una hechicera elegida por las Diosas de Oro, mi poder es inmenso, aunque es casi inútil contra un dios... Casi- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Ambos empezaron el combate, Cia atacaba al dios con su centro, el dios admitía que sus ataques era rápidos, en un descuido la hechicera le dio en el estomago y en el momento en que lo toco, su centro brillo, Kratos luego sintió que no tenía aire, como cuando te lo sacan de un golpe, sin embargo, el centro solo lo toco, el guerrero cayo intentando recuperar el aliento, la hechicera aprovecho y empezó a lanzar varios hechizos de fuego y trueno de manera rápida y con un gran impacto, una cortina de humo se abrió y de ahí salió la hechicera con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro- Listo, no era problema- al decir eso un portal azul con blanco se abrió y de ahí cayeron 4 seres que cayeron encima de Pit y Pitoo, al menos dos de ellos.

\- ¡Me lleva la!, no podemos tener un aterrizaje normal- se quejó Sonic.

\- Ya calma Sonic, no fue tan malo- dijo el androide.

\- Si, caí en algo suave por suerte- dijo Mario, luego vio que cayó sobre una persona, o al menos eso parecía- Uy, lo siento amigo, déjame ayudarte- el fontanero ayudo a Pit a levantarse.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Pitoo después de que el androide azul lo ayudara a levantarse.

\- Yo soy Mario, el es mi hermano Luigi- dijo presentando a su hermano.

\- Yo soy Sonic y el es Pac-Man- dijo el erizo con su amigo amarillo.

\- Y yo soy Megaman y ellos son Donkey Kong y su sobrino Diddy Kong- finalizó el androide con los primates.

\- Ok pero, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Cia.

\- Unos portales se abrieron en el lugar de donde provengo, me tope con ellos en el reino de donde viene Mario, se abrió un portal ahí y entramos en el, ¿por?- dijo Sonic resumiendo su historia, sin embargo, el erizo sintió algo, corrió hacia la hechicera con una velocidad increíble, la cargo y la alejo antes de que una espada la cortara en dos, eso asusto a todos, vieron como esa espada estaba unido con una cadena, esta se fue arrastrando hacia la cortina de humo, todos se sorprendieron, pero mas Cia, vio como se encontraba Kratos sin ningún rasguño, solo vieron como se sacudía el polvo, y los miraba con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

\- Buena jugada hechicera- dijo Kratos, se veía molesto- sin embargo, YO soy el nuevo Dios de la Guerra, mi poder es mayor al tuyo- dicho esto empezó un combate contra la hechicera, ahora esta la tenía sumamente difícil, el sujeto la ataca con una fuerza descomunalmente mayor a la suya, tanto física como en poder, Kratos parecía estar jugando con la hechicera, sus golpes en más de una ocasión casi dejan desarmada a Cia, Pit y Pitoo se dirigieron hacia Robin y Lucero.

\- Chicos, váyanse de aquí, nosotros los cubriremos- dijo Pit.

\- No los dejare aquí con este desgraciado- dijo Robin.

\- No es opción maguito, esa cosa la quiere muerta- dijo Pitoo señalando a Lucero- Así que si la quieres ver vivita y coleando, te iras con ella de aquí- dijo el ángel negro sonrojando a Lucero y a la vez preocupandola.

\- Bien, nos iremos- dijo el albino tomando la mano de la peliverde y corriendo del lugar.

\- Bien, ahora, tu- dijo Pitoo señalando a Sonic- ayúdennos a detener a este loco- dijo volando hacia Kratos para atacarlos con sus espadas- ¡muere maldito!- ataco al dios, sin embargo el le detuvo una mano sujetándola con firmeza, el ángel negro se asusto, el dios de la guerra solo lo elevó y le dio un puñetazo que dejó inconsciente ya que antes de que cayera, cubrió su mano con una especie de guante de piedra con la forma de un lobo (creo), dándole en la cara al ángel negro y dejándolo fuera de combate, todos los demás lo miraron aterrado, no solo era bueno en el manejo de espadas, sino que tiene ciertos artefactos místicos, era un combatiente bajo su punto de vista invencible.

\- Vengan chicos, creo que el es enemigo- dijo Mario a su grupo, estos le siguieron para enfrentarse al sujeto que estaba poniendo en ridículo a ese pequeño grupo, Mario empezó a atacar con fuego a una distancia media, acertando un par de veces, Sonic por otro lado empezaba a golpear al dios en distintos puntos a una velocidad inalcanzable para Kratos, Megaman aprovechaba el desespero del dios para atacar con sus artilugios, usando en más de una ovación el Leaf Shield para atacar en cuatro puntos distintos, Kratos admitía que sus rivales estaban organizados e incluso que eran más poderosos que el grupo antes mencionado, pero no vio a la "Diosa" ni al chico albino por ningún lado, se dio cuenta que lo distrajeron para que ellos escapasen, finalmente logró apartarse del campo de tiro de sus rivales para tomar un respiro.

\- Debo admitir que son rivales muy poderosos, y también que me distrajeron lo suficiente para que la chica haya escapado- dijo guardando sus espadas- pero no me gusta que se interpongan entre yo y mi víctima- dijo sacando una espada mas grande con un resplandor azul, era la "Espada del Olimpo", el dios empezó a acercarse hacia el fontanero, dio un corte hacia abajo, sin embargo, Mario logro esquivarlo, pero la ráfaga de aire que causó la espada lo mando a volar unos metros, Sonic corrió hacia el dios, pero este en un movimiento empezó a girar sobre su eje haciendo retroceder al erizo, Megaman se acercó para encerrarlo en una burbuja de agua, sin embargo el dios saco un arco de fuego y reventó la burbuja, se acercó corriendo al androide y al igual que Pitoo, recibió un duro golpe en el rostro, finalmente vio a la bola amarilla, lo veía sin miedo y se puso en guardia- Conque no puedes usar armas, bien, que sea un combate justo- el dios desapareció su espada y se dispuso a pelear contra la bola amarilla, sus golpes eran confusos, sin ninguna técnica que haya conocido, pero eran efectivos, el ser no seguía un estilo propio, combinaba varios movimientos haciéndolo impredecible y audaz, el dios de la guerra aprovecho la forma física que tenía la bola amarilla y la derribo para darle una fuerte patada mandándolo a volar, su victoria no acabaría ahí, cuando una sombra mas grande que el se paró detrás de el, Kratos volteo y vio al primate con corbata viéndolo serio- ¿Tu también quieres pelear?- vio como el primate asintió y empezó una lucha de fuerza muy parecida, en un momento Kratos volvió a invocar sus guanteletes y se dispuso a golpear al simio, se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que el sino también intento dar un puñetazo, sus puños chocaron y generó una explosión de aire inmensa, Kratos salió volando, y cayó adolorido, miro su mano y vio que de ella brotaba un poco de sangre y que su guantelete había sido destruido por completo, sin embargo al ver al simio noto que se encontraba herido, cansado y sin energías, todo su poder lo dirigió en ese puñetazo, logró hacerle un gran daño al dios de la guerra, pero Donkey Kong cayo rendido, parecía que Kratos lo iba a matar porque se le acercó- Rompiste mi guantelete de un solo golpe, me has herido de una manera en que nadie lo había logrado, eres un digno combatiente, para ser un animal, te dejare vivir, quiero un combate contigo mas adelante- solo vio como el simio cerraba los ojos por el cansancio- Ahora, por la chica- dijo él dios.

\- N-n-no lo h-harás- una voz algo temerosa llamo su atención, Kratos volteo y vio a un fontanero parecido al otro, pero en verde, ayudaba al otro que quedó herido por la espada- N-no permiti-ire que m-mates a esas p-personas- dijo temblando.

\- Estoy con el, no dejare que lastimes a Lucero- dijo Pit uniéndose.

\- Son personas muy valientes al quererse interponer para salvar a su amiga, pero no los dejare- dicho eso corrió hacia Luigi utilizando el otro guantelete que no había sido destruido dandole en el estomago y sacándole el aire a Luigi, Pit sufrió el mismo destino, Kratos los miro con desprecio- No tienen lo necesario para defender a sus amigos, aun, admito que ustedes son fuertes, pero siguen siendo mortales, si he derrotado a Gorgonas, Cíclopes y Dioses, ¿como no vencer a unos soldados?- dicho esto se fue del lugar dejando a varios sumamente heridos, salvo una hechicera, un erizo y un fontanero de rojo.

\- A-andando chicos, debemos ir por Lucero- dijo Cia cansada.

Kratos logró dar con la chica y el albino, ellos estaban recuperando fuerzas y el dios lo agarro de imprevisto, Robin rápidamente se puso a defenderla.

\- Quítate muchacho, no quiero que tu sangre se mezcle con la de ella- dijo él dios asustando aun mas a la chica.

\- No lo haré- miro un momento a la chica- no mientras viva- dijo el albino decidido.

\- Como quieras- Kratos sacó sus espadas de nuevo, Robin atacaba con su espada, solo que al ser una persona que usa mas la magia que una espada, no tenía mucha practica como Kratos, sin embargo, al ser un excelente estratega, podía idear miles de planes para atacar de manera eficaz al dios en solo segundos, cuando Kratos intento dar una estocada, el joven rápidamente sostuvo la mano del dios y acercó su otra palma pegándola al rostro del dios, después dio un sonoro grito.

\- ¡Touron!- una ráfaga eléctrica lastimo de sobremanera al dios mandándolo a volar y dejándole un severo golpe en su cerebro, sintió como se debilitaba poco a poco. Robin fue corriendo hacia Lucero para seguir huyendo- Rápido Lucero, hay que irnos- sin embargo la chica tenía la mirada pedida, por primera vez sintió lo que era casi morir en manos de una persona desalmada, estaba en shock, Robin no tuvo más opción que cargarla y salir de ahí, la chica reaccionó y se fue corriendo con Robin.

\- El me dijo Diosa- dijo Lucero de la nada.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó confundido Robin.

\- Cuando me iba a estrangular, me dijo diosa, yo no soy una diosa, ¿porque me ataca?- dijo la chica asustada, luego sintió la presencia de Kratos cerca- ¡Robin cuida- no acabo cuando vio como una parte de la espada atravesaba el estomago del albino, solo se veía la punta de la espada, sintió que se le iba el alma al ver como Robin era jalado por las cadenas de la espada, Lucero miro aterrado como el dios sacaba la espada del cuerpo de un Robin herido, aun vivo, pero sumamente herido, le aterro mas cuando vio como simplemente tiro a Robin como un muñeco de trapo y se acercaba lentamente a Lucero, la chica estaba asustada, esa persona era la personificación de la palabra "Terror", el dios llego a ella mirándola neutro.

\- Te lo diré de nuevo, Ultimas palabras Diosa- dijo sacando la "Espada del Olimpo".

\- Y-y-yo... N-no- vio como la espada bajaba hacia ella pero algo se interpuso, sus ojos empezaron a soltar varias lagrimas al ver como de nueva cuenta, el albino utilizaba su cuerpo para protegerla, logró ver la espada atravesándole el cuerpo una vez mas, Kratos se harto.

\- Ya me canse de ti niñato, no te metas en mis asuntos- dijo él dios molesto.

\- L-L-Lucero, es... Mi asunto- dijo el albino moribundo.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó el dios confundido.

\- Ella esta en tus asuntos, pero ella ES mi asunto, te dije que no la tocaras mientras yo viva- dijo Robin bajando la cabeza, Lucero estaba asustada y con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Entonces morirás- dijo Kratos levantando la espada causándole mas dolor a Robin, luego una potente bola de fuego logró darle al dios de la guerra liberando al albino de su tortura, Lucero vio a un erizo azul, a Cia y a un fontanero corriendo hacia ellos, sin embargo la chica fue gateando hacia Robin quien se encontraba moribundo en el piso.

\- Robin, Robin, ¡Responde!- dijo la chica llorando, viendo como el albino abría los ojos adolorido.

\- ¿Lucero?- dijo Robin herido.

\- Tranquilo, estarás bien, resiste por favor- rogaba la chica asustada, Kratos se recuperó y se veía molesto.

\- Estoy harto que se interpongan en mis asuntos, todos ustedes morirán- dijo él dios enojado, Lucero lo veía molesta, furiosa y enojada, apretó su centro con mucha fuerza, y saco una daga de su chaqueta, salió corriendo hacia el dios empezando una pelea algo en desventaja, Kratos atacaba a diestra y siniestra, pero mas que todo siniestra, la chica esquivaba y daba pequeños cortes apenas visibles para el dios, sin embargo era una distracción, la chica hizo un portal debajo de sus pies y entro en el, apareciendo detrás del dios dandole una patada en la espalda, pero la chica seguía molesta, se empezó a nublar, nubes negras cubrían el cielo, ráfagas de viento empezaban a azotar el campo de batalla, Cia se veía (otro verso, soy grande) preocupada.

\- Lucero, ¿que te pasa?, ¿de donde salieron estos tornados?- preguntó le hechicera preocupada.

\- ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Robin!- gritó la chica furiosa.

\- ¡Muéstrame lo mejor que tienes!- gritó el dios, el poder de la chica era menor al del dios, pero sus ráfagas de viento volvían lento al dios, usaba sus ráfagas para elevarse y hacer ataques aéreos, sin embargo, el dios logró despojarla de su centro volviéndola vulnerable, para su fortuna se abrió un portal diferente, era verde con negro, de ahí salió Cristian, el muchacho que estuvo vigilando al loco todo el tiempo, desenfundo sus 2 espadas (nota: me confundí en cuanto al diseño de la espada, así que le puse dos, espero y no te moleste), el chico empezó a chocar espadas con el dios mientras lo veía neutro, Kratos no se preguntó de donde venia ese muchacho a enfrentarlo, tenía otro combatiente, se veía poderoso, el chico cargo una bola oscura y la lanzo hacia el dios quien logró repelerla, su técnica estaba muy bien pulida y era sumamente rápida y efectiva, varias veces logró hacerle muchos cortes y desarmándolo momentáneamente de una de sus espadas, pero al estar unidas por cadenas las podía recuperar en pocos momentos, el chico utilizaba su poder oscuro para controlar al dios de la guerra, pero al ser precisamente un dios, no podía hacer mucho, Kratos atacaba con una fuerza descomunal, al punto de ser considerada titánica, ninguna persona que Cristian haya combatido era así de poderoso, el chico también atacaba en golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, confundiendo al dios, sin embargó, el muchacho se descuido y permitió que Kratos le diera un golpe de lleno en el estomago, en el muchacho utilizo la misma técnica de Lucero, creaba portales para atacar de distintos puntos, el dios se veía confundido, el chico salía de uno, atacaba y entraba a otros, parecía una buena técnica, sin embargo Kratos se harto y convocó el poder de Poseidón, miles de rayos cayeron alrededor de Kratos dandole al muchacho, el dios de la guerra se le acercó, el muchacho lo veía sin miedo, solo lo veía como si lo que le hizo era justo lo que quería, por que así era en primer lugar, Cristian empezó a hablar.

\- Kratos, Dios de la Guerra, Fantasma de Esparta, detente- dijo el chico sin miedo alguno.

\- ¿Porque debería?, matare a esta diosa- dijo él dios.

\- Porque has sido engañado Kratos- dijo el muchacho.

\- Imposible, el dios que me trajo aquí abrió un portal, el me hablo por medio de-

\- Uno de estos- dijo el chico mostrándole el mismo aparato que el que cayó cerca de Kratos.

\- ¿Como lo conseguiste?- preguntó Kratos.

\- Esto es un proyector de hologramas, el sujeto te engaño para matar a una chica inocente- dijo el muchacho viendo al dios, este miro a Lucero de una forma extraña, la miro con miedo y preocupación.

\- Q-quiera decir que- miro al muchacho albino tirado en el piso- No, no no no no nooooo, no otra vez, aaaaaaagggghh- el dios se lamentaba, sus pesadillas lo atacaban de nuevo, comenzó a ver a su esposa y a su hija, Lucero vio al dios triste y vio una pequeña lagrima.

\- ¿A que se refiere con, "otra vez"?- preguntó la chica peliverde.

\- No es la primera vez que engañan a Kratos para matar gente inocente- dijo el muchacho moreno.

\- Nooooooo, aaaagh, otra vez no- seguía lamentándose, se sentía menos culpable al matara a Ares,pero volvía a suceder lo mismo que hace tiempo.

\- ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó la chica.

\- Mi nombre no les importa, no aun, me iré, solo tenía que detener a Kratos, seguiré con mi misión- dicho eso se fue por otro de sus portales, antes de irse fue detenido por Lucero.

\- No, dinos quien eres, ¿cómo creaste esos portales?- preguntó la chica confundida.

\- Yo puedo hacer eso, punto, no diré mas, debo hallar a ese peliazul- dijo el muchacho, Lucero se sorprendió.

\- Peliazul, mis amigos también buscan a alguien peliazul, ¿de casualidad se llama Rex?- preguntó la chica.

\- Emm, si, ¿lo conocen?- preguntó el muchacho.

\- Si, el y la hermana de Cia, ¿sabes dónde se encuentran?- preguntó la chica.

\- No, la verdad no (mintió), pero debo encontrarlo para detenerlo- eso sorprendió a Lucero, pero el chico ya se había ido, Lucero solo volteo y vio a Kratos, se encontraba arrodillado y sosteniéndose la cabeza, Lucero fue con el albino que yacía en el piso desangrándose.

\- Robin, Robin por favor despierta, por favor- el albino no abría los ojos, Lucero puso su cabeza en su pecho, su corazón latía muy despacio, casi nada, eso la mortifico, busco rápidamente un hechizo de curación en su libro, encontró uno, pero no tenía un material esencial, necesitaba un objeto divino, eso la mortifico, sin embargo el dios de la guerra se le acercó y le entregó un fragmento de la espada del Olimpo.

\- Ten, con esto podrás salvarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo que les cause- la chica le agradeció y continuo haciendo el hechizo, al finalizarlo lanzó un poderoso rayo color verde esmeralda sobre Robin, el pulso del albino era casi nulo, al final la energía cubrió por completo a Robin, el albino solo novia los dedos, señal de que estaba vivo, empezó a abrir los ojos empezando a respirar nuevamente (sip, el chico murió y revivió), finalmente se despertó.

\- ¿Lucero?- preguntó el chico apenas hablando- ¿Estoy muerto y fui al cielo?...(jejejeje, soy bueno con los verdos). Ojalá- respondió el albino sacándole una risa a la peliverde, esta lo abrazo, pero Robin hizo un gesto de dolor- Lucero, puede que haya revivido, pero aun duele- dijo el chico, luego vio a Kratos, pero lo veía sin quererlo matar esta vez, eso lo confundió- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó confundido.

\- Tranquilo Robin, fue engañado, le dijeron que yo era una diosa que podría destruir el mundo- dijo la chica calmada- Solo que no entiendo, ¿a que te referías con "otra vez"?- preguntó la chica curiosa, en ese momento Cia le dio en la cara con su centro.

\- Te matare maldito desgraciado- sin embargo fue detenida por Sonic y Mario.

\- Wow, calmada chica, ya no esta peleando, tranquila- dijo Sonic sosteniéndola de la cintura jalándola hacia atrás y Mario poniéndose enfrente de ella de espaldas empujándola hacia atrás.

\- Ya Cia, fue engañado, el no tuvo la culpa de querernos matar- dijo Robin levantándose.

\- Si, pero ahora tenemos un problema más importante, ese chico también está buscando a Rex, y parece que lo quiere capturar- dijo Lucero preocupada (aunque ella todavía no conoce a Rex).

\- Pues que lo haga ¿no?- dijo Cia con una cara de "por favor captúralo", todos, incluido Kratos la miraron con cara de "¿enserio? ¬¬".

\- Cia, repíteme la misión inicial por favor- dijo Lucero con las manos en la cintura mirando a la hechicera como regalándola (irónico ¿no?).

\- Buscar a Lana y a Rex, a ambos, sin que ninguno falte, los dos, no solo a uno- dijo la hechicera resignada.

\- Bien, ya estas entendiendo- dijo la chica contenta- Emmm,Kratos, ¿te nos unes?- preguntó la chica sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Kratos.

\- Después de todo lo que les hice, el prácticamente matar al este chico- dijo señalando a Robin- y también casi matarte, ¿quieres que me una a tu grupo?- preguntó confundido.

\- Claro, si hay algo en que creo, es en las segundas oportunidades- dijo la chica estirando el brazo hacia el dios- ¿Alianza?- preguntó, el dios pensó un poco.

\- Alianza- dijo el dios estrechando la mano con la chica.

\- Bien, abriré un portal, me muero por ver en donde caeremos- dijo la chica abriendo un portal e ingresando con su grupo.

Mundo Real (Cuarteles del F.B.I)

Varios agentes se encontraban asustados, vieron la batalla de Kratos, parecía un soldado perfecto, sin embargo se aterraron al saber de lo que era capaz de hacer si se le engañaba, el científico lo engaño, aparte de que un muchacho también hace portales y también iba por Rex, era una carrera a contrarreloj donde tenían cierta ventaja, pero Kratos estaba enojado en su interior, no sabían que haría si se lo encuentran en esta realidad, sin duda, los mataría de manera inimaginables, no solo eso, sino que no sabían que otras criaturas saldrían de esos portales, unos ya empezaban a arrepentirse.

\- ¡¿TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO?!- gritó un agente completamente asustado- ¡como pudiste engañar a esa cosa, ahora lo sabe y no estará feliz!, ¡¿Que no le temes?!- dijo el agente entrando en pánico, sin embargo, el científico estaba tranquilo.

\- No mucho, Kratos es alguien de temer, pero ¿que tal si le digo que puede que nosotros también encontremos aliados de otras dimensiones?- eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

\- ¿A que se refiere?- en ese momento el loco abrió dos portales dorados, de uno salieron dos cuerpos, esos sujetos salieron y vieron a su alrededor.

\- ¿En donde estoy?- preguntó un sujeto notablemente viejo.

\- Bienvenidos caballeros- dijo el loco, todos lo vieron confundidos- Bienvenidos a mi dimensión- al decir eso se sorprendieron- no tengo tiempo de explicarles, necesito su ayuda para detener a ciertas personas, pero mas que nada a este sujeto- eso los confundió aun mas, les mostró a Kratos- el es Kratos, mejor conocido como el fantasma de Esparta, o el Dios de la Guerra- eso enojo a uno.

\- ¿Como que un dios?, lo matare- dijo molesto.

\- Tranquilo, no es el único, el no es fácil de vencer, ha derrotado a los dioses del Olimpo, es sumamente poderoso, es un hombre de lógica señor Wesker, no actúe por idiotez- dijo el científico callando al rubio- En cuanto a usted doctor Maxis, necesitare sus conocimientos sobre el elemento 115 para detener a otros espécimen peligrosos y usted señor Richtofen, necesito a sus criaturas para detenerlos- dijo el loco viendo como el alemán asentía, luego vio a los agentes- señores, les presento a nuestros aliados- dijo viendo a los agentes asustados.

 **Yyyyyy bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, Wow, una semana sin actualizar, no creo que tardaría tanto en actualiza un capítulo que inicie técnicamente desde que subí el anterior.**

 **Gen: Nos abandonaste por una semana completa-**

 **Yo: Tenía que ir a la escuela-**

 **Nicole: No es excusa para no traernos capítulos, ¿y donde están mis momentos con Desmond?-**

 **Gen: Y los de mi Ike-**

 **Yo: Chicas tranquilas, los tendrán pronto, por el momento estoy checando que hacer con los últimos Oc que dejo Nicole, ya que son de FNAF, y ellos aparecerán pronto, además no creo tardarme tanto.**

 **Gen: Así empiezan... Primero una semana, luego 2, después un mes, después un año, y al final te olvidas de que tenias una cuenta-**

 **Nicole: Pobre de ti si te olvidas de nosotros- (me apunta con su ametralladora).**

 **Yo: Ch-chicas, no los abandonare, lo juro, este fic esta lejos de terminarse-**

 **Gen y Nicole: Mas te vale-**

 **Bien, como decía, estoy pensando en que mundo juntar con FNAF, aceptare sugerencias en los comentarios, espero que también les haya gustado los nuevos aliados del loco, también avisar que el armamento de sus personajes los uniré a mi cuenta de Debiantart para que vean los diseños de las espadas que les puse a sus personajes, espero y les gusten, una pequeña aclaración, la espada de Gen, es la que había inventado para Rex en primer lugar, solo que la cambie por la de ahora, espero que les guste el armamento, ahora las aclaraciones y los avances, por cierto "Estela R. N", espero que en este capítulo Estela y Philip te hayan dejado viva, jejejeje, como sea he aquí las aclaraciones y los avances.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Nada me pertenece, solo mi Oc y la historia.**

 **Lucero pertenece a Estela R. N.**

 **Kratos pertenece a God Of War.**

 **Cristian pertenece a pokemaniacrafter.**

 **Cia pertenece a Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Pit y Pitoo pertenecen a Kid Icarius.**

 **Robin pertenece a Fire Emblem.**

 **Mario, Luigi, Dinkey Kong y Diddy Kong pertenece a la saga de Mario Bros.**

 **Sonic pertenece a la saga de juegos de Sonic.**

 **Megaman pertenece irónicamente a Megaman.**

 **Pac-Man pertenece a Pac-Man**

 **Albert Wesker pertenece a Resident Evil.**

 **Maxis y Richtofen pertenecen a Call of Duty: Zombies. (oh si, estarán esos zombies, además de que el Richtofen del mundo real es el loco, también incluiré al Richtofen joven, el que esta cuerdo).**

 **Avances:**

 **Call of Tranzit: Avogadro vs. Alan**

 **\- ¿Que lugar es este?-**

 **\- No se, pero apuesto a que Viridi lo odiaría, no puedo ver nada con esta niebla-**

 **\- (gruñido extraño)-**

 **\- Oyeron eso-**

 **\- ¡¿Que es esa cosa?!-**

 **\- (Sonido de autobús)-**

 **\- ¿Como puede un autobús conducir por esta niebla?-**

 **\- Oigan, ¿que hacen aquí?, suban si no quieren morir-**

 **Mas tarde**

 **\- ¿Que hacemos ahora Stu-**

 **\- No lo se, no lo escucho, ya no me esta hablando-**

 **\- Genial, tu amigo imaginario te abandono, no tenemos opción más que sobrevivir-**

 **\- Tranquila Misty, saldremos de esta-**

 **Mucho mas tarde.**

 **\- ¿¡Que rayos es esa cosa?!-**

 **\- Jejeje, el es rayos jejeje-**

 **\- No es momento para juegos, debemos detener esa cosa-**

 **\- ¿Alan, que te sucede?, estas ardiendo-**

 **\- Veamos que es mas fuerte, Trueno o Fuego, que empiece el juego-**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Call of Tranzit: Avogadro vs. Alan.**


	13. Call Of Tranzit: Avogadro vs Alan

**Call of Tranzit: Avogadro vs. Alan**

 **Hola, ¿cómo han estado?.**

 **Nicole: Ejem- (Carga la ametralladora).**

 **Oh Emmm jejeje, h-hola Nicole, ¿hace cuanto estas ahí?-**

 **Nicole: Desde que subiste el último capítulo y no soy la única-**

 **Gen: Holaaa ZarcortFan, ¿nos recuerdas?-**

 **Poke: Dije que triaría algo para acelerar la producción de capítulos jejejeje-(carga otra arma que trajo).**

 **¿Me están diciendo que han estado ahí desde que subí el último capítulo?, ¡¿Que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?!, ok, se que los he tenido esperando, pero enserio no he tenido tiempo.**

 **Nicole: Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso.**

 **Gen: ¿Cuando pondrás en marcha mi plan súper acosable para darle celos a Ike?-**

 **Ike: ¿Darme que?-**

 **Emmmm**

 **Nicole: Y mis momentos con Desmond-**

 **Yooo**

 **Poke: Y mas peleas entre personajes-**

 **Haber ya, es difícil hacer todo a la vez, intenten memorizar a mas de 60 personajes y todavía los que faltan, ahí ya me pueden regañar todo lo que quieran.**

 **Nicole:...-**

 **Poke:...-**

 **Gen:... ¿Y las fotos de las armas?-**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (me tiro por una ventana).**

 **Nicole: Bien hecho Gen, se lanzó por la ventana-**

 **Gen: Ñe, volverá, ahora presentemos esto nosotros-**

 **Poke: Ok-**

 **Nicole, Poke y Gen: Disfruten el cap.**

Call of Tranzit: Avogadro vs. Alan

Lucero había aceptado al dios de la guerra, el ser que intento matarla a ella y que técnicamente mato a Robin por unos segundos, ahora abrieron un portal a un universo distinto, mientras que en el equipo de David las cosas iban a empeorar, el mundo en donde cayeron estaba contaminado, con una niebla no tóxica pero muy densa, no podías ver casi hacia donde ibas, parecía un mundo destruido por el mismo infierno, sin embargo, después de tanto caminar, llegaron a lo que se podría decir una estación de autobús, ahí se dispusieron a descansar.

Primera parada: Bus Depot

Los 5 se encontraban descansando en el en el interior de la parada, el mundo en que cayeron era horrible en todos los sentidos posibles, había lava en las carreteras, casas hechas pedazos, no encontraban ninguna forma de vida, no aun.

\- Ahhh, este mundo apesta, literalmente- dijo Alan sentándose en una de las butacas del lugar.

\- Apuesto a que Viridi lo odiaría- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa, ¿es que nada la hace quitar esa sonrisa?.

\- Y que lo digas, ¿en dónde estamos?- dijo Cloe, luego oyó un gruñido, como un lamento, eso la alertó- Oigan, ¿escucharon eso?- dijo la rubia tomando su Five-Seven (es un arma), los demás se pusieron al tanto, bueno, casi todos.

\- Nah, no debe ser nada- dijo Gabriela acomodándose en otra butaca, la chica seguía siendo mal educada, egocéntrica y muy irritante, a tal punto de que Gen y Nicole se verían como angelitos caídos del mismísimo cielo. **(Gen: ¡¿Y quien se cree esta maldita para hacernos ver así?!)** Luego de unos momentos, David vio por una de las puertas que estaba trabada con madera una persona que caminaba con pasos torpes y lentos hacia ellos, tenía la ropa desgastada y su piel pálida, eso alarmó a David.

\- Chicos, hay alguien afuera- dijo el soldado, Alan en ese momento se levanto y fue con David, uso su Ballesta, observó sujeto y le disparo en la cabeza sin pensarlo, eso enojo a David.

\- ¿Que diablos hiciste?, ¿porque le disparaste?- dijo el soldado molesto, mas lamentos se escucharon y eso alertó al grupo.

\- Zombies- fue lo único que dijo Alan, eso confundió a sus amigos.

\- ¿Q-que d-dijistes?- preguntó Cloe asustada.

\- Zombies, seres que comen otros seres vivos, muertos vivientes, literal- dijo el muchacho- Los odio- dijo el chico. En esos momentos más seres empezaban a tirar las maderas que servían como barricadas, eso alarmó a todos.

\- ¡¿Pero que diablos son esas cosas?!- dijo David disparándole a un grupo pequeño de Zombies que destruían las barricadas.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí.

Se empezaron a oír disparos en lo que parecía un autobús trabado con madera en las ventanas, un grupo de 4 personas se encontraban ahí.

\- ¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó un sujeto notablemente mayor con anteojos.

\- Deben ser sobrevivientes- dijo la mujer del grupo.

\- Será mejor ir por ellos, tendremos mas oportunidades con un grupo mas grande- dijo un joven con anteojos.

\- Si, solo espero que cuando lleguemos aun estén con vida- dijo otro sujeto mayor de piel morena.

\- No acercamos a la parada principal- dijo lo que era el conductor, solo que era un robot.

Con David.

El y su grupo empezaron a salir de la estación cuando casi caían a un hueco con lava, los Zombies empezaban a caer a ese hueco pero ellos solo se incendiaban, no desaparecían, eso preocupo al grupo de David.

\- ¡¿Como mierda esas cosas no se deshacen con la lava?!- dijo David preocupado.

\- Resistan chicos- dijo Alan, en eso llego el autobús encerrando a los Zombies en el hueco y atropellado a los de enfrente, ellos miraron raro el autobús hasta que 4 personas bajaron de ahí.

\- ¿Que creen que hacen ahí?, suban si no quieren ser comida de zombies- dijo el sujeto mayor con anteojos, el grupo no lo dudo y subió, luego el conductor empezó a arrancar el autobús.

\- Todos abordo, nos dirigimos a la siguiente parada, Estación Harp- dicho esto el bus arranco hacia su siguiente objetivo. En el trayecto se presentaron.

\- Gracias, enserio- dijo Alan recuperando el aliento- Soy Alan- dijo el muchacho presentándose.

\- ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó la chica cargando su escopeta.

\- Soy el capitán David Masón, líder de los Black Ops de Norteamérica, ella es mi compañera Cloe- dijo el militar presentándose el y su amiga.

\- Yo soy Palutena, diosa de la luz- cuando dijo eso el grupo la vio raro.

\- ¿Tu quien eres?- preguntó la chica a Gabriela.

\- Mi nombre no te importa campesina faldera- dijo la chica con arrogancia.

\- ¡¿Como le llamaste hija de-

\- Misty clamada- dijo el joven con anteojos.

\- Lo sentimos, ella es Gabriela, un estorbo para nosotros- dijo Alan.

\- ¡¿Como que estorbo?!- dijo la chica ofendida.

\- ¡No has hecho ni madres desde que nos separamos, ahora entiendo porque Rex te dejo- dijo Alan recordando a su amigo.

\- Rex no me dejo- dijo la chica gritando.

\- Cierto, tu lo dejaste... Luego el se consiguió algo mejor- dijo Alan con su típica sonrisa burlona marca Alan Ignis (patente pendiente).

\- Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh- dijo Cloe con una risa enojando a la pelinegra.

\- Auch, esa me dolió hasta a mi- dijo David igual sonriendo.

\- Todos, váyanse al diablo- dijo la chica enojada.

\- Oh oh, camino bloqueado, utilizaremos ruta de emergencia- dijo el conductor desviándose por otra ruta.

\- ¿Como un autobús puede conducir en esta niebla?- preguntó David.

\- Este autobús es conducido por ese robot de ahí, el tiene los recorridos, caminos y otras cosas en su base de datos, sigue una ruta, no se como, pero yo logró escuchar a alguien en mi cabeza, me dice cosas que debemos hacer, debemos llenar de energía a toda la zona, necesitamos llevar al espécimen a la torre eléctrica, necesitamos liberar al espécimen o como "El" lo llama, "Avogadro", lo ultimo que me dijo fue que vayamos a la central eléctrica, que ahí liberaríamos al espécimen, sin embargo, el desgraciado se divierte enviando a sus Zombies por nosotros- finalizó el adulto mayor con anteojos.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que el desgraciado que te esta hablando controla a los Zombies?- preguntó David.

\- Precisamente- dijo de nuevo.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos Stu?- preguntó Misty colocando la ultima bala de su escopeta.

\- No lo se, el... Ya no me esta hablando- dijo el señor adulto con anteojos de nombre Stu.

\- Genial, el hijo de puta dejo de hablarte- dijo Misty claramente molesta.

\- Tranquila Misty, saldremos de esta, tenemos militares de nuestro lado- dijo el joven de anteojos.

\- Tienes razón Marlton, aun podemos salir de esta- dijo la chica sonriéndole al chico.

\- Nos acercamos a nuestro siguiente destino- dijo el conductor deteniéndose en la próxima parada.

Segunda Parada: The Dinner.

David estaba a punto de salir cuando el anciano de piel morena lo detuvo.

\- No por ahí- fue lo único que dijo el anciano antes de que el resto bajara por la puerta trasera, al bajar vieron una especie de restaurante completamente destruido, abrieron la puerta y entraron, ninguno bajaba la guardia, hasta que Marlton tomo una especie de diablo (aparato para levantar cosas pesadas) y lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Que tienes ahí Marlton?- preguntó el anciano.

\- Estoy pensando que esto nos puede ser útil Russman- dijo el chico. Después escucharon un grito, pero no parecía humano.

\- Ya llegaron- dijo Alan cargando su Ballesta. Todos salieron del restaurante y vieron a una horda de Zombies correr hacia ellos- Bien chicos- dijo Alan llamando la atención de todos- Parece que Navidad llego antes este año- dijo empezando a disparar a varios Zombies, los demás le imitaron salvo Gabriela que se negaría a ayudar.

\- ¿Entonces estas cosas nunca se acaban?- preguntó Cloe metiendo el cañón de su arma en la boca de un Zombie y disparo atravesando la cabezas el Zombie.

\- Eso creo, hemos peleado contra ellos desde hace mucho- dijo Stulinger disparando su MTAR.

\- Chicos, la caja esta aquí- dijo Misty señalando a una caja con un resplandor azul y amarillo.

\- Que bien, necesito otra cosa que esta basura- dijo Russman tirando su FAL que ya no tenía municiones, fue a la caja y la abrió, el grupo de David miro incrédulo con una gran variedad de armas salían de la caja cambiando de forma a cada segundo, finalmente se detuvo en una pistola de mano (o al menos eso aparentaba) roja con detalles en verde, con un cañón extraño, Russman sonrió y la tomo- Oh si, tenías razón muchacho, Navidad llego antes este año, ho ho ho- dijo disparando una ráfaga verde que destruyó al Zombie por completo, Alan al ver esa arma salieron arco iris de sus ojos.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que belleza es esa?- preguntó atontado.

\- Esta es una Ray-Gun muchacho, fue creada por el bastardo que le habla a Stulinger- dijo Russman. Mientras tanto Marlton miraba curioso unos planos del lugar.

\- Lo tengo- fue lo único que dijo antes de poner el diablo en la mesa y empezó a buscar algo en lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico, encontró una puerta de auto, la tomo y empezó a usar cinta adhesiva para unirlas- Listo soy un genio- dijo el chico antes de llamar al resto- Oigan miren esto- gritó, todos se le acercaron.

\- ¿Que es eso exactamente Marlton?- dijo David.

\- Un escudo- dijo el muchacho tomándose nueva arma. Salió y vio a un grupo de Zombie correré hacia el el los empujó con el escudo y el grupo de Zombies salieron volando hacia todos lados.

\- Waaooow- dijo Cloe viendo los Zombies volar.

\- Bien chicos, tomen las armas que puedan- dijo Misty al grupo. Al final todos tomaron armas, Alan se quedo con su Ballesta pero consiguió una SCAR-H, David se quedo con su M-27 y consiguió una RPG, Cloe por su parte logró tener una Type-25 y una Python, Misty tiene su Remington y consiguió una KSG, Stu consiguió las 2 Five Seven y una LSAT, Russman se quedo con su Ray-Gun y consiguió una Vector, finalmente Marlton tomo una DSR-50 y una HAMR, Gabriela seguía sin ayudar, de hecho se quedo en el autobús aburrida, todos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, durante el trayecto varios Zombies se colgaron de la poca ventana que había, ellos empezaron a disparar a los Zombies y reconstruyéndolas ventanas con la madera que afortunadamente caía dentro del autobús.

Tercera Parada: The Farm

La siguiente parada no le gusto a Misty, tuvo que volver al lugar de donde escapó en primer lugar, bajaron y vieron el lugar, una granja, una casa de dos pisos destrozada, entraron a investigar, no vieron mucho salvo los cuerpos de los padres de Misty, o lo que quedaba de ellos, Misty soltó una lagrima recordando como esos Zombies devoraron a su padre y a su madre cuando la defendieron, Palutena vio la escena triste, sin embargo mas Zombies empezaron a aparecer, Misty empezó a disparar a diestra y siniestra a todo muerto viviente que se le acercaba, los demás le imitaron, solo que ahora eran cada vez mas, sin embargo David mato a uno y un resplandor verde surgió y dentro del resplandor aparecía un misil nuclear de oro, Misty gritó.

\- Tócalo- gritó la chica al militar, David no dudo y toco el resplandor, luego sucedió un resplandor cegador blanco, luego se escucho una voz que decía "Ha Nuke" (así le entendí yo en el juego), David miro sorprendido como todos los Zombies del área caían muertos, eso extraño a todos.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?- preguntó Cloe confundida.

\- Para asegurarse de que duremos mas, el loco dejo una serie de ventajas, esta es una de ellas, crea una explosión interna en los Zombies entre otras cosas, se los explicaremos en el camino- dijo Stulinger entrando al autobús, durante el trayecto Russman empezó a explicar.

\- El loco dejo ventajas para sobrevivir, máquinas de refresco que te hacen mas fuerte a sus golpes, ser más rápido al recargar etc. Lo que vistes son otras ventajas, tomamos el "Nuke" que los mata en un gran radio, "Max Ammo" recarga nuestras armas al máximo, "Instant Kill" los mata de un tiro, después de un tiempo esas cosas se vuelven resistentes entre otros, debemos liberar al espécimen para que nos saque de aquí- dijo Russman viendo hacia afuera, tampoco que la vista fuera de lo mejor.

\- Nos acercamos al siguiente destino- dijo el conductor deteniéndose.

Cuarta parada: Electric Plant

Llegaron al siguiente objetivo y abrieron la puerta para ingresar al laboratorio, los Zombies les seguían de atrás, sin embargo el grupo de David empezaron a cubrir al grupo de Misty, Marlton necesitaba la tabla de circuitos para encender la electricidad, lograron conseguir lo que necesitaban, la tabla de circuitos, la palanca y una mano de Zombie para no electrocutarse, encendieron la energía mientras veían como los Zombies que estaban a punto de entrar a la sala en donde estaban empezaban a morir debido al voltaje, todos vieron asombrados como de la enorme maquina salía un ser hecho completamente de electricidad, nadie se lo creía.

\- ¿Que rayos es esa cosa?- preguntó David preocupado.

\- Jejeje el es rayos jejeje- dijo la diosa de la Luz riendo.

\- No es momento de juegos Palutena, ¿donde tenemos que capturar esa cosa?- preguntó David.

\- En la torre de atrás, pero el autobús no puede regresar, tenemos que dar otra vuelta- dijo Russman- aunque esa no es una buena idea- completo.

\- ¿Porque?- preguntó Palutena.

\- Hay unos seres en la niebla, odian la luz por lo que solo atacan en la niebla- dijo Misty, una puerta se abrió cuando el ser salió de su contenedor, entraron ahí y vieron que estaba roto, tenían que saltar, así lo hicieron pero Gabriela no alcanzo y estaba colgando del escombro, y abajo solo había lava, Alan decidió salvarla, David le ayudo.

\- ¡¿Que hacen?!- gritó Stulinger apurándolos.

\- Salvándola, ¿no era obvio?- dijo David.

\- Pero ustedes dijeron que era un estorbo para su grupo- dijo Russman.

\- Tal vez, pero si la dejamos morir, perderemos lo único que nos queda en este mundo, nuestra humanidad- dijo Alan- además de que Rex me enseño a no matar a nadie, por mas que este se lo merezca- lograron finalmente subir a la chica y entrar al autobús antes de que partiera. Gabriela estaba en shock, no había dicho una sola palabra desde que se fueron de la central, el camino era largo y los Zombies empezaron a escalar el autobús, eran muchos, aunque estaban bien armados eran demasiados seres, unos lograron entrar, pero fueron eliminados de inmediato, un Zombie logró entrar y ataco a Alan, lo tenía encima y quería morderlo, Alan intentaba de todo, no podía quemarlo porque no funcionaria, sacó su espada y se la enterró en la boca del Zombie atravesándole la cabeza, luego apretó un botón del mango de la espada y dos balas salieron del mango para rematar al Zombie, afortunadamente salió una ventaja conocida como el "Instant Kill", lograron deshacerse de los Zombies y se acercaban a su objetivo.

Quinta parada: Town (Gen: ¿Gameplay?:3)

Al bajar rápidamente se colocaron al lado del autobús para seguir liquidando a los Zombies que venían corriendo y en manada, todos dispararon a la vez (salvo Palutena y Gabriela) los Zombies empezaban a ser muy resistentes, no tenían muchas opciones, Stulinger escucho de nuevo a su "amigo" le dijo que había algo para mejorar sus armas en el banco.

\- Chicos, al banco, ahora, tengo un plan- gritó Stu. Ya dentro del banco Stu arrojó una granada a la bóveda y esta se abrió, luego arrojó otra a una puerta de ahí dentro y también se abrió, pero había una puerta de por medio, Alan le dio un fuerte pisotón y abrió la puerta mientras todos lo veía sorprendidos, ya adentro Stulinger empezó a buscar diversos objetos en el lugar, después de encontrar tes piezas específicas, estas empezaron a flotar y a juntarse formando una maquina que tenía escrito en el letrero "Pack-a-Pounch", Stu coloco su MTAR y esta entro en la maquina, saltaron chispas y el arma salió con una mira holografica y un lanzagranadas, un Zombie se les acercó, Stu disparó y salió una bala que mato al Zombie de un tiro, todos mejoraron sus armas y subieron a hacerles frente a los Zombies, sin embargo empezó una tormenta eléctrica y de un rayo salió el ser eléctrico conocido como "Avogadro".

\- Mierda, aquí no debía caer- dijo Misty- si le derrotamos no sabemos si volverá, debemos estar en esa torre- dijo la chica molesta.

\- ¿Conque deben estar ahí he?- dijo la diosa con una sonrisa, elevó su centro y un resplandor cubrió a sus amigos y a la criatura, cayeron en la torre donde debían estar todos estaban confundidos mientras la criatura le dio a Alan con un potente rayo, todos empezaban a dispárale pero no parecía hacerle ningún daño a la criatura, Alan se enfureció, pero seguía herido, sus ojos volvieron hacerse negros con pupila roja (Oh si, el Alan Ghoul vuelve), su cabello empezó a incendiarse, y se veía claramente molesto.

\- Alan, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Cloe viendo a su compañero sorprendida.

\- ¿Como estallaste en llamas?- dijo David. Alan no dijo nada y se fue directo al Avogadro tecleando al ser eléctrico y empezó una guerra de poderes elementales.

\- Veamos que es mas fuerte, Fuego o Trueno, que empiece el juego- dijo el chico mirando al ser eléctrico. Empezó una guerra los Zombies que se entrometían moría ahora si calcinados o electrocutados, Alan en ese momento estaba furioso, casi tanto como cuando peleo por Rex en primer lugar, sin embargo empezó a recordar la platica que tuvo con el en las planicies de Altea, antes de que el y Lana desaparecieran.

Flashback

Se encontraban Alan y Rex practicando y entrenando en un prado del reino, uno aprendía distintas habilidades en cuanto a control del fuego del otro, Rec aprendió a hacer lo que Alan, incendiar un arma para aumentar su poder, Alan por su parte era lo contrario, Rec le enseñaba a controlar su forma elemental, decía que lo que impedía que pudiera controlarlo era el miedo que le tenía al mismo fuego.

\- Agh, aun no logro controlarlo- dijo Alan molesto.

\- Tranquilo amigo, ya te lo dije, tienes que estar calmado- dijo Rex tranquilo.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo- dijo el chico acostándose en el césped.

\- No, no lo es, amigo, también tengo mis defectos, aveces pierdo el control, el truco es despejar tu mente, algunas veces me dejo llevar por la ira (refiriéndose a Hellemental), no puedes lograrlo solo, las personas que te quieren te ayudarán a lograrlo- dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tu como lo lograste?- preguntó Alan.

\- (suspiro), mis padres fueron asesinados, también mi mejor amigo, ¿tú hubieras controlado tu poder al verlos morir frente a tus ojos?- preguntó Rex.

\- No, creo que no- respondió Alan.

\- Bueno, yo si- eso sorprendió a Alan- Dolió perder a mi amigo y a mis padres Alan, pero recuerdo que ahora estaban en un lugar mejor, ellos me cuidan y me guían, así controle mi poder, aunque sigo necesitando a alguien quien me ayude, no puedes lograrlo solo, eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Rex dandole la mano a Alan para levantarlo.

\- Este grupo es lo mas parecido a lo que tuve... Una familia, y haré todo lo que pueda para protegerla, recuerda, para controlar un inmenso poder, debes tener a alguien a tu lado para lograrlo, una amiga, amigo... O un hermano, los que te quieren te ayudarán, eso recuérdalo, tus respuestas no están aquí- dijo señalando la cabeza- sino aquí- dijo apuntando al pecho de Alan- Venga continuemos- dicho eso empezaron de nuevo con el entrenamiento.

Fin del Flashback

Alan recordó cada una de las palabras que le dijo Rex, su poder era inmenso, antes hubiera explotado pero ahora estaba resistiendo mucho; la pelea seguía transcurriendo con una fuerza descomunal, ahora cada vez que chocaban el Avogadro y Alan, saltaban poderosas ráfagas de aire que movían algo a sus compañeros, y los Zombies, al ser débiles, salieron volando, Alan empezó a estudiar al Avogadro, no podía atacarlo en forma material, cuando tomaba forma física era vulnerable, Alan no lo dudo mas, sacó su espada y la incendio, la volteo para solo tomar el mango, apretó otro botón y una punta de kunai salió disparada del mango que estaba unida a una cadena, se la enterró al Avogadro y lo atrajo rápidamente volteo la espada y se la encajo al ser eléctrico en el pecho.

\- Controlarlo con las personas que te quieren- dijo Alan arrastrando al Avogadro al centro de la torre- gracias Rex- lo atrajo al centro de la torre y le clavo la espada en la cara, el ser eléctrico empezó a dar vueltas en espiral sobre sí mismo y salió disparado hacia arriba, al estar en la torre fue atrapado por la torre llenando de energía a toda la zona, el poder del Avogadro corría en los cables de toda la ciudad, los Zombies cercanos fueron destruidos, Alan miro desde el cielo como se iluminaban los lugares donde habían estado, las estación de autobús, el taller y el restaurante, la granja, la planta y el pueblo eran iluminados, la niebla ya no era tan densa, miro al suelo y vio a sus amigos viéndolo felices- gracias hermano- Alan bajo y volvió a la normalidad

\- Alan, eso fue increíble- dijo David felicitando al muchacho.

\- Si, lo que hiciste fue asombroso- dijo Cloe contenta.

\- Tu poder está siendo controlado- dijo la diosa Palutena, el grupo de Misty lo vio sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Pero que mierda acaba de suceder?!- gritó Russman sorprendido.

\- ¿Como diablos lograste hacer eso?- preguntó Misty sorprendida.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Marlton.

\- Somos viajeros de distintas realidades, distintos portales se han abierto en diversos universos- comento David.

\- Ah ok, ahora quiero la historia real- dijo Misty indiferente.

\- ¿Crees que lo que Alan acaba de hacer es falso, o el hecho de que Palutena nos haya traído desde el pueblo hasta aquí en un parpadeo no les hizo pensar eso en lo mas mínimo?- dijo Cloe dando la cara.

\- Les daré una razón para creernos- dijo David hablando por el comunicador- ¿Hola?, ¿Lucero?, soy yo David, quería pedirte así podrías abrir otro portal, gracias- David colgó.

\- ¿Esperas que te creamos eso?- dijo Misty cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento se abrió un portal de Lucero, sorprendiendo al grupo de Misty.

\- ¿Nos creen ahora?- dijo Alan con su típica sonrisa burlona- Vengan, necesitaremos su ayuda en otra realidad- dijo el chico entrando al portal.

\- Tienen talento lo admito, son bienvenidos- dijo David entrando, el grupo de Misty también lo hizo, al final todos se fueron.

Mundo Real

Richtofen puede que se haya aliado con el loco, pero aun quería divertirse, sus juguetes tuvieron ayuda sumamente inesperada, hasta que el loco (recomiéndenme un nombre para el loco porfa) le explico quienes eran y a quien necesitaba para potenciar el portal, mando a Wesker a buscar a Rex, le dijo sus habilidades y destrezas, en especial cuando se transformaba era prácticamente invencible para cualquiera, el loco no sentía ni la más mínima de las preocupaciones, aun después de haber engañado a Kratos, además del portador que también iba por Rex, esto era una carrera, que él estaría dispuesto a ganar, fue a casa de su nieta a buscar mas espécimen en su habitación, que mejor que el cuarto de una adolescente hiperactiva que adora los videojuegos que casualmente es tu propia nieta, encontró muchos sujetos que serian perfectos, algunos que llamaron su atención fueron un montón de animatronicos de animales antropomórficos y seres de existencia discutible relacionados al terror psicológico (adivinen quien), salió de la casa de su nieta y volvió a los cuarteles empezando a joderle la existencia a mas personas, en especial a seres de existencia discutible, unos lunáticos y dos niñas en especial que serían jodidamente irritantes para las personas cuerdas, si, ellas serian perfectas, empezó a abrir mas portales.

Mientras tanto con Rex y Lana.

La vida de incógnito de ambos se fue al drenaje, ahora tenían que ir cubiertos con capas de ropa aun cuando hacia calor, ya que los bombardearían los federales y demás gente, Rex estuvo a punto de teñirse el pelo junto con Lana para pasar desapercibidos, hasta que Lana creo un hechizo de ilusión que cambio el color de su pelo, aunque solo era una ilusión, se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante.

\- Esto se esta volviendo molesto- dijo Rex tomando un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Si, esto de estar ocultándonos es malo- dijo la hechicera dandole una mordida a su mofin- Mmmh esto esta muy rico :3- dijo la hechicera con un brillo en sus ojos, Rex solo río ante la actitud de Lana- Rex, te veo mas pensativo de lo normal- dijo la hechicera mirando al peliazul.

\- La verdad es que si, no te ofendas, este mundo es lindo, pero me preocupan nuestros amigos, ¿no te has preocupado por Cia?- preguntó el peliazul a su "amiga" (el idiota no lo ha hecho oficial).

\- La verdad es que si, pero conociéndola esta bien, nuestro grupo no es débil y a ti te consta, no me sorprendería que nos estén buscando en estos momentos- dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa, después fueron al parque a despejar su mente, primeramente porque Rex tenía varios días después de transformarse, quedo muy en claro que Lana era lo mas importante para el, fueron al puente y se sentaron en los barandales del puente sobre el lago, ahí empezaron a hablar.

\- Oye Rex, no quería preguntarte esto pero, ¿como te sentiste a cuando vistes a Gabriela otra vez?- preguntó la hechicera tímida.

\- Bueno, al verla me sorprendo mucho, no es fácil ver a la persona con la que tuviste una relación de más de un año y que te lastimo, verla fue, algo que, me afecto en cierta manera, sin embargo, ella esta en el pasado, y yo solo veo al pasado para recordar buenos momentos y no tropezar con lo mismo, no siento remordimiento hacia ella por lo que hizo, dolió, pero no me puedo lamentar por siempre- dijo eso último con una sonrisa.

\- Wow, eso es, admirable, digo, seguro no es fácil olvidar a una persona de la que te enamoraste, de seguro es difícil empezar de nuevo, con alguien mas- dijo la hechicera algo triste.

\- Lana, es difícil empezar de nuevo, pero no imposible- dijo Rex tomando la mano de la hechicera, esta se sonrojo, Rex empezó con una canción, mas solo fue una parte.

(Esta parte de canción se llama "Never Surrender" de Skillet)

Do you know what it's like when

You're scared to see yourself

Do you know what it's like when

You wish you were someone else

Who didn't need your help to get by

Do you know what it's like

To wanna surrender

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow

I don't wanna live like this today

Make me feel better

I wanna feel better

Stay with me here

And never surrender

Cuando Rex termino Lana se recargo en su hombro y luego se miraron, se acercaban mientras cerraron los ojos, sin embargo ambos se resbalaron y cayeron al lago (que no era muy profundo), ambos cayeron y se empaparon, al salir de empezaron a reír y empezaron a jugar en el agua, Rex y Lana se abrazaron aun riendo se separaron y volvieron a besarse, haciéndolo oficial (por fin ¬¬), al final se secaron y fueron a su cuarto de hotel, afortunadamente la joven de la recepción guardo la identidad de los dos viajeros dimensionales, así que estaban a salvo (aunque no de todo el mundo) se podría decir que eran felices, pero aun así querían volver con sus amigos.

 **Yo: Ya volví chicos, solo necesitaba ir por un helado-**

 **Gen: Tranquilo, ya presentamos el fic ahora falta despedirnos-**

 **Yo: ¡¿Que ustedes que?!-**

 **Nicole: Si, vimos lo que escribiste, veo que si me aceptaste los Oc-**

 **Yo: Si, lo hice, pero son los últimos, además de que no sabia con quien juntar FNAF, aunque unos video de YouTube me ayudaron, así que nuestros animatronicos favoritos aparecerán-**

 **Poke: Si, al fin otro capítulo, ves que no era tan difícil-**

 **Yo: Si si tu cállate, esto fue difícil, la escuela me esta comiendo vivo-**

 **Nicole: No puede ser tan malo-**

 **Yo: Los de nuevo ingreso se apoderaron de toda la cafetería y nos dejaron a los de 5to semestre afuera-**

 **Poke:...-**

 **Gen: ¿¡A que clase de escuela vas tu?!-**

 **Yo: A una donde el primer día fue un jueves y no un lunes-**

 **Nicole: Enserio lo siento-**

 **Yo: Gracias Nicole, enserio te lo agradezco-**

 **Poke: Volviendo con el capítulo, ¿donde esta Cristian?, quiero mas peleas con personajes épicamente poderosos-**

 **Yo: (suspiro), bien, seguiré con eso, no creo que la escuela me quite mucho tiempo, así que continuaré con esta historia, mi mente esta con la inspiración en niveles extremos, así que tuve que drenarla en la segunda temporada de mi fic de FNAF, además de otro fic de Smash Bros, solo que será un fic escolar, donde nuevamente aceptare mas Oc.**

 **Gen: Wow, ¿enserio harás eso?-**

 **Yo: Depende, ¿dejaran de apuntarme?-**

 **Nicole: Tal vez-**

 **Yo: Es lo mas cercano a un "Si" que recibiré de su parte, entonces si, lo haré, además de que los animatronicos tendrán que preocuparse no solo de las locas, sino de los seres de existencia discutible, la verdad no se si realmente guste ese crossover que haré para FNAF, pero no encontré un mejor mundo para unirlos, así que juntare terror y diversión con terror psicológico, así que me arriesgare a los comentarios negativos, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo que quería juntar estos universos, así que lo haré, espero y os guste.**

 **Gen: ¿Porque hablas castellano si eres mexicano?-**

 **Yo: Porque este acento... ¡Mola!-**

 **Nicole: Tienes razón-**

 **Bien, ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **David, Cloe, Stulinger, Misty, Marlton, Russman y Richtofen pertenecen a Call of Duty: Black Ops 2**

 **Palutena pertenece a Kid Icarius**

 **Alan pertenece a frank74**

 **Lana pertenece a Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Albert Wesker pertenece a Resident Evil.**

 **Solo la historia y mis Oc me pertenecen, esta obra es solo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.**

 **Avances: 8 Signs at Freddy's: Locos vs. Locas**

 **\- Venga Natti, llegamos tarde-**

 **\- Solo vas así por Foxy ¿verdad?-**

 **\- Por su pollo que si-**

 **Mas tarde**

 **\- No entiendo porque nosotros tenemos que llevar las notas, ¿qué el larguirucho no puede hacerlo el mismo?-**

 **\- Ya Jeff, sabes que no llegaras a nada-**

 **\- Pff, es que es aburrido-**

 **\- Jeff mira-**

 **Mas tarde**

 **\- ¿Quién crees que sean?-**

 **\- No lo se, pero no me importa-**

 **\- Nikki concéntrate-**

 **\- Nah, que hueva, mejor le pongo atención a esta mosca-**

 **\- Hola chicas-**

 **\- Hola Bonnie-**

 **\- Oigan, atrapamos a dos idiotas que se colaron, ¿quieren ir a ver?-**

 **\- ¡MIERDA SI!-**

 **Próximo capítulo: 8 Signs at Freddy's: Locos vs. Locas**

 **Yo: No me maten-**


	14. Chapter 14

**8 Signs at Freddy's: Locos vs. Locas**

 **Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan, y te apuesto-**

 **Gen: ¡No eres German!-**

 **Oh, bueno, Emmm, ¡Muy buenas criaturas del-**

 **Poke: Tampoco eres elRubius-**

 **Entonces, Hola a todos, Bienvenidos-**

 **Nicole: Ni mucho menos eres iTownGameplay ¬¬-**

 **Oww, bueno, me limitare con el "Hola a todos", como sea, hola gente, aquí reportándome con otro capítulo de este fic, la verdad no creí que realmente me amenazarían estos tres de aquí (señaló a Gen, Poke y Nicole quienes saludan alegremente mientras sostienen un arma cada uno), en fin, frank74, cuando comentaste que a ti te encanta ayudar, creí que, no se, ME AYUDARÍAS A QUITARME A ESOS 3 DE ENCIMA, NO UNIRTELES.**

 **Frank74: Hola, chicos, traje armas nuevas, lo siento amigo, ya sabes lo que dicen, "Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles"-**

 **Gen: Mola-**

 **Ay Dios mío, en fin, en el review que puse anoche dije que aclararía unas cuantas cosas, la primera era lo de Frank74, amigo, puedes quedarte con el arma, para eso les hice un diseño propio, pueden conservarlos, ahora, la espada es de una mano, pero a es tuya, así que tu decides que hacer con ella, Zeldagenlink, enserio, no se que hice para molestarte pero ya me disculpe, y agradeceré que cuando tengo a una queja o reclamo, especifiquen que fue lo que los molesto, de cualquier modo, volvamos con la historia, los animatronicos favoritos de todo el mundo llegaron, aunque no se si poner a todos, tal ves mas tarde, poner los Phantom, o los Nightmare, quien sabe, lo decidiré mas adelante, así que sin mas, vamos al capítulo.**

 **8 Signs at Freddy's: Locos vs. Locas.**

 **Mundo Real (Cuarteles del F.B.I)**

Ir a la casa de su nieta fue buena idea, tenía a varios personajes que serían realmente útiles para su proyecto, esos animatronicos eran perfectos, se moría de ganas por ver que podía pasar, empezó de una vez.

En otra dimensión.

En una realidad sumamente parecida al mundo real, se encontraba una joven, muy joven, no enserio, era una niña de 12 años, de tez pálida y pelimorada, con unos ojos verdes, tenía un vestido negro, un sombrero como el de Taylor Swift, unos tacones negros y un brazalete, venia corriendo a toda prisa llevando (arrastrando) a otra niña de casi la misma edad que ella, castaña-chocolate, de tez trigueña y ojos marrones, llevaba una blusa de tirantes gruesos turquesas, unos jeans de tubos y unos tenis turquesas, esta última parecía que iba en contra de su voluntad acompañando a la pelimorada, aunque no era así, ambas se dirigían hacia su trabajo (Espera ¿que?, ¿quién contrata a dos niñas MENORES DE EDAD para trabajar?), el caso es que las chicas se dirigían hacia su trabajo como guardias nocturnas de una pizzería para niños llamada Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, sin embargo, la pelimorada se veía muy emocionada, mas de lo normal.

\- Nikki, espera, no soy tan rápida- se quejaba la castaña.

\- Vamos, estamos llegando tarde- dijo la niña corriendo.

\- Solo esta así por Foxy ¿verdad?- preguntó si amiga en tono picaron.

\- Por su pollo que si- dijo la chica alegre.

Mientras tanto en otra realidad.

Se encontraban caminando por un bosque tenebroso dos muchachos, uno tenía el pelo negro y algo largo, la piel pálida, con una ENORME sonrisa en el rostro, literal, su sonrisa abarcaba mucho de su cara, parecía que sonreía por siempre, tenía una sudadera blanca con capucha, unos pantalones negros y unos converse negros, a lado de el se encontraba un chico de aparentemente la misma edad, pero el tenía la piel gris oscuro, una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta, pelo marrón oscuro, unos pantalones grises oscuro y converse negros, tenía una mascara azul con uno ojos grandes negros que parecían secretar un liquido negro de ellos, estaban caminando por el bosque, tenía unas hojas de papel en sus manos, sin embargo el peli negro se veía molesto.

\- ¿Porque nosotros tenemos que ir a dejar las notas?, ¿que el larguirucho no puede hacerlo el solo?- gritaba molesto el chico.

\- Ya Jeff, como si pudieras hacer algo al respecto- dijo el chico de la mascara, parecía no importarle lo que pasaba.

\- Es que.. Mendigo huevon- dijo el muchacho enojado.

\- Oye Jeff, mira eso- dijo el chico de la mascara hacia un prado del bosque donde un montón de hojas estaban siendo arrastradas, ambos fueron a ver que sucedía y vieron como se abrió una espiral blanca con azul, ambos lo miraron asombrados.

\- ¿Entramos?- preguntó el castaño, luego de que terminara de preguntar vio como el idiota de su amigo ya se había lanzado hacia la espiral.

\- ¡EL ULTIMO LIMPIA LA POPO DE SMILEEEE!- gritó el muchacho.

\- Ni de broma- gritó el castaño lanzándose junto con su amigo.

 **Volviendo con las niñas.**

Ambas se encontraban en su oficina ( **Oficina de FNAF 1** ), por el momento ningún animatronicos se había movido, era su 4 noche en un lugar donde los animatronicos se movían por las noches y que si atrapaban a un humano lo metían en un traje de animatronicos, ¿no es genial?, a las niñas les valía prácticamente un cacahuate si morían, ellas ya habían jodido demasiado a los animatronicos, ¿como? Simple... Quemaron el Cupcake de Chica... 2 veces, hicieron que Freddy se tragara su micrófono y su sombrero, le quitaron la cara a Bonnie, también lo pusieron en una jaula donde ponen a los conejos, nadie sabe como es que cupo el animatronicos ahí, el caso es que los animatronicos les tenían miedo, excepto Bonnie, que ya después de que superará el trauma que le dejaron las niñas se hizo muy buen amigo de estas, los demás seguían odiándolas, excepto también Foxy, un zorro antropomorfico que tenía su propio escenario, ese era el favorito de la pelimorada, seguían esperando a que se movieran cuando sintieron un temblor, eso las confundió.

\- Que yo sepa aquí no hay temblores- dijo la pelimorada.

\- Ni yo- contestó su amiga.

 **Mientras tanto en el Main Hall.**

El grupo de Arno cayó del portal ( **¿cuántos creyeron que serían los creepypastas?** ), parecían confundidos pero mas que nada adoloridos.

\- Oigan, caí en algo suavecito- contestó Nicole intacta.

\- Caíste arriba de mi- contestó Cloe adolorida.

\- Yo no, caí en algo mas duro que un diamante- respondió Desmond.

\- Caíste en mi idiota- respondió Sub-Zero.

\- Ya chicos, hay que movernos, no sabemos donde cayeron Rex y Lana, pelear no nos ayudara- dijo Arno levantando a Elise.

\- ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó la pelirroja antes de darse vuelta y ver a los animatronicos (aun apagados), eso la asusto- KYAAAAA- gritó aferrándose a Arno, ellos la vieron curioso- ¡¿Que son esas cosas?!- gritó la pelirroja.

\- Parece un oso- dijo Desmond.

\- ¿Neta?- dijo Nicole con sarcasmo, en ese momento Freddy se encendió junto con sus amigos.

\- Bien chicos, hora de ir por las guardias- dijo el oso viendo a sus amigos encenderse, luego vio al grupo de Arno.

\- Oh miren, tenemos otros 5 endoesqueletos sin su traje- dijo Freddy intentando tomar a Elise.

\- ¿Endo que?- preguntó Elise confundida, reaccionó a tiempo antes de que Freddy la tomara, es alarmó al grupo.

\- ¿Que hacen?, tienen que estar en su traje, son las reglas- dijo el oso tratando de tomar nuevamente al "endoesqueleto", sin embargo se movió de nuevo salvándose de nuevo.

\- Chicos hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Arno tomando a Elise y corriendo sin rumbo fijo, Nicole por otro lado los veía curiosa.

\- Pero son tan monos- dijo abrazando a Chica- miren, esta tiene comida- dijo quitándole el Cupcake, lo mordió y se lastimo- Auch, esta mierda es un robot también, me voy- dijo tirando el Cupcake a quien sabe donde. Chica se encendió y vio lo que sucedió.

\- ¡Cupcake!, ¿estas bien?- preguntó la polluela al pequeño animatronico.

\- ¡Me acaba de morder una niñata y después me tiro al piso, ¿como crees que estoy?- aclaró el Cupcake molesto.

\- A ellos chicos- dijo Freddy, sin embargo, Bonnie se fue a otro lado.

Con las guardias.

Ellas vieron todo lo que sucedió en el Main Hall, la chica castaña les agrado, después vieron a Bonnie acercarse a ellas.

\- Hola chicas, ¿que cuentan?- dijo el conejo contento.

\- Vimos lo que sucedió, esos sujetos molan, ¿donde estarán?- preguntó Nikki curiosa.

\- Bueno, 3 de ellos están en la Pírate Cove, creo que Foxy aun no se ha encendido- dijo Nati.

Mientras tanto en el sótano.

A pesar de no estar en función, los Toys o las versión 2.0, también se encendían, estaban en buenas condiciones, sin embargo, tenían un horario, una semana los Old, una semana los Toy, y otra semana mixtos, esta era la semana de los Old, ellos estaban ¿jugando cartas?, bueno, no tenían nada mejor que hacer, Toy Bonnie (abreviado Bon y es mujer) se encontraba jugando póker con Toy Chica (abreviado Chicadelee) y Toy Freddy (Fred pa' la raza), Bon había ganado 3 juegos seguidos, ninguno de los otros la había podido vencer, bueno, Fred no era el mejor jugador en estos juegos.

\- ¡UNO!- gritó contento el oso, sus compañeros lo vieron con cara de "eres bruto por defecto o así naciste".

\- Freddy, no tienes nada, todo lo que tienes son dos 3, un 5 y un rey, no haces nada así- dijo Bon.

\- Mientes, estas celosa porque te vencí- decía el oso.

\- Tengo Escalera- dijo Toy Chica con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Waaoow, buena jugada Chicadelee, pero- Bon mostró sus cartas- Tengo Full- dijo la coneja contenta.

\- P-P-P-Pero- tartamudeaba la polluela derrotada.

\- Bien Mangle, ¿cuanto es?- dijo Bon mirando a su amiga en un pizarrón, tenía escrito el nombre de todos los animatronicos del establecimiento, en ella se ponía las veces que se ganaba en poker, Bon, encabezaba el primer lugar, había ganado tantas veces que tuvieron que poner otra pizarra mas pequeña, sip, la coneja les había ganado a absolutamente todos los animatronicos, nadie le había ganado, de repente una espiral azul con blanco se abrió y de ahí cayeron los dos creepypastas encima de la mesa donde estaban, parecían confundidos, los demás los vieron curiosos- Chicos, ¿ven lo mismo que yo?- preguntó la coneja.

\- Sip- respondieron todos.

\- Ay, por Zalgo, Jeff, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el castaño.

\- No, no estoy bien, perdí, caíste antes Jack- dijo Jeff a su amigo, ignoraron completamente que estaban rodeados por animatronicos de animales antropomórficos.

\- Ow, entonces, ¡Ha!, toma eso sonrisitas- dijo su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro, detrás de su mascara.

\- Hay cállate ojon- dijo Jeff molesto, luego vieron a los animatronicos con ellos- Emmm Jack, ¿ves estos animales gigantes?- dijo Jeff a su amigo.

\- Emmm si, los veo- dijo Eyeless viendo a los animatronicos.

\- Que bien, dos endoesqueletos sin su traje, ¡Puppet!, dos trajes porfavor, de preferencia de Chica y Bonnie- gritó Chicadelee.

\- Ya van saliendo- dijo Puppet buscando los trajes.

\- E-esperen, ¿que planean?- dijo Jeff nervioso, Bonnie bajo al sótano y vio a los Toy con dos extraños sujetándolos.

\- Emmm, chicos, ¿que hacen?- dijo Bonnie viendo como sujetaban a los sujetos.

\- No manches, un conejo morado, jajajaja, PERDEDOR- gritó Jeff riendo.

\- mmmm, esperen aquí chicos- dijo Bonnie corriendo de nuevo hacia arriba.

 **Con las guardias otra vez.**

Ellas estaban viendo como el grupo de lo que paso con el grupo de Arno, Foxy no se encontraba encendido, ellos se encontraban descansando, cuando recibieron 2 visitas, una muy inesperada.

\- Waow, ese grupo de personas es extraño- dijo Nati.

\- Si... Bueno me dormiré un rato, avísame cuando Foxy despierte- dijo Nikki acostándose en el piso.

\- Nikki, concéntrate- le regalo a su amiga.

\- Nah, que hueva, mejor le presto atención a esta mosca- dijo la chica despreocupada cuando PUM, Nicole salvaje aparece.

\- LA CONCHA DE LA LORAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó la chica entrando a la oficina.

\- ¿Y esta que?- dijo Nati.

\- No se, pero ella mola- contestó Nikki, luego llega Desmond.

\- Nicole, te dije que no corrieras- dijo Desmond recuperando el aliento, Nicole se había ido corriendo como una loca que se inyecta una Monster mientras come azúcar tomando café negro al mismo tiempo, era demasiado para Desmond.

\- Ow, me perseguiste en esta pizzería oscura y aterradora :3- dijo la chica abrazando el brazo del joven ojiambar, este se sonrojo.

\- Emm bueno- No termino por que una de las otras chicas también lo abrazo como Nicole.

\- Hola soy Nati y estoy disponible para citas en 7 años mas- dijo la niña enojando a Nicole y sonrojando de sobremanera a Desmond, en eso llega Bonnie.

\- Hola chicas- dijo Bonnie saludando a las chicas.

\- Holis Bonnie- dijo Nati.

\- Oigan, los Toy atraparon a 2 idiotas que se colaron en la pizzería, ¿quieren ver?- preguntó el conejo.

\- MIERDA SI- dijeron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo, eso confundió a los visitantes.

\- Emmm, ¿de qué están hablando?- dijo Nicole confundida.

\- Oh, visitantes, genial, les diremos, nosotros somos animatronicos que al ver a un guardia en la noche, creemos que es un endoesqueleto así que nuestra obligación es meterlo en su traje de animatronico- dijo el conejo, Nicole y Desmond lo miraron curioso.

\- No seria tan malo, sino tuviera el traje tantas vigas, en especial en la parte de la cara- dijo Nati, eso asusto un poco a Nicole.

\- Bueno chicas, los Toy aun tienen a esos idiotas, vengan- dijo el conejo caminando con las niñas, Nicole y Nati eran las últimas en salir de la oficina, antes de salir, Nicole detuvo un momento a la niña y le susurro al oído.

\- El es mío- dijo Nicole en tono frío y serio.

\- Eso lo veremos- dijo la niña enojando de nueva cuenta a la castaña (Dime Nicole, ¿que se siente que te jodan ahora a ti en vez de tu joderlos?), fueron al sótano y vieron a los Toy, o a la mayoría, heridos, con cortes profundos en diversas partes del cuerpo, y a los otros muchachos, uno con un cuchillo, los demás lo veían molestos.

\- ¡Ahora si chatarras! ¿Quién sigue?- dijo Jeff sonriendo ampliamente y su amigo cubriéndole la espalda.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE COÑÁ HAN HECHO?!- gritó molesta Nikki.

\- ¿Que parece mocosa?, desmantelando estas chatarras.

Con Arno.

Ellos seguían en la Pirate Cove, sin embargo, Foxy se encendió, salió gritando de su cortina con las brazos alzados.

\- ¡LLEGO EL PIRATA MAS ASOMBROSO QUE HAYA PISADO ESTA TIERRA!- dijo el zorro animatronico, el grupo lo vio raro.

\- ¡Primero un montón de animales de granja!, ¡Ahora esto!- gritó Sub-Zero enojado.

\- ¿Pero que?, Por los 7 mares, ¿quiénes son ustedes marineros de agua dulce?- dijo el zorro apuntando con su garfio.

\- Oigan chicos, como que de alguna manera se burla de Edward ¿no creen?- dijo Arno riendo.

\- Jejeje, ahora que lo dices, si, es gracioso porque es verdad- dijo Elise riendo.

\- ¿Quien ese tal Edward?- dijo Foxy algo molesto.

\- Oh nadie en especial- dijo Sub-Zero.

\- Solo el mejor pirata asesino que haya existido en la era dorada de los piratas- termino Arno con una sonrisa burlona como la de Alan (Alan: Ha, cada persona que utilice mi sonrisa debe pagar 20 dólares, Paga Arno).

\- ¡¿Como que el mejor pirata?!, no hay nadie mejor que yo- dijo el zorro molesto, luego se oyó el grito de Toy Chica, Foxy se alarmó y fue corriendo, ignorando por completo al grupo.

\- Chicos, ¿oyeron ese grito?, alguien esta en problemas- dijo Arno.

\- ¿Quieres ir hacia donde fue ese zorro?- preguntó Bi Han, luego vio como Arno y Elise salían del salón persiguiendo al zorro- Tomare eso como un si- fue lo ultimo que dijo el Lin-Kiei.

 **Mientras tanto en otra realidad.**

Una niña de 12 años, castaña, de ojos verdes y un vestido rosa sucio, con un osito de peluche, la niña era bonita, pero estaba sangrando de una herida que tenía en la cabeza, su nombre era Sally, y estaba jugando en el bosque bajo el cuidado de dos chicas aparentemente adolescentes, una tenía el pelo negro, con la piel pálida y una mascara blanca cubriendo su rostro, tenía una blusa ajustada negra con una chaqueta blanca con capucha, solo que la capucha tenía orejas de gato, unos shorts negros y unos converse negros, la otra chica tenía el pelo negro atado en una coleta, con un mechón rosa, una chaqueta morada y una minifalda negra, con unas calcetas largas rayadas negras con rosa y unos converse negros, tenía la piel pálida y una sonrisa como la de Jeff, se veían algo aburridas y molestas.

\- ¿A dónde fueron ese par de idiotas?- preguntó la chica de la mascara.

\- ¡Oye!- dijo la del mechón rosa ofendida.

\- Lo siento Nina, el idiota y el medio idiota- corrigió.

\- Mejor- dijo Nina contenta.

\- Chicas, miren- dijo la pequeña Sally cuando vio una espiral azul con blanco dejando caer un ser, se oyó un fuerte azote ya que el sujeto era pesado.

\- ¿Que será eso?- se estaba acercando al lugar cuando vio a una amiga- Hola Clockwork, oye, ¿No has visto al idiota de Jeff y al medio idiota de Eyeless Jack?- preguntó la chica de la mascara.

\- La verdad no Jane, pero puedes ir a checar al Bosque Tenebroso #3- dijo la chica castaña señalando a otro limite del bosque que tenía un letrero que decía "Sean malditos al Bosque Tenebroso #3, líder: Splendorman, el hermano mas asombro que el amargado de Slenderman", ahí estaba el hermano del ser largo y sin cara saludando alegremente.

\- ¡Hola chicas!, ¿como esta el amargado de mi hermano?- preguntó alegre.

\- Amargado- dijeron Jane y Nina al mismo tiempo.

\- Meh, no me sorprende- dijo el ser volviendo a adentrarse en su bosque.

\- Emmm, chicas... La cosa que cayó en el bosque- dijo Sally.

\- Oh cierto, bueno, nos vemos Clockwork- dijo Jane despidiéndose. Las chicas y la niña se dirigieron hacia el ser que cayó, seguía inconsciente, pero parecía un oso, grande, sin ojos y de color dorado, este era Golden Freddy, se activo y empezó a ver alrededor, Jane y Nina lo veían curiosas, Sally lo veía con un enorme brillo en los ojos.

\- Pero que lindo- dijo la niña antes de lanzarse sobre Golden Freddy.

\- ¿Pero que?, Oh, hola pequeña, soy Golden Freddy, ¿Y tu?- preguntó el oso antes de que Jane le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- Aléjate de ella PedoBear- gritó la chica tomando a Sally y corriendo a casa. Ya estando allá un ser grande, sumamente delgado, vestía un traje elegante y no tenía cara, pero se le podía notar curiosidad cuando vio a su "hija" y a sus proxies entrar agitadas.

\- ¿Paso algo chicas?- preguntó el ser.

\- Papi Slender- dijo Sally corriendo para que el ser la cargara.

\- Un un un- decía Nina intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- Un PedoBear intento secuestrar a Sally- dijo Jane.

\- ¿Eh?- dijo Slenderman confundido.

\- Si- dijo Nina- era un oso alto, sin ojos, de color dorado- dijo la chica con la sonrisa grabada en el rostro.

\- Oh, ¿Se refieren a Golden Freddy?- dijo Slender.

\- Exacto, espera, ¿como sabes su nombre?- preguntó Jane confundida.

\- Llego hace unos minutos, estábamos hablando- dijo el ser.

\- Hola chicas- dijo Golden Freddy entrando a la sala.

\- ¡Es el PedoBear!- gritó Jane y salió disparada contra el animatronico pero Slender la detuvo.

\- Tranquila Jane, Golden Freddy vino porque tu lo atacaste en el bosque sin razón aparente- dijo Slenderman.

\- No es cierto, intento secuestrar a Sally- volvió a gritar la enmascarada.

\- Golden me explico, el es el alma de un niño asesinado, su alma quedo atrapada en ese traje de animatronico, ahora solo protege a otros niños, aunque el es mas una alucinación- aclaró el ser sin cara.

\- Si, no tenia intenciones de lastimar a Sally, solo quería jugar con ella- dijo el animatronico.

\- Aproposito chicas, ¿no han visto al idiota de Jeff y a Eyeless?- preguntó Slender.

\- No, la verdad no- dijo Nina.

\- Mmmhh- se quedo pensando el ser antes de que Golden empezara a gritar.

\- AAAAAHHHHHH-

\- Golden, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó el ser preocupado.

\- Alguien, esta atacando a mis amigos- dijo el ser en el suelo.

\- Slender, ¿tu no puedes viajar a distintas realidades?- preguntó Nina curiosa.

\- Cierto, ven Golden, te ayudare-

\- ¡Espera!- se oyó un sonoro gritó.

\- Yo quiero ir- dijo un joven de 12 años con ropa parecida a la de Link.

\- Nosotros-

\- También- dijeron unos chicos con capucha y uno con una mascara.

\- Nosotras también- gritaron Sally, Jane y Nina.

\- Agh, esta bien, vamos- todos se acercaron a Slenderman, este solo chasqueo los dedos y de un momento a otro, todos desaparecieron.

 **Con Jeff**

El estaba contento, empezó a atacar a todos los animatronicos cercanos, estos parecían heridos, mas no apagados, el grupo de Arno llego a tiempo.

\- ¡¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?!- gritó el asesino sorprendido.

\- Que bien, mas victimas- dijo Jeff antes de lanzarse contra el encapuchado, sin embargo, Arno lo esquivo fácilmente- veo que eres rápido, pero yo lo soy mas- alardeo el chico, sacó su cuchillo y se dispuso a atacar de nueva cuenta al asesino, Arno esquivo los ataques y en un movimiento rápido logro tomar el brazo del chico donde tenía el cuchillo, este se veía impresionado, sin embargo se libero y se preparaba para volver a atacar, luego vio como Arno saco una cuchilla de su manga, había sacado la hoja oculta, eso sorprendió a Jeff- Que bonito juguete, quiero uno- dijo volviendo a correr hacia el asesino, Eyeless por otro lado, empezó a atacar a Sub-Zero, era dificil para el Lin-Kuei ya que el chico era un fantasma (ahora que lo pienso hubiera quedado mejor Scorpion), sin embargo, Sub-Zero no estaba sorprendido, y atacaba al chico como si fuera una persona común y corriente.

\- ¿Pero que rayos?- dijo Jack sorprendido.

\- No eres el primer espectro contra el que he luchado, y no serás el ultimo- respondió el ninja atacando con su espada de hielo al fantasma. Elise corrió hacia Nicole y Desmond para saber si se encontraban bien.

\- Nicole, ¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó la pelirroja preocupada, ella empezaba a encariñarse con la castaña, casi al punto de considerarla una hija.

\- Si, voy llegando, ese idiota de la sudadera blanca empezó a atacar a los animatronicos- aclaró la castaña.

\- ¿animatronicos?- preguntó Elise confundida.

\- Los robots- volvió a decir Nicole.

\- ¿Robots?- volvió a preguntar la francesa, Nicole solo bufo- ¿Quienes son estas niñas?- preguntó de Nueva cuarenta Elise.

\- Somos las guardias de seguridad de la pizzería- contestó Nikki.

\- ¿Como pueden niñas de su edad trabajar en un lugar así?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

\- Emm, ¿Hola?, Bienvenida al siglo 21- contestó la chica algo arrogante.

\- Guardia- gritó el zorro abrazando a Nikki.

\- Holis Foxy- dijo la chica abrazando al zorro.

\- Yo la protegeré mi marinera- dijo el zorro interrumpiendo la pelea de Arno contra el chico- Tu, el de la capucha, yo me haré cargo, ve con las chicas y sácalas de ahí- dijo el zorro al asesino.

\- No se que vas a hacer, pero mi prioridad ahora son mis amigos- dijo Arno yendo con Elise.

\- Ahora tu, marinero de agua dulce, muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo el zorro serio. Jeff empezó a atacar al zorro con una rapidez sorprendente, sin embargo, el zorro animatronico no se quedaba atrás, y detuvo el ataque del chico con su garfio, Jeff se sorprendió, para ser una maquina, actuaba muy humano, le restó importancia y continuo atacando al zorro, este seguía atacando al chico, en un momento de descuido por parte de Jeff, Foxy lo tomo con su mano buena y lo elevó el aire, cuando iba a darle el zarpazo con el garfio un tentáculo negro lo detuvo y lo lanzo hacia sus amigos, Slender y Golden avían aparecido de un momento a otro.

\- ¡¿Que diablos ha ocurrido aquí?!- gritó Golden.

\- ¡Golden!- dijo Nati corriendo hacia el animatronico, sin embargo, Sally se interpuso.

\- Aléjate de el, es mío ahora- dijo la niña abrazando al animatronico como si de un juguete se tratase, técnicamente porque Sally lo ve así.

\- Quítate, Golden es un animatronico, no un oso de peluche- dijo la chica enojada.

\- Sally, compórtate- dijo Slender.

\- Aun no responden, ¿que sucedió aquí?- preguntó la alucinación.

\- El idiota de allá ataco a los Toy- dijo Nikki señalando a Jeff.

\- Ósea que te vas a otra dimensión para no hacer tus deberes- dijo Jane molesta con su compañero, porque no eran amigos.

\- A ti que te importa horrenda- Jane se molesto y se dispuso a darle un golpe en la cara, lo cual hizo- ¿A eso le llamas golpear?, Sally pega mas fuerte- todos miraban con dolor como Jane le daba una golpiza a Jeff, incluso los animatronicos, después de una golpiza completamente necesaria, estaban todos los grupos intentado explicar lo sucedido, tuvieron que reparar a los Toy, lo bueno es que solo eran daños superficiales, solo cambiaron las partes exteriores.

\- ¿Porque atacaste a mis amigos Jeff?- preguntó Golden.

\- Ellos nos atacaron- dijo Jeff.

\- No es cierto- contestó Eyeless.

\- Jack, ¿de qué lado estás?- dijo su amigo ofendido.

\- ¿Que paso en realidad Jack?- dijo Slenderman.

\- Esas cosas dijeron algo de ponernos en un traje, algo de endoesqueletos o algo por el estilo, Jeff los ataco porque estaba aburrido- dijo Eyeless.

\- Oigan, hablando de trajes, ¿Y Puppet?- preguntó Nikki.

\- ¡Ayudenme!- se escucho un grito de una puerta del lugar. Todos fueron hacia el lugar, era una sala para decoraciones, habían muchas cosas, trajes de animatronicos, decoraciones para los cuartos, Puppet se encontraba aplastado por unas palmeras para los escenarios de Foxy.

\- Pfff jejejeje, Puppet, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo Nati divertida.

\- Quería agarrar un traje y esto de me cayo encima- contestó la marioneta- dejen de estar ahí paradas y ayúdenme con las palmas- exigió la marioneta, las chicas le ayudaron con las palmas, pero no de la manera que quería, ¿porque?, simple, las chicas lo jodieron y empezaron a aplaudir, Puppet las miro molesto- ¡¿Que diablos hacen?!- preguntó molesto.

\- Lo que dijiste- dijo Nati aun aplaudiendo.

\- Te ayudamos con las palmas- termino Nikki, finalmente terminaron de joderlo y lo ayudaron, cuando salió Puppet se quedo sorprendido al ver a tanta gente en el sótano.

\- Emmm, ¿de que me perdí?- preguntó Puppet.

\- De una épica pelea estilo Dragón Ball entre Foxu y la versión gay del Joker- respondió Nikki jodiendo a Jeff.

\- ¡¿Como que versión gay del Joker?!- respondió ofendido el asesino dispuesto a atacar a la chica, y lo hizo, pero fácilmente fue cubierto por hielo, en ese momento todos miraron a Sub-Zero, bueno, solo el grupo de Arno.

\- Bi-Han, buen trabajo- felicito Arno a su amigo.

\- Emmm, yo no fui- contestó el ninja, eso confundió a todos, luego vieron a Nikki, salía un humo celeste de sus manos y tenía una sonrisa burlona marca Nikki en su rostro (Alan: ¡Diablos!), eso sorprendió al grupo.

\- ¿C-c-como hiciste eso?- preguntó Elise perpleja.

\- Puedo hacer eso y mucho mas- dijo la chica con la misma sonrisa en su joven rostro.

\- Wow, niña, me agradas- dijo Jane con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ya era hora que alguien lo parara- dijo el muchacho con la ropa parecida a la de Link.

\- Ehhhh- dijo Desmond viendo al chico- chicos, se parece a Link- dijo el asesino.

\- Ahora que lo dices, si, se parece mucho- dijo Sub-Zero.

\- ¿Link?, pero el es un juego- dijo el chico.

\- ¿Un que?- preguntó Arno confundido.

\- Si, yo quede atrapado en un cartucho de su juego, el es un personaje ficticio- comentó el chico.

\- Estab seguros-

\- De que se encuentran bien- dijeron Masky y Hoodie.

\- No puede ser un personaje ficticio, nosotros somos sus amigos, entrenamos juntos- dijo Nicole.

\- Y luego nosotros somos los locos- dijo Nina.

\- Repítelo- dijo Nicole apuntándole con su mano a la asesina, esta la miro raro, luego un rayo le dio a la chica que la tiro varios metros lejos, los creepypastas se iban a abalanzar pero fueron detenido por una muralla de fuego, creada por Nati, sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente, ellas dos los miraban con desaprobación.

\- Haber, arreglemos esto ahora- dijo Nati cruzada de brazos.

\- Si, primero que nada, Disculpense, ¡YA!- gritó Nikki.

\- No lo haremos- dijeron Niña y Nicole, Nikki parecía tener un tic en el ojo.

\- Oh no- dijeron los animatronicos y Nati asustados.

\- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Slender antes de ver como Nikki traía literalmente de los pelos a Nina y a Nicole, estas se quejaban hasta que Nikki las tiro al piso, y las tomo de la blusa y las vio a los ojos.

\- Lo repito te de nuevo, Disculpense ¡Ya!- dijo la niña intimidando a los dos adolescentes.

\- N-N-Nicole, m-m-me disculpó- dijo la asesina asustada.

\- Y-yo... Yo no- dijo la chica corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

\- Meh, es lo mas cercano a un "Lo siento" por parte de ella- dijo Arno.

\- Bueno chicos, tenemos que irnos- dijo Slender.

\- Esperen- dijo Elise encarando a Slender (es gracioso, lo esta encarando y Slender no tiene cara).

\- ¿Que se le ofrece?- preguntó Slenderman.

\- Necesitamos su ayuda, sabemos que los portales se han estado creando en distintas realidades, queremos que nos suden a detener todo esto- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo una familia que cuidar- dijo Slender disculpándose.

\- Pero yo quiero ir- dijo Ben haciendo puchero.

\- Yo quiero pasar mas tiempo con Golden Freddy- dijo Sally.

\- Yo-

\- También- dijeron Masky y Hoodie.

\- Yo también- dijo Jeff, aun adolorido y atolondrado, mas de lo que estaba.

\- Creo que no tengo o opción, ¿Que se sabe?- preguntó Slender.

\- Solo sabemos que los está creando el abuelo de una aliada nuestra- contestó Desmond.

\- Ademas de que estamos buscando a unos aliados que fueron absorbidos por portales diferentes- dijo Nicole.

\- Suena interesante- dijo Slender.

\- Nosotros también queremos ir- dijeron todos los animatronicos. Arno vio el grupo que tenía.

\- Este es el grupo mas extraño e he tenido- dijo el asesino- le diré a Lucero que abra un portal- Arno empezó a hablar con la soberana por el comunicador, luego de unos momento un portal de Lucero y antes de ingresar.

\- ¡EL ULTIMO SERÁ EL COMPAÑERO DE LA LOCA DEL HIELOOOOOOOO!- gritó Jeff entrando al portal, cuando escucharon lo que dijo, todos vieron a Nikki, esta sonreía alegrente, después de eso, todos se lanzaron al portal de inmediato.

\- Jejeje, asustó a seres de otras dimensiones, somos asombrosas- ambas niñas chocaron los 5 e ingresaron al portal.

 **Mundo Real (Cuarteles del F.B.I)**

Todos veían sorprendidos, seres extraños se unían a la lucha que el loco y sus aliados habían empezado, algunos empezaban a a arrepentirse, pero al loco le venia valiendo.

\- Es increíble la cantidad de criaturas que salen de esos portales- dijo el doctor Maxis viendo la pantalla.

\- Ya ve doctor, esta maquina es lo que necesitaba la humanidad, personas como nosotros solo la evolución de la humanidad- dijo el loco sonriendo sádicamente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, esta maquina es asombrosa, mis juguetes tuvieron ayuda, y me gusto el resultado- dijo Richtofen.

\- ¿Creen que Wesker haya encontrado al muchacho?- preguntó Maxis.

Con Wesker.

La ciudad no era un lugar fácil para encontrar a un muchacho, eso era difícil para cualquier humano, pero el ya no era humano, ¿o si?, no, el se creía un dios, con la información que le dio el loco sería fácil encontrar al chico, y si lo llega a encontrar, seria perfecto, según dijo el loco, es un rival formidable, le gustan los retos, así que desearía un combate contra el, finalmente vio a un chico con el pelo castaño, pero tenía los ojos rojos, venia acompañado de una chica con pelo rubio y ojos violetas, el hechizo de Lana no hizo efecto en el cuerpo del "ser" en el que se convirtió Wesker, encendió un comunicador.

\- Aquí Wesker... Lo encontré- después de eso corto la llamada.

 **Hola, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿les gusto?, espero y que si, los animatronicos se pelearon con uno de mis creepypastas favoritos, bueno ahora (esquivo un balazo), ¡¿AHORA QUE MIERDA HICE?!-**

 **Nicole: Perdón-**

 **Como sea, algunos ya leyeron mi otro fic de Samsh Bros, y quiero decir que no me esperaba mas de 6 Oc para solo el primer capítulo, Wow, eso me sorprende, no tengo mucho que decir así que les daré las aclaraciones y los avances.**

 **Nada me pertenece, solo mi Oc y la historia.**

 **Nikki, Nicole y Nati le pertenecen a Nicole Kawaii.**

 **Arno, Elise y Desmond pertenecen a Assassin's Creed.**

 **Los animatronicos pertenecen a Five Nights at Freddy's de Scott Cawthon.**

 **Los creepypastas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Sub-Zero pertenece a la saga de Mortal Kombat, su aspecto es el de MKX.**

 **Maxis y Richtofen pertenecen a COD: Zombies.**

 **Albert Wesker pertenecen a Resident Evil.**

 **Avances: Inicia la persecución: Rex vs. Wesker.**

 **\- Lo encontré, parece estar acompañado-**

 **\- Cuidado Wesker, la ultima vez que alguien ataco a la chica su aura se descontrol o y se transformó, es invencible-**

 **\- Seré cuidadoso-**

 **Mas tarde.**

 **\- Wow, ¿qué realidad es esta?-**

 **\- No lo se, pero se ve genial-**

 **\- Solo espero que Rex y Lana estén aquí-**

 **\- Así será Suu-**

 **Mucho mas tarde.**

 **\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!-**

 **\- Te lo haré fácil, acompáñame y la chica sale intacta-**

 **\- Ni creas que te dejare tocarla-**

 **\- Ya lo se... Y eso es lo divertido-**

 **Poco después.**

 **\- Perfecto-**

 **\- ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ!-**

 **\- ¡Detente!-**

 **\- Cristian, ¡¿que haces?!-**

 **\- Evitando la destrucción de los mundos-**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Inicia la persecución: Rex vs. Wesker.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inicia la persecución: Rex vs. Wesker.**

 ***Me escabullo de manera tan sutil que hasta Arno envidiaría*, (esquivo un disparo, miro quien fue, Poke)**

 **H-h-hola chicos, ¿como les trata la vida?-**

 **Poke: Estuviste desaparecido 14 días- (carga el arma).**

 **No es cierto, actualice Smash School-**

 **Gen: Nos referimos a este fic, por cierto, ¡PAGUEN!- gritó Gen, todos en ese momento le pagaron 50 dólares-**

 **¿De que me perdí? (todos menos Gen me disparan, los esquivo)**

 **Alan: Gen apostó 50 dólares a que tardarías en actualizar 2 semanas... Y gano-**

 **Nicole: Estamos molestos, ¿porque tardaste tanto?-**

 **Oh, eso, bien, los he tenido esperando pero en mi defensa...-**

 **Nicole: . . .-**

 **Alan: En tu defensa...-**

 **Bueno Emmm oh ya lo tengo, eran las fiestas patrias y tuve que prepararme 14 días antes (esquivo los disparos de los 4).**

 **Nicole: Solo espero que este capítulo este bueno, sino (carga el arma)-**

 **Ok ya entendí, empezamos esto.**

 **Inicia la persecución: Rex vs. Wesker.**

Finalmente Wesker dio con Rex, le restó importancia la chica que lo acompañaba, el solo quería destruirlo.

\- He encontrado al sujeto, parece que está acompañado- dijo el rubio por el comunicador.

\- Tenga cuidado señor Wesker, la ultima vez que dañaron a la chica, su aura se descontroló y tomo forma física, es invencible en ese estado- comento el loco (favor de recomendarme nombres para el loco porfa).

\- Seré cuidadoso- finalizó el rubio.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mundo real.

Un portal se abrió y de el cayeron el grupo de Suu, cayeron en un parque, sin embargo nadie los vio, no porque no hubiera nadie, solo que la gente estaba ocupada en sus teléfonos como para prestarle atención a un portal dimensional con seres de otras realidades que acaban de caer justo detrás de ellos, Marth fue el primero en levantarse y ayudo a la Kitsune.

\- Wow, ¿qué realidad es esta?- preguntó Marth.

\- Se parece a una de las dimensiones que ataco el mundo exterior- comento Scorpion.

\- Muy buen lugar, uno podría hacerse una vida muy buena aquí- comento el Kenway mayor, en eso paso una persona cerca de ellos y Suu le pregunto.

\- Disculpe, ¿nos podría decir en donde estamos?- preguntó la chica amable, la persona era una joven de unos 18 años, parecía estar trotando, pero al ver a la chica de aspecto amable le contó.

\- Parece que están perdidos ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica- bueno, están en el parque central de Los Ángeles, California- finalizó.

\- Muchas gracias- agradeció la Kitsune, ella fue con su grupo y les contó lo que le dijeron, iban saliendo del parque cuando Connor vio un hasta con la bandera estadounidense, solo se quedo viendo la bandera con orgullo, Edward se le acercó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Connor?- preguntó su abuelo.

\- Si, solo que estoy feliz de que la lucha que libre haya funcionado- comento el nativo americano orgulloso.

\- Mis aventuras no se comparan a las tuyas hijo, veo que luchaste por tu tierra, como todo buen Gales, no de sangre, pero si de corazón- comento Edward felicitando a su nieto.

\- Chicos, hay que movernos- dijo Scorpion.

\- Solo espero que Rex esté aquí- dijo Suu.

\- Así será Suu, así será- comento el príncipe de Altea.

Mientras tanto con Rex.

La presencia de Wesker no paso desapercibida por el peliazul, empezó a sentir que los estaban siguiendo, aunque no quería preocupar a Lana, no tuvo más opción que decirle.

\- Lana, no te asustes, pero no están siguiendo, no mires atrás- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Quién?- comento la peliceleste.

\- No lo se, es un sujeto rubio, pero sus intenciones no son buenas- finalizó el ojirojo- actúa natural, ¿que dices, una carrera?- dijo en tono convincente para no delatarse, Lana asintió entendiendo el plan, ambos a hacer una pequeña carrera de trote suave para no levantar sospechas, Wesker empezó a seguirles, la técnica del muchacho era buena, así que empezó a seguirlos por los edificios, Rex y Lana fueron a un callejón, Wesker los emboscó ahí.

\- No, esto no debía estar aquí- dijo Rex viendo un muro que había en el callejón, Wesker salió de su escondite, Rex lo encaro.

\- Tengo que admitir que encontrarte no fue sencillo muchacho, pero tu ilusión óptica no funciono conmigo- cuando dijo eso Lana se confundió.

\- E-eso es imposible, no fue una ilusión óptica, fue un hechizo, ningún humano podía resistirlo- comento la hechicera sorprendida, Wesker empezó a reír.

\- Hahahaha, un hechizo, si bueno, funciona en humanos, pero yo...- a una velocidad comparable a la de Sonic, Wesker le dio una patada a Rex mandándolo unos metros atrás y tomando a Lana por el cuello- Ya no soy humano- los ojos de Wesker cambiaron a un brillo rojo, Lana se asusto, Rex se puso en guardia rápidamente.

\- ¡Suéltala!- gritó Rex molesto.

\- Este es el trato, vienes conmigo y la chica sale intacta- comento Albert.

\- Ni creas que te dejare tocarla- dijo Rex empezando a formar una ligera lluvia en el ambiente.

\- Créeme, eso lo se... Pero eso mismo es lo divertido- dijo Wesker, el rápidamente le inyectó a Lana en el cuello el virus C y la arrojó hacia Rex.

\- ¡¿Que le hiciste?!- preguntó Rex furioso.

\- Una mejora, pero si no quieres que la tenga, la cura la tengo yo- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra- decide rápido, el virus hace efecto en una horas- comento el rubio, Rex vio como Lana estaba inconsciente, cargo a la hechicera y cedió ante las exigencias de Wesker.

Con el grupo de Suu.

Ellos vieron como de un momento a otro una ligera lluvia cubrió toda la cuidad, Marth y Suu sabían de que se trataba.

\- Parece que el clima aquí es terrible- dijo Edward.

\- No es el clima Edward- dijo Marth.

\- Es Rex- completo Suu.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces esta cerca- dijo Scorpion, el ninja empezó a sentir una presencia sumamente poderosa, eso le dio un ligero dolor de cabeza, eso mortifico al resto.

\- Scorpion, ¿que sucede?- preguntó Connor.

\- Sentí... Una presencia, de increíble poder- comento el espectro.

\- No creo que sea Rex, el es fuerte, pero no creo que sea invencible- comento Suu.

Cuarteles del F.B.I

Wesker entro a los cuarteles con Rex aun cargando a Lana, en ese momento varios agentes cargaron a Lana y esposaron a Rex, Maxis y el loco fueron con Wesker.

\- Muy buen trabajo señor Wesker, sabia que era el mejor en lo que hace- dijo el loco.

\- Es un honor por fin conocerlo joven Rex- el peliazul solo los miro neutro.

\- Como si usted supiera lo que es la palabra "Honor"- contestó Rex claramente molesto- ¿Donde esta la cura?- preguntó, Wesker solo río, saco una inyección diferente de su abrigo y se la entrego a Rex pero antes.

\- Te dije que te la daría si cooperabas- dijo Wesker colmando la paciencia de Rex.

\- ¿Que es lo que quiere que haga?- preguntó Rex molesto.

\- Necesito que potencies mi maquina, para que los demás vean las maravillas de este mundo- comento el loco, Rex lo vio molesto.

\- ¿Te das cuenta del peligro al que expones a las dimensiones?- comento Rex, en eso un agente le da una fuerte descarga eléctrica arrodillandolo.

\- Usted decide joven Rex, ¿quiere la cura?, coopere, y la chica se salva- dijo el loco, Rex no dijo nada, el científico llevo a Rex a donde estaba la maquina, el loco lo metió a una cápsula y la cerro- Muy bien Rex, necesito la fuerza de tu aura para potenciarla- comento el loco, Rex se sorprendió y empezó a golpear la cápsula.

\- ¿Te volviste o ya eras idiota?, ¡¿COMO DIABLOS QUIERES CONTROLAR A HELLEMENTAL?!- gritó Rex furioso.

\- Entonces así se llama, bueno, su fuerza pura es lo que necesita esta maquina para pasar seres de otras realidades a este mundo así que probemos con un 45%- dicho esto novio una palanca y una energía empezó a rodear a Rex, lo lastimaba también, un portal dorado con negro se abrió y algo salió de ahí.era un grupo de sobrevivientes de la realidad de Richthofen, ellos 4 cayeron y notaron donde estaban.

\- ¿Ahora en donde diablos estamos?- comento uno de ellos.

\- No tengo idea, ¿usted sabe algo señor Richthofen?- comento un sujeto de aspecto asiático.

\- No la verdad no, pero parece que no es seguro- afirmó el conocido como Richthofen.

\- ¿Pero que cara- no termino porque los 4 viajeros se le quedaron viendo- Emm, bienvenidos sean viajeros, a mi realidad- dijo el loco presentándose.

\- ¿Realidad?- preguntó el asiático, luego vio a Rex atrapado y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Que es eso?- dijo al ver a Rex atrapado- Hay que liberarlo- Wesker lo detuvo.

Me temo que no puedo dejar que lo liberen- dijo Wesker mandando a volar pocos metros al sujeto con sus colegas, ellos le apuntaron.

\- Takeo, ¿estas bien?- preguntó uno de sus amigos.

\- Si Nikolai, estoy bien- Takeo se levanto y les apunto- ¿Para que nos quieren aquí?- preguntó Takeo.

\- Para que me ayuden a hacer historia, pero antes- se abrió la puerta y entraron Richthofen y Maxis, al ver a los sobrevivientes, se sorprendieron, sin embargo, el Richthofen loco se quedo viéndose a si mismo, se quitó su sombrero y se veía con orgullo, duro poco porque el otro Richthofen le disparo en la cara matándolo.

\- Nunca me gusto en que me convertí- dijo el Richthofen cuerdo.

\- Te estabas guardando esa bala verdad- preguntó otro de sus colegas.

\- Aveces pienso que me conoces muy bien Tank- dijo Richthofen.

\- Bueno, veo que no van a cooperar- dijo el loco- Wesker, desaste de ellos- eso alertó al resto, sin embargo el portal seguía abierto y cayó alguien, era un muchacho albino con una gabardina roja, sin camisa con unos cinturones en su pecho, pana talones y botas negras, este cuando cayó rápidamente se puso de pie viendo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Pero que merrrrrrcoles?- dijo el albino confundido.

\- Hay no, el no- se quejó el loco.

\- Acaban de matar a Richthofen y te preocupas por el idiota que acaba de caer- dijo Maxis.

\- Si, el es Dante Sparda, un idiota con "I" mayúscula- dijo el loco.

\- Así es perras, soy el hijueputa más asombroso que haya conocido- dijo el albino, Wesker lo veía con desprecio.

\- ¿Es enserio?- dijo Wesker viendo a Dante.

\- Este sujeto me esta empezando a caer bien- dijo Rex sonriendo, el loco solo le dio descargas para catarlo, el grupo de Richtofen no lo soporto y empezó a disparar a la cápsula mientras Dante detenía a Wesker, sin embargo, no lograban nada- Olvídenlo, busquen a mis amigos, ellos los ayudaran- comento el peliazul, ellos lo miraron raro- Ustedes no son los únicos, con suerte encontraran a mis amigos- Rex le dijo el aspecto de Suu, ya que era considerada su amiga más cercana, ellos lo miraron aun confundidos- Hay por Dios Santo, solo busquen a la Kitsune y no hagan preguntas- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Si perdón, es solo que suenan extraños tus amigos- dijo Tank

\- Si claro, ustedes combaten contra Zombies, eso es TAAAAN normal ¿verdad?- dijo Rex en tono burlón- basta de preguntas y salgan de aquí- exigió Rex, los demás le hicieron caso.

\- Oigan, ¿y yo que?- dijo Dante forcejeando con el rubio.

\- Veo que eres bueno en combates, ven rápido- dijo Richthofen matando a unos guardias.

\- Ta rugiste- dijo Dante antes de disparar al techo dandole a un pequeño tanque que se encontraba casualmente en el techo, la pequeña explosión causó escombros que le dieron oportunidad al grupo de Richthofen a escapar.

Mientras con el grupo de Suu.

El que Scorpion haya sentido una fuerza de inmenso poder no debía ignorarse, lograron rastrear la fuente de poder dirigiéndose a las afueras de los cuarteles, la seguridad era mucha.

\- Debemos entrar ahí, la energía la rastree hasta ahí adentro- comento Scorpion.

\- Debemos acercarnos sin que nos detecten- dijo Suu, luego todos se le quedaron viendo a Edward y Connor, estos los veían confundidos.

\- ¿Que?- dijo Connor.

\- Queremos que vayan primero ustedes- dijo Marth.

\- Oh claro, como somos asesinos creen que somos más sutiles y silenciosos que ustedes ¿verdad?- comento Edward ofendido.

\- ¿Y no lo son?- preguntó Suu.

\- Si, pero aún así ofende- dijo Connor, después de su berrinche ambos Kenway fueron sigilosamente hacia la entrada, pero se llevaron a Suu, ¿porque?, lo sabrán de inmediato.

\- ¿porque me trajeron con ustedes?- preguntó la Kitsune.

\- Te necesitamos para distraerlos- dijo Kenway, la chica escucho la táctica que Edward le decía, al principio estaba nerviosa, pero dijo que la cubriría, la chica salió sosteniéndose el estomago y arrastrándose, cuando caminaba fingía caerse, a vista de cualquiera se veía herida de gravedad, los 2 guardias se le acercaron para ayudarla.

\- A-ayuda, p-por... favor- decía la Kitsune fingiendo dolor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo un guardia, Suu llego a ver como Connor le tapaba la boca al segundo y lo arrastraba a unos arbustos, la chica empezó a sonreír.

\- Si, pero tu no- después de eso Connor lanzó su Tomahawk matándolo, cuando escondieron el cuerpo, se reunieron en la pequeña cabina de la entrada- Buena técnica Edward- dijo la chica.

\- Gracias, la aprendi de una amiga- dijo el Kenway mayor.

\- ¿De quién?- preguntó Suu, mala pregunta, Edward puso una cara nostálgica recordando a Marie, o más conocida como James Kid, Suu supo que no debió preguntar eso- Lo siento Edward, no debí preguntar eso- dijo la chica avergonzada.

\- Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, ella esta en un mejor lugar ahora- dijo Edward con una sonrisa nostálgica, extrañaba a su amiga, pero al final, ella estaba en un mejor lugar, entraron por la bodega,y mantuvieron distancia, se deshacían de los guardias cercanos, o los dormían con los dardos narcoticos de Edward, continuaron avanzando por diversos pasillos hasta que se encontraron con Richthofen y su grupo, todos cruzaron miradas, sin embargo, Richthofen se le quedo viendo a la chica (no sean malpensados), concordaba con la descripción de Rex, sin embargo, Dante empezó a actuar como el mayor gilipollas jamás conocido.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿que cuentas?- dijo el chico con su típica arrogancia y sonrisa confiada ( no jodas, ¡Alan, te quitan el trabajo wey!, ¡¿Y la puta agencia?!), en fin, Marth se puso algo celoso y Suu se sonrojo un poco, pero Takeo lo separo.

\- Lo lamentamos señorita, pero una persona nos hablo diciendo que la buscáramos, que usted nos ayudaría a saber que pasa- dijo Takeo.

\- ¿De casualidad esa persona es un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojos?- preguntó el príncipe de Altea.

\- Si, ¿ustedes son sus amigos?- preguntó Nikolai.

\- Solo nosotros dos- dijo Suu- ellos de atrás aun no lo conocen- comento la chica señalando a los 3 restantes- tenemos que salvar a nuestro amigo- volvió a decir Suu.

\- No, no pueden, su prisión esta muy bien defendida, nosotros no podremos salvarlo así como así- comento Tank.

\- Pero, no podemos dejarlo así, necesitamos al resto- dijo Scorpion.

\- Intentare contactar a Lucero, ya lo encontramos, así que hay que informar al resto- dijo Connor- Hola Lucero, lo encontramos, es una dimensión más moderna a mi época, tienen medios de transporte con ruedas y- Scorpion le arrebató el comunicador.

\- La dimensión se sitúa en el año 2015 en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California- finalizó el espectro.

Con Lucero.

Ella se sorprendió al saber que cumplieron su objetivo, rápidamente inicio el conjuro para crear el portal necesario, sus compañeros quedaron confundidos, la mayoría, sin embargo, Cristian los siguió, no pudo convencerlos de dejar su búsqueda, si el aura de Rex se salía de control, sería peligroso.

\- No debo permitir que suceda- el chico iba a salir pero recordó su combate contra Kratos, si los volvía a atacar, el dios de la guerra lo mataría sin lugar a dudas, aun si el se convirtiera, el chico solo abrió un portal e ingresó en el.

Con Lana.

Lana había sido curada, además, ella no podía ser transformada, consiguió un cuerpo relativamente humano (ya que la chica es Hyliana) un virus creado por un loco no le haría nada, ella tampoco era humana, no del todo, pero se encontraba en una habitación acolchonada (como la de los locos), la encerraron para que no pudiera destrozarla con sus hechizos, ella ya estaba despierta, pero su humor no era bueno, estaba molesta, finalmente encuentra un chico que ama y un idiota rubio le inyecta no se que cosa y los secuestran, estaba molesta, pero aún así seguía siendo pura luz y bondad, su estadía en la habitación ya que la puerta salió volando, de la cortina de humo salió Suu, quien se abalanzó sobre su amiga abrazándola, la peliceleste le devolvió el abrazo y se puso de pie, se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros y nuevamente Dante la cortejo ganándose un golpe por parte de Scorpion (seamos honestos, cualquiera cortejaría a Lana, ¿o no?), le contaron sobre Rex, que necesitaban refuerzos para rescatarlos, al principio se negó, pero logró entrar en razón.

Con Rex

El chico se sentía débil, su energía estaba siendo absorbida por un loco, su aura empezaba a notarse a simple vista, el loco solo sonreía de forma tan sádica que hasta Jeff envidiaría, pronto tendría un lugar en la historia que bajo su único punto de vista merece, Rex empezaba a sentirse tan débil que no podía sostenerse en sus piernas, la fuerza en sus brazos empezaba a fallar, no podía usar su poder sobre el agua, la cápsula tenía aire seco, el oxigeno de adentro era inútil para crear fuego, no podía hacer nada.

\- No pongas esa cara Rex, míralo de esta forma, tu me ayudaste a crear historia, debe ser una victoria para ti- dijo el loco.

\- Destruirás... Todas... Las dimensiones- dijo el chico débil.

\- Eso es poco probable, hice los cálculos, nada puede salir mal- contestó el tipo con arrogancia.

\- Quiero verlos- dijo Rex.

\- ¿Que?- preguntó confundido el científico.

\- Los cálculos, quiero verlos- comento el peliazul, el loco empezó a reír.

\- Hahaha, realmente eres alguien asombroso, es demasiado avanzado para ti, tu época ni siquiera sabia lo que era un protón- contestó el loco.

\- Olvidas la razón por la cual fui desterrado, yo empece la tecnología de mi mundo, soy mas inteligente que todos en mi mundo, y probablemente del tuyo también- comento el ojirojo sonriendo de forma burlona callando al científico (Alan: Hijos de puta todos ustedes), el loco le dio otra descarga para callarlo.

Con el grupo de Ike

Ellos recibieron el comunicado de Lucero, desde que cayeron en Hyrule se hospedaron en el lago Hylia, Gen seguía acosando a Ike, y este se empezó a acostumbrar, pero se tenía que preocupar de otra cosa, Samus, la rubia que conoció empezaba a mostrarle mucho afecto, pero como Ike es medio inocente, y con eso digo medio idiota, no sabia lo que la caza recompensas tenía planeado, en pocas palabras, Gen tenía competencia, una MUY fuerte competencia, Toon y Young Link recibieron una broma de Tetra y Saria, ¿cuál fue? Simple,los colgaron de cabeza de los puentes de la villa Kokiri, les salió mal la broma ya que ambos mini-idiotas seguían dormidos de cabeza, no importaba cuanto les gritaras o le arrojaras cosas, no despertaban, los tiraron del puente y ambos despertaron, fue gracioso en cierto sentido, pero cuando supieron lo del comunicado fueron los primeros en ofrecerse para ayudar, la princesa Zelda se quedo a duras penas, Saki como su propia Espada Maestra y se preparó, Ike y su grupo dudaron por un momento en llevarlos, pero teniendo en cuenta con quienes estaban tratando, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, pero contaban con Zero y su amigo Stu, sin más que decir, y preparándose para el viaje, el portal se abrió e ingresaron en el.

Mundo Real.

Lana y su grupo estaban escapando, a Lana le dolía dejar a Rex, pero sabia que el tenía algo planeado, Tajeo, Nikolai, Tank y Richthofen se deshacían de los guardias en su camino, los sujetos se han enfrentado a Zombies, robots gigantes, Zombies templarios y un maldito zombie con armadura, esos sujetos no eran nada.

\- ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros?- preguntó Lana.

\- Conocimos a una chica que puede crear portales, ella nos ayudó, por cierto, si Rex sale vivo de esto, Cia lo matara- respondió Suu, Lana solo río un poco, estaban a punto de salir de los cuarteles, varios agentes les apuntaron, todos levantaron las manos, pero Lana hizo un escudo protector alrededor de ellos, los agentes abrieron fuego pero no lograban nada, un portal verde azulado con blanco se abrió y de el cayeron el grupo de Lucero, afortunadamente cayeron dentro del escudo de Lana.

\- Hermana- gritó Cía contenta abrazando a su hermana.

\- Hola Cia, me da ,gusto verte- contestó la ojimorada contenta.

\- Si muy bonito el reencuentro pero ¡¿Cómo salimos de aquí?!- ese grito vino por parte de Sonic.

\- ¿Y ustedes quienes son?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- No hay tiempo de presentaciones, hay que deshacernos de esos desgraciados- dijo Richthofen lanzando una granada (el escudo no tiene techo), Kratos solo salió del escudo y empezó a matar a todos los agentes, las balas no le hacían daño así que el dios la tuvo fácil, unos quedaron sorprendidos por la fuerza y crueldad del dios de la guerra, otros ya se habían enfrentado a él así que no le dieron importancia, después de que Kratos se encargará de los guardias en un tiempo récord de 10 minutos, escaparon de la base hacia la ciudad, se encontraban en un techo de una corporación cuyo nombre no interesa, ahí se presentaron, dijeron su nombre, dimensión y habilidad especial, Lana les dijo todo lo que supo, que el loco necesita la fuerza de Rex para traer más seres a esa realidad.

\- Bien señorita, si lo que dice es cierto, creo que necesitaremos más ayuda, no te ofendas Kratos, tú poder es inmenso, pero si Lana está en lo cierto de la transformación de Rex, necesitamos más ayuda- comento Takeo analizando la situación.

\- Si, ni siquiera Poseidón tiene ese control sobre el agua, el chico es una amenaza como enemigo, debemos liberarlo- comento el fantasma de Esparta.

\- No, no deben- Esa voz era conocida por el dios de la guerra.

\- ¿Cristian? , ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Lucero confundida.

\- Si amigo, ¿porque no quieres que Rex sea liberado?- preguntó Mario extrañado.

\- Rex no debe ser liberado- dijo el moreno con la mirada fría- Debe ser destruido- esa respuesta asustó a todos, más a Lana.

\- ¿Q-q-que?, ¿cómo que Rex debe ser destruido?- dijo Lana asustada.

\- Se las pondré fácil Lana, si Rex es liberado, su aura también se liberará, y si su aura se libera, destruir a las demás dimensiones- comento el chico aún serio.

\- No, no es cierto, Rex y yo podemos controlar su aura, ya lo hice una vez- dijo la hechicera intentando salvar a Rex.

\- Lo siento Lana, pero no puedes estar al tanto del aura de Rex, acéptalo, Rex debe morir- dijo Cristian asustando aún más a la hechicera.

\- Cristian detente, debe haber una solución alternativa- comento Lucero.

\- No la hay, Rex debe morir- Lana tuvo que ser sujetada por Cia, Sonic, Robin y Richthofen para que no se abalanzara sobre el portador oscuro que seguía inexpresivo- La realidad es esa Lana, no todo es un juego, eso ya lo tuviste claro ¿no?- Lana dejo se forcejear mirando sorprendida al chico, ella había superado su crisis existencial pero sus amigos no sabían nada de eso.

\- Rex no morirá, eso te lo puedo prometer- dijo la hechicera segura en sus palabras.

\- Esto es así Lana, es su vida o la de todas las dimensiones, eres luz y bondad, no tienes elección- eso callo a la peliceleste.

\- No creo que Rex merezca ese destino, ya sufrió suficiente, yo tampoco lo dejaré morir- dijo Suu.

\- Yo tampoco-beso lo dijo Marth uniéndose a la Kitsune.

\- Yo también- sorprendentemente eso lo dijo Cia, uniéndose a su hermana.

\- Admiro su determinación, pero esto no es un juego, si no los mata el desastre dimensional del loco, los matara Rex- dio Cristian, el chico solo dio la vuelto y se fue en uno de sus portales.

Mientras tanto con Wesker.

El rubio estaba furioso, un pobre pijo albino no sólo le vio la cara de idiota, además lo humilla y huye, para que sepan mejor solo chequen.

Flashback.

Mientras Richthofen y su grupo intentaban de liberar a Rex, Dante tenía una lucha con Wesker, el rubio utilizaba su súper velocidad para tener una ventaja, pero el albino también tenía sus trucos, y utilizó el más poderoso de su arsenal, empezar a joderle la existencia a su rival (muy efectivo ¿no?).

\- Oye, rubio, ¿enserio eres el villano de tu dimensión?, pareces solo un matón del montón- eso tensó los nervios de Wesker.

\- Pequeño idiota, soy un Dios, no puedes vencerme- dijo Wesker.

\- Ajam si claro, oye, ¿no necesitas un bastón para sostenerte?- comento Dante burlándose de el.

\- Te enseñaré queden necesitará un bastón- el rubio transformó su brazo en una garra gigante y atacó al albino, no logro acertarle el golpe al albino,este se seguía burlando de el.

\- Ok, eres un demonio y curiosamente yo doy caza a los demonios, ¿no es genial?- dijo el albino ya volándole la paciencia a Wesker.

\- Ya me arrastré imbécil, te destruir el- el rubio empezó a tener un brillo rojizo en los ojos, pero Dante estaba más ocupado viendo una mosca que estaba frente a él- TE DESTRUIRE PEDAZO DE-

\- Si si si, espérate tantito, deja le presto más atención a esta mosca que a ti- esa fue una distracción para el rubio ya que el albino le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

\- baste de preguntas y salgan de aquí- ese grito de escucho en la sala.

\- Ok, caminos gente- dijo Nikolai yéndose con su grupo.

\- Oigan, ¿Y yo que?- (esta parte ya la leyeron)

Fin del Flashback

Wesker estaba furioso.

\- Cuando encuentre al hijo de pura lo voy a asesinar- decía el rubio molesto.

\- Cálmese señor Wesker, estamos a punto de pasar a la historia, tenemos al sujeto, nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino- argumentaba el loco- pero si venganza es lo que quiere, busque al cazador de demonios y destruyalo- dijo el loco, Wesker sonrió ante eso y salió de la sala.

\- Hay algo más que debo hacer- dijo Wesker- la chica peliceleste, tal vez tenga un encuentro con ella, ¿qué tan buena es luchando Rex- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa macabra, Rex se molesto.

\- No dejaré que la toques- decía Rex molesto.

\- Hahahaha, eso mismo dijiste cuando te capture, y mírate ahora, das pena- el rubio salió de los Aura de Rex empezó a hacerse presente.

\- Esto es maravillos, la maquina está pasando niveles sumamente altos, podría traer un mundo entero con esta- no termino ya que la cápsula donde se encontraba Rex se rompió liberándolo, sin embargo, no era Rex, Hellemental volvió a tomar el control de Rex, la bestia de agua rompió el techo del edificio y persiguió al rubio quien sorprendentemente ya se encontraba en la ciudad, ¿cómo?, el tipo tiene una velocidad como Sonic, aparte de que un albino lo humillo, el tipo quería vengarse.

En la ciudad.

Los viajeros seguían en el techo de aquel edificio, el cielo se empezó a nublar y una intensa lluvia los azoto, Lana sabía lo que pasaba.

\- Oh no, Rex- dijo Lana preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Rex?- preguntó Suu confundida.

\- Emm, chicas, tenemos compañía, una muy grande- contestó Connor, quien se encontraba con su abuelo en las orillas del edificio, lograron ver la bestia que se dirigía hacia ellos- Lana, ¿crees poder hacer un gran montón de paja?- preguntó Connor.

\- Eso creo, ¿por?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- Has el conjuro, que la paja aparezca en la base de este edificio- comento Edward, Lana obedeció, empezó a aparecer un montón de paja apareció en la entrada del edificio, ambos Kenway caían la paja contentos (para este punto ya deben saber qué harán).

\- Listo, ¿ahora qué?- preguntó Lana, la chica se quedo congelada cuando vio como ambos asesinos se lanzaban al vacío hacia el suelo, la hechicera fue corriendo a la orilla para ver cómo ambos caían en el montón de heno que la hechicera había puesto, luego vio como salían intactos, eso la confundió, volteo a ver a sus amigos, ellos también estaban con esa expresión en el rostro, Sonic fue el segundo que se lanzó hacia el vacío, Lana no lo dudo más y se lanzó también, solo que ella se lanzó de espaldas, los demás se lanzaron después de la hechicera, cuando caía, Lana logró ver de nuevo a Hellemental, también a Rex adentro de el, inconsciente, la chica se preocupo, logró aterrizar como se debe (ósea de espaldas), ya cuando cayeron en heno rápidamente salieron, unos muy entusiasmados, otros no quería volver a repetirlo en su vida, Kratos, bueno, el también se lanzó, pero a él le valió un reverendo cacahuete el heno, él se lanzó y cayó aún lado del montón de laja, cayendo de pie y dejando una enorme grieta en el suelo, al final, el dios solo salió del cráter como si nada hubiera pasado, después fijaron su mirada hacia la bestia gigante.

\- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES ESA COSA?!- gritó Cia sorprendida y asustada.

\- Es Rex- contestó Lana, todos se sorprendieron, luego la chica salió volando ya que Wesker le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen a la hechicera, todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio furiosos, Wesker se le quedo viendo a Kratos.

\- Entonces, tú eres al que llaman "El Dios de la Guerra", si claro, el único Dios aquí soy yo, y tú- dijo señalando a Dante-te go asuntos pendientes contigo- nuevamente Dante lo jodió.

\- Ok, podría hacerte una cita, ¿qué te parece el miércoles de 5 a 6?- dijo el albino jodiendole la existencia al rubio, Wesker no se tentó el corazón y pateo al albino varios metros atrás, luego corrió hacia Kratos pero este lo detuvo en seco, Wesker se sorprendió.

\- Yo, soy un dios de verdad- dijo Kratos dandole un fuerte cabezazo al rubio, Hellementel llegó a escena, Kratos lo vio sorprendido- ¡Rex!, no te conozco y no me conoces y no te conozco, pero somos aliados, no queremos hacerte daño- dijo el dios, sin embargo, la bestia lo aplasto con su puño,así siguió dándole puñetazos al dios de la guerra hasta que recibió un disparo, de hecho, 4 disparos, Richthofen y su grupo respaldaban al resto, sin embargo la bestia hacerles caso omiso a sus balas.

\- Caballeros, no creí tener que llegar a esto,pero las necesitamos- el alemán saco de su mochila unas piezas extrañas, ellos sabían que eran, empezaron a armarlas y el resultado fueron 4 centros extraños, cada uno tomo uno y se separaron- Preparen, apunten, ¡FUEGO!- los cuatro dispararon una especie de energía hacia Rex que le hizo un daño considerable, ya que logró hacerlo retroceder, Wesker recuperó la conciencia y vio a Rex, sonrío de manera macabra.

\- Perfecto- fue lo único que salió de su boca, corrió hacia Rex con la intención de inyectarle el virus C y convertirlo en su lacayo, pero no le salió bien, ya que la forma física del aura de Rex era sumamente sólida, nada podía atravesarla, entonces se dirigió a Lana, quien seguía inconsciente,mientras todos los otros se encargaban de detener a Rex, el se acercaba hacia la chica, cuando estaba acercando la aguja de su inyección a la chica fue detenido por la hermana de esta, Cia miraba con odio a Wesker, la albina empezó a atacar al rubio con varios hechizos, pero este le llevaba ventaja con su velocidad, sin embargo la ojiroja, utilizó sus centro y creo cuatro copias oscuras de Albert, estas se lanzaron sobre el original, él rubio casi fue derrotado pero logró sacar dos pistolas de su abrigo y destruyo sus copias, apuntó a la hechicera, esta lo veía molesta, el solo disparo, pero fue protegido por un escudo de Lana, quien había despertado, Lana y Cía unieron sus fuerzas para detener a Albert, pero este era más poderoso que ellas.

\- Las voy a matar- comento Wesker, sin embargo, Hellemental escucho lo que dijo Wesker, ignoro por completo al resto de sus blancos para dirigirse hacia otro, Wesker vio a la bestia y decidió enfrentarla, subió a Rex como si nada y le dio una fuerte patada a la bestia en la cara, no logró nada, la bestia lo tomo de su mano y lo lanzó con fuerza a un edificio que había sido abandonado ya que vieron en la bestia que llego y lo evacuaron, la lucha estaba teniendo lugar en una zona evacuada, Rex cargo un ataque en su boca y lo disparo hacia el edificio destruyendolo por completo, con el rubio aún adentro, el edificio quedo hecho escombros, Hellemental no estaba satisfecho con eso, sin embargo Lana intento tranquilizarlo.

\- Ya ya ya, Rex, tranquilo, ya acabó- decía la hechicera, Cia vio cómo su hermana estaba calmando a la bestia, sus compañeros fueron ahí viendo estupefactos la escena.

\- ¿Ósea que la maldita bestia se queda con la chica?, ¿es es serio?- comento Dante ofendido.

\- Tranquilo Rex- seguía diciendo Lana, la bestia parecía más dócil, Lana dio unos pasos atrás para que la bestia se calmara, grave error, una enorme garra le atravesó el abdomen a Lana, Cia gritó del susto, Lana tenía la mirada vacía, de su boca empezó a salir un hilo de sangre, Rex, abrió los ojos dentro de Hellemental, era un brillo azul, la bestia creció de tamaño, le crecieron alas como las de un dragón, sus cuernos crecieron, los pinchos de su cola crecieron y se curvearon un poco, otras púas salían del lomo, la bestia se veía sumamente furiosa, Lana yacía en el piso aún respirando, pero su respiración era lenta, Cia trataba de mantenerla viva, Wesker salió de los escombros, sus ojos eran un brillo color rojo, aparte de que había mutado en una criatura grotesca conocida como Uroboros, la bestia se lanzó hacia Rex quien recibió un gran golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros estrellándose contra otro edificio, la bestia no retrocedió, lanzó un potente rugido y se lanzó contra Wesker, este hizo lo mismo, esquivo un zarpazo de la bestia y atacó con sus garras intentando hacer algún daño, retrocedía es planear una estrategia, pero, Wesker recibió ayuda inesperada, un prende rayo oscuro le dio de lleno a Rex haciéndolo retroceder.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES IMBÉCIL?!- gritó Cia molesta.

\- Cristian, ¿qué rayos haces?- preguntó Lucero.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?, evitando la destrucción de los mundos- decía el chico, sin embargo, el chico salió volando gracias a un zarpazo de la bestia, Wesker ataco a Rex con un auto, y lo hizo explotar cuando toco a Rex, Cristian despertó, se veía molesto su cabello se volvió blanco y sus ojos se volvieron solamente un brillo azul, se levanto y se dirigió de nuevo a Rex, lanzó una poderosa esfera de oscuridad dirigida hacia Rex, la bestia se la trago y la escupió devolviéndosela, el chico la esquivo- Se acabo Rex, te mataré- gritó el chico corriendo hacia Rex, este lo bloqueo y lo aplasto contra el suelo, Wesker volvió a atacarlo, Rex estaba perdiendo, sin embargo logró detener a Wesker, Cristian preparaba otra esfera y la lanzó hacia Rex, este utilizó a Wesker como escudo humano dejando medio inconsciente Rex ahora tomo a Cristian y lo aplasto con su mano, el chico hacia un esfuerzo por no terminar aplastado,nRex empezó a incendiar su mano para cansar al chico y lo estaba logrando, Cristian se sentía más débil, pero fue salvado gracias a Robin, quien lanzó su touron contra Rex, Cristian cayó rendido al suelo, cuando se levanto Cia le dio un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡IMBÉCIL!,bese idiota casi mata a Lana y tú lo ayudas- decía una Cia muy molesta.

\- Intento... Salvar... Las dimensiones- decía el chico cansado.

\- Si claro, lo único que logras es que Rex se apresure a destruirlas, Lana está muriendo, si eso sucede, Rex no parara y destruir a todas las realidades que le plazca- dijo la hechicera negra un tratando de mantener viva a su hermana.

\- Entonces hay que atraerlo- dijo Cristian, fue corriendo mientras veía como Rex seguía aplastando a Wesker, quien se veía visiblemente herido- ¡HEY!, Rex- la bestia miro al ahora albino chico- Ven por mi- dijo Cristian antes de correr hacia dónde estaba Lana, corrió varios metros hasta encontrarse con Richthofen- Chicos, su turno- el grupo asintió, empezaron a disparar sus centros hacia Rex para atraerlo, este intentaba darles zarpazos, pero el grupo era cuidadoso, luego le dieron relevo a Pit, Dark Pit, Mario, Pac-Man y Megaman, ellos empezaron a distraer a Rex para guiarlo, Lucero, Kratos, Robin y Scorpion, bloqueaban posibles caminos erróneos para que Rex no se desviará, finalmente, los dos Kenway, Marth y Suu, estaban en un edificio para darle el último empujón a Rex, sin embargo, en un descuido, Rex golpeó el edificio, Suu se tambaleó y cayó del techo, Marth sin dudarlo, se lanzó al vacío por la Kitsune, logró atrapar a la chica y clavo su espada en el edificio para sostenerse? El plan funciono, Rex llegó con Lana, este se detuvo al ver a la peliceleste moribunda en el suelo.

\- Rex, ayúdame, tú puedes salvar a Lana- dijo Cia preocupada, Lana seguía débil, pero podía moverse un poco, alzó débilmente la mano hacia Rex, la bestia permitió el contacto de la chica, esta sonrío débilmente y beso la nariz del monstruo, él aura dejó de ser física y volvió a Rex en sí, este al reaccionar, miro a Lana y preocupado fue a checar que sucedió.

\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- preguntó Rex asustado.

\- El idiota rubio la ataco, casi lo matas- contestó Cia.

\- Hay que salvarla, ¿pero cómo?- preguntaba Rex.

\- Yo puedo ayudar- dijo Lucero, Robin se le acercó.

\- Yo también- dijo el albino.

\- Y yo- se unió el dios de la guerra- Lucero, ten- el guerrero le da otra parte de la Espada del Olimpo, la chica inició el conjuro, sucedió lo mismo que con Robin, la chica fue rodeada por una energía, su sangre y su herida desaparecieron, la chica movió los dedos y después abrió los ojos, Cia y Rex suspiraron aliviados, ambos abrazaron a la hechicera, eso la confundió.

\- ¿Me morí y caí en un mundo en donde ustedes se llevan bien?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- Ya quisieras que me llevara bien con este idiota- dijo Cia divertida.

\- Se acabo- dijo Lucero.

\- No, no ha acabado, el loco capturó mucha de mi fuerza, puede traer un ejército completo por el portal, se desatara una guerra dimensional- dijo Rex serio.

\- Necesitamos equiparnos con lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo Nikolai.

\- Si, pero no demasiado, señor Rex, ¿sabe cómo se ganan las guerras?- preguntó Richthofen.

\- Si... Con soldados- dijo el peliazul.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, y que por fin te conocemos, ¿porque no nos presentamos- dijo Lucero feliz- Hola, mi nombre es Lucero Kazehana- dijo la peliverde contenta.

\- Rex Benkward- dijo el chico presentándose (inserte presentación de los demás personajes).

\- Emmm, Hola, ¿nos recuerdas Rex? Somos tus amigos, estamos algo atorados aqui- dijo Marth aún colgado del edificio, Rex creó un tobogán de hielo por el cual bajaron.

\- Marth, Suu, chicos, que gusto verlos- dijo el peliazul contento.

\- ¡Lana!- gritó la Kitsune abrazando a su amiga, luego se separó bruscamente- no vuelvas a darme esos sustos- dijo al chica antes de volver abrazarla.

\- Bien chicos, ya que nos presentamos y tenemos fijo un objetivo... Llego el momento de reunirlos a todos- dijo Robin, eso confundió a Rex.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con todos?- preguntó Rex.

\- Solo digamos que si el loco trae un ejército... Necesitará 20 más para hacerle frente a nuestros aliados- dijo Robin.

\- Entonces... Es una guerra- dijo Rex, los demás asintieron- es una guerra, y se jugarán las dimensiones, es todo... O nada- Rex dirigió su vista a sus amigos, todos desenfundaron sus espadas o armas, otros se pusieron en posición de combate, Rex solo los miro, y se colocó su bufanda para que le cubriera la boca y la nariz- Esto comienza ahora- (inserte pausa y después la pantalla se vuelve negra XD).

 **Muy buenas gente, ¿qué cuentan?-**

 **Nicole: Los días que tardaste en actualizar-**

 **Frank: El dinero que le tenemos que pagar a Gen-**

 **Poke: Las razones por las cuales no matarte-**

 **Gen: Las cobras que pondré bajo tu cama-**

 **Ok ok ok, sé que los he tenido esperando pero... Espera, ¿qué dijiste?-**

 **Gen: Que cuento las almohadas de mi cama, jejejeje-**

 **Ok, como sea, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya que estoy en semana de exámenes y los más difíciles ya han acabado, así que no estaré tan presionado esta semana, probablemente actualice otro capítulo de Smash School, ¿quién sabe?, bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, y una aclaración, que hayan encontrado a Rex, no significa que acaba ahí, tal vez se acerca el final, pero tengo planeadas muchas más sorpresas.**

 **Gen: Uh Uh Uh, dilo :3-**

 **Si te lo dijera, no sería sorpresa (esquivo otro disparo)-**

 **Gen: Dije, que me lo dijeras-**

 **No, seré como Scott Cawthon, solo alimentaré su curiosidad a niveles críticos.**

 **Nicole: Si no me gustara esta historia te mataría-**

 **Lo sé, ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **Nada me pertenece, solo la historia y mi Oc.**

 **Suu, Lucero y Cristian pertenecen a sus respectivos sueño.**

 **Richthofen y su grupo, y Maxis pertenecen a COD: Zombies.**

 **Wesker pertenece a Resident Evil.**

 **Aclaraciones pendientes.**

 **Ahora los avances.**

 **Reuniéndonos**

 **\- ¿Qué han hecho todo este tiempo chicos-**

 **\- Uf, si supieras, te lo contaré todo-**

 **Más tarde**

 **\- Esto es asombroso, los encontraron, podemos volver-**

 **\- Volveré a ver a mi querido Rex-**

 **\- No creo que el este feliz de verte-**

 **\- Cállate Palutena-**

 **Más tarde.**

 **\- ¡¿CÓMO QUE MI PADRE ESTÁ VIVIÓ?!-**

 **\- Müller, cálmate, al parecer el loco lo trajo de esta misma dimensión en tiempo pasado-**

 **\- Hijo de tenía puta, mataré a ese loco al llegar-**

 **\- No te dejes cegar por la ira-**

 **\- Lo siento Altaïr-**

 **\- Los encontraron, chicos, los encontraron-**

 **\- Cálmate Ike, está bien que seas su amigo pero relájate-**

 **\- Lo siento-**

 **Mucho más tarde.**

 **\- ¿Una guerra por las dimensiones?-**

 **\- Exactamente, lucharemos para salvarlas-**

 **\- Bien, es hora de terminar con esto-**

 **\- Lo mismo digo Alan, ¿qué dices?, ¿listo para algo de diversión, hermano?-**

 **\- Claro que si, hermano-**

 **Próximo capítulo: Reuniéndonos.**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	16. Aviso

**Aviso**

 **Hola a todos, verán, por desgracias relacionadas con la escuela no podre publicar capitulo en ninguno de mis fics, quería publicar otro capitulo de Desastre Dimensional, el caso es que el capitulo era sumamente largo y ni siquiera he terminado la mitad del capitulo y ya llevo com hojas de Word, así que el capitulo es muy largo, lamento hacerles creer que es un capitulo, pero no los quería dejar esperando.**

 **Rex: Lamentablemente es cierto, tanto el como yo estaremos ausentes un tiempo-**

 **Rex tiene razón, pero descuiden, tanto Rex como yo volveremos con capítulos épicos, con la inmensa guerra que tengo en mente.**

 **Rex: Lo bueno de estar fuera, es que tendremos muy buenas ideas para hacer un final épico, digno de un gran final de temporada.**

 **Pido disculpas de nuevo, sin embargo, de vez en cuando podre dejar reviews, así que no les extrañe mi presencia en sus fics, no puedo dejar de lamentarme por dejarlos aun sin capitulo, pero lo siento, no podre publicar hasta nuevo aviso :'(.**

 **Rex: ZarcortFan y Rex Benkward, fuera-**

 **Nos leeremos luego, lo prometo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reuniéndonos**

 ***Voy llegando y miro a mis psicópatas favoritos***

 **¿Que demonios están haciendo? *todos me miran feo***

 **Gen: *se truena los dedos***

 **Frank: *carga su arma***

 **O-ok, se que me desaparecí por dos mese** **s, pero las cosas se complicaron y no pude escribir-**

 **Nicole: ¿Y crees que eso es motivo suficiente?**

 **T-tal vez**

 **Nicole: . . .**

 **Ok, cálmense, intentare no tardar ya tanto, ahora que estuve fuera de repente mi imaginación se salio de control y me dieron algunas ideas, como hacer un fic de preguntas o cosas por el estilo, al final del capitulo les diré, por el momento responderé unas preguntas que dejo pokemaniacrafter, ¡LO VEN, A ESO ME REFIERO!, ¡ESTA CLASE DE COSAS ME MOTIVAN A QUERER HACER EL FIC DE PREGUNTAS!, así que poke, VENGAN LAS PREGUNTAS.**

 **Poke: Ok, primero.**

 **1.- Rex: tienes especial favoritismo por el agua? crees que Hellemental y Shadow Cristian sean interruptores o algo mas que va mas allá del reino oscuro? conoces o conociste en algún momento a los portadores?**

 **Rex: La verdad es que me gusta mas el agua, aunque también me gusta el fuego, pero si, le tengo un mayor favoritismo al agua, Hellemental no es un interruptor, haber cuando se le ocurre al creador hacer un fic sobre mi historia.**

 **¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOS PSICÓPATAS ME TUVIERON PRESIONADO EL TIEMPO QUE ESTUVE FUERA, TU TAMPOCO EMPIECES A JODER?!**

 **Rex: Volvamos a la otra pregunta, no, no creo conocer a los portadores, el único a quien conocí fue a Christian, pero no, no los conozco, lo que no se es ¿como me conocen ellos?**

 **2.- Dante: no te cansas de ser tan... IDIOTA?**

 **Dante: *dormido***

 **Despierta idiota *le doy un zape***

 **Dante: ¡Yo no fui!, ¿eh?, ¿que paso?**

 **Poke pregunta porqué eres tan idiota.**

 **Dante: Oh, eso, pues, no lo se, es mi virtud, soy asombroso tal y como soy.**

 **Si Dante no fuera idiota, nadie jugaría su juego.**

 **Dante: Exacto. . . Espera, Hijo de pu**

 **Paaaaaasemos a la siguiente pregunta.**

 **3.- Lana crees que fue amor a primera vista o por el paso del tiempo juntos? planeas hacer una familia con Rex?(pongo cara de niñito inocente)**

 **Oh oh *miro a Cia que tiene un aura asesina***

 **Cia: ¿Q-que preguntó?**

 **Ok, Cia cálmate, el no lo dijo enserio.**

 **Poke: De hecho si**

 **Cia: . . . Lana, ¿que paso el tiempo que estábamos buscándolos? *se acerca peligrosamente a mi***

 **Lana, cuidado con lo que dices.**

 **Lana: Pues, cuando caímos en ese mundo, tuvimos que refugiarnos en un edificio muy alto y. . .**

 **Cia: ¿Y. . .?**

 **Lana: ZarcorFanhizoquecompartieramoscuarto**

 **Cia: *me mira*, ¿que hiciste que?**

 **Waow, mira la hora, debo presentar el capitulo, Poke, responderemos la ultima pregunta al final.**

 **Cia: Si antes no llegas muerto**

* * *

 **Reuniéndonos**

* * *

Haber encontrado a Rex y Lana no quiere decir que todo haya acabado, ahora que se enteraron de la guerra, los viajero debían evacuar a toda la ciudad, en el puente para refugiarlos, Rex intentaba calmarlos, cosa que no lograba.

\- Muy bien escuchen- decía el peliazul a la gente, pero esta lo ignoro- Escuchen- volvió a decir Rex volviendo a ser ignorado, entonces con un movimiento brusco elevo el agua del puente para que lo escucharan, finalmente la gente se relajo- Ok, se que muchos están confundidos, otros asustados- dijo Rex viendo como una persona grito asustada y se lanzo del puente, Rex logro ponerlo de nuevo en el puente, era la quinta vez que el mismo sujeto se lanzaba del puente- pero es necesario evacuar a toda la ciudad- finalizo el ojirojo.

\- !¿COMO SABEMOS QUE NO QUIEREN DESTRUIRNOS?¡- grito un sujeto asustado.

\- Porque si quisiéramos, ya lo habríamos hecho- sorpresivamente esa frase fría y seria salio de Dante.

\- No queremos que hayan civiles en la zona de guerra, así que les pedimos que por favor salgan ordenadamente, nadie se quedara aquí- respondió Richtofen ( **el joven, al otro ya se lo cargaron, irónicamente, Richtofen** ).

\- Por favor, hagamos esto rápido- sugirió la kitsune.

La evacuación estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado, sin embargo, al ser mucha gente tuvieron que dividirse, los dos Kenway se encargaron del área de niños, ninguno quería pero fueron obligados por Suu, en el transcurso varios niños empezaron a pasar hasta que uno se le quedo viendo a Edward.

\- ¿Que?- dijo el asesino viendo al niño.

\- ¿Donde te he visto?- pregunto el niño viendo a Edward, luego vio como otro niño llevaba una playera del Black Flag, el niño ahora miro a Edward con sorpresa y cayo desmayado, en ese momento llego Suu.

\- !¿EDWARD QUE HICISTE?¡- grito la chica asustada.

\- Y-yo no hice nada, se desmayo solo- intentaba defenderse el pirata, Lana llego con ellos algo nerviosa.

\- Ch-chicos, hay a-algo que debo decirles- dijo la hechicera.

 _10 minutos de una incomoda confesión, mas 2 horas de terapia intensiva para ambos Kenway y otra hora en wikipedia para investigar si estos dos realmente existieron después._

Los dos Kenway lograron recuperarse ( **Y Lana tardo todo un capitulo** ), continuaron con su tarea tranquilos, no puedo decir lo mismo del siguiente grupo, el otro grupo era conformado por Robin, Cia, Kratos y Marth, desgraciadamente les toco evacuar a adolescentes que rondaban entre los 13 y 18 años de edad, Kratos se salvo de ser acosado por la cantidad de chicas que se abalanzaban sobre Marth y Robin, Cia casi corre la misma suerte, ya que muchos chicos pedían su numero de teléfono, pero la bruja no sabe de que demonios estaban hablando

\- Son estos momentos en los que odiaría ser ellos- respondió con burla Kratos, Suu se acerco al dios de la guerra con una cara celosa, Kratos lo noto- ¿te molesta que se coman vivo a tu noviecito?- dijo el dios.

\- E-le no es mi novio- dijo la chica algo sonrojada.

\- Aun así te molesta- dijo Kratos aun burlándose- tranquila, no le diré a nadie- dijo el guerrero

\- ¿Enserio?- dijo la chica algo esperanzada.

\- Claro, porque ya todos lo saben- dijo el dios riéndose.

\- Hijo de- la chica no termino de maldecir al dios de la guerra.

 **Con el grupo de Gen (¿Donde estas amiga?)**

Su estadía en aquella tierra era buena y tranquila, después del ataque de Ganon, empezaron a entrenar entre ellos, esperando a que Lucero abriera un portal, sin embargo, Daraen se había vuelto muy cercana a Stu, ellos dos lograron forjar una muy grande amistad, ¿que sucedió?, solo vean.

 _Flashback_

La joven albina se encontraba durmiendo en una tienda de campaña en la isla del lago Hylia, en eso, un ruido la despertó, salio de la tienda y vio al cyborg tirar rocas al lago, la hechicera se le acerco.

\- ¿Que haces?- pregunto Daraen.

\- Lanzo piedras al lago, ¿no era obvio?- respondió el chico con sarcasmo.

\- Quiero decir, ¿porque?- corrigió la albina.

\- Así me desestreso, me despreocupo, me ayuda a calmarme- respondió el cyborg.

\- ¿Preocuparte de que?- pregunto Daraen.

\- Es algo personal, no se si deba decirte- respondió Stu.

\- Ok, tranquilo, solo quería saber si estas bien- dijo la chica.

\- ¿De donde salio ese repentino interés por saber como me encuentro?- pregunto el chico en forma de burla, Daraen se sonrojo un poco, pero como estaba de espaldas no lo llego a ver.

\- Y-yo, siempre me preocupo por mis compañeros- excuso la albina.

\- Ah si, que mal, pensé que era importante- dijo el chico fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- No, osea, si me importas pero- la albina se escucho y se sonrojo causando la risa del cyborg.

\- Jajajaja, caíste- decía el cyborg entre risas, Daraen solio le dio un golpe en el hombro, le dolió mas a ella pero lo intento disimular.

\- mhhhmmm- la albina intentaba disimular su dolor.

\- ¿Te dolió?- pregunto Stu, la albina negó- listo, me diste razones para contarte, dicho eso la albina lo miro sorprendida- vamos siéntate- invito el chico recostándose en el árbol, Daraen se sentó a lado de el.

\- Veras, hace tiempo, yo no fui un cyborg, era una persona común y corriente, hijo único de una gran madre y un gran padre, tal vez no lo parezca pero antes era muy tímido- eso ultimo ocasiono una pequeña risita por parte de la albina- si lo se, es increíble pensar que soy tímido ahora, el caso es que, mi madre adopto a una bebe abandonada y como era algo tímido, me tarde en acostumbrarme, sin embargo después de un tiempo nos volvimos inseparables, cuando mi madre murió me hizo jurar que protegería a mi hermana. . . Cosa que no logre- dijo con cierta tristeza y melancolía- esa estúpida mantis- maldecía el chico gruñendo y enojándose, cosa que Daraen, noto.

\- Wow, tranquilo cálmate- relajaba la albina al cyborg- ¿que sucedió?- pregunto la hechicera.

\- Ella, fue asesinada, por un androide en forma de mantis, el fue el causante de que yo ahora sea un cyborg- dijo el chico muy molesto, pero a la vez triste- lo peor de todo es que no me pude despedir- dijo el chico soltando una lagrima, Daraen lo miro triste, así que decidió ayudarlo, saco su libro de la tienda de campaña, busco hasta que encontró algo- ¿que haces?- pregunto Stu.

\- Conjuro un hechizo, ¿no era obvio?- dijo la chica sonriendole en forma burlona al chico, al terminar la hechicera, un circulo grande con un gran resplandor blanco se formo, una figura empezó a asomarse, empezó a tomar la silueta de una chica, Stu miro mejor y vio que era su hermana, sus ojos se abrieron a tope, algunas lagrimas salieron- ¿que esperas?, ella esta esperando- dijo la hechicera, Stu se acerco al circulo, su hermana sonrió.

\- Hola Stu- dijo la niña sonriendo- Daraen invoco mi alma para que pudieras despedirte- dijo la chica feliz, Stu se acerco hasta estar enfrente de su hermana.

\- Lo siento Lizz, le falle a mama- dijo el chico cabizbajo, su hermana logro acercarse y puso su mano en su hombro.

\- Tranquilo, ella esta orgullosa de ti, lo diste todo por mi, no te lamentes, estoy bien- dijo la niña consolando a su hermano.

\- Gracias, por aparecer en mi vida Lizz, te extrañare- dijo el chico abrazando la esencia de su hermana, esta le correspondió, finalmente se alejaron.

\- Te veré en otra ocasión hermano, por el momento, sigue siendo ese chico alegre y vivaz de quien fui hermana, hasta la otra vida- dijo la niña desvaneciéndose junto con el circulo, Daraen se acerco a Stu, este rápidamente la abrazo sonrojando a la albina.

\- Gracias tu también por aparecer Daraen- dijo el chico la albina parecía tomate maduro en ese momento.

\- N-no hay de que S-stu- dijo la albina avergonzada, ambos se retiraron a dormir.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Al día siguiente, todos se preguntaban como de un día para otro Daraen y Stu se volvieron muy unidos, para Ike no le importaba, el tenia sus propios problemas, Gen viva prácticamente pegada al mercenario, casi no lo soltaba provocando la molestia de la caza-recompensas, una vez ambas féminas se pelearon en ausencia del peliazul, ambas se tiraron del pelo por TOOOOOODA la pradera de Hyrule, incluso cayeron al rio donde estaba la entrada a la villa Gerudo, y por la corriente, terminaron en el lago Hylia, incluso pelearon en el templo del agua ( **la forma en la que entraron sigue siendo un misterio** ), finalmente se detuvieron en el templo del agua ya que parecía un laberinto, ambas vieron el lugar seco y con un pequeño charco de agua.

\- ¿Se supone que esto es el templo del agua?, esta mas seco que tu cerebro- dijo Gen a Samus.

\- Oye, soy muy inteligente, aunque tienes razón, esta muy seco para ser el templo del agua- la rubia miro un símbolo extraño en una pared- oye niña, ¿ese símbolo no es el que estaba en el castillo?- pregunto la rubia señalando el símbolo de la trifuerza.

\- Si, es ese, me pregunto si- decia la chica sacando la ocarina del tiempo.

\- ¡¿Pero que diablos, como es que tienes esa cosa?!- grito la rubia sorprendida.

\- ¿Ah?, oh, le dije a Young que me la prestara y le ayudaría a hacerle bromas a Saria- contesto la chica como si nada.

 **Mientras tanto con Young**

El pobre mini-idiota se encontraba temblando de miedo, sin ruta de escape, ante la merced de una Saria sumamente furiosa.

\- Empiezo a lamentar ese trato con Gen- decia el niño asustado.

\- Pagaras tu bromita- decía Saria con los ojos brillando de un color verde.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el pobre.

 **Con las chicas en el Templo**

Las dos escucharon ese ruido del pobre gritando.

\- Auch, pobre, casi siento lastima por el- dijo Gen.

\- Si, pobre- dijo Samus.

\- Si, pero se lo busco- dijo Tetra comiendo una manzana a lado de las chicas asustandolas.

\- ¡No hagas eso!- grito Samus asustada.

\- ¡¿Tu de donde saliste?!- grito Gen.

\- Las vi pelear desde el lago así que decidí seguirlas, ademas, siempre quise ver el templo del agua- dijo la pirata viendo asombrada.

\- Si, muy bonito, pero ¿no esta muy seco?- pregunto Gen.

\- Según la leyenda, el agua fluida con la melodía de la ocarina del tiempo- decía la niña.

\- ¿Crees que puedas tocarla?- dijo Gen entregándole la ocarina, Tetra la tomo y se acerco al símbolo, la niña toco la canción del tiempo, no paso nada.

\- Creo que no funciono- dijo Gen.

\- O-oye Gen, el agua nos llegaba a la cintura cuando entrabamos- dijo Samus viendo como el agua empezaba a subir sobre su cuerpo.

\- bno bse bde bque bhablas- dijo Gen hablando como podía ya que el agua le tapaba algo la boca, las chicas empezaron a gritar asustadas y se agarraron de un bloque de piedra, el bloque empezó a subir por la cantidad de agua, el agua se detuvo, ahora las chicas se quedaron calladas.

\- O-ok, si funciona, ahora, ¿como salimos de aquí?- pregunto Samus.

\- Ya se, hagamos que el agua baje a la altura media y nadamos hacia la salida- sugirió Gen.

\- ¿Y como bajamos el agua genia?- dijo la pirata.

\- En la cima de esta estructura hay otro símbolo con el que el agua bajara, confíen en mi, me pase el juego 4 veces- eso ultimo confundió a las chicas, las 3 féminas recorrieron el templo hasta que encontraron un camino que no era el que Gen había dicho, pero era una rampa con unos pinchos que se movían de lado a lado, las tres subieron y llegaron a una sala extraña con unos pilares que sobresalían del agua, había un resplandor azul en el centro

\- Ahí, eso nos ayudara- dijo Gen.

\- ¿No que querías nadar y no se que?- dijo Samus algo molesta.

\- Dudo que la niña sostenga la respiración bajo el agua por mucho- dijo viendo a Tetra, caminaron hacia el resplandor y una enseguecedora luz las consumió.

 **En las afueras del templo**

Ike estaba en el lago Hylia entrenando contra Zero, mas específicamente en la plataforma con un garbado en el, de repente, una luz azul lo cegó por unos momentos y luego 3 cuerpos les cayeron encima.

\- Solo por una vez, no puedo estar tranquilo sin que nadie me caiga en cima- dijo Ike lamentándose, pues Gen volvió a caer encima de el.

\- Tal vez sea un androide, pero aun asi siento el peso de las cosas- dijo Zero, pues a el le cayeron encima Samus y Tetra.

\- ¡Nos estas diciendo gordas!- se indignaron las féminas ante el comentario.

\- No no no, claro que no, bueno si- dijo sera firmando su sentencia, ambas chicas le salían fuego de los ojos y crecieron de un tamaño inmenso, Zero tenia una gota de sudor en su frente, sin embargo fue salvado cuando un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos, Ike le había pedido a Roy que llamara a todos para salir de ahí, y así fue, todos se encontraban ahi.

\- ¿Están listos?- pregunto Ike, todos asintieron.

\- ¿Porque n puedo ir?- pregunto la pequeña Zelda.

\- Porque es muy peligroso- dijo Young.

\- Entonces ¿porque va Tetra también?- pregunto nuevamente la joven soberana.

\- Porque ella debe volver a su dimensión- dijo Young- Zelda es una guerra, si algo te pasa no me lo perdonare- aclaro el joven elfo, la niña se resigno, cuando estaban entrando al portal, antes de que este se cerrara, la niña se lanzo hacia el.

 **Con el grupo de Altair**

Después de entrenar por completo a su nuevo integrante Jake Muller, se separaron para seguir con la mision individual de algunos grupos, Altair, Ezio y Dave se fueron con Jake y Sherry; Fox, Falco, Zelda y Viridi fueron con Leon, Helena y Ashley hacia China; finalmente Link, Krystal y Wolf se fueron con Chris y Piers, hacia otro rumbo.

 **Con Jake**

Ellos se encontraba en un lugar extraño, parecía un centro de un volcán, había lava en todas partes, solo unos caminos de metal con una pequeña porción de tierra, Jake no sabia como habían llegado ahí, pero luego vieron como nuevamente el Ustanak hacia presencia.

\- ¿Que esta cosa nunca se rinde?- dijo Ezio cansando.

\- Al parecer no- dijo Altair poniéndose en guardia, la bestia se lanzo hacia ellos, todos se separaron.

\- Esa cosa parece imparable- dijo Dave disparando rayos de sus manos para traerlo, Altair salto hacia la bestia para que le diera su atención, Ezio reacciono a tiempo y corrió hacia la bestia, saco su hoja oculta y se la clavo a la bestia en el cuello esperando que así muriera, no funciono, solo lo enfurecieron, la bestia tomo a Ezio y lo lanzo hacia la lava, pero fue salvado por Jake, Sherry disparaba hacia los ojos, pero a bestia lo esquivo y se lanzo hacia la rubia, Altair la salvo esta vez.

\- Concéntrate- le dijo el sirio a Sherry, la bestia se acercaba a ellos hasta que un disparo lo mando a volar lejos, Jake habia sacado una escopeta de no se donde y le disparo.

\- Esa cosa me esta cansando, Jake en un inmenso ataque de ira, soltó la escopeta y se dispuso a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra el Ustanak, en una pelea algo en desventaja por el tamaño del rival, Jake estaba controlandolo facilmente, la bestia logro conectar un zarpazo con su brazo mecánico hiriendo a Jake, Dave fue a ayudar a su amigo tacleando a la bestia y con su fuerza alzándolo en el aire, arrojo l Ustanak hacia la lava y ayudo a Jake.

\- Vamos amigo, es hora de irnos- dijo Dave viendo como el Ustanak salia de la lava- ¡¿Pero que mierda?!- dijo Dave sorprendido, miro hacia arriba y vio unos ductos de metal, sonrió y disparo un rayo a los ductos para que le cayeran encima al Ustanak causando una gran explosión- listo amigo, hay que irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo el castaño levantando al asesino. Sherry le ayudo, Altair y Ezio esperaban en la salida, sin embargo, la puerta se cerro, dejando a Sherry, Dave y Jake en la zona de batalla, buscaron una salida y vieron un corredor, fueron hacia el y vieron una enorme estructura de metal, Sherry supo lo que era.

\- Perfecto, Jake, Dave tendrán que sujetarse fuerte- dijo la rubia sonriendo, presiono un botón y se sujetaron con todas sus fuerzas, la estructura empezó a acender de manera sumamente rápida, todos estaban sujetos cuando un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos, el Ustanak sobrevivió, eso los enojo mucho.- Esa maldita cosa no se rinde- dijo Sherry molesta, los 3 vieron un arma que quedo atascada en la estructura e intentaron tomarla Jake llego primero, pero debido al movimiento de a estructura no tenia una buena puntería, Sherry le ayudo tomando el arma también para tener una mejor presionen, decididos dispararon el arma al Ustanak haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, la zona se estaba auto-destruyendo y el Ustanak junto con ella, salieron de la zona y para su fortuna, Altair y Ezio salieron con vida, sin embargo, Altair estaba enfrente de un portal, eso confundió a Jake.

\- ¿Que sucede maestro?- pregunto Jake.

\- Hemos encontrado a nuestro objetivos, nuestra amiga Lucero nos dijo lo que paso, se desatara una guerra dimensional, causada por un lunático que creo los portales en primer lugar y por un aliado suyo llamado Albert Wesker- dijo Altair, eso saco de onda a Jake y a Sherry.

\- ¿W-wesker?, i-imposible, el esta muerto- dijo Sherry.

\- No, no no NO, mi padre no puede estar vivo- dijo Jake molesto, con lo que escucho acerca de su padre y el hecho de que los abandono, no quería verlo ni en pintura.

\- No te dejes llevar por la ira Muller, hay que irnos- dijo Ezio entrando al portal, el resto le siguió.

 **Base aparentemente submarina no identificada**

Chris y su grupo se dirigió hacia una ultima misión en una base aparentemente submarina, Link se preparaba para todo, pero se encontraron algo peor a lo que se esperaban, una criatura inmensa de piel semitransparente, los veía como su cena.

\- Por las Diosas, ¿que diablos es esa cosa?- dijo Link sorprendido.

\- No hay tiempo de saber que es, es hora de atacar- dijo Chris, empezando a disparar a la criatura, pero al ser ridículamente grande, las balas no le hacían nada, solo tenia que subir las plataformas del lugar, lograron perderlo, pero la cosa no mejoro, estaba en una especie de pasillo submarino, caminaron hasta que escucharon golpes, la cosa empezó a golpear la capsula donde estaban.

\- Capitán, rápido- grito Piers, abriendo la compuerta, Kyrstal ayudo a Chris, Wolf intentaba descifrar con sus agudos sentidos donde estaba la criatura, entraron a una sala donde la bestia apareció por un espacio inmenso donde había agua, todos se dispersaron para atacar por distintos puntos, Wolf con sus garras atacaba la espalda del monstruo, Krystal usaba su centro para atacar la cabeza, Link usaba flechas para cegarlo, pero la bestia no tenia ojos, por lo que las flechas no funcionaban, Chris y Piers, después de unos momentos, la criatura volvió a desaparecer, los demás siguieron su camino, llegaron a un lugar con poca iluminación, pero la bestia apareció y tomo a Wolf y Link con sus manos, Krystal disparo un potente de su centro con el que soltó a Wolf, pero aun quedaba Link, la bestia parecía querer ahogar al héroe, Krystal lo noto.

\- ¡Link, quiere ahogarte!- grito la zorrita.

\- Que lo haga, tengo una idea- dijo el elfo cambiando su atuendo por uno similar en color azul, la bestaia se llevo a Link y los demás se sorprendieron de como Link parecía disfrutar estar en el agua, Link tomo una flecha especial y la lanzo hacia la bestia, el resultado fue que la cabeza de la criatura quedo completamente congelada, Link nado hacia sus amigos, todos lo vieron sorprendido.

\- ¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto Krystal sorprendida.

\- Esta es la túnica Zora, una túnica que me permite respirar bajo el agua como unas criaturas de mi tierra- comento el héroe- la flecha de hielo no lo detendrá por mucho, hay que darnos prisa- dijo Link moviéndose, intentaron buscar una ruta de escape, la bestia volvía furiosa aunque un poco lenta, la suerte no les favoreció esta vez ya que Piers intento salvar a Chris recibiendo un tremendo golpe que lo mando hacia una pared cercana, después la bestia lanzo una enorme roca que le dio en el brazo a Piers destrozado.

\- GHAAAAAAHHHHHH- grito Piers sintiendo un inmenso dolor, Wolf intento ayudarlo pero fue detenido por la bestia mandándolo a volar, Link sufrió lo mismo que Wolf, al parecer la bestia se estaba volviendo mas poderoso e inteligente, Krystal y Chris fueron ahora capturados por la bestia, Piers vio que una muestra del virus C había caído de su bolsillo, Chris sabia lo que quería hacer.

\- No, Piers, no lo vale- decía el militar, sin embargo, su compañero no lo escucho y se inyecto la muestra, el virus hizo efecto rápido en Piers y le creo un brazo deforme del cual salían rayos, este disparo a la bestia liberando a Chris y Krystal, estos se reagruparon.

\- Buena mejora amigo- dijo Wolf.

\- No hay tiempo, hay que salir de aquí- dijo Chris guiando al grupo, fueron a una inmensa sala con capsulas de escape, su boleto de salida, pero como el destino los odia, el monstruo salio de nuevo para una ultima batalla, Link noto algo.

\- ¡Tiene un punto débil!- grito el elfo señalando el estomago de la cosa.

\- Bien, dirijan sus ataques ahí- grito Chris, todos intentaban atacar de una manera, pero la bestia insistía en no quitar sus brazos de ahí, entonces Wolf ideo algo.

-Piers, disparale en el estomago- dijo el lobo.

\- ¿Que crees que hago?, ¿dar el clima?- dijo Piers con sarcasmo.

\- Solo hazlo- Piers obedeció, como pensó, la bestia ni se inmuto en absorber el ataque, Wolf corrió rápido y le araño la cara con sus garras, la bestia intento sujetar al lobo- ¡Ahora!- Piers disparo una poderosa ráfaga de rayos seguida de una flecha de fuego por parte de Link, el golpe fue de lleno, la bestia callo inerte, todos se reunieron, se acabo, sin embargo, se activo la secuencia de autodestrucción ( **¿Porque tantos botones de autodestrucción?** ), entonces buscaron una capsula por la cual escapar, pero Piers se empezó a sentir mal, estaba empezando a mutar, su cara estaba mutando, por el momento, el virus cubría la mitad de su cara, Piers cayo al suelo.

\- Venga Piers, te curaremos- decía Chris ayudando a su amigo, llegaron a la capsula, entraron, Chris llevaba a Piers, pero Piers empujo adentro a Chris y cerro la capsula, todos miraron sorprendidos lo que paso- Piers, no lo hagas- grito Chris desde la capsula, Piers se dirigió hacia el botón de lanzamiento- Piers, no lo hagas, es una orden- frito el militar.

\- Piers hay otra manera- decía Link intentando hacer entrar en razón al cabo.

\- No seas estúpido- grito Wolf molesto.

\- Podemos salvarte- grito Krystal, Piers los miro, hizo un saludo militar y presiono el botón.

\- ¡PIIEEEEEEEERS!- gritaron todos al ver como el joven aun los veía, salieron hacia el océano viendo como la base se autodestruía, sin embargo la bestia no murió y los ataco, pero un potente rayo la alcanzo destruyéndola de una maldita vez y para siempre, el resto subió a la superficie, se encontraba en un mar desconocido, todos estaban callados, su silencio se interrumpió cuando un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos.

\- Lucero- dijo Link- vengan, necesitaremos su ayuda para otra misión- finalizo el elfo entrando al portal seguido del resto.

 **Con el grupo de Leon**

Su grupo se encontraba en China, buscando al ser responsable del asesinato del presidente y de este desastre, lograron hallarlo, pero el ya los estaba esperando, Simmons se transformo en una grotesca criatura con aspecto de escorpión, ya que tenia un aguijón en la parte posterior que se elevaba.

\- ¿Esto no te enfurece Viridi?- pregunto Zelda.

\- La verdad si Zelda, pero he visto tantas que ya ni me importa que vea en este mundo- respondió la diosa.

\- Esto acaba aquí Simmons- grito Leon apuntando su arma a la criatura, Helena abrió fuego contra la bestia delante suyo, Fox y Falco, al ser los mas rápidos atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, al parecer, atacar al aguijón lo descubría de la cara, Leon le disparo al aguijón y en efecto, Simmons dejo su cara descubierta, Leon se preparo a disparar pero Simmons fue mas rápido y corrió hacia Leon con la idea de embestirlo, y así ocurrió, Leon estaba cayendo hacia donde los infectados esperaban su comida, Viridi uso su centro y con raíces sujeto a Leon y lo trajo de vuelta- Gracias Viridi- dijo el rubio. Zelda pensó que esa bestia era como Ganon así que se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Todos, detrás de mi- grito la soberana, los demás la imitaron, la princesa empezó a concentrar su poder, la bestia rugió y se dirigió a ellos, pero una inmensa luz lo detuvo, literal, un rayo de luz paralizo a Simmons- Chicos, no lo detendré por mucho tiempo- la princesa dio indicaciones, Leon escucho una voz.

\- ¡Leon!- una mujer le hablo, Leon sabia quien era, la misteriosa mujer le lanzo una bazooka, Leon la too y sin perder tiempo, disparo hacia Simmons destruyéndolo por completo ( **Pa´que aprendan los otros 2, si quieres derrotar a un villano, usa una puta bazooka y asunto arreglado** ), sin embargo Leon intento encontrar a la autora de esa voz.

\- Vaya, volvió a escapar- dijo Leon riendo.

\- No no lo hizo- dijo Falco sosteniendo a una mujer de cabello corto y negro, facciones finas y orientales, era la misma que había atacado a Muller.

\- Vaya amigos que tienes Leon, tu viajas mucho ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer en tono juguetón.

\- Hola Ada- dijo Leon- tiempo sin verte, ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Salvándote el pellejo como siempre- dijo Ada divertida, de repente, un portal se abrió dejando sorprendida a la espía.

\- Llego nuestro transporte- dijo Zelda- ¿quieren acompañarme?- pregunto la soberana.

\- ¿A donde?- pregunto Ada.

\- Según me informo Lucero, un loco llamado Wesker los ataco y se están preparando para una guerra dimensional- dijo la princesa.

\- ¿Como es posible?, ese bastardo esta muerto- dijo Leon molesto.

\- Pues, solo hay una manera de saber si es cierto- dijo Zelda antes de entrar al portal, Leon se quedo pensando.

\- ¿Que esperas Leon?, tienes asuntos pe pendientes con ese malnacido, venga, sera divertido- dijo Ada antes de entrar al portal, los demás le siguieron.

 **En el mundo real**

La evacuación estaba casi terminando, pero Rex se llevo una sorpresa.

\- Oye Rex, ¿como esta eso de que va a haber una guerra?- pregunto un chico entre los jóvenes que eran evacuados, era Daniel.

\- ¿Daniel?, wow, no esperaba verte, pero es cierto, hay una guerra, así que todos deben irse- respondió el peliazul.

\- Si, pero ya enserio, ¿se desatara una guerra?- dijo el peligris.

\- Si, y todos deben irse- dijo el ojirojo.

\- Tengo una duda, ¿necesitan mas gente?, porque estoy disponible- dijo el chico confundiendo a Rex.

\- ¿Que?, ¿quieres estar dentro de esta guerra?, no se si sea lo correcto- se cuestionaba Rex.

\- Viejo, se manejar cualquier tipo de arma de fuego, y puedo pilotear y conducir de lo que sea- dijo el muchacho confiado.

\- Aun no se si sea lo correcto- dijo Rex.

\- Rex, creo que es buena idea que lo dejes entrar- dijo Robin apoyando a Daniel.

\- ¿Porque?- pregunto Rex.

\- Ya te lo dije, necesitamos a todos los aliados posibles- finalizo el albino, Rex miro como Robin se retiraba pero fue tecleado por otro grupo de jóvenes de unos 16 años aparentemente, Rex rió ante eso.

 **Con Lana**

La suerte de la peliceleste no podía ser peor, desde que terminaron la batalla su hermana se la paso investigando que fue lo que sucedió entre ella y Rex el tiempo que los estuvieron buscando, para aun mas mala suerte, se sumaron al chisme Suu y Lucero, después de terminar su parte de la evacuación.

\- Ahora si Lana, ¿que paso?- dijo Cia en tono muy autoritario.

\- Ya te dije Cia, no paso nada- decía la ojivioleta un poco molesta.

\- Y, ¿como supiste como hacer que Rex se detuviera, cuando el esta transformado?- pregunto Suu.

\- Pues, no sabia como, unos sujetos raros me durmieron, cuando desperté me dijeron que Rex se había transformado, me dijeron que eso era una fuerza ancestral, y que tiene el objetivo de proteger a su portador y a la persona mas importante para esta-

\- Ene este caso tu- completo Lucero, la peliceleste se sonrojo y asintió.

\- Hay que lindo- dijo Suu con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Si ya terminaste de interrogarme, me voy- dijo Lana.

 **Con Rex y Christian**

La tensión entre estos dos era increíble, se veía mutuamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- Entonces, ¿sigues creyendo que soy una potencial amenaza?- pregunto Rex.

\- Tu no, la cosa que tienes encerrada si- dijo el moreno refiriéndose a Hellemental.

\- Admito que Hellemental es peligroso, pero es controlable, al menos en mi- dijo Rex.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, pero si en esta guerra Lana muere, nada te detendrá para destruir las dimensiones, yo estaré ahí para evitarlo, así que ya sabes, si Lana muere, tu mueres- dijo Christian retirándose.

El peliazul se quedo pensando en lo que el portador dijo, y era cierto, si Lana muere, no tendría nada mas importante que defender y Hellemental tomaría control de su cuerpo, Lana se le acerco.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Rex?- pregunto la hechicera.

\- No mucho, la guerra me tiene preocupado, lo que me dijo Christian es cierto, si tu mueres, yo no parare hasta destruir todo ser viviente y dimensión- decía Rex preocupado.

\- P-pero, yo estaré bien, nada garantiza que muera en esa guerra- decía la hechicera asustada.

\- Pero tampoco garantiza que salgas con vida- dijo Rex agachando la mirada- debo pensarlo- dijo desapareciendo del lugar. Rex apareció en un edificio muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

- _Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que salga Rex-_ dijo esa misma voz que lo ha estado acompañando desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- No te dejare salir- dijo Rex seguro.

\- ¿ _Ni aunque muera la chica?_ \- volvió a decir la voz .

\- Gh, ella no morirá- dijo Rex.

\- _Nada esta escrito mi querido portador, nada esta escrito_ \- dijo la voz dejándose de escuchar.

Rex estaba sumamente furioso, no tanto como para permitir que Hellemental se salga con la suya, pero muy molesto.

 **(Esta cancion se llama"Monster" de Skillet)**

 **The secret side of me**  
 **I never let you see**  
 **I keep it caged but I can't control it.**  
 **So stay away from me**  
 **The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

 **It's scratchin on the walls,**  
 **In the closet in the halls**  
 **It comes awake and I can't control it**  
 **Hidin under the bed,**  
 **In my body in my head**  
 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end**

 **I feel it deep within,**  
 **It's just beneath the skin,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

 **I hate what I've become,**  
 **The nightmare's just begun,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

 **I, I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I feel like a monster!**

 **My secret side I keep**  
 **Hid under lock and key**  
 **I keep it caged but I can't control it-**  
 **Cause if I let him out,**  
 **He'll tear me up—break me down.**  
 **Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end?**

 **I feel it deep within,**  
 **It's just beneath the skin,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

 **I hate what I've become,**  
 **The nightmare's just begun,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**  
 **I feel it deep within,**  
 **It's just beneath the skin,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I feel like a monster!**

 **Its hidin in the dark,**  
 **Its teeth are razor sharp,**  
 **There's no escape for me**  
 **It wants my soul—it wants my heart**

 **No one can hear me scream,**  
 **Maybe its just a dream,**  
 **Or maybe its inside of me**  
 **Stop this monster!**

 **I feel it deep within,**  
 **It's just beneath the skin,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**  
 **I hate what I've become,**  
 **The nightmare's just begun,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**  
 **I feel it deep within,**  
 **It's just beneath the skin,**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**  
 **Ive gotta lose control!**  
 **Heres something, let it go!**  
 **I must confess that I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I feel like a monster!**  
 **I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!**

Rex se quedo ahí pensando, hasta que un ruido lo saco de en si, vio hacia donde estaban sus aliados y noto como el puente se destruyo una vez que todas las personas habían sido evacuadas, al llegar ahí vio como distintos portales se abrieron pero esos eran de Lucero, cuando vio los seres que cayeron en el se quedo estático.

El equipo de la princesa de Hyrule estaba conformado por: Fox, Falco, Leon, Ashley, Helena, Ada y Viridi.

\- Listo, hemos llegado- dijo la princesa algo seria a sus compañeros.

\- Wow, una guerra dimensional, no suena nada mal- dijo la espía.

\- Si se están jugando las dimensiones sera mejor estar sumamente concentrados- dijo Leon cargando su arma.

\- Zelda, ¿quienes son tus amigos?- pregunto Rex.

\- Hola Rex- dijo la princesa abrazando a su amigo- que bueno verte, ellos son nuestros aliados, agentes de una organización anti terrorista y dos mercenarios de un escuadrón espacial- dijo la rubia.

\- Ejem- tosió falsamente Viridi esperando ser presentada.

\- Oh, cierto, ella es Viridi.

\- Diosa de la naturaleza para ti mortal- dijo la niña con arrogancia, Rex frunció el ceño.

\- Si claro, ahora Zelda, gracias por la ayuda- dijo Rex ignorando a la niña.

\- No hay de que Rex, pero Link también consiguió aliados, solo hay que esperar a que salgan- dijo la princesa y en ese momento salio el grupo de -link, aunque salieron del portal con la mirada baja, Zelda lo noto- Link, ¿que sucede?- pregunto la princesa preocupada.

\- Perdimos a Piers- respondió el héroe decaído- se sacrifico para que nosotros salgamos de ese lugar- dijo Link aun triste.

\- L-lo siento, n-no debí preguntar, lo siento Chris- dijo la soberana al militar.

\- No te preocupes Zelda- haré que su sacrificio no sea en vano- dijo Chris.

\- Y no lo sera- respondió el grupo de Altair saliendo del portal, seguido del resto.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Rex viendo al sirio.

\- Mi nombre es Altair Ibn La-Ahad, miembro de la hermandad de asesinos- dijo el sirio presentándose.

\- ¿Asesinos?- pregunto Rex sospechando.

\- Asesinos de honor joven, protegemos a la gente del abuso y falsa salvación de los templarios- aclaro Ezio.

\- Ok, entonces bienvenidos al mundo real, al parecer, aquí es donde sera la guerra- dijo Rex un poco mas tranquilo.

\- ¡Chicos, chicos!- grito Edward apresurado- Hay algo que deben saber todos- grito el pirata.

\- Nonononononononono- Rex intento callarlo pero lo contó de todas formas.

 _4 Horas de terapia intensiva para todos los grupos de viajeros mas horas en wikipedia para saber si los asesinos realmente existieron después._

Ahora que Rex aclaro todo, solo faltaban unos cuantos grupos mas, Rex iba a dar vuelta cuando vio que un portal se abrió y de el se escucharon gritos- Rex retrocedió para evitar que todos se le cayeran encima, lo primero que vio fue a un joven de sudadera blanca, este se levanto, cuando vio a Rex, saco su cuchillo y se lanzo contra el, Rex evito los ataques y empezo a pelear contra ese sujeto que lo ataco sin razón aparente, luego uso agua para detenerlo y escucho un grito.

\- Jeff detente- se escucho una voz de una niña, Rex volteo y vio a una niña pelimorada con las manos en su cintura viendo a Jeff con molestia, era la omnipresente Nikki, que salio del portal seguida del resto de su grupo, de ahí cambien salio Arno Dorian y el grupo de este.

\- Wow, este lugar es impresionante- dijo Elise viendo los edificios.

\- Esto parece ser Los Angeles, California, Elise, estamos en un mundo mas moderno al tuyo- dijo Desmond.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes y porque este idiota intento matarme?- dijo Rex molesto señalando a Jeff.

\- Porque el es un idiota- respondió Jane que al ver a Rex se quedo cayada.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Nina viendo a Rex raro.

\- Mi nombre es Rex Benkward.

\- Ok, ¿y porque tienes el pelo azul?, es un color raro- dijo la chica.

\- Lo dice la chica con un mechón rosa en su cabello- dijo Rex cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ha, te callaron- dijo Bon a Nina, Rex vio a la animatronica raro.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿animatronics?, wow- dijo Rex algo sorprendido, en eso llega Altair con el resto de asesinos.

\- Maestro- dijo Desmond saludando a su ascendente, luego vio a Jake- ¿quien es el?- pregunto el joven curioso.

\- El es Jake Muller, nuevo integrante de la hermanda, Jake, el es Desmons Miles, mi descendente- dijo el sirio.

\- ¿Nuevo integrante?- dijo Desmond sorprendido.

\- ¿Descendiente?- dijo Jake.

\- Ok, me encanto la presentación pero waow, debo irme y- no termino de decir lo que iba decir porque alguien lo tacleo.

\- Eso debió doler- dijo Jake y Desmond a la vez, creo que stos dos se llevaran bien.

\- ¿Pero que rayos?- Rex vio que lo había tacleado para encontrarse con Gen abrazándolo de manera sumamente posesiva- ¡¿Y tu quien rayos eres?!- grito Rex.

\- Soy Gen, tu nueva amiga, acosadora, amante, lo que sea- dijo la chica contenta.

\- ¿Pero de donde saliste?- dijo Rex.

\- Puessss. . -

 _Flashback 5 minutos antes_

Mientras Rex se presentaba ante los viajeros el grupo de Gen salio del portal.

\- Entonces aquí esta Rex- dijo Ike para si mismo.

\- Oye Ike, nunca me dijiste como es Rex- dijo Gen curiosa.

\- Pues es casi tan alto como yo, pelo azul y-

\- ¡Pelo azul!- la chica miro a todos lados y localizo a Rex y salio disparada contra el.

\- . . .- (Ike)

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- ¡¿Que clase de explicación es esa?!- dijo Rex molesto, finalmente la chica lo dejo libre pero se la paso MUY cerca de el, poniendo celosa a Lana, Rex fue con la hechicera.

\- ¿Me ayudas?- pregunto Rex.

\- ¿Quien es?- dijo la hechicera algo celosa.

\- No tengo idea, me tacleo sin razón aparente- dijo Rex.

\- ok, yo te ayudo- dijo la hechicera alejando a la chica.

\- No, 5 minutos mas- dijo la chica aferrándose a Rex.

\- Ya deja a mi novio en paz- para mala suerte de la hechicera Cia paso justo atrás de ella cuando lo dijo.

\- ¿T-tu que?- dijo la bruja con un tic en su ojo.

\- Oh oh- dijeron Lana y Rex a la vez.

La escena cambia y vemos a Rex siendo perseguido por Cia y Lana tratando de detenerla, luego un ultimo portal aparece y de el sale nada mas y nada menos que Alan con su grupo.

\- Ojala y este aquí- dijo Alan saliendo del portal, luego vio como Rex era perseguido por Cia- ¡HEY REX, POR AQUÍ!- grito el azabache, Rex lo vio y se detuvo provocando que Cia, la cual iba casi a alcanzarlo se tropezara y se cayera.

\- ¿Alan?- pregunto Rex.

\- El mismo hermano- dijo el ojirojo chocando puños con Rex.

\- No puedo creer que estén aquí todos- respondió Rex.

\- He vuelto mi querido Rex- dijo Gabriela corriendo a abrazar a Rex, este se convirtió en agua.

\- Creí que había quedado claro Gabriela, tu y yo, ya no somos nada- dijo Rex molesto.

\- ¿Porque?, ¿Por la teñida esa?- dijo la chica molesta, señalando a Lana.

\- Si, por ella, ¿tienes un problema?- dijo Rex molesto, Alan decidió intervenir.

\- Ok, no hay que estrenarnos, tenemos mayores problemas- dijo Alan.

\- Si, los ahi, una guerra dimensional, ¿que dices Alan?, ¿Listo para algo de diversión hermano?- pregunto Rex al azabache.

\- Tu sabes que si, hermano- dijo Alan chocando puños nuevamente con Rex. Todos los viajeros estaban reunidos, en eso Rex estaba parado en un gran escombro junto con Alan y Lana.

\- Muy bien escuchen- dijo Rex, a diferencia de la gente, estos lo escucharon- Se que casi nadie se conoce aquí, pero hoy nos reunimos con el fin de proteger nuestras dimensiones, olviden rivalidades que pudieron surgir en el transcurso y en el pasado, hoy, todos nos unimos por una causa- dijo Rex.

\- Para los que recién acaban de unirse se les informara de inmediato- dijo Alan- Un loco creo una maquina que puede originar portales entre las dimensiones, fueron los que aparecieron en varias realidades, nuestra compañera Lucero aquí presente tiene la misma habilidad, así que gracias a ella, todos pudimos estar aquí, todos, nos uniremos para salvar nuestras dimensiones, nuestras vidas y las de nuestros compañeros- grito Alan- aquellos que no quieran participar levanten la mano- nadie habia levantado la mano, ni siquiera Gabriela- Bien- finalizo Alan.

\- Las personas o seres que posean algún tipo de magia, ya sea simple o divina siganme, algunos nos encargaremos de sanar a aliados heridos- dijo la hechicera siendo seguida por algunos hechiceros y diosas.

 **Con el loco**

El sabia que Rex tendría aliados, ya que Wesker sobrevivió y le contó, así que busco en todas las dimensiones donde crearon portales y trajo los villanos y seres malévolos mas peligrosos de dichas dimensiones.

\- ¿Tienes un ejercito, eh Rex?, yo también, que el juego empiece- dijo el loco viendo su "ejercito", conformado por seres del inframundo del mundo de Kratos, Zombies que eran controlados por Richtofen, ya fallecido por cierto, templarios, agentes del FBI y muchísimos B.O.W´s, el loco reia como maníaco viendo a su ejercito- HAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . Corran- dijo el loco, y así todo su ejercito salio directo a la ciudad donde se encontraba el ejercito de los viajeros, la guerra comienza.

* * *

 **Ho ho hola soy ZarcortFan y te apuesto un review a que este saludo se parece al de HolaSoyGerman.**

 **Muy buenas gente que haya leído esto, he vuelto de entre los vivos :3, ya ya lamento el retraso, pero estuve muy enganchado a la escuela y el salón donde estuve era completamente insoportable y pues, no pude escribir, lamento enserio haber tardado tanto pero no pude hacer nada al respecto, pero hey estoy de vuelta, y como dije al inicio del capitulo, tuve algunas ideas el tiempo que estuve afuera, así que se las pondré:**

 **1.- Escribir un fic de peleas a muerte entre personajes del terror clásico (Slashers) contra personajes del terror moderno (Creepys).**

 **2.- Un fic donde explique la historia de Rex.**

 **3.- Un fic de preguntas hacia TOOOOOOOODOS los personajes de este fic (excepto los Oc que no me pertenecen).**

 **4.- Otra temporada de este fic.**

 **5.- Un fic navideño tanto de "Desastre Dimensional" como de "Smash School".**

 **6.- La segunda temporada de mi fic de FNAF.**

 **7.- Un fic párodico de FNAF con la inclusión de algunos Oc de mi pertenencia y/o personajes de otras sagas.**

 **8.- Un fic párodico de Assassins Creed donde los asesinos visitan sus países actualmente, sin embargo tendré que cancelarlo debido a los asuntos delicados por los que pasa tanto Siria como Francia, asi que olviden este.**

 **Y esas son algunas de las ideas que me llegaron, digan en los comentarios si les gustan o que cruza por su retorcida mente mente, una cosa mas, en el próximo capitulo, que sera la guerra haré una leve mención de un fic llamado "Los tres solitarios", del creador** **Kaioshin135, ¿porque?, simple, como en mi fic están Plutena y Viridi, y como esta Young link con la mascara de la Fiera Deidad, el fic de Kaioshin habla precisamente de la Fiera Deidad, he tenido autorización del autor para hacer ese cameo, bueno ahora Leaf, viejo, no encontré tu Face, habían muchos, así que te recomendaría que buscaras el mio, así podre hablar mejor contigo agusto, ahora-**

 **Cia: ¡AHÍ ESTAS INSECTO!**

 **Me lleva la que me trajo, Cia y-yo.**

 **Cia: ¿Explícame ahora que hiciste con Rex y Lana?**

 **N-nada, lo juro * corro por mi vida***

 **Cia: Vuelve aquí cobarde *me persigue***

 **Lana: *susurrando* Fue por el tiempo juntos, y sobre lo ultimo. . . Tal vez jijiji.**

 **¡LANA AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Lana: Diosas, Cia déjalo en paz.**

* * *

 **Adelanto: Fin del trayecto (Parte 1)**

 **Rex: Por ultima vez, tu te vas-**

 **Lana: Y yo te digo que no lo haré-**

 **Rex: No quiero que mueras-**

 **Lana: Se defenderme sola-**

 **Rex: Si tu caes, todas las dimensiones caerán-**

 **Lana: Si yo caigo quiero caer contigo-**

 **Rex: . . .-**

 **Mas tarde**

 **Alan: ¿Porque me estoy divirtiendo tanto?-**

 **Suu: Tal vez porque te encanta destruir zombies sin piedad alguna, mira a Gen, ella se siente como niña en dulcería-**

 **Nicole: Esto es muy divertidoooooooo-**

 **Mucho mas tarde**

 **Wesker: Tu no mereces el apellido Wesker-**

 **Jake: Yo no soy un Wesker. . Mi nombre, es Jake Muller**

 **Wesker: Muéstrame lo patético que eres-**

 **Mas tarde**

 **Rex: Detendré todo esto, no importa a donde me lleve-**

 **Christian: Por primera vez pensamos igual-**

 **Rex: ¿Cual es tu plan portador?-**

 **Christian: Acabar con esto desde la fuente-**

 **Rex: Estoy de acuerdo, adelante-**

* * *

 **Próximo** **capitulo: Fin del trayecto (Parte 1)**

 **Hasta la próxima actualización, Nos leemos luego.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Fin del trayecto (Parte 1)**

 **Hola a todos, feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo, me aparezco con el antepenúltimo capitulo de mi fic, lo se, es triste, pero bueno, les aseguro que la segunda temporada les encantara, ahora, poke dejo otras preguntas, jejeje, adoro a este tio**

 **Cia: Yo no**

 **Si si cállate, ahora vengan las preguntas.**

 **Poke: Gracias, esto les encantara:**

 **1.- Sub zero, o Scorpion: ¿como se volvieron amigos?**

 **Scorpion: Después de que me enterara de que fue Quan Chi, me disculpe y después de eso nos convertimos en amigos.**

 **Sub-Zero: Y ademas porque una vez el pago el almuerzo en Carl's Jr.**

 **Scorpion: Ah cierto, valió la pena esos $400 dólares.**

 **2.- Animatronics: ¿por que matan a cada jodido guardia? ¿No saben distinguir a su asesino?**

 **Bon: Es que no hay nada que hacer, ya vencí a estos perdedores tantas veces que ya no es divertido.**

 **Puppet: Ademas, si lo reconocemos, pero atrapar al primer pobre diablo que entra es mas divertido.**

 **Hay algo mas divertido, hace rap-plays de ustedes y base mi nombre en el.**

 **Puppet: . . .**

 **Pasemos a la otra pregunta.**

 **3.- Jeff: Encontraste a un nuevo amigo (señalando a Dante).**

 **Jeff: Que con el albino, el color de su cabello es horrible.**

 **Dante: Lo dice el chico que se maquilla de blanco.**

 **Jeff: Oh, hijo de puta te pasaste *Se lanza hacia Dante***

 **4.- Rex.**

 **Cristian: wow, te vez muy fuerte... ¿quieres pelear conmigo? (Si ves a hagen sabrás lo que sigue XD)¿cuando pides la mano de Lana?**

 **Rex: Me encantaría pelear contigo viejo y * lo golpea Cia***

 **Cia: Pobre de ti que se te ocurra hacer eso ultimo.**

 **Rex: Primero, auch, segundo debiste pegarle a Poke, el pregunto, tercera, apenas llevamos una semana, esas cosas llevan tiempo.**

 **Lana: Cálmate Cia, es muy pronto para pensar en eso.**

 **Cia: ¡¿Osea que si lo pensaste?!**

 **Lana: *Facepalm***

 **5.- Cia: ¿cuando te ablandaras con Rex? Sabes algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga pensar diferente y será Lana la sobre-protectora XD.**

 **Cia: Nunca me ablandare con ese idiota.**

 **Rex: Protesto, el idiota es Dante, es decir, míralo *señala a Dante que es golpeado por Jeff mientras grita "en la cara no"***

 **Lana: Cuando alguien cautive a mi hermana no creo estar sobre-protectora, estaré muy contenta.**

 **Cia: Te quedaras con las ganas.**

 **Ok, ya mucho uato, ahora disfruten la historia.**

* * *

 **Fin del trayecto (Parte 1)**

* * *

 **Con el loco**

La cantidad de seres malévolos que trajo era increíble, aunque varios no sabían en donde estaban.

\- ¿En dónde estamos?- pregunto nada mas y nada menos que Ganondorf.

\- Bienvenidos caballeros- dijo el loco llamando la atención de varios- se que están confundidos, se los explicare, ustedes son seres de distintas dimensiones, y busque a los villanos mas poderosos de sus respectivas dimensiones- dijo el loco convenciendo a algunos- se que también se preguntaran que es lo que ganaran a cambio, iré al grano, si triunfamos tendrán el control total de las dimensiones que quieran- con esas palabras termino de convencer a los villanos.

\- ¿Quienes son el enemigo?- pregunto el guerrero dragón Volga ( **el que haya pensado en Po deja review a fuerzas** ).

\- Me alegra que preguntara señor Volga, el enemigo principal es este joven- argumentaba el loco mostrando un holograma de Rex- el es nuestro objetivo, el es la clave para nuestra victoria, aunque claro, no esta solo, sus aliados son muy poderosos- en eso les muestra hologramas de todos los seres que se unieron a Rex. Entre los villanos se encontraba Ganondorf que recordó como Rex y Alan lo humillaron en Hyrule.

\- ¿Que estamos esperando?, ataquemos- grito el gerudo molesto.

\- Tranquilo señor Ganon, paciencia, tenemos un ejercito, sus aliados son sumamente poderosos, en especial Rex, usted ya sabe eso ¿verdad?- señalo el loco a Ganon callándolo.

\- Ahora que conocen al enemigo, preparence montón de escorias- dijo Wesker siendo el general del ejercito.

\- Ahora, como verán, ademas de ustedes, he traído a otros seres, que serian como los peones del ejercito- dijo el loco viendo a los zombies y demonios que esperaban ordenes.

 **Con Rex**

El se encontraba entrenando con Alan, ambos se estaban preparando para la guerra, mientras Rex trataba de derrotar a su "hermano" este logro bloquearlo, dio un giro rápido y derribo a Rex, se coloco rápidamente y venció a Rex en un entrenamiento.

\- ¿Que te esta pasando Rex?, te he derrotado ya 5 veces, estas distraído, ¿que te sucede?- pregunto el azabache al peliazul.

\- No es nada viejo, estoy bien- intentaba excusarse el peliazul.

\- Si claro, dime, ¿que te sucede?- pregunto Alan, Rex se quedo pensando, luego soltó un suspiro.

\- Es la guerra Alan- finalizo Rex.

\- ¿De que te preocupas?, tienes un inmenso poder, saldrás vivo de esta- respondió Alan.

\- No estoy preocupado por mi, sino por Lana, ayer tuve una conversación con Cristian, dijo que aun soy una amenaza para las dimensiones, y que si Lana llega a morir, "eso" tomara control de nuevo de mi, y ya nada me detendría, quiero sacar a Lana de aquí, tengo que sacar a Lana de aquí- finalizo Rex sorprendiendo a Alan.

\- Rex, e-eso es una locura, tanto tu como Lana son muy fuertes- decía el azabache.

\- Ser fuerte no basta en una guerra Alan, y no puedo estar protegiendo a Lana por siempre, tengo que hablar con ella- Rex guardo su espada y se fue.

\- Siento que esto va a acabar mal, muy mal- dijo el azabache viendo a su amigo irse.

 **Con Link**

El estaba increíblemente sorprendido, el día de ayer llego a la dimensión dos versiones suyas, pero eran niños, lo mismo paso con Zelda, estaban con sus versiones jóvenes y Saki, junto a ellos se encontraban Cia, Lana y Lucina, esta ultima estaba ahí solo porque quería estar con los pequeños Links, y un poco por conocer al Link mayor

-Entonces, ¿de que época son?- pregunto Link curioso.

\- Yo soy de la época del "Héroe del Tiempo", Ruto y Darunia me contaron de ti- respondió Young sentado.

\- Yo soy de la época del "Héroe de los Vientos"- respondió Toon.

\- No puedo creer que una de mis antepasados haya sido una pirata- dijo la princesa hablando de Tetra- Es asombroso- finalizo la princesa.

\- Lucina, ¿tu porque estas aquí?- pregunto Link mirando como la peliazul lo veía con ojos de enamorada.

\- ~Acepto~- dijo la chica atontada.

\- La perdimos- dijo Saki moviendo la mano enfrente de la peliazul.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Cia.

\- Mi nombre es Saki Niel, soy guerrera de la época del Héroe del Tiempo- contesto la chica.

\- No recuerdo que en esa época haya una chica ayudando a Link- respondió Lana.

\- Es que, n-no recuerdo como llegue a Hyrule- respondió la chica algo melancólica.

\- Entonces, ¿solo ayudas a Link solo porque si?- pregunto Lucina abrazando ( **asfixiando** ) a Toon.

\- Pues, si, eso creo- dijo la chica algo nerviosa.

\- Bueno, eso es un gesto muy noble de tu parte- dijo Link sacándole un sonrojo a la chica.

\- Toon y Tetra cayeron en mi mundo y ambos derrotamos al Ganon de mi época- dijo Young recordando esa batalla.

\- Bueno, desearía que no se metieran en esta batalla pero, ustedes son yo, se que no se detendrán- dijo el Link adulto.

\- Es como si supiera lo que estoy pensando- respondió Young.

\- El es tu, idiota- respondió Tetra dándose un Facepalm.

 **Con los asesinos.**

Ellos estaban entrenando, Altaïr estaba con su descendiente y Ezio con su pupilo, Jake Müller demostró ser un digno representante de la hermandad, todos los asesinos viajeros estaban peleando entre ellos, Edward con su nieto, Arno con Elise, Nicole se escabullo en el entrenamiento sin ser detectada ( **Que ironía** ) intentaba llegar a Desmond.

\- Golpea los puntos clave de tu enemigo, si lo haces correctamente podrás dejarlo fuera de combate rápidamente- decía Altaïr atacando a su descendiente, el chico aun con técnicas que el asesino sirio no conocía debido a la época, no eran suficiente para detener al sirio, Altaïr no bajaba la guardia en ningún momento, su concentración estaba en Desmond, Nicole lo noto y decidió embestir al sirio, sin embargo Altaïr se hizo a un lado y la chica termino tacleando a Desmond, ambos terminaron en una posición algo comprometedora.

\- Ay, ¿que sucedió?- dijo la chica medio atontada.

\- ¿Que me cayo encima?- pregunto el chico abriendo los ojos.

\- Hola Desmind~- dijo la mechimorada aun atontada.

\- Esta ni yo me la espere- dijo Altaïr.

\- N-nicole, p-podrias quitarte, me incomoda un poco la vista- dijo el chico muy sonrojado al tener a la chica encima de el ( **lo dejare a sus pervertidas mentes** ).

\- S-si, enseguida- dijo la mechimorada algo sonrojada.

\- Jajajajaja, eso fue genial- dijo Jake viendo divertido la escena.

\- Jake, eso no es gracioso, comportate- dijo Sherry molesta.

\- Si mama- respondió Jake con sarcasmo- ven Des, me toca pelear contigo- dijo el pelirrojo levantando al ojiambar, ambos se prepararon para dar comienza al combate.

\- ¡Empiecen¡- grito Altaïr, Jake corrió hacia el muchacho sacando su hoja oculta, Desmond hizo lo mismo, ambos empezaron un duelo de cuchillas, en un cortisimo momento, Jake se descubrió un poco, Desmond intento atacar pero Jake logro detener su mano a tiempo, elevo un poco el brazo de Desmond y le dio una patada para alejarlo, Desmond no se quedo atrás, siguió atacando a Jake a una velocidad superior a la de el ex-mercenario, casi acierta un golpe hacia Müller, sin embargo este lo detuvo a tiempo.

\- Buena jugada- dijo Müller, intentando darle un puñetazo al muchacho, cosa que Desmond esquivo, ambos chocaron cuchillas de frente.

\- Suficiente- dijo Altaïr satisfecho del entrenamiento de sus pupilos- reserven esa energía para el verdadero combate- finalizo el sirio.

 **Con Lucero**

La chica estaba hablando muy tranquilamente con Robin, y el albino disfrutaba ese momento.

\- Entonces, ¿como sigues?- pregunto la peliverde al albino.

\- Mejor, me estoy recuperando- dijo Robin algo nervioso ante los emmm, cuidados que la peliverde le daba.

\- Aun no puedo dejar de agradecerte por salvarme de morir- dijo la chica avergonzada, a lo lejos se escucho un "Ya dije que lo siento" por parte de Kratos, a pesar de que el sujeto estaba muy alejado de ellos, logro escuchar cuando le recuerdan esa parte del viaje.

\- Si, pues, no era nada, e-eras- el chico se quedo cayado, la chica lo estaba viendo con cara de "si claro".

\- Ajam, claro, nadie da su vida por otra persona si no fuera "algo" para esa persona, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la chica jugando con la mente del albino.

\- Ah bueno, emmm- Robin estaba sumamente nervioso, Lucero solo rio ante las reacciones de su "amigo".

\- Jijiji, ¿estas nervioso?- pregunto la chica divertida.

\- N-no- el chico estaba sumamente nervioso, ambos se acercaron, empezaron a cerrar los ojos y cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

\- Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto Daraen con unos celos de hermana muy evidentes.

\- H-hola hermanita- dijo Robin sumamente nervioso.

\- H-hola Daraen- dijo Lucero muy roja.

\- Hola, como sea, Lucero, Alan te esta buscando- dijo la albina, Lucero obedeció.

\- Nos vemos Robin- dijo la chica despidiéndose del hechicero con un beso en la mejilla, finalmente la peliverde se fue.

\- ¿Se puede saber a que se debió eso?- pregunto Robin molesto con su hermana.

\- ¿Que?, ¿me vas a decir que no querías que ella te besara?- dijo su hermana.

\- Claro que quería- después de que escucho lo que dijo se sonrojo de sobremanera.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHA- su hermana se empezó a reír de su hermano- No puedo creer que te guste Lucero- dijo la chica aun riendo.

\- Cierra la boca- el albino se fue de ahí molesto.

 **Con Chris**

El militar aun lamentaba la perdida de su amigo, realmente fue un verdadero héroe al sacrificarse por el bien de los demás, Fox se le acerco.

\- Lamento que tu compañero muriera Chris- dijo el zorro.

\- Yo también, pero, murió cumpliendo su deber, no dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano- respondió el militar.

\- No se que nos espera cuando la guerra inicie, desearía saber que clase de criaturas traerá ese loco- respondió Fox.

\- Buena idea, enviar un espía, eso nos seria útil- dijo Chris.

 **Con Rex**

El se encontraba pensando demasiado en lo que dijo Cristian, no quería destruir las dimensiones, tenia que sacar a Lana de esto, asi que fue a buscarla.

\- ¿Me buscabas?- preguntó la hechicera.

\- De hecho si, tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio- dijo el ojirojo serio.

\- Escucho- respondió la hechicera.

\- Necesito que desaparezcas de esta dimensión, no quiero que estés en esta guerra- respondió el peliazul.

\- ¿Q-que?, ¿como que no quieres que este aquí?- dijo la hechicera triste.

\- Así de simple, no quiero que te entrometas en esta guerra- dijo Rex sufriendo por dentro.

\- ¿P-porque?- dijo Lana a punto de llorar.

\- Porque, no quiero que algo te suceda- respondió Rex.

\- ¿Crees que soy muy débil para una guerra?- respondió Lana molesta.

\- No, claro que no- decía Rex.

\- ¿Tienes que protegerme a cada rato porque no puedo hacerlo yo misma?

\- Si, NO, no es eso, es-

\- Pues déjame decirte que ya he estado en guerras, puedo defenderme sola, me quedo aquí- dijo Lana.

\- No quiero que mueras- dijo Rex.

\- Se defenderme sola- se defendía Lana.

\- No lo harás, si tu caes, caerán todas las dimensiones- dijo Rex empezando a molestarse.

\- Si yo caigo, caeré contigo- dijo Lana muy segura en sus palabras.

\- . . . - (Rex)

\- . . . – (Lana)

\- Este es el asunto Lana, estoy asustado, ¿ok?, estoy asustado, no por las dimensiones, estoy asustado de que mueras, eso pasa- finalizo el peliazul. Lana se quedo metafóricamente petrificada, nunca había visto a Rex asustado, decidió acercársele.

\- Rex, no debes tener miedo, estaré bien, te prometo, que nada me pasara, confío en que de vez en cuando me protegerás, pero, confía en mi de que me puedo proteger- dijo Lana abrazando al peliazul, este le correspondió.

 **Con Gen**

La chica estaba buscando a Rex para acosarlo y de esa manera poner celoso a Ike, pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, se topo con el piromano favorito de todos, Alan, quien estaba enseñándole a varios seres a usar armas de fuego, la chica se le acerco.

\- Oye, Alan, ¿has visto al peliazul de ojos rojos?- pregunto la chica.

\- ¿Rex?, dijo que iba a no se donde- respondió el chico.

\- ¿No sabes donde esta cierto?- dijo la chica entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ni idea- dijo el azabache retándole importancia al asunto.

\- Agh, ¿que tiene que hacer una chica aquí para darle celos a Ike?- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Al parecer nada- dijo Alan.

\- Jodete- le grito la chica.

\- Tu primero- le respondió Alan.

\- . . . –

La escena cambia y vemos a Alan corriendo de una Gen con un aura asesina rodeándola gritando cosas como "No me arrepiento de nada", "Si muero no toquen mis armas" y también "Recuérdenme por mi piromanía y no por mi estupideeeeeeeez" y otras cosas.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí piromano de mierda!- grito la chica molesta.

\- Cuando Ike se fije en ti- respondió Alan.

\- Te matare hijo de puta- grito la chica sumamente molesta.

Luego de que la nieta del loco intentara en vano atrapar a Alan volvió a prepararse para la guerra, faltaba muy poco para que la guerra comenzase, algunos terminaron de entrenar, sin embargo, la diosa de la naturaleza, Viridi descubrió algo aterrador.

\- Ok Lucero, necesito tu ayuda para liberarlo- respondió el joven Young Link a la peliverde.

\- ¿Estas seguro de liberarlo a el?- pregunto la chica.

\- Necesitamos mucha ayuda, el podria ayudarnos- comento el niño.

\- Si tu lo dices- dijo la chica medio insegura.

\- Oye Kratos, ¿me ayudas?- dijo el niño.

\- ¿A que exactamente?- pregunto el dios.

-A liberar a un aliado de su sello- dijo el niño sacando una mascara- Esta es la mascara de la Fiera Deidad, Oni, quiero liberar- Pum, Viridi lo golpeo.

\- ¡TE VOLVISTE COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!, ¡NO LIBERARAS A ESE MONSTRUO!- grito la niña aterrada.

\- ¿Porque no?- pregunto inocente el niño.

\- ¡PORQUE NOS MATARA A TODOS. . . ¡ME VA A MATAR!- grito la niña llorando.

\- Viridi cálmate- dijo Palutena consolando a la niña.

\- ¡Va a matarme!- dijo la niña aun llorando.

\- No lo creo Viridi, el es un buen sujeto, ademas, en caso de que se descontrole, esta Kratos- dijo el niño señalando al Dios. Aun así, la niña estaba aterrada, Young finalmente empezó a liberar a Oni, Lucero creo un poderoso hechizo para eliminar el sello, pero no podía hacerlo sola, Daraen, Robin y Zelda se le unieron y la poderosa aura de Kratos fueron suficientes para liberar a Oni de su prisión, una inmensa luz cegó la ciudad entera, cuando la luz desapareció y se noto la imponente figura de Oni, la Fiera Deidad, la enorme figura de un Link increíblemente alto, con una armadura que en la parte de los pectorales con una imagen de una media luna y un triángulo, con 3 joyas azules en el cuello, unos guanteletes metálicos, una mala completamente azul, bajo una túnica blanca, botas cafés, su cara tenia unas marcas faciales rojas y azules, un gorro como el de Link pero blanco, el cabello era similar al de Link, solo que en un color grisescos claro y unos ojos blancos y vacíos, su expresión era neutra, finalmente la deidad bajo la mirada topandose con los viajeros.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto la potente voz de la deidad.

\- Hola Oni- dijo el niño de forma inocente.

\- Link, ¿que paso aquí?- pregunto Oni.

\- Te lo resumiré, un loco creo portales dimensionales atrapando a varios seres y ahora vamos a luchar en una inmensa guerra dimensional- dijo el niño resumiendo todo.

\- ¿Y yo donde entro en todo esto?- pregunto Oni.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos todos los aliados posibles- dijo el niño.

\- ¿Me sacaste de mi prisión, para ayudarte?- pregunto el Dios.

\- Pues si, Kratos también es un Dios, pero tener a otro será mejor- dijo el niño.

\- ¿Otro Dios?- Oni se le quedo viendo a Kratos- ¿tu que Dios eres?- pregunto.

\- El Dios de la Guerra- respondió.

\- ¿Que?, imposible, ¿que sucedió con Ares?- pregunto Oni.

\- Lo mate- dijo Kratos.

\- Hmmm, entonces, finalmente alguien se encargo de ese idiota- dijo Oni- un gusto y un honor conocerlo Dios Kratos- dijo Oni de forma respetuosa.

\- Lo mismo digo, Ares menciono algo de un Dios temido por otros, creo que se refería a ti- dijo Kratos.

\- Ok, muy bonita la presentación, me alegra que se lleven bien, pero- un temblor impidió a Young continuar, el niño alzo la mirada y vio una gran cantidad de demonios voladores que se dirigían a ellos- Rayos, ya empezó, ¡ALERTA!, ¡HA COMENZADO, TODO EL MUNDO!, ¡A ATACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!- grito el niño desvainando su espada forjada por la Gran Hada de Termina, el niño sorprendió a Kratos, a tan corta edad y mostraba una valentía sin igual.

\- Ya lo oyeron, ¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEEEN!- grito el Fantasma de Esparta desvainando sus espadas, Alan que se encontraba cerca de la escena tomo dos Ak-47 hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

\- Espera Alan, cambia una de esas- dijo David sacando otra arma- usa una de estas- dijo el militar sacando una AN-94- ahora, a patear traseros demoniacos- dijo David cargando su fiel M-27, el azabache sonrío.

\- Es hora, demostremos a esos hijos de puta que no pueden tomar la dimensión que quieran- dijo Alan cargando su arma.

 **(¡Alerta!, algunas partes tendrán algo de gore, los que conocen a Kratos imaginense el porque pongo esto ¬¬)**

 **(Inserte canción M.I.A de Avenged Sevenfold)**

* * *

La batalla dio inicio, todos atacaban a los demonios, Kratos era de los mas sádicos, encajo su espada en un ala del demonio derribándolo, lo jalo con las cadenas y le partió la cabeza a la mitad dejando el resto de su cuerpo entero, otro demonio logro tomarlo y lo elevo, sin embargo Kratos uso aus espadas y se las encajo al demonio matándolo, el Dios estaba cayendo desde una altura muy alta, pero intentaba frenar su caída matando a los demonios que sufrían la desgracia de cruzarse en su caída libre, finalmente logro aterrizar usando un edificio, quebró la ventana y destruyo parte de lo que parecían oficinas, tendría tiempo para pensar una estrategia.

Nicole reacciono un poco tarde, algunos demonios la tomaron desprevenida y casi moría, sin embargo, Desmond la protegió a tiempo encajando su hoja oculta en el cuello del demonio, la chica un poco asustada se levanto, su miedo se transformo en ira, preparo su guante y una pequeña energía salía de este.

-Hijos de puta los voy a matar- dijo la chica molesta, corrió hacia un demonio y en vez de matarlo lo monto, ella al ser un poco pequeña y delgada, el demonio era un medio de transporte alado sumamente útil, la chica forcejeo con su "corcel" atacando con sus rayos del sen-sen a los demonios a su alcance aunque los demonios no era lo único que llego.

Cristian noto a los demonios y se dispuso a ayudar, atacando sin piedad a los demonios, con sus dos espadas hacia movimientos rápidos atacando las zonas supuestamente vitales de esos seres oscuros. El chico seguía atacando con una ira inmensa, algunos demonios dejaban de volar y se disponían a atacar por tierra, grave error, el portador oscuro no se contuvo en ningún momento, se distrajo un momento y un demonio se acercaba peligrosamente a sus espalda, alzo su zarpa con la intención de dañar al portador pero una flecha de hielo se le clavo en la cabeza, Cristian se sorprendió, luego vio como Rex se ponía a espaldas del portador cubriéndolo.

-Estas cosas no dejan de salir- dijo Rex lanzando una bola de fuego a un demonio generando una pequeña explosión.

-Tenemos que resistir, no debemos caer- dijo Cristian sacando su espada de la cabeza de un demonio, cuando volteo vio a un zombie que se le acercaba, el portador se quedo congelado y detuvo su ataque, sus ojos estaban abiertos a tope y respiraba con dificultad, no duro mucho porque Rex dio un tajo en diagonal al zombie.

-¡¿A TI QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!- grito Rex.

-N-no puedo- dijo el portador.

-¡¿NO PUEDES QUE?!- volvió a gritar Rex.

-No puedo atacarlos- dijo Cristian.

-¡¿A LOS ZOMBIES?!, ¡Este no es momento de detenerte- dijo Rex volviendo a cortar a un zombie, vio como los zombies empezaban a encerrarlos, Rex tomo a Cristian y voló hacia un edificio, al llegar soltó al portador- ¿Que sucedió allá abajo?- pregunto el peliazul.

-No puedo ataca zombies, simplemente no puedo- dijo el chico, Rex dudo un poco.

-¿Porque no puedes atacarlos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Es. . Una promesa que hice, y no pienso romperla- dijo el moreno encarando a Rex.

-Cristian entiendo eso, pero este no es ni momento, ni lugar para detenerte- dijo Rex.

-Ayudare en otras cosas, pero, no atacare zombies- aclaro el portador.

-Que asi sea entonces- dijo Rex saltando del edificio y emprendiendo vuelo hacia el campo de batalla.

* * *

Alan, oh Dios, Alan, si los seres tuvieran conciencia habría huido cuando tenían oportunidad, el piromano no se contuvo en ningún momento, atacaba todo demonio y zombie que se le cursase, sus balas salían echando fuego de su arma, literal, el idiota cada que salían balas las incendiaba para generar un daño mayor.

\- ¿Porque me estoy divirtiendo tanto?- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Tal vez porque adoras matar zombies, digo mira a Nicole, es como una niña en dulceria- dijo Suu encajando su espada en la cara del zombie, pero sus ataques eran con una gracia y elegancia inmensa que parecía que la chica estaba bailando.

\- Wooooooohoooooo, al carajo ese pony que pedí de Navidad, esto es mejoooooooooor- grito la mechimorada en su nuevo "pony" disparando a los demonios voladores.

\- Estoy seguro que esa dulcería hubiera quebrado- dijo Alan viendo a la chica riendo como maniaca- Jeff, ¿Nicole paso tiempo cerca de ti?- dijo el ojirojo al asesino.

\- Quisieras, esa risa es para los noobs, se requieren años de practica para hacer una risa que asuste a cualquiera- dijo el psicopata apuñalando a un demonio y a un zombie a la vez.

Lucero tenia unos cuantos problemitas, parecía que todos los demonios iban contra ella, sus métodos de defensa era crear portales alrededor de ella para que no la dañaran, un zombie no cayo en la trampa y se dispuso a morder a la chica, se lanzo hacia ella mientras luchaba por quitárselo de encima, su suerte empeoraba cuando otro zombie se le acercaba, Lucero utilizo su otra mano para alejarlos, os brazos le estaban fallando, sin embargo un zombie fue electrocutado y a otro lo atravesó una gigantesca espada, Lucero se levanto y vio a Robin y Kratos acercársele para ayudarla.

\- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Robin preocupado.

\- Si, estoy bien, gracias- dijo la chica aliviada.

\- Ojalá eso compense el haber querido matarte tiempo atrás- dijo Kratos.

\- Si, bastante- dijo la chica con una risa.

\- Estos demonios son similares a los de Ares, el idiota que creo ese desastre debió haberlo traído, idiota- dijo Kratos.

Por otra parte, Link estaba junto a Zelda haciendo frente a los zombies, junto a ellos estaban Young Zelda, Tetra, Toon y Young ayudándolos.

\- Son muchos, debemos alejarlos- dijo el Link mayor.

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Young, de su túnica saco la mascara goron y se la puso, el niño empezó a sentir un poco de dolor y luego dio un grito de dolor, cuando iba a ayudarlo se dieron cuenta que Young se transformo en un goron.

\- Wohohow, eso es asombroso- dijo Link, luego el niño se enrollo y empezó a girar aplastando a los zombies y después unos pinchos salieron de su coraza y así eliminaba a los zombies.

\- Eso estuvo increíble- dijo Toon.

\- Chicas, nuestro turno- dijo Zelda preparando su arco, las niñas le imitaron y sacaron sus respectivos arcos, prepararon y tres flechas de luz salieron disparadas acabando con mas de 1/3 de los enemigos que habían llegado.

\- *Silbido*, recuérdeme no hacerte enojar Zelda- dijeron los 3 Links en unísono.

Ahora, vamos con Leon, el y su equipo se les hacia sencillo controlar a los zombies ( **Claro, están acostumbrados ¬¬** ), disparaban a los zombies como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- Esto se volvió una costumbre que hasta se me hace aburrido- dijo Leon.

\- Lo se, aunque para mi pelear zombies es un descanso de lo que he tenido que combatir- dijo Chris un poco relajado, sin embargo sucedió algo que nadie esperaba (ni siquiera ustedes ¬u¬) de la nada apareció nada mas y nada menos que. . .

\- STAAAAAAAAAAAARSSSSS- Chris al escuchar ese grito se le helo la sangre.

\- Oh no, el no- dijo Chris.

\- ¿Quien?- pregunto Helena.

\- El Nemesis- dijo Chris cargando nuevamente, la bestia miro buscando a los STARS, con su reconocimiento facial solo detecto a uno, Chris Redfield.

\- STAAAAARSS- la bestia empezó a disparar a Chris quien se cubrió con un auto.

\- Nunca creí que me lo tendría que topar con esta cosa de nuevo- dijo Leon recordando su primer día de trabajo como policía.

\- Esa cosa me ha atormentado en mis sueños por muchos años, es momento de enfrentarme a el- dijo Sherry molesta.

Así todo empezaron a disparar al Nemesis, este los ignoraba y se centraba en Chris.

\- Cierto, solo persigue STARS, ayuden a Chris- ordeno Leon, Jake llego a la escena junto a los asesinos.

\- ¡¿QUE CARAJO ES ESA COSA?!- grito Jake.

\- Es el Nemesis, una criatura construida por Umbrella, la destruimos hace años- dijo Leon disparándole al monstruo.

\- ¡Muy bien, asesinos!, ¡Contra el!- grito Altaïr siendo seguido por su hermandad, Edward y Connor saltaron hacia el Nemesis, para clavarle sus hojas ocultas en los ojos, cegándolo, Arno y Ezio atacaron los brazos para que no pueda utilizar su arma, Altaïr, Desmond y Jake atacaron el torso, con ataques rápidos y profundos, sin embargo la bestia se los quito de encima, no dudo y empezó a disparar los asesinos se cubrieron.

\- Esa cosa me recuerda a la de nuestra dimensión- dijo Jake recordando al Ustanak.

\- ¡¿ENSERIO QUIERES RECORDAR EN UN MOMENTO ASI?!- grito Sherry molesta.

\- Siempre es buen momento para recordad preciosa- dijo Jake con una sonrisa confiada ( **Alan: Lo mato, matare a ese hijo de puta, sabes que, me harte, iré por Tara** )

\- Agh, mercenarios, nunca cambian- dijo la rubia, Nemesis tomo a Sherry y la alzo al aire, Jake corrió furioso hacia Nemesis, brinco hacia el Nemesis, y saco so hoja oculta y se la clavo en la garganta, pero el monstruo no soltaba a Sherry, de repente el Nemesis exploto mandando a volar a Jake, todos miraron estupefactos la escena.

\- ¡JAKE!- grito Sherry asustada, corrió hacia el asesino que estaba inconsciente- Vamos Jake, despierta, despierta- dijo la chica poniendo la cabeza del pelirrojo en su regazo, el asesino empezó a despertar.

\- ¿Q-q-quien f-fue el idiota que, me disparo?- dijo el chico entrecortado.

\- Lo siento Jake- dijo Ashley con la bazooka, espera ¿que?, fue Ashley.

\- ¿Ashley?- pregunto Leon.

\- ¿Que?, soy mas que una cara bonita Leon- dijo la otra rubia medio indignada.

\- Esa no me la esperaba- dijo Chris, luego vio como Sherry caminaba hacia el moribundo Nemesis.

\- Me atormentaste por mucho tiempo, en mis pesadillas, en mi niñez, pudrete en el infierno, tranquilo, tu creador se te unirá mas tarde- dijo Sherry disparándole en la cabeza al monstruo acabando con su vida- ¿Que sigue?- pregunto Sherry.

\- Cerrar el portal, terminar esta guerra y que el responsable pague- dijo Arno siendo seguido por el resto.

En el parque de la ciudad, Saki acompaño a la Fiera Deidad ya que no solo aparecieron zombies, sino que también villanos, Ganondorf estaba en el parque con zombies y demonios bajo su mando, su plan era atacar en distintos puntos para acorralar a nuestros héroes.

\- Ganondorf- dijo la chica viendo al Rey Gerudo, pero era distinto al que ella conocía, aunque ella sabia que era otra reencarnación, aun así no retrocedió.

\- No se quien seas tu, pero acabare contigo- dijo Ganon.

\- ¿Enserio el es el malo?, crei que seria mas poderoso- dijo Oni menospreciando a Ganon.

\- No me subestimes idiota, te enseñare- Ganon preparo una bola de energía y se la lanzo a Oni dandole de lleno en la cara, Saki no reacciono a tiempo y salió volando resultando herida, Ganon sonrío al ver que mato dos pájaros de un tiro, o eso pensó el cuando vio a Oni con los brazos cruzados y sin ningún rasguño- ¿Pero que?- Ganon no pensó mas cuando Oni le dio un potente puñetazo en la cara a Ganon.

\- Mortales, cuando aprenderán, que no puedes matar a un Dios con ataques que no son divinos- dijo Oni, viendo a Saki, se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

\- Gracias, sentí una gran onda de poder que parecía cortar mi cuerpo a la mitad- dijo la chica adolorida.

\- Para un Dios ese ataque no me hacia ni cosquillas, pero tu, pudo haberte matado- dijo Oni, sintiendo una sensación extraña, Saki lo noto.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto la chica.

\- Agh, sentí algo, como, una sensación de que me afecta lo que te pasó, no se que es- dijo Oni confundido.

\- Owwww, te preocupas por mi- dijo la chica abrazando a Oni- eres como el padre que nunca tuve- dijo la chica aun abrazando al Dios, Oni se sintió extraño,Ganon se levanto dispuesto a atacar a Oni pero el Dios correspondió al abrazo de la chica no sin antes elevar su mano y lanzar un rayo de energía de su mano mandando a volar al Gerudo.

Viridi se encontraba cerca de la escena, nunca vio a Oni tan "blando", y menos con una mortal, sin embargo, luego noto como Oni se enfadaba, se lleno de terror al ver que la estaba viendo a ella.

\- ¡TU!- grito Oni molesto, Viridi se aterro, Oni saco su espada y se aceraba a la niña, sin embargo Saki interfirió.

\- Hey Oni, detente- dijo Saki.

\- ¡A un lado Saki, voy a matar a esa mocosa!- dijo Oni furioso.

\- Hey hey tranquilo, es aliada, ¿porque quieres matarla?- pregunto Saki sorprendida.

\- ¡Porque ella intento matarme!- dijo Oni aun furioso.

\- Ok, esta bien, no te culpo, pero, ahora no es momento, hay una guerra de por medio- dijo Saki.

\- Mmmmhhh, esta bien, primero la guerra, pero solo porque quiero defender mi dimensión- Oni aun no estaba del todo convencido.

\- Porfavooooooooor- dijo Saki haciendo voz de niña pequeña, Oni no estaba cayendo en ese truco, hasta que la chica se le subió encima para abrazarlo- Porfavooooooor- volvió a decir la chica, Oni so río un poco, luego accedió, Saki paso cerca de Viridi- Me debes una Viridi- respondió la chica susurrándole a la diosa.

Ahora vamos con Fox, el estaba en una Arwing que pudieron reparar, Falco apoyaba en tierra junto con Dave.

\- Nunca creí tener que enfrentar a estas cosas- dijo Falco disparando a un zombie- bueno, nunca creí tener que enfrentarlos otra vez- corrigió al recordar su estadía en el mundo de Leon.

\- Si lo se, estas cosas son molestas- dijo Dave lanzando un rayo a los demonios.

\- Chicos aquí arriba es peor- dijo Fox en el comunicador- Estas cosas son muy molestas, casi no veo nada- dijo el zorro.

\- Wow, yo te ayudo amigo- dijo Dave volando en dirección hacia Fox despejando mucho la mira.

\- Gracias amigo- respondió Fox, Dave estaba en una de las alas del Airwing.

\- Cuando quieras- respondió Dave sacando su espada y desviando su energía a la hoja, preparo un potente rayo y lo lanzo hacia enfrente acabando con la amenaza alada, al menos en su zona- No se porque, pero me estoy divirtiendo- comento Dave divertido.

En otro punto, al parecer el centro de la ciudad, estaba Stu junto con su amigo Zero, sin embargo, alguien también estaba con ellos.

\- Megaman, wow, es un verdadero honor- dijo Stu emocionado.

\- Gracias Stu, cualquier amigo de Zero es amigo mío- dijo el androide.

\- *Inserte grito de Flanders*- el cyborg cayo desmayado.

\- ¿Ok?- dijo Megaman algo confundido.

\- Lo siento, jejejeje, era broma- dijo Stu levantándose.

\- Idiota, casi me la creo- dijo Zero un poco divertido, empezaron a cargar sus armas mientras cientos de demonios los rodeaban.

\- ¿Están listos?- dijo Megaman serio.

\- Je- se río un poco antes de cargar su brazo mecánico, el cual emitía un pequeño brillo- Nunca me sentí mas preparado- dijo el chico lanzándose al ataque, atacaban con poderosos rayos a los demonios voladores mientras que a los zombies utilizaba su sable láser para aniquilarlos sin compasión- Los veré en el infierno- dijo el chico acabando con su parte de un poderoso tajo circular- Desde el cielo- completo el chico sonriendo. Zero y Megaman eran como Iron Man y War Machine, cubriéndose las espaldas, disparando sus respectivas armas, Megaman utilizaba su cañón disparando poderosas ráfagas de energía, mientras que Zero utilizaba su espada y ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, Megaman salto hacia atrás, en el aire disparo a un zombie en la cabeza eliminándolo antes de que tocara a Zero.

\- Wow, gracias amigo- dijo el androide rubio agradecido.

\- No hay de que- contesto el androide azul.

\- Esto es por ti hermana- dijo Stu cargando una onda de energía en su mano, se la metió al zombie en la boca y disparo atravesándole la cabeza y eliminando a los que se cruzasen- No dejaremos a ninguno de ustedes vivos- dijo Stu recobrando un poco el aliento.

Rex confío en que Cristian recobraría su postura, así que se dirigió con sus amigos y su novia, quienes tenían unos cuantos problemas.

\- Rex, estas cosas están empezando a resistir, no podré contenerlas mas- decía Zelda creando su campo de fuerza, el cual se estaba debilitando.

\- Enseguida Zelda- dijo el peliazul.

\- Con cuidado Rex- dijo Lana preocupada, Rex sonrío debajo de su bufanda. Con ayuda de Gen empezaron a deshacerse de los zombies cercanos.

\- Tienes tus trucos ¿verdad?- dijo Rex en broma.

\- Si, ¿porque?, ¿te gusta?- dijo la chica en broma, Rex solo río, Link lanzo una bomba hacia un zombie causando su explosión y la de unos cuantos.

\- Esto se volverá tedioso si esto continúa- dijo Link dando una estocada a la cabeza del demonio.

\- Y esto solo esta comenzando- dijo Rex recibiendo un ataque por parte de un demonio, Gen fue elevada un poco y fue soltada lastimándose una pierna y Link sufrió severas heridas de garra en su rostro, eran demasiados para los viajeros.

* * *

 **Ho ho ho, ¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **Rex: Eso ya pasó**

 **Bueno, Feliz año nuevo, espero que todos se la pasen de lo mejor, quería acabar al año con la primera parte del ultimo capitulo de mi historia, aun falta la otra parte así que estén atentos, otra cosa, pronto actualizare Smash School, ademas de que subiré una nueva historia llamada "Slashers vs. Creepys", el cual son batallas a muerte entre los asesinos Slashers contra los Creepypastas, el combate de apertura será entre el Payaso "Eso" contra Laughing Jack, y ademas ustedes decidirán a que grupo apoyan, a los Slashers, cuyo líder es Jason Voorhees, o si apoyan a los creepypastas, cuyo líder es Slenderman, por el momento es todo.**

 **Todos los que aparecen en el fic: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **ZarcortFan25, fuera, feliz año nuevo, los leo luego.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Fin del trayecto (Parte 2)**

 **Hola a todos, bienvenidos al penúltimo capitulo de mi historia, si lo se, es triste, pero en fin, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el próximo será el epilogo, el final final, aunque será un final medio abierto para la segunda temporada, habrá nuevos personajes así como antiguos que ya conocen (algunos), ahora si, poke, amigo mío, ya busque las ultimas preguntas que harías a nuestros personajes antes del final, venga.**

 **Poke: comencemos con las preguntas y como serán las ultimas aprovechare cada una de ellas.**

 **1.- Toon Link: o_0 AHHH! (corro a tomarle la mano y saludarlo sacudiéndolo) oh señor toon tengo mucho que preguntarle, como se siente ser mi saga favorita? es el de Phamtom hourglass o Wind waker? conoce la espada cuádruple? que edad tiene? por que verde? no me importa! le regalo la espada de diamante, tome esta hada rosa por si caes... y y... ya...**

 **Toon: Waow, no sabia que era tu saga favorita, gracias, soy la encarnación de la época del héroe de los vientos, a verdad no conocí la espada cuádruple, hasta donde se es una leyenda, tengo 13 años, waow, una espada de diamante, gracias la usare en la guerra.**

 **2.- Leon: como pasaste del novato que muere en dos o tres ataques de enemigos a la verga erecta del RE4? Extrañas a Luis Sera? Que sentiste al hacer de niñera de una chica que era secuestrada cada cinco minutos y te ponía en peligro cada diez? que piensas de Ada? tal vez esto te sirva (doy el arma de half life que dispara moscas)**

 **Leon: Fue por puro entrenamiento duro, comer sano y**

 **Di la verdad**

 **Leon: Me dieron una Play 3 si salvaba a Ashley, la verdad si lo extraño, era un gran amigo, fue horrible, hubiera preferido ir a combatir aliens en Afganistan, que tal vez trabajó con los enemigos, pero se que es una buena persona.**

 **Le traes ganas, ¿verdad?**

 **Leon: ¿Y quien no?**

 **Ada: . . .**

 **Mewtwo: oh mierda un Freezer salvaje vamos nido ball (lanzo nido ball)**

 **Mewtoo: ¡¿Porque siempre me confunden con ese tipo?!, ¡¿Que rayos les pasa a todos ustedes?! *La nidoball solo le pego en la cabeza*, jodete poke, jodete.**

 **Desmond: pregunta, sabes si tuvieron asesinos en la época de la Independencia de Mexico o el Mexico colonial? :)**

 **Desmond: A menos que "Pancho" Villa y Emiliano Zapata usaran hojas ocultas y capuchas, entonces no, no creo que haya asesinos en la época mexicana.**

 **Rex: vengo a joderte. lana date vuelta un momento**

 **Lana: ¿O-ok?**

 **Bien, Gardevoir, Lopunny salgan**

 **Gardevoir: Gardevoir**

 **Lopunny: Lopunny**

 **El es un pokemon macho *señala a Rex* lindo no? sobre el... bien Lana puedes ver B)**

 **Rex: Serás hijo de pu- *Es tacleado por las pokemons***

 **Lana: Emm Rex, ¿quienes son esas criaturas? *celosa***

 **Rex: ¿Y yo que se?, fue culpa de poke *Cia le toma una foto***

 **Cia: Esta va para mi perfil de Facebook**

 **Lana: ¿Tienes perfil de Facebook?**

 **Rex: Mejor pregunta, ¿siquiera sabes usarlo?**

 **Cia: *molesta***

 **Por cierto Lana, cuando te desocupes con esto hablaremos de los condones ;)**

 **Lana: *sonrojada y Cia le tapa los oídos***

 **Cia: Idiota, ella aun no esta lista para saber eso**

 **Cia: se que no te caigo bien... pero ten cuando todo esto termine ya no volveré a ver a nadie de los de aquí y como les estoy dando regalos a todos los que les hice preguntas aquí tienes (entrego una luna Ball) este es Umbreon te caerá bien son tal pa' cual, cuídalo T_T ah, por cierto sabe Persecución por si quieres joder a Rex ;)**

 **creo que serian todos, solo me faltaría desearte buena suerte para que publiques el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Cia: Finalmente haces algo bien idiota, es muy linda**

 **Rex: ¿Como sabes que genero es?**

 **Cia: Porque me entiende, y entre chicas nos entendemos.**

 **Y para ti Fanático de zarcort te daré mi Ho-oH y cuando Cia y Lana dejen de asesinar a tu OC dale esto de mi parte (Sesenta y cuatro manzanas doradas y doce ojos de ender!) cuídense y espero les sirvan sus cosas, los veo en el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Wooohooo, los veo al final del capitulo, iré a capturar un Lugia para que sea amigo de mi Ho-oh, suerte Rex.**

 **Rex: Al menos quitame estas pokemon de encima, ¿no?**

 **Mmmmmh, no, disfruten el cap.**

 **Rex: Hijo de**

* * *

 **Fin del trayecto (Parte 2)**

* * *

Nuestros viajeros estaban perdiendo, cada vez salían más y mas seres malévolos del portal central, androides, BOW's, templarios, y también duendes y Skulltulas, todos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerlos a raya, pero cada vez eran mas y mas villanos.

\- Esto se esta poniendo mas estresante, por cada zombie o demonio que aniquilamos aparecen 10 mas del portal- dijo Rex molesto.

\- Es verdad, así nunca ganaremos- dijo Link cansado.

En ese momento Dante le estaba disparando a los demonios cercanos.

\- Tal vez hay que emparejar las cosas- dijo el cazademonios disparándole a otro demonio en la cabeza.

 **Mientras tanto con el loco**

El seguía manteniendo el portal abierto, viendo como cada vez salían mas seres de ese portal.

\- Jejeje, nada me detendrá ahora- dijo el loco para si mismo.

\- Señor, hemos capturado a una espía- decía un templario sujetando a Ada Wong.

\- ¿Ada Wong?, buena jugada Rex, pero necesitas mas que una cara bonita para detenerme- dijo el loco- llévenla a una celda, por suerte en estos cuarteles tienen de sobra- dijo el loco llevándose a la espía de rasgos orientales, la colgaron de manos arriba y la dejaron sola.

\- Je, novatos, no me quitaron los zapatos- dijo la mujer elevando sus piernas a sus manos para luego quitar el tacón de sus zapatos, que en realidad era una navaja, la mujer cortó las sogas y se liberó, salió sin ser detectada de las instalaciones con algo que era muy importante para el loco- ¿Que les pasa a los maníacos con dejar una llave maestra?- dijo la espía sosteniendo una tarjeta, sonrío- Oh Leon, me debes una grandísima- dijo la espía escapando en una moto "prestada" y se dirigió de nuevo a la ciudad.

 **Con los viajeros**

Ellos asistían como podían, sus energías se acababan poco a poco, estaban perdiendo.

\- Esto se está saliendo de control, casi no tengo balas- dijo Misty disparando su confiable Remington, pero se estaba cansando.

\- Resiste Misty, ya voy- dijo Marlton ayudando a su amiga.

\- Caballeros, preparen, apunten, ¡Fuego!- gritó Richtofen disparando sus centros elementales junto con sus camaradas, ellos no estaban muy cansados, aún resistían pero era muy complicado.

-Mierda, desearía que estuvieran esos robots- dijo Tank dándose un respiro.

 **Con Lucero**

Ella fue llevada junto con Robin y Kratos a un punto donde Dante los cito.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Lucero.

-Traeremos refuerzos- dijo Dante.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Robin.

\- El idiota que nos trajo aquí tiene un portal abierto donde salen esas cosas, nosotros haremos lo mismo- dijo Dante serio.

\- Ok entiendo, ¿a quien traemos?- pregunto Lucero, Dante sonrío divertido.

Mientras tanto con los asesinos, Edward y su nieto estaban aun combatiendo con los zombies.

\- Hijo, ¿alguna vez creíste que combatirías con zombies y demonios para salvar a una ciudad?- pregunto el Kenway mayor.

\- No abuelo, nunca lo creí- dijo Connor.

\- Yo si- dijo Nicole volando cerca del lugar, justo cuando a Edward lo iba a atacar un zombie este fue abatido por un disparo en la cabeza.

\- Siempre tenemos que protegerte, ¿verdad Ed?- dijo una voz ronca y gruesa, los ojos de Edward se abrieron a tope, su sorpresa no acabaría ahí.

\- Capitán, me reporto al deber- dijo otra voz gruesa, Edward volteo y se quedó petrificado.

\- N-no puede ser- dijo Edward.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes?- dijo Connor.

\- Mi nombre es Adewale, ex primer oficial del Jackdaw y amigo de Edward- dijo el ahora asesino Adewale.

\- Y yo escoria, soy Edward Tach, pero tu puedes llamarme Barba Negra- dijo el pirata a Connor- ¿Y tu?- pregunto ahora Tach.

\- C-connor, Connor Kenway- respondió el americano.

\- Ch-chicos, c-como es p-posible?- dijo Edward sorprendido.

\- Fui yo- dijo Lucero- Dante me dijo que trajera refuerzos, por cierto Kenway, traje a un amigo, amiga, lo siento, ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto a un "chico" que entro.

\- James Kidd- dijo "el muchacho".

\- ¿Marie?- preguntó Edward.

\- ¿Que cuentas Kenway?- dijo ahora si la chica al pirata.

\- No puedo creer que estén aquí- dijo Edward sorprendido.

\- Ellos no son los únicos- dijo Dante sonriendo, Lucero creo un inmenso portal en el cielo, 4 para ser exactos- será mejor que se quiten- los demás obedecieron, vieron asombrados como 4 sombras gigantescas aparecían, los titanes de hierro aparecieron, Richthofen miraba sorprendido lo que veía, luego sonrío.

\- Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas, caballeros, titanes- dijo el alemán disparando a los demonios, los titanes empezaron a aplastarlos a los que estaban cerca, y vaya que eran varios.

\- Esto se puso cada vez mas raro- dijo Lucero riendo un poco-muy bien, ¿quien sigue Dante?-

\- Tengo en mente a unos amigos que les encantaría ayudarnos- dijo Lucario apareciendo.

\- ¿Enserio?- pregunto Lucero, Lucario asintió sonriendo.

Por otra parte, Edward estaba peleando acompañado de sus amigos como los viejos tiempos, Marie estaba sorprendida de lo que veía.

\- ¿Enserio esto esta pasando Edward?- dijo la chica matando a un demonio.

\- Pues, estoy sobrio, así que si, es real- dijo el asesino pirata disparándole a un demonio y matando a un zombie con su espada.

\- Esto nunca lo había visto en toda mi vida- mencionó Tach.

\- ¿Que?, zombies y demonios- dijo Edward forcejeando con un zombie.

\- No, que tuvieras un nieto americano- dijo el pirata viendo a Connor.

\- Si, yo tampoco me la creía- menciono el rubio pirata.

\- Estoy aquí saben- argumento el nativo americano algo ofendido.

\- ¡Chicos!- gritó Altaïr llegando a escena.

\- ¿Quien es el Edward?- preguntó Tach.

\- El es Altaïr, el más poderoso de los asesinos- esa respuesta sorprendió a Marie.

\- ¿Que?, ¿el verdadero Altaïr?, no puedo creerlo- comento la asesina pirata.

\- Un gusto, pero por ahora no es momento de- un disparo cayo a Altaïr, fue Adewale que le disparo a un zombie que se acercaba al sirio.

\- De nada- respondió Adewale, en eso, el resto de los asesinos se juntaron, ahí estaban la hermandad de los asesinos * **Inserte cámara giratoria tipo Los Vengadores :3** *, estaban en circulo los asesinos mas poderosos y mas importantes de todos, de lugares como Siria hasta Estados Unidos, todos siendo totalmente diferentes, unos son verdaderos asesinos fieles a su credo, otros piratas y otros liberales revolucionarios.

\- Asesinos- dijo Altaïr, todos lo miraron, el sirio saco su hoja oculta, los demás lo imitaron- ¡Ataquen!- grito el sirio corriendo siendo imitado por los demás, atacaban sin compasión, con una rapidez increíble, golpes letales y tácticas individuales únicas, los asesinos siguieron atacando a cada ser malévolo que se les presentaba.

Mientras que con Lucario, el estaba platicando con unas criaturas que Lucero trajo.

\- Entonces, ¿Aceptaron?- pregunto Lucero inocente.

\- Palkia aun no esta convencido de ayudar, Dialga por otro lado, ayudara gustosamente, sin embargo, Rayquaza será un problema indomable al igual que Giratina,aunque, si Arceus viene no tendrán mas opción que ayudar, Kyogre y Groudon serán unos magníficos aliados, pero la decisión final recaen en Arceus, mi señor Arceus, ¿nos ayudaría en esta misión?- preguntó el pokemon a su Dios, este hizo unos sonidos inentendibles para los humanos, sin embargo, Lucario sonrío un poco antes de que su sonrisa acabara- Mi señor quiere ayudar, pero a menos que seamos dioses no nos ayudará, no lo tiene permitido- dijo Lucario algo decepcionado, sin embargo, el pokemon dios volvió a gruñir intentando comunicarse, Lucario abrió los ojos a tope y volvió a ver a su Dios- S-si mi señor, Oni esta aquí, ayudándonos- respondió Lucario de manera cortés, el dios volvió a gruñir- C-claro mi señor, les diré- Lucario voltea con sus amigos- Mi señor Arceus dice que ayudará con gusto, el y Oni fueron aliados en una guerra divina, supongo que Oni no lo rechazara- dijo Lucario- Muchas gracias mi señor- dijo Lucario, Arceus volvió a rugir- Si mi señor, hay más de sus hijos, Mew, Pikachu, Piplup entre otros, Mewtoo también esta aquí- Arceus rugió ahora con fuerza hacia el cielo y una luz atrapo por completo a Lucario, Arceus ahora rugió hacia donde estaba Lucario, la luz se fue y vieron los demás como Lucario había cambiado, Arceus volvió a rugir hacia el campo de batalla, todos los pokemons que estaban luchando fueron envueltos en una inmensa luz, Arceus, aparte de concederles evolucionar a su máximo potencial, los transformó en su versión Shiny, dándoles un poder inmenso, rugió ahora hacia los pokemons bestia que lo acompañaban, estos asintieron y se lanzaron al campo de batalla, se dividieron en secciones, Palkia y Dialaga se fueron a la parte Sur de la ciudad, donde se encontraban el equipo de Leon, Fox, entre otros, Kyogre y Groudon fueron a la zona Este, donde se encontraban el grupo de Ike, Palutena, Pit y Dave, ademas de otros, Rayquaza y Giratina se fueron a la zona norte por donde estaban saliendo los seres malévolos, hacia allá estaban el equipo de Rex, Cristian, Link y otros, finalmente Arceus se fue con Lucario y Lucero hacia la zona Oeste, donde estaban el grupo de pokemons, Oni, y los jóvenes Links, ademas de que Kratos los acompaño, en el centro Lucero creo otro portal ya que Arceus les dijo por medio de Lucario que triaría a tres amigos casi divinos como el para ayudarlos en esa parte, Lucero se fue hacia allá con Robin.

* * *

 **Parte Este**

Kyogre y Groudon llegaron para ayudar a los viajeros, los campos de fuerza de Palutena fueron debilitados, la diosa estaba siendo rodeada por zombies, uno intentó morderla cuando un poderoso rayo de agua elimino al zombie y un temblor detuvo a los zombies antes de morir aplastados, los pokemons legendarios ayudaron a la diosa, esta estaba muy cansada.

\- Benditos sean- dijo la diosa cansada, Kyogre se le acercó para ayudarla- m-muchas gracias, pero mis guerreros siguen peleando, debo ayudarlos- contestó la pelicerde pero estaba muy débil, Kyogre y Groudon tuvieron una conversación entre ellos ( **pondré entre comillas su conversación** )

\- "Está muy débil Groudon, debemos ayudarla"- dijo el pokemon con aspecto de ballena.

\- "El amo Arceus nos dijo que protegiéramos a todos, pero aparecen de todos lados, no podemos proteger a todos de tanto"- dijo el pokemon rojo.

\- "Si, es muy difícil, ¿que haremos?"- dijo Kyogre.

\- "Tengo una idea"- sugirió Groudon, se colocó cerca de Palutena, dio 2 potentes pisadas al suelo cuando el dividió la ciudad en cinco partes, así sería más fácil para el resto de los viajeros.

\- "Buena idea Groudon, ahora si, vamos a ayudar a los aliados"- dijo Kyogre volando hacia otro punto de su área para ayudar a los demás, Pit estaba siendo derribado por los demonios, el chico iba a caer 850 metros de altura en una caída libre, sin embargo, Kyogre lo sujeto a tiempo, lo dejo en el suelo y lo despertó.

\- ¿Q-quien eres tu?- dijo el ángel muy débil- no importa, me salvaste, gracias- dijo el ángel levantándose algo adolorido- No voy a rendirme ahora, pelearé hasta caer, por esta dimensión, por mi dimensión- dijo el chico lanzándose al ataque.

Ike seguía atacando junto con Marth y Roy, los tres tenían un estilo único con la espada, Lucina se les unió rápidamente, Marth asusto por un momento a Lucina cuando aparentemente le iba a dar una estocada cuando la verdad era a un zombie el que la recibió, la peliazul se quedó momentáneamente impactada..

\- Perdón por asustarte Lucina- dijo el príncipe, Suu llegó en ese momento.

\- Chicos, miren al aliado que encontré- dijo la chica arriba de Groudon, todos se le quedaron viendo a la kitsune sorprendidos

* * *

 **Parte Sur**

Palkia y Dialga vieron el momento en que Groudon dividió la ciudad.

\- "Je, buena jugada Groudon, muy buena táctica"- dijo Dialga sorprendido.

\- "Así será mas sencillo acabar con nuestra parte, al terminar con todos podremos ahora contraatacar"- contesto Palkia estando de acuerdo con Dialga, llegaron con el grupo de Leon y estos al principio les apuntaron, hasta que mostraron que eran aliados.

\- Cada vez me sorprende mas esta guerra- dijo Leon algo estresado.

\- No seas así Leon, incluso son lindos- dijo Sherry acercándose a Dialga, el pokemon azul acepto el contacto con la rubia- creo que le agrado- dijo la chica contenta.

\- Bien, hasta donde vi, la ciudad fue dividida en 5 partes, de acuerdo a como nos separamos, será mas sencillo acorralar a nuestro enemigo y así acabar con todo esto- dijo Chris preparándose, ambos pokemons rugieron con fuerza y utilizaron sus potentes ataques contra el enemigo, Dialga volvía lentos al enemigo con su control sobre el tiempo, mientras que Palkia los sacaba de este mundo, literalmente, desgarraba por unos momentos el espacio de la realidad encerrándolos para siempre, Chris y su equipo dispararon para ayudar a los pokemons, Leon utilizo granadas para destruir a los grupos grandes mientras que Helena, Sherry, Jake y sorpresivamente Ashley, disparaban a los demonios voladores, Jake empezó a actuar como asesino y ataco a los zombies con una velocidad letal y precisa, sin embargo, su felicidad no duro mucho.

\- Entonces, tu eres al que llaman el Wesker Jr. ¿verdad?, que patético- dijo una voz malévola, Chris la conocía muy bien, Jake volteo lentamente viendo al propietario de esa voz- Es una lastima que teniendo ese apellido seas tan débil- comentó el sujeto a Jake.

\- ¡Desgraciado infeliz!- gritó Chris disparándole al que alguna vez fue su colega, este esquivaba las balas sin mucho esfuerzo utilizando su velocidad sobrehumana llegando rápidamente con Jake, el pelirrojo seguía en shock cuando Wesker lo pateó violentamente hasta Palkia, el pelirrojo se levanto furioso.

\- Serán mis conejillos de indias- dijo Wesker con una mirada fría.

\- No si te mato antes- dijo Jake sacando su hoja oculta y corriendo hacia Wesker, un combate empezó entre padre e hijo, Jake atacaba a Wesker con una furia inmensa, este con su sonrisa arrogante esquivaba sin mucha dificultad, Wesker lo volvió a mandar estrellarse ahora con un auto, sus amigos fueron a socorrer al ahora asesino.

\- Jake, Dios mío, estarás bien, pero no puedes contra el, es muy rápido- comentó Sherry preocupada, Jake estaba viendo a Wesker con odio, luego vio a Dialga y sonrío.

\- No, aun puedo vencerlo- comento Jake levantándose viendo a Dialga, como si fuera por alguna conexión el pokemon legendario capto la idea de Jake, el ex-mercenario volvió corriendo hacia Wesker.

\- Vaya que eres terco, te matare de una puta vez- el rubio saco un cuchillo de su abrigo, esperando el momento preciso, cuando Jake salto para golpearlo con su puño el rubio volteo con su cuchillo, sin embargo, algo detuvo su super velocidad recibiendo el golpe de Jake directo, el rubio cayo pocos metros lejos de Jake, con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca- ¿Pero que mierda acaba de pasar?- dijo el rubio sin saber que paso, Jake volvió a pelear con el pero ahora Wesker no usaba su velocidad, era oprimido por Dialga, para hacer el combate mas justo, aunque Jake estaba peleando como nunca, estaba venciendo al rubio de manera muy fácil, Wesker apenas y podía defenderse de los mortíferos golpes de su hijo, Wesker termino cansado, de rodillas y muy golpeado, Jake se le quedo viendo, los lentes de Wesker no resistieron mas y se cayeron al suelo rompiéndose en el acto, Jake miraba los ojos brillantes de su padre, ese brillo rojizo lleno de maldad- Tu. . . No eres. . . Un Wesker- dijo el rubio sumamente cansado aun de rodillas.

\- Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo, no soy un Wesker, mi nombre, es Jake Müller, y por el poder que me confiere la orden de la Hermandad de los Asesinos, es mi deber, acabar con tu miserable vida- dijo Jake sacando su hoja oculta clavándosela a Wesker en la cabeza matándolo al instante, todos miraron a Jake estupefactos, se veía muy decidido en matar a Wesker, Sherry se le acerco.

\- J-Jake- dijo la rubia medio asustada, el pelirrojo estaba serio hasta que volteo a ver a Sherry.

\- Gracias- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a la chica- también a ti grandulón- dijo dándole un par de palmadas a Dialga.

* * *

 **Parte Oeste**

Oni y los jóvenes Links estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían, ademas de que tener a un fiero Dios, era muy buena ayuda, también Pikachu utilizaba su impactrueno ante todos, Samus se quedo cerca del roedor eléctrico junto con Megaman, Zero, Stu, Mario, Pac-Man y Sonic, cuando de repente un rugido llamo la atención de todos.

\- No puede ser- dijo Oni sorprendido.

\- Necesitas pelear una guerra para estar cuerdo, ¿verdad, Onigami?- dijo Arceus bajando del cielo con Kratos, Lucario y Lucero.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí Arceus, pero ¿como?- dijo Oni confundido.

\- Yo lo traje Oni, el es un buen aliado también- respondió la joven peliverde.

\- Que bien, porque se aproximan problemas- dijo Saki señalando a Ganon en su forme de demonio y venia acompañado de Grahim y Zant, el trio de dioses se paro firme viendo a los seres malvados.

\- Hijos míos- dijo Arceus llamando a sus pokemons, estos lo vieron- retrocedan, ustedes encarguense de los demonios voladores y los terrestres- dijo el Dios Pokemon, sus creaciones le obedecieron, Arceus mostraba un aura multicolor, Oni mostraba su aura blanca y negra y Kratos mostraba un aura roja, los dioses se enfrentaba a seres oscuros, Ganon fue el primero en atacar, se fue contra Oni quien con su potente fuerza física lo tomo de los colmillos deteniéndolo (como la frase de tomar al toro por los cuernos) Oni sonrió con malicia y sorprendiendo a varios levantó completamente a Ganon y lo azoto contra el suelo, Grahim no se intimido y se lanzo contra Kratos, el demonio utilizaba ataques sumamente rápidos pero el dios de la guerra solo se defendía sin mucho esfuerzo, Kratos moto como peleaba el demonio, sin una técnica en especifica, parecía improvisar sus ataques, eso era algo impredecible, un paso en falso y la balanza podría cambiar, pero su fuerza física y artilugios divinos le ayudarían mucho, Grahim desapareció un momento apareciendo a unos metros arriba de Kratos con la intención de clavarle la espada en la cabeza, sin embargo fallo, Kratos sonrió, sacos sus guanteletes de piedra mística en forma de lobo (o de león o no se de que sean) dándole un golpe en el rostro de Grahim, el demonio termino sumamente adolorido, el demonio sangraba de la cabeza, nariz y boca, ademas de que perdió 3 dientes.

\- Je, de por si ya estas feo, acabare con tu sufrimiento- dijo Kratos en burla, Grahim se paro con dificultad, muy herido, Kratos decidió matarlo de una vez (Advertencia: Como dije en el capitulo anterior, Kratos es de los mas sádicos así que será algo violenta la muerte de Grahim), Kratos clavo sus dos espadas en el torso de Grahim mientras este tenía la mirada fija al suelo, en shock, Kratos retiro las espadas haciendo que Grahim quede de rodillas y dándole la espalda a Kratos, Grahim miraba aterrado como sangre salía de su cuerpo, dio un inmenso grito de dolor cuando el fantasma de Esparta atravesó el cuerpo del demonio con la Espada del Olimpo, Kratos decidió ponerle fin a su existencia, con la espada aun en el cuerpo de Grahim, Kratos dio un tajo hacia arriba partiendo del torso y cabeza de Grahim a la mitad- Me encantaría ver como Hades te tortura- dijo Kratos, terminando su labor ahora iría a ayudar a los demás con los demonios.

La Fiera Deidad se estaba tomando esto como un juego, parecía un torero por como jugaba con Ganon, haciéndose solo a un lado para evitar las embestidas de Ganon- El que seas un demonio no te hace superior a un Dios- dijo Oni sacando su espada de doble hélice, cargo un poco de su energía y lanzo un tajo vertical para la zar su ataque, sin embargo, parecía no ser suficiente para detener a la bestia- Ok, te subestime, pero aun así- sonrió Oni viendo como Ganon tropezó- tu blindaje no cubría tus patas- aclaro la Fiera Deidad, miro a Ganon con desprecio- tanto solo por dominar una tierra, me das lastima- Oni preparaba su ataque cuando salió volando por un ataque, busco al responsable y vio a Link, pero el era completamente oscuro, el corrió hacia Ganon que se transformo a su forma original, pero estaba mal herido, el Link oscuro lanzo una bomba de humo y escapo con un casi moribundo Ganondorf.

Arceus la tuvo un poco complicada, Zant era muy escurridizo y a cada rato traía criaturas malévolas de la dimensión del crepúsculo, haciendo la tarea de Arceus mas complicada, sin embargo, el Dios Pokemon recibió ayuda inesperada.

\- Te pusiste viejo Arceus- dijo Mewtoo apareciendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mewtoo?, ¿porque no estas con los demás?- pregunto Arceus un poco cansado.

\- Le dijiste a tus hijos que no te ayudaran, yo no soy tu hijo, soy un pokemon creado por ingeniería humana- dijo el pokemon psíquico, Arceus casi no quería mucho a Mewtoo, ya que él no fue creado por Arceus, pero era un pokemon a fin de cuentas, Mewtoo se empezó a enfrentar a las criaturas de Zant, este se molesto.

\- No es justo que recibas ayuda- dijo Zant molesto.

\- ¿Justo?, no me vengas a hablar tu de justicia- dijo Mewtoo destrozando a una criatura de Zant.

\- Es hora de que pagues- dijo Arceus cargando un poderoso ataque en su boca- Serás juzgado por tus atrocidades- grito Arceus disparando un poderoso rayo multicolor atrapando a Zant por completo, cuando el rayo se disipo, Zant había desaparecido, Arceus sello su destino, acabo con su penosa existencia, Arceus miro a Mewtoo ya que las criaturas desaparecieron junto con Zant- Gracias por la ayuda Mewtoo- dijo Arceus de forma sincera, Oni se le acercó susurrandole algo.

\- Deberías reconocerlo con tu hijo- comentó Oni a su aliado.

\- No lo se Oni, yo no lo cree, no es mi creación, no tiene nada mío en el- comento la bestia blanca.

\- Arceus, yo acepte a mi tierra creaciones de las Diosas de Oro, me ayudaron cuando mas los necesite, un hijo no es un ser que creas, un hijo, es el que esta contigo, que te apoya, sea de tu creación o no- termino Oni dandole una palmada en el cuello a Arceus, Oni se fue a ayudar a los demás.

Arceus lo pensó un poco- Mewtoo- el pokemon psíquico volteo- Oni tiene razón, tal vez no te cree yo, pero me ayudaste cuando lo necesite, gracias, hijo- termino Arceus, Mewtoo por primera vez sonrío, ambos fueron a apoyar al resto.

Stu y sus amigos estaban divirtiéndose, muy raro, pero que se le va a hacer.

\- Muy bien gente, reúnanse- dijo Stu, los demás le siguieron- Bien, Mario, Sonic, ustedes vayan con Mega y Pac-Man, necesitamos despejar el área- en ese momento, los 4 recordaron algo que los ayudaría- Samus, tu, Zero y yo nos encargaremos de los demonios aéreos, estamos cerca de vaciar esta área- dijo Stu dando instrucciones, todos se prepararon.

\- ¿Están listos chicos?- preguntó Megaman, los demás asintieron.

\- Espera Megaman, te ayudare aun mas- dijo Sonic.

\- ¿Como?- pregunto el androide, en ese momento Sonic cerro los ojos y de la nada se empezaron a formar esmeraldas que rodeaban al erizo después un energía cegó unos segundos a todos, Sonic apareció ahora con un pelaje dorado y flotaba levemente.

\- * **Silbido** * Wow, te queda el cambio- dijo Mario.

\- Perfecto, ahora Megaman- dijo Sonic poniendo su mano en el cañón del androide, Megaman sintió una inmensa energía dentro de el- el androide preparaba su rayo, Mario y Pac-Man centraron su aura hacia el androide para poder hacer un ataque mas potente, el resultado fue un rayo de proporciones bíblicas, un poder inmenso salió del cañón del androide acabando con todos los zombies y demonios que estaban delante de ellos, cuando el rayo pegó en el muro de tierra creado por Groudon, causó un temblor en esa parte, el resultado fue que el muro cayó hacia adelante ahorrándole tiempo al equipo del centro ya que el muro aplasto a varios enemigos.

\- Waow, eso fue intenso- dijo Arceus sorprendido.

\- Ni siquiera yo pude ver un rayo tan potente como ese- dijo Oni sorprendido al igual que Arceus. Mario y el resto cayó cansado- necesitan reposar, Oni y yo nos quedaremos, ustedes- dijo señalando al resto- ayuden a los de esa área- ordenó el Dios Pokemon, ellos estarían allí cuidándolos en caso de otro ataque.

* * *

 **Parte Centro**

Los creepypastas y animatromicos estaban en la parte centro cuando vieron como uno de los muros que los dividía fue derribado ahorrándoles trabajo.

\- Waow, no me imagino quien tiene semejante poder para derribar esa cosa- comentó Ben sorprendido.

\- Si si, eso que, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, finalmente puedo matar sin preocuparme si la policía me persigue o no- dijo Jeff disfrutando atacar zombies, después hicieron presencia las dos niñas mas terroríficas de los multiversos, Nikki y Nati.

\- ¡Escuchen bien idiotas porque solo lo diré una vez, se dejaran de estupideces y salvaremos esta dimensión!- dijo la pequeña pelimorada con sus pequeñas manos en su cintura y con una actitud de dictadora temible.

\- ¡Ya oyeron a Nikki!, ¡Todos levanten su triste trasero y ataquen!- grito Nati en la misma actitud de su amiga, ambas colocaron sus manos en el piso, y después mas zombies salieron, solo que estos tenían un resplandor morado en sus ojos.

\- Chicos- dijo Nikki en manera dulce jugando con su cabello, los zombies del resplandor morado voltearon a ver a la niña- ven esos zombies y demonios voladores, bien, ¡MATENLOS!- grito la niña molesta, los zombies de resplandor morado voltearon, rugieron y se lanzaron contra los zombies, demonios y templarios que se les acercaban, los animatronicos no se quedaron ahí parados, Freddy tomo dos zombies en sus manos y aplasto sus cabezas, Foxy utilizaba su garfio y su poderosa mandíbula para destrozarlos, Puppt los decapitaba con sus hilos, incluso a algunos los amarraban y los hilos de la marioneta los atravesaban como si de queso se tratase de repente un temblor muy fuerte azotó la ciudad, tres portales se abrieron dando paso a tres seres de aspecto canino, era nada mas y nada menos que Entei, Raikou y Suicune, los tres pokemon legendarios entraron a escena.

\- El señor Arceus nos mando llamar, nos dijo que necesitarían nuestra ayuda- comento Entei, Jeff lo vio y lo monto.

\- Yiihaa, arre- gritaba Jeff antes de que Entei lo quemara- AAAAAHHHHH, estúpido perro- dijo Jeff molesto.

\- No soy un corcel idiota, soy un Dios Pokemon- aclaró Entei- Raikou, Suicune, es hora de trabajar- dijo Entei poniéndose en posición, los otros 2 se colocaron emanando sus auras, los templarios cercanos los vieron.

\- Esas bestias serian magnificas para nuestra orden- dijo un templario imaginando como esos seres los harían invencibles, no duro mucho ya que Suicune lo congelo, el trio canino empezó a atacar diversos puntos, Entei arrojaba fuego a los diversos templarios cercanos, Raikou utilizaba su poder sobre la electricidad para eliminar a los zombies, Nikki y Nati empezaron tanto a congelar como quemar villanos, pero un templario golpeo a Nikki en la cara, mas especifico le dio una cachetada a la niña, el templario la ceia con una sonrisa psicopatía, la niña se levanto con la mirada baja, levantaba lentamente su cara pero su pelo ocultaba sus ojos, de ellos empezó a salir una luz morada, la niña se enojo mientras ella reía como psicopatía, volvió a invocar zombies que rodearon al templario, la niña los detuvo mientras de sus manos salieron dos estalactitas de hielo, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos del templario siendo masacrado por Nikki, incluso Nati se asusto un momento. Los creepypastas miraron algo extraño a la chica, algunos se asustaron.

\- Si no fuera una entidad casi inmortal, me alejaría de esa niña- dijo Slender viendo a la niña, Nikki aun estaba furiosa y quería desquitarse, mientras la niña caminaba sus compañeros se hacia a un lado, la niña llego hasta enfrente mientras mas templarios se acercaban, Suicune se acerco a la niña, ambos cargaron un poder de hielo, dispararon congelando a los templarios, los creepypastas y animatronicos corrieron atacando a los demás, Puppet logro tomar a un templario hacia un callejón oscuro mientras el tipo gritaba, Nikki estaba furiosa y congelaba a todo aquel templario que se le acercase.

Con Gen las cosas eran similares solo que la chica era muy buena con armas de fuego y blancas, mientras peleaba con templarios usando su espada cuando tomaba fuerza le dio a un templario en la cabeza matándolo, siguió peleando y a un zombie le puso la espada en el cuello, acercó su arma a la cabeza del zombie y jalo el gatillo matándolo miro como Rayquaza y Giratina se dirigían al norte, ella los siguió.

* * *

 **Parte Norte**

Rex y su grupo estaban acercándose a la base aunque la base estaba bien resguardada por agentes, templarios y demás, pelear así no era buena idea hasta que los pokemon legendarios Rayquaza y Giratina hicieron presencia, ambos cargaron sus ataques disparando a los agentes haciendo mas fácil el combate.

\- Link, tu, Alan, Gen y y yo iremos adentro a acabar con todo- dijo Rex, los demás asintieron- El resto distráiganlos- grito el peliazul a sus amigos, finalmente los 4 entraron a la base, caminaban con cautela pero algo apresurados, finalmente llegaron a la sala del loco, Rex ya conocía el lugar, el loco los miro como si nada.

\- No esperaba su llegada, no tan pronto- dijo el loco.

\- Tienes que apagar el portal, estas destruyendo la ciudad- dijo Link algo molesto.

\- No lo haré, no me importa destruir esta estúpida ciudad, es un precio bajo comparado con que todo el mundo me recuerde- dijo el tipo molesto.

\- ¡¿Que te recuerde como que?!, ¿el idiota que destruyó las dimensiones?- dijo Gen molesta.

\- Las dimensiones no serán destruidas, es improbable- comentó el loco.

\- Las probabilidades son impredecibles, incluso la más baja probabilidad puede causar un gran desastre, solo mira afuera, seres de distintas realidades están jugándose la vida, si continuas no habrá historia que te recuerde- comentó Rex intentando hacer entrar en razón- ¿Quieres ser recordado por la historia?, detén esta guerra- dijo Rex convenciendo al loco.

\- T-tienes razón, incluso una falla puede destruir todo, pero no puedo detenerla, la energía que emana es muy poderosa, nada puede contener tanto poder- comento asustado el tipo, en ese momento llegaron todos los viajeros y pokemon, Lana también se encontraba ahí.

\- Existe aluna posibilidad de absorber esa energía- dijo Rex asustando a algunos, el loco solo se sorprendió.

\- Es cierto, Hellemental- dijo el científico.

\- Exacto- dijo Rex decidido.

\- Bien, preparare la maquina- dijo el loco, Rex se veía monótono, Lana se le acercó.

\- ¿Rex que sucede?- dijo la hechicera asustada.

\- Le pondré fin a esta guerra- dijo el peliazul asustando a la hechicera en vez de calmarla- Gracias Lana, lo mejor de mi vida fue conocerte- eso desconcertó a Lana.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir- dijo la ojivioleta sumamente asustada, la hechicera miro como Rex se quitaba los protectores de antebrazos y se los daba a la chica- Rex, ¿que haces?- la chica fue callada con un beso del peliazul, luego Rex se dirigió a la máquina.

\- ¿Estás listo Rex?- dijo el loco, Rex asintió, el peliazul empezó a emanar su aura absorbiendo la energía de la máquina, el chico sentía un inmenso dolor en su interior, tan grande, que sus ojos cambiaron a cuando Hellemental sale de él, los gritos del chico asustaron a todos, en especial a Lana.

\- ¡TODOS CUBRANSE!- gritó Alan tomando a Nikki y Nati, el resto se ocultaron donde pudieron, Rex empezó a tener un brillo rojizo azulado muy enceguecedor, al final ocurrió una inmensa explosión de energía que solo destruyo la maquina, Alan intentó disipar el humo sin éxito hasta que Rayquaza se encargó de ello, cuando ya no hubo humo se veía la máquina destruida, pero Rex no estaba en ningún lado.

\- ¿Rex?, Rex, ¿donde estas?- grito Alan buscando a su amigo, Lana lo ayudo a buscarlo, todos ayudaron hasta que Richthofen encontró algo.

\- Oigan, aquí hay algo- dijo el alemán señalando el objeto entre unas rocas, Lana se acercó y sus ojos se humedecieron, el objeto entre las rocas era la bufanda azul de Rex, pero se encontraba chamuscada y algo rota, Lana empezó a llorar mientras Richthofen le entregaba la bufanda- Lo siento, era una gran persona- dijo el militar mostrando sus condolencias a la chica, se escucharon después a alguien tosiendo, era el loco, pero empezó a reír.

\- Funciono, si, funciono- nadie sabia de que hablaba hasta que se sintió un temblor, todos salieron y notaron como un dragón apareció volando por los cielos.

\- Esos dragones son como los del mundo exterior- dijo Scorpion desconcertado.

\- Exacto mi querido amigo- dijo el loco- varias dimensiones se fusionaron a la mía- dijo el loco sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Rex murió y tu, no arreglaste las dimensiones- dijo Alan molesto.

\- Vean el lado positivo, las dimensiones se están fusionando, podrán visitarse cada vez que quieran, y yo estaré en la historia- dijo el loco con orgullo, Alan no lo resistió mas y le disparó en la cara matándolo, Gen se molesto.

\- ¡Hijo de puta!, ¡Mataste a mi abuelo!- gritó la chica molesta.

\- ¡No me importa!, ¡Ese bastardo mato a mi amigo y nos engaño a todos!- gritó Alan muy enojado, antes de que esos 2 se mataran hablo Altaïr.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡ya cállense!- gritó el sirio- La guerra a acabado gracias a un hombre, tal vez las dimensiones se estén fusionando pero es mejor a que sean destruidas- dijo el sirio- es momento de irnos- finalizó Altaïr, los demás a duras penas aceptaron.

* * *

 **En el centro de la ciudad**

Todos estaban viendo como un área llena de portales, cada uno mostraba un lugar en específico, todos se estaban despidiendo.

\- Fue un total honor conocerlos señores- dijo Altaïr viendo a los miembros futuros de la hermandad.

\- Lo mismo digo maestro Altaïr- dijo Arno despidiéndose del mejor asesino de la historia.

\- ¿Te veré de nuevo Desmond?- dijo Nicole algo triste.

\- Estoy seguro de que si Nicole, pero para que tengas mas fe- dijo el ojiambar antes de besar a la mechimorada, Nikki pasaba por ahí y los vio con asco.

\- Consiganse un cuarto- dijo la pelimorada asqueada.

-Y tu un novio- dijo Nicole callando a la niña.

 **Con Suu**

La kitsune estaba un poco golpeada por todo el asunto de la guerra hasta que Marth se le acercó.

\- Emm, Suu, solo quería decirte que, en mi reino siempre serás bienvenida- dijo el príncipe algo sonrojado- la kitsune lo abrazo.

\- Gracias Marth, nunca conocí a un noble como tu, he vuelto a confiar de nuevo- dijo la chica- y para probarlo- la chica beso a Marth, como la kitsune era mas pequeña que Marth, ella tuvo que jalarlo hacia abajo.

 **Con Stu**

El androide se estaba despidiendo de Daraen para volver a su dimensión junto con Zero y Megaman.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Daraen, enserio agradezco conocerte- dijo el chico a la albina, esta estaba algo roja.

\- M-muchas gracias Stu, espero y te vaya bien en tu mundo, estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos- dijo la albina acercándose al androide, cuando estaban a punto de besarse.

\- Ejem, ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo Robin arruinándole el momento ahora a su hermana.

\- N-no, nada- dijo la chica roja.

\- Bueno, espero verte de nuevo Daraen- dijo Stu ofreciendo su mano para despedirse de Daraen, esta la tomo y se dieron un apretón de manos cuando Stu la jalo y la beso de manera rápida, después de eso se separo de la albina, le guiño el ojo y se fue a su dimensión, Robin estaba molesto con su hermana.

 **Con Gen**

La ojiazul estaba algo deprimida, nunca pudo hacer que Ike se fijase en ella, hasta que el mencionado se le acercó.

\- ¿Que tienes Gen?- preguntó el mercenario.

\- Como si te importara- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Ok, esta bien, pero creo que termine mi trabajo contigo- dijo el chico confundiendo a Gen.

\- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó incrédula.

\- Del hecho de que mi plan para darte celos funciono- eso le cayo como agua fría a la espalda de la chica.

\- ¿Q-que?-

\- Tal como lo oyes, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de lo que hacías?, solo tuve que fingir que Samus me atraía para ver hasta dónde llegabas- dijo el mercenario sonriendo- ven, tenemos algo pendiente- dijo el peliazul timando de la mano de la chica para levantarla y finalmente besarla.

\- Si sabes que matare a la que se te acerque, ¿verdad?- dijo Gen con malicia.

\- Lo sé, me gustaría verlo- comentó el mercenario cargando a la chica.

 **Con Saki**

Después de detener a Oni de casi matar a Viridi y Palutena ( **con un poco de ayuda de Arceus** ), esta se acerco a Link.

\- Ha sido un verdadero honor conocerte héroe elegido- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

\- No hagas eso Saki, espero que en tu época demuestres lo que una chica puede hacer- dijo Link halagando a la chica.

\- Saki, es hora de irnos- comentó Oni.

\- Ya voy, espero verlos pronto chicos- dijo Saki dándole un beso en la mejilla a Link, muy cerca del labio, se subió a los hombros de Oni y junto a Young Link se fueron a su dimensión.

 **Con Lucero**

La joven soberana estaba regresando a algunos a su dimensión cuando Robin se le acerco.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Lucero- dijo Robin acercándose a la peliverde.

\- Gracias Robin, agradezco haberte conocido, hiciste muchas cosas lindas por mi, también te debo mi vida- dijo la ojiverde, después escucharon a Kratos gritar "¿Cuantas veces debo decir que lo siento", ambos lo miraron raro pero después lo ignoraron.

\- Escucha, antes de que mi hermana lo arruine, por favor, no te enojes- dijo Robin.

\- ¿Porque me enoja- la chica fue interrumpida cuando Robin la beso, duraron unos segundos antes de que se separaran- ría- completo la chica medio embobada- gracias- dijo la chica aun embobada.

Todos se estaban prepararon para volver a sus dimensiones cuando ahora Alan tomo la palabra.

\- Escuchen todos- los viajeros vieron al pirómano- Les agradezco el que hayan ayudado en la guerra, también a los refuerzos, solo quiero decir que, a nombre de Rex, que haya paz en sus dimensiones- finalizo el azabache entrando al portal, todos hicieron lo mismo desapareciendo, solo faltaba el grupo de Link, ellos estaban con una muy decaída Lana.

\- Es hora- dijo Link, caminaron hacia el portal desapareciendo de esa dimensión.

 **En Hyrule**

Cuando volvieron Zelda se fue al castillo junto con Link, mientras Lana y Cia volvían a su guarida, Lana estaba en su cuarto cuando Cia toco la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo pasar Lana?- pregunto la hechicera negra viendo como su hermana sentía de espaldas- Lana, se que estas triste pero, quería darte esto- comento Cia mientras le mostraba una caja adornada con un moño- espero que esto te anime un poco- Cia le entrego el regalo a Lana, ella lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver el contenido.

\- Cia, es- la hechicera no encontraba palabras para lo que veía.

\- Tal vez Rex no me caía del todo bien, pero tu lo amas y el te amo a ti, creo que a el le hubiera gustado que la tuvieras- dijo Cia colocándole la bufanda de Rex arreglada a Lana, la peliceleste no cabía de felicidad.

\- Muchas gracias Cia, te quiero- dijo Lana abrazando a su hermana.

* * *

 **En otro lugar en el bosque.**

 ***La cámara se acerca lentamente a un bosque para después introducirse en el de manera rápida a alta velocidad hasta que se detiene en un rostro***

\- Entonces, por fin ha muerto- dijo una voz femenina, su tono era neutro pero denotaba felicidad- finalmente ese maldito murió- dijo la voz, otra voz se escuchaba a un lado de ella.

\- N-no puede ser, ¿p-porque?- decía otra voz femenina solo que a diferencia de la anterior, esta denotaba tristeza.

\- No llores por el Zoey, finalmente ha muerto, la persona que mas odio ha muerto, finalmente- dijo la otra voz.

\- El era mi mejor amigo, y el era tu- la chica conocida como Zoey fue abofeteada.

\- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a mencionar eso!, el ya no es nada mío- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Aunque lo niegues no cambia nada Paige, tu hermano ha muerto- dijo Zoey molesta.

\- Sabes que mi hermano murió hace mucho tiempo, Rex murió a manos de un demonio hace mucho tiempo- dijo la chica conocida como Paige soltando una lagrima.

\- El no quiso hacer eso- dijo Zoey algo molesta.

\- Pero lo hizo, y nada lo cambiara, es hora de irnos, debemos informar al Gran Maestro- dijo Paige levantándose de la rama donde estaba.

\- De acuerdo, pero honrare a Rex como se debe, allá tu si quieres acompañarme- dijo la chica convirtiéndose en agua desapareciendo.

\- Rex, espero que mama y papa te perdonen- dijo Paige desapareciendo cuando le dio un rayo en la mano.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY bueno, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic *se escuchan llantos* Lo se, es muy triste, pero aun falta el epílogo, como leyeron al final, aparecieron 2 chicas nuevas, bueno, una nueva pero se las presentare, esa vhica es Paige, es la hermana menor de Rex, aparecerá en la segunda temporada del fic, algunos ya la conocen, y pues, no me queda nada mas que decir, excepto que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic llamado "Bendicion o maldicion" en donde contaré la historia de Rex y por ende, la de Paige y toda la familia Benkward, ademas de que estaré por publicar el fic de preguntas sobre este fic o delo que sea, eso va para ti poke, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Ah, otra cosa, despues del epilogo sus Oc son completamente libres de este fic y si ustedes quieren volver a ponerlos en la segunda temporada pondré los requisitos en el primer capítulo de esta, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me dieron durante el desarrollo de esta historia, les deseo lo mejor y nos leemos en el epílogo, ZarcortFan, fuera, muchas gracias.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogo**

 **Hola a todos, soy ZarcortFan y me reporto con el epilogo de Desastre Dimensional, les agradezco a todos por el apoyo en este fic. Le agradezco infinitamente a:**

 **Nicole Kawaii**

 **Frank74**

 **Pokemaniacrafter**

 **Estela R. N**

 **Animeseris**

 **Shaly Uriel**

 **Yuu-Link**

 **Foxbellikostar and Krystal O**

 **Leozx95**

 **Y por ultimo pero para nada menos importante, ZeldagenLink, quien ya casi no hablo con ella porque me sale "Invalido Error", bueno, disfruten el epilogo.**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días después de lo ocurrido, en memoria del que dio su vida para salvarlos se reunieron en la pradera de Hyrule todos los viajeros que pelearon por su dimensión, se encontraban en el lago Hylia ( **Nota: No se si en Hyrule Warriors estaba el lago Hylia, pero lo puse como quiera** ), todos estaban contentos de verse de nuevo, otros aun seguían algo tristes pero intentaban divertirse, después de todo era una fiesta, no muchos se animaron a hablar con Lana, simplemente no sabían como empezar una conversación con ella.

\- Les agradezco a todos por venir- dijo Zelda llamando la atención de todos, a lado de ella estaban su amigo Link, y las hermanas hechiceras, algunos notaron una pequeña sonrisa en Lana, ademas de que tenia una bufanda azul y los protectores de Rex, la que se animo a charlar con ella fue Gen.

\- H-hola Lana- contesto la chica algo tímida.

\- Hola Gen, un gusto verte de nuevo- respondió Lana con una sonrisa sincera- ¿como has estado?- pregunto.

\- B-bien, ya sabes, la ciudad de Los Ángeles fue literalmente separada del resto del mundo, pero esta bien- comento la ojiazul sonriendo- b-bonita bufanda- dijo Gen.

\- Gracias, Cia la arreglo para mi, es un gran recuerdo que tengo de Rex- dijo la hechicera tomando uno de los extremos de la bufanda- ayude a Cia cuando debía superar a Link, ella me ayudo a seguir adelante sin Rex- eso ultimo lo dijo con voz monótona.

\- E-esta bien, estarás bien, eres una gran chica, el estaría orgulloso de ti- comento la chica abrazando a la peliceleste.

 **Mientras tanto con Alan y Daniel**

Ambos chicos estaban ¿puliendo dos rifles de asalto AK-47?, meh, ambos se empezaron a llevar bien.

\- Entonces, ¿me estas diciendo que una AK-47 es mejor que la SCAR-H?- pregunto Daniel.

\- Si, su poder es mas grande y no tiene mucho retroceso- comento el piromano.

\- Pues si, pero la SCAR-H es mas precisa en cuanto a ráfagas simultaneas, y su fuerza de penetración es mejor- comento Daniel.

\- Es un buen punto, pero la AK-47-

\- ¡QUIEREN PARAR DE DISCUTIR SOBRE ESAS ESTÚPIDAS ARMAS!- grito la Diosa de la Naturaleza, apenas había llegado y los dos idiotas empezaron a hablar de pólvora y armas de fuego, que cual arma era la mejor y con cual se puede atravesar el cráneo de un elefante, ya saben, lo típico que piensan los adolescentes hoy en día.

\- Uy, que delicada, vayámonos de aquí Alan, porque hay muchos "Pingüinos en el Iceberg"- dijo Dan.

\- Si, por si no lo sabes con los pingüinos nos referimos a ti- dijo Alan a la pequeña rubia.

\- Hay gente que no respeta a las armas- dijo Daniel indignado.

\- Y que lo digas, ¿donde esta el respeto a los piromanos hoy en día?- dijo Alan.

\- Amén hermano- finalizó Daniel chocando puños con Alan.

 **Con Stu y Lucero**

Ambos estaban esperando a los gemelos Daraen y Robin, sin embargo, la peliverde se le veía sumamente nerviosa, Stu lo notó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Lucero?- pregunto el cyborg.

\- ¿Eh?, si, claro estoy bien- dijo la chica sonriendo- el que me preocupa es Robin- eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando, luego lograron ver a los gemelos.

\- ¡Daraen!- grito Stu.

\- ¡Robin!- grito Lucero.

\- ¡Hola Stu/Lucero!- dijeron los gemelos a la vez, Daraen abrazo a Stu, pero justo cuando Robin iba a hacer lo mismo con la peliverde recibió un golpe en la cara.

\- ¡Robin!- dijo Lucero asustada- ¡Papá, te dije que te comportaras!- dijo la peliverde molesta, detrás de ella estaba sus padres, Philip y Estela.

\- Lo siento, actué por instinto- se justificaba su padre, el hombre era de una edad algo avanzada, de ojos y cabellera verde claro, con un traje que parecía de un soberano ( **en parte de que lo es** ) con su corona, a lado de el estaba su esposa, cabello largo y negro ( **con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo derecho** ), ojos azules, con un vestido verde hermoso y una corona, y una muñequera roja en la mano derecha, la peliverde estaba molesta.

\- Te dije que debía venir sola- le replico a su madre.

\- ¿Crees que no lo intente?, fue mas terco que una mula- comento Estela a su hija.

\- No permitiré que cualquier mocoso me quite a mi hija- comento Philip en tono sobre protector, en eso llega Daraen.

\- Emmm, disculpe, señor, majestad, se que mi hermano es algo, irritante, pero es un buen chico- comento la albina sonriendo.

\- Sigo. . . Vivo- dijo Robin aun atolondrado.

\- Sera un laaaaargo día- dijo Lucero medio resignada.

\- Vamos Daraen, ya conocimos el Hyrule del Héroe del tiempo, veamos este otro- dijo Stu tomando la mano de la albina y corriendo lejos de la incomoda escena.

 **Con Nicole, Nati y Nikki**

Se podría decir que ellas estaban muy tranquilas, estaban hablando muy cómodamente.

\- Y bien, ¿como les ha ido?- pregunto la mechimorada.

\- Bien, la pizzeria se quemo y ahora es una atracción de horror- comento Nati muy relajada.

\- Ow, ¿y como es trabajar ahi?- pregunto Nicole.

\- Pueeeeees- dijo Nikki explicando como es su nuevo trabajo.

 _Flashback de Nikki y Nati_

Las niñas ahora trabajaban en Fazbear Frigth: The horror atraction, una atracción de terror basada en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear, las niñas se instalaron y al parecer lo tenían controlado, el único problema es que el hombre morado se metió en un traje de conejo dorado muriendo en el proceso y poseyendo al muñeco, ahora les estaba dando caza a las niñas, bueno casi, Nikki estaba viendo en las cámaras como Springtrap estaba de una sala y desapareció, la niña estaba presionando un botón que imitaba la voz de Ballon Boy, el audio empezó a fallar y Nati se dio la tarea de reiniciar los sistemas, pero estaba tardando en reiniciarse.

\- Bueno mierda- dijo Nati estresada, a lo lejos se escucho una voz.

\- Guardias de seguridad, ¿donde están?- pregunto Springtrap a lo lejos.

\- No nos pondrás las manos encima, nunca- dijo Nati molesta.

\- Veré en donde esta y, oh maldita sea- dijo Nikki molesta al ver a Springtrap en la ventana.

\- Cuando acabe con ustedes, sus caras parecerán puré de papas- dijo Springtrap en la ventana.

\- Si lo que tu digas viejo- dijo Nikki desinteresada volviendo a pulsar el botón de audio escuchándose el "Hi".

\- Ok debo ir a buscar a ese niño, pero después voy a matarlas- dijo el asesino corriendo lejos de las niñas.

\- Ok bye, feliz viaje- dijo Natii contenta- bien veamos aquí- dijo Nati viendo las cámaras con su amiga cuando aparece Springtrap de nuevo- Ahh-

\- No había ningún niño ahí- dijo el conejo.

\- Doble chequeo- dijo Nikki volviendo a pulsar el botón.

\- Se que me están engañando, ¿dónde esta el niño?, ¡¿donde lo escondieron?!- grito el asesino molesto.

\- Viejo, no lo se solo, emm, Freddy esta detrás de ti- dijo Nikki señalando al oso.

\- ¿Freddy?- dijo Springtrap confundido.

\- Hola :D- dijo Freddy contento.

\- Hola Freddy- dijo Springtrap molesto.

\- Hola Freddy- dijeron las guardias.

\- Hola guardias de seguridad- dijo el fantasma contento.

\- Freddy, no hables con estas tipas, son unas estúpidas- dijo el conejo dorado.

\- Ah, groserías- dijo Freddy asustado.

\- Freddy, están escondiendo a un niño y no me quieren decir donde, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

\- . . . -

\- No podemos hacer un cumpleaños Freddy-

\- ¡No!- dijo Freddy.

\- Si, tenemos que hallarlo Freddy, quiere pastel de cumpleaños- dijo Springtrap.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo ma'am- dijo el fantasma corriendo.

\- ¡Deja de leer fanfics!, te están confundiendo- dijo el conejo- Estoy empezando a creer que no hay ningún niño- dijo el conejo viendo a las niñas.

\- Solo tienes que esforzarte viejo- dijo Nikki presionando sin parar el botón de audio.

\- Es todo estúpidas voy a entrar- comento molesto Springtrap corriendo hacia la puerta, hasta que Nikki con la lengua de fuera y ojos bizcos volvió a presionar el botón de audio- Pero primero haré un ultimo chequeo para asegurarme de que ese niño no existe- dijo el conejo corriendo lejos de las niñas, estas suspiraron aliviadas.

\- Este trabajo es un chiste- dijo Nati choca do los 5 con Nikki, hasta que vio como la pelimorada se quedo viendo a un punto fijo y medio asustada- Nikki, ¿que tienes?- Nati volteo y se quedo igual que su amiga- ¡¿Quien carajo eres tu?!- grito la niña asustada, era Foxy.

\- Hola :D- dijo Foxy antes de lanzarse hacia las niñas.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!- los gritos de las niñas fue escuchada por Springtrap.

\- Oh esta es mi oportunidad de atraparlas por sorpresa- dijo el conejo corriendo de nuevo con las niñas, estaba entrando por la puerta- ¡¿Quien fue el que- PAM, un golpe con una barra de metal en la rodilla del animatronico- AGH, mi puta rodilla- se quejo en el suelo el conejo.

\- ¡TOMA FIERRO PERRA!- grito Nikki con el fierro- Gracias por el fierro Foxy- dijo la pelimorada.

\- ¡Foxy!, ¡¿Que carajo?!- pregunto Springtrap molesto.

\- No lo se, estoy aburrido- contesto el fantasma del zorro.

\- Oye Springtrap- dijeron las niñas acercándose al conejo que estaba aun en el piso.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- pregunto furioso el conejo.

\- ¿Escuchas eso?- pregunto Nati, no paso nada hasta que se escucho la alarma que indicaba el final del turno de ambas guardias.

\- Hay jódanse- dijo Springtrap molesto, las niñas salieron contentas, recibieron su paga y ademas jodieron como nunca al conejo.

 _Fin del Flashback_

\- . . .- (Nicole)

\- . . .- (Nati)

\- . . .- (Nikki)

\- ¡QUE GENIAL ES SU EMPLEO!- grito Nicole a todo pulmón, no noto que alguien se le acerco peligrosamente por atrás, la tapo la boca y le paso una cuchilla por el cuello.

\- Esto es un arresto, tiene derecho a no hacer nada, todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado para una cita en un restaurante que elija, si no tiene pareja pues ya tiene una- dijo Desmond atrás de la chica asustandola.

\- ¡Desmond!- grito - Nicole abrazando a su novio, luego se alejo y lo abofeteo- ¡Idiota!, no me asustes así- dijo la chica molesta.

\- Jejeje, ¿te asuste linda?, comento el asesino riendo.

\- Algo- dijo Nicole- ¿y los demás?

\- Bueno, no lo vas a creer, pero están en otra época ayudando a otros asesinos- respondió el ojiambar.

\- ¿Sabes de casualidad quienes?- pregunto Nikki curiosa.

\- Creo que sus nombres eran, Jacob e Evie Frye- comento Desmond ( **¿A quien le gustaría ver a los gemelos Frye en la segunda temporada?, levanten la mano** ).

\- Ah, bien por ellos- dijo Nicole abrazando a su novio.

\- ¿Porque no se consiguen un cuarto?- dijo Nikki asqueada.

\- ¿Porque no te consigues un novio?- volvió a decir Nicole molestando a la niña.

\- Porque no, esta belleza natural no es de nadie-

\- ¡JA!, Si, claro, lo que digas, enana- dijo Nicole picando a la niña.

\- ¡AHORA SI!- grito Nikki antes de lanzarse hacia su tocaya.

\- Sorprendentemente esto no es lo mas extraño que hemos pasado el día de hoy- dijo Nati a lado de Desmond.

 **Con Suu**

La kitsune estaba recorriendo el reino junto con Marth, no se habían visto desde el incidente en Los Ángeles, así que la chica estaba aprovechando su tiempo de calidad con Marth.

\- ¿Como han estado las cosas en casa Suu?- pregunto Marth

\- Si te dijera, las cosas han mejorado, mis padres cancelaron todo pretendiente que tenían cuando les hable de ti- contesto la chica contenta.

\- Parece que la vida te sonríe- dijo el peliazul.

\- Bastante, estoy tan contenta, siento algo de pena por Lana, Rex era un gran chico- comento Suu algo triste.

\- Lo se, era un gran sujeto, al menos ahora esta en un mejor lugar- respondió el príncipe de Altea.

\- Pero no es con Lana- respondió Suu- Oye, ¿como es que aquí no aparecen las Deidades de Zelda?, según dicen, Zelda Link y ahora Lana y Cia custodian los fragmentos de la trifuerza, me gustaría conocer a sus deidades- dijo la chica pensando.

\- Esas son cosas de dioses, mejor déjalo así- dijo Marth caminando junto a su novia.

\- Si, me pregunto, ¿como es que la Fiera Deidad no esta aquí?- pregunto Suu.

\- Según se, el odia este mundo y a sus diosas- contesto Marth.

\- Cosas de dioses- respondio Suu, hasta que vio un estanque con peces- OoO -

\- Suu, ¿que te suce?- el peliazul no termino porque la chica se transformo en zorro y se lanzo al estanque, después de unos minutos la chica zorro salió con varios peces en la boca.

\- ¿Que?- pregunto Suu.

\- Si sabias que íbamos a comer mas tarde ¿verdad?

\- ¿I-íbamos a comer mas tarde?- pregunto Suu algo tímida y avergonzada.

\- Si, eso dijo Zelda- contesto Marth un poco divertido.

\- Oww- Suu se decepcionó.

 **Con Saki**

La castaña no pudo traer a Oni a ese mundo ya que el odia a las Diosas de Oro, estaba algo aburrida, pero ahí estaban los pequeños Young y Toon, asi que se estaba divirtiendo un poco.

\- Entonces, ¿podrías tocar la canción de las tormentas?- pregunto el pequeño Toon emocionado.

\- Claro, observa- dijo Young sacando la ocarina del tiempo.

\- Esto lo tengo que ver- dijo Saki divertida.

 **Mientras tanto con Saria, Tetra y Young Zelda**

Las 3 niñas estaba platicando muy cómodas.

\- Realmente es impresionante que una encarnación de Zelda sea una pirata ruda, eres asombrosa- dijo Saria asombrada.

\- Ojala hubieran visto todo lo que hemos pasado Toon y yo- dijo Tetra contenta.

\- Nada podrá arruinar este momento- dijo Young Zelda contenta, hasta que una pequeña nube gris apareció sobre sus cabezas y una tormenta personal cayo encima de las niñas, agua helada cayo sobre sus pequeños cuerpos mojandolas completas de pies a cabeza, las tres tenían la boca abierta a tope y los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos notaron a Young con la ocarina del tiempo, a Toon asustado y a Saki riéndose a carcajadas.

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, hay, diosas, hay, no, no, jajajajajajaja- reía la castaña descontrolada, sin embargo los mini-idiotas estaban temblando de miedo.

\- Uh oh- dijeron los dos en unisono.

La escena cambia y ahora vemos a los dos Links corriendo desesperados de unas MUY molestas niñas carnívoras sedientas de sangre mini-idiota, Saki solo observo divertida.

\- Jajajaja, hay nunca me canso de este mundo- comento la hyliana divertida.

\- Hola Saki, ¿como estas?- pregunto Link saludando a la chica.

\- H-hola Link, ¿q-que haces aquí?- preguntó Saki.

\- Ehh, yo vivo aquí- respondió el muchacho.

\- Bueno, si, es que, emmm- la chica no sabia que decir, a lo cual Link le hizo gracia.

\- Tranquila, nunca pude conocerte mucho y vi tus habilidades en la guerra- dijo sacando su espada- ¿que dices?, ¿te gustaría practicar conmigo?- dijo Link.

\- Encantada- dijo Saki desenfundando su espada, ambos empezaron una practica amistosa, el desafió era derribarse y dejarse sin oportunidad de contraataque.

Después de unas horas ambos estaban muy cansados, de 4 combates que llevaban ambos tenían 2 victorias cada uno, Saki estaba muy cansada, a pesar de ser mas rápida que Link, este era mas fuerte que ella.

\- ¿Listo para otra ronda?- dijo Saki con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- ¿Porque ya te cansaste?- dijo Link con una sonrisa confiada, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Link dio un tajo vertical mientras Saki lo bloqueaba, dio unas vueltas enfrente para quedar frente a Link pero tropezó y cayo junto con el rubio al suelo, al caer ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso accidental, ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió y se separaron avergonzados, para su buena suerte Zelda mandó llamar a todos, para la comida.

 **En la comida**

En la ENOOOOOORME mesa donde comerían se encontraban BASTAAAAANTES platillos sumamente deliciosos, Lana les comentó de lo que llegó a comer con Rex en el mundo real ( **pizza, muffins, hamburguesas, tacos, etc.** ), así que les esperaba una gran comida, Saki y Link seguían avergonzados por lo sucedido, Gen estaba, mas cómoda de hablar con Lana, se estaban llevando muy bien.

\- Esto esta delicioso- dijo Daraen probando la pizza.

\- Lo se, esta comida es italiana- comentó Stu tomando u trozo- Oye Daraen, ¿y tu hermano?- pregunto el muchacho, la albina señalo a unos cuantos lugares de posición, como se encontraba Robin con Lucero, bueno mas o menos, estaban acomodados en este orden, Estela, Lucero, Robin y Philp, este ultimo parecía que quería matar a Robin con una cuchara, ¿como?, no pregunten.

\- Papá, estos es incomodo- dijo Lucero un poco harta de la actitud sobreprtectora de su padre.

\- No se de que me estas hablando linda- decía Philip como si nada.

\- Le dejaste un ojo morado al chico y has estado literalmente encima de el todo el día, sera mejor que te comportes- decía Estela tomando de su vaso.

\- Esto es incomodo- contesto Robin medio sonrojado.

\- Tu no hables escuincle- dijo Philip callando al albino.

\- Muy bien me harte, mamá, encárgate por favor- dijo Lucero molesta.

\- Sera un gusto querida- dijo la madre levantándose de su asiento y tomando a su marido por la oreja- los dejaremos solos, los vemos después- dijo Estela mientras se retiraba con su esposo que seguía maldiciendo al pobre Robin.

\- Realmente lo lamento Robin- decía Lucero muy roja.

\- T-tranquila Lucero, e-esta bien, ahora tenemos tiempo juntos, vamos a ver que es lo que tiene preparado Zelda- comento Robin tomando la mano de la chica.

\- ¡Te juro que lo mato!- decía Philip amarrado a una silla mientras su esposa suspiraba ilusionada.

\- Que bonito es el amor- decía Estela ilusionada.

\- ¿Cuando probaste los tacos por primera vez?- pregunto Gen.

\- Como, 3 días después de que el loco nos enviara a tu mundo- contesto Lana bebiendo su vaso con agua.

\- ¿Y, que tal sabían?- volvió a preguntar.

\- Deliciosos- respondió la ojivioleta.

\- ¡Lo vez!, ¡la comida mexicana es la mejor!- grito Gen victoriosa ( **Yo la apoyo, digo, ¿a quien no le gusta la comida mexicana?** ), varios empezaron a comer sus respectivos platillos.

Después de comer, y de seguir platicando entre ellos llego lo que seria, el final del día, Zelda los guió al lago Hylia donde había una cascada ( **repito, no se si en el juego esta el lago Hylia, solo se me ocurrió esto** ), donde había un pequeño barco de madera, Lana se acerco al barco triste y dejo una foto en la que estaba con Rex ( **No pregunten de donde salió la foto, estuvieron en el mundo real por varios días, al menos unas 10 fotos debieron de haber salido de** **ahí** ), Lana coloco la foto y le dio un pequeño empujón al barco que empezó su recorrido en el agua dirijiendose a la cascada, Lana le dio una señala a Alan que asintió a lo que la hechicera tenia en mente, saco su confiable Balliesta y apunto al barco, jalo el gatillo y disparo al barco con una bala que incendió, el barco empezaba lentamente a consumirse junto con la foto, algunos soltaron una pequeña lagrima, mas específicamente los que conocieron a Rex por mas tiempo., todos miraron el pequeño barco en llamas hasta que finalmente cayo de la cascada, Alan volvió a cargar su arma al cielo y vació su cargador lentamente, rindiéndole homenaje a su mejor amigo, 7 disparos se escucharon, 7 balas tenia esa Balliesta, todos se quedaron mirando mas esa cascada hasta que Gen decidió romper el silencio de la mejor manera que podrían imaginar.

 **(Charlie Puth ft. Wiz Khalifa, See You Again)**

 **(Gen)**

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend**  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**

Cuando Gen cantó, Alan sabía lo que debía hacer

 **(Alan)**

 **Damn, who knew**  
 **All the planes we flew**  
 **Good things we been through**  
 **That I'd be standing right here talking to you**  
 **But another path**  
 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**  
 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**  
 **Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture**  
 **Those were the days**  
 **Hard work forever pays**  
 **Now I see you in a better place**

Todos estaba escuchando cada palabra que salia de la boca de ambos jovenes

 **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
 **Everything I went through you were standing by my side**  
 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **(Gen)**

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend**  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**

 **Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, uh uh uh, uh uh, uh uh uh, uh uh**

 **(Alan) (Imaginasen que mientras canta, se recrean o háganse ustedes un flashback de lo que sucedió en todo el fic)**

 **First, you both go out your way**  
 **And the vibe is feeling strong**  
 **And what's small turned to a friendship**  
 **A friendship turned to a bond**  
 **And that bond will never be broken**  
 **The love will never get lost**  
 **And when brotherhood come first**  
 **Then the line will never be crossed**  
 **Established it on our own**  
 **When that line had to be drawn**  
 **And that line is what we reached**  
 **So remember me when I'm gone**

 **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
 **Everything I went through you were standing by my side**  
 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **(Gen)**

 **So let the light guide your way, yea**  
 **Hold every memory as you go**  
 **And every road you take**  
 **Will always lead you home**  
 **Home**

 **It's been a long day, without you my friend**  
 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**

 **Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, uh uh uh, uh uh, uh uh uh, uh uh**

 **When I see you again**

Cuando la canción acabo, TODOS soltaron una lagrima, Lana fue la que mas lloro, pero ahora estaba mas relajada sabiendo que había personas con las que podía confiar, se volteo para decirles algo.

\- G-gracias, a todos por venir, esto significa mucho para mi, r-realmente se los agradezco- finalizó Lana con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias a ti Lana, por permitirnos despedirnos de un gran amigo y de una gran persona, esta es la mejor forma de recordarlo- dijo Daniel sacándole una sonrisa a Lana.

Cuando todo finalizó, todos regresaron a sus respectivas dimensiones, Zelda les había agradecido, aunque vería mas seguido a Marth, Suu, Lucero y Lucina, ya que aprovechando su estadía ahí, ellos se hicieron buenos amigos y podían estar mas en contacto si sus reinos eran socios, a Lucero le convendría mas ya que vería a Robin mas seguido ( **malas noticias para Phili jejejeje** ), cuando ya todos se fueron, Zelda regreso a su castillo, Link a su casa y Lana y Cia a su guarida.

Cia estaba pasando por el cuarto de Lana y la vio dormida, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella sonrió, quizá se había equivocado con Rex, nunca había visto a su hermana tan feliz, cuando se dispuso a ir a su cuarto su medio fragmento de la trifuerza empezó a brillar, alguien se estaba acercando, cuando entro a su cuarto vio una silueta aparentemente femenina que estaba en su balcón, ella estaba sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Quien eres tu?!- dijo la hechicera negra molesta, la silueta giro su cuerpo mostrando a una joven de unos 19 años, con el pelo negro en la parte de enfrente y con un fleco cubriéndole su ojo izquierdo, lo extraño es que el fleco se elevaba hacia arriba dándole el aspecto de una ola de mar, el resto de su pelo era azul y le llegaba hasta la espalda, tenia unos enigmáticos ojos amarillos, vestía una blusa azul con unos detalles en tela transparente negra, unos shrots gris claro, debajo de estos tenia unas medias negras de una sola pierna, unas botas altas cafés hasta después de la rodilla, unos guantes de color distinto, gris y celeste, y unos muy peculiares protectores de antebrazos, la chica no se sorprendió al ver a la hechicera con su báculo.

\- . . . - la chica no decía nada.

\- Responde, ¿quien eres tu?- Cia empezó a impacientarse, atacó a la chica pero un relámpago hizo desaparecer a la chica detrás de la hechicera, la chica le dio una patada atrás de la rodilla a Cia para derribara, dio una voltereta encima de la hechicera y con una ráfaga de aire la estrelló contra el muro, la misma ráfaga de aire atrajo a Cia hacia la chica quien tomo a la hechicera por el cuello.

\- No puedo creer que creyeras que odias vencerlo a el, eres muy débil- comento la chica menospreciando a Cia- respondeme estúpida, ¿quien mato a Rex?- Cia se sorprendió con la pregunta.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- dijo Cia adolorida, la chica se molesto.

\- Porque me quitaron a mi el honor de hacerlo- respondió la ojiamarilla molesta, finalmente soltó a Cia y se dirigió al balcón.

\- ¿Q-quien. . .Te crees. . . Que eres?- dijo Cia adolorida sosteniéndose el cuello, la chica solo volteo la cabeza un poco.

\- Mi nombre. . . . Es Paige Benkward- dijo la chica antes de que un relámpago la hiciera desaparecer del balcón, Cia se quedo estática con lo que oyó, ¿Paige Benkward?, ¿Benkward?, no pudo pensar mas porque cayó rendida por el cansancio.

En las afueras de la guarida estaba la misma chica caminando por el bosque, esa hechicera no le dio la información que esperaba, seguiría buscando al responsable de que le arrebataran el derecho de asesinar a Rex.

\- Estúpido desgraciado, tenias que morirte, sabías que yo quería hacer eso, AGH- se quejaba la chica, saco un collar que tenia en su bolsillo en forma de corazón, presionó un botón y tenia una foto de ella y Rex cuando eran pequeños, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y guardo el dije- Te odió Rex Benkward, Te odio- grito la chica mientras siento de truenos razonaban por todo Hyrule.

 **En un lugar desconocido**

Ese lugar era retorcido en todos los sentidos de la palabra, era una inmensa nada, de color morado y negro, pero se escuchaban unas voces.

\- Waow, esa no me la esperaba- dijo una voz en ese vació.

\- Yo tampoco, de verdad odia a Rex- dijo la otra voz.

\- Si, pero ahora hay que llamarlos para lo que se avecina- dijo la voz que sonaba un poco mas grave que la otra.

\- ¿Realmente crees que podrán contra "El"?- pregunto la voz que sonaba mas aguda que la anterior.

\- Deben de, todas las dimensiones dependen de eso, es hora, debemos irnos Crazy- dijo la voz grave.

\- Entendido Master, hay que irnos- dijo la otra voz conocida como Crazy y ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

 _"Debemos Reunirlos"_ , fue lo ultimo que se escucho.

* * *

 **Hola chicos, soy ZarcortFan y me reporto con el ULTIMO CAPITULO DE DESASTRE DIMENSIONAL, Woooooooooo!**

 **Realmente les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de este fic, la segunda temporada llegara a ustedes pronto, espero que el epilogo os haya gustado, tambien espero que la segunda temporada les vaya a gustar también, a partir de ahora sus Oc son completamente libres de este fic, los dejare a su elección si deseen incluirlos en la segunda temporada o no, en verdad les agradezco el apoyo a este fic, son los mejores, ZarcortFan, fuera, hasta la próxima temporada.**


End file.
